Lust
by Naru-L
Summary: Depois de uma vida inteira de regras e obrigações, desfrutar de uma noite de liberdade seria um pecado? Essa era uma dúvida que não mais importava para ele. Shaka de Virgem
1. Prólogo

**Lust**

* * *

**Disclaimer - _Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem._**

* * *

Olhos azuis observavam o cenário a sua volta, as longas mechas douradas pendiam sobre seu ombro direito. O quarto iluminado apenas pela luz dos trovões que soavam do lado de fora. As roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Franziu o cenho para esse detalhe, detestava coisas fora do lugar. Estranho como não tinha reparado nisso antes.

Outro trovão soou, mais alto e perto do que os outros, acompanhado por uma rajada de vento que atirou as pesadas gotas de chuva contra a janela de vidro. A figura na cama se moveu, atraindo sua atenção. Sim, ela era a razão de sua falta de atenção a _'pequenos'_ detalhes como aquele. Era sempre assim, um encontro _'casual'_ que invariavelmente terminava daquele modo.

Um relâmpago iluminou o quarto, intenso e passageiro como aquilo que desfrutavam, mas longo o suficiente para que pudesse ter um vislumbre do que deixara há poucos minutos. Curvas tornando-se mais pronunciadas, o lençol preto escorregando pela pele clara do mesmo modo que suas mãos haviam feito há poucas horas atrás. A única diferença era que dessa vez, não haviam gemidos escapando dos lábios femininos. Ou seu nome sendo murmurado de maneira a fazê-lo perder todo o controle que orgulhava-se tanto em possuir.

Levantou-se lentamente de seu assento, aproximando-se da cama com passos felinos. Os olhos percorrendo a garota adormecida, a maneira como lençol cobria apenas partes do corpo bem feito. Sua expressão suavizou quando percebeu o modo quase infantil como ela abraçava seu travesseiro. Sorriu consigo mesmo, o olhar fixo nas curvas que a cada pequeno movimento ficavam mais visíveis. Aquele pequeno gesto era a única coisa infantil nela.

Sentou-se na cama, mantendo-se afastado da garota adormecida, ainda observando cada traço com atenção. Coisa que não se dera ao luxo antes, naquela ou nas outras noites em que haviam se encontrado.

Seus olhos, acostumados com a escuridão e os breves momentos em que podiam completar o que sua memória era incapaz de reproduzir, observavam com atenção cada pequeno detalhe. Não era como se nunca a tivesse visto antes ou perdido alguns minutos admirando os longos cabelos escuros que agora jaziam espalhados sobre o lençol e que naquela pouca luminosidade pareciam ser da mesma tonalidade. Olhos escuros, que contrastavam com a pele alva e quando o encaravam pareciam transmitir toda a profundidade da noite. Não se importava de perder-se neles quantas vezes fosse possível.

Piscou, observando sua mão pairando sobre o rosto de traços delicados. Não sabia dizer quando seu corpo tinha cedido a tentação de aproximar-se dela, mesmo que fosse em um simples afastar de cabelos. Inclinou-se sobre a garota adormecida, aspirando o perfume inebriante, seus dedos afundando na massa sedosa de cabelos. Mentalmente dizia que estava apenas deixando-a mais confortável ao afastar aquela mecha teimosa que manchava a pele tão clara quanto a sua, e não cedendo ao desejo de tocá-la mais uma vez.

Abriu os olhos, ouvindo-a murmurar seu nome novamente. O mesmo tom rouco que ouvira antes naquela noite. A mesma necessidade e desejo de tê-lo o mais perto possível. Voltou à atenção para as pálpebras cerradas, a expressão serena continuava a mesma indicando que ela continuava adormecida. Não era algo racional feito só para agradá-lo, pela primeira vez começava a acreditar que ela realmente sentia algo mais do desejava.

Deslizou o polegar pela maçã do rosto dela, sentindo-a estremecer a seu lado. Não sabia ao certo se por seu toque ou pelos constantes sons que a tempestade lá fora infringia ao quarto. Emoções verdadeiras eram algo raro de ver em alguém. Conseguir uma companheira não era o problema, a frivolidade com que encaravam tal ato sim era algo que o incomodava profundamente. Mesmo ela, tão fugaz quanto um sonho, lhe passava essa impressão vez ou outra. Mas havia algo diferente naquela noite, sutil demais para que pudesse nomear, mas forte o suficiente para que conseguisse ignorar.

Observou as pálpebras delicadas estremecerem antes de abrirem-se lentamente. Os orbes negros demonstrando medo e confusão. _'Emoções genuínas',_ pensou mais uma vez, a expressão impassível descendo sobre seu rosto inconscientemente. Permaneceram assim por algum tempo, o silêncio quebrado apenas pelo som da chuva contra as vidraças e suas respirações.

Sentiu a mão delicada deixar seu peito, mesmo que não tivesse notado quando ela o tocara. Parecia tão natural estar perto dela, sentir seu toque e tê-la a seu lado, que perder esse breve contato era quase doloroso. Viu a expressão da garota endurecer, quase uma cópia de sua própria reação e o corpo quente afastar-se do seu. Impulsionado por algo que não podia, ou queria, nomear, baixou os lábios sobre os dela. Suas mãos deslizando pelas costas nuas, puxando-a contra si.

Ao contrário do que pensara a princípio, ela não ofereceu resistência. O toque delicado em seu peito ao invés de afastá-lo transformou-se em um abraço quando os braços dela enlaçaram seu pescoço. O beijo, delicado a princípio, tornando-se cada vez mais exigente enquanto os corpos moldavam-se, quase como se derretessem lentamente para encaixarem-se melhor um ao outro.

Pensar era algo desnecessário quando as ações falavam mais alto. Racionalizar aquilo era impossível quando suas mãos tomavam vida própria, afastando o lençol do corpo delicado, colado ao seu. Gemidos e murmúrios roucos ecoavam pelo quarto, murmurando seu nome ou surpreendendo-o ao reconhecer a própria voz chamando por ela. Encorajando-a à tocá-lo e corresponder suas caricias.

Uma vida de organização e disciplina parecia desnecessária quando os instintos falavam mais alto. Quando tudo o que precisava era ter aquela pessoa em seus braços, qualquer outra coisa parecia apenas uma grande bobagem. Lábios devorando os seus em resposta a suas provocações. O perfume feminino parecendo penetrar em seu corpo a cada vez que inspirava buscando por ar. O corpo dela circundando o seu e os gemidos que pareciam ecoar em sintonia. Aquilo era tudo o que precisava no momento.

Suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo feminino como se procurasse decorar cada curva, cada ponto delicado que a fazia suspirar de prazer e murmurar seu nome como uma suave melodia. Algo conhecido e misterioso, que o incentivava a continuar com sua exploração apenas pelo prazer de ouvi-la por mais algum tempo.

Seu próprio corpo, estremecendo com o prazer dos movimentos suaves que tornavam-se mais urgentes a cada segundo. O toque suave em sua pele transformando-se em pequenos arranhões em suas costas, puxando-o contra o corpo delicado que correspondia ao seu com a mesma urgência do desejo que percorria suas veias.

A suave promessa do êxtase, tornando-os puro instinto a medida que se aproximavam dele. Seus lábios deslizando pelo pescoço delicado, mordendo-a vez por outra e beijando o local em um pedido de desculpas quando sentia as unhas afundarem em suas costas. Uma pequena represália contra seus atos descontrolados.

Sorriu satisfeito quando os gemidos aumentaram de intensidade transformando-se em pedidos murmurados que ele não conseguia compreender. Podia senti-la perder o controle, pequenos gritos deixarem seus lábios, o corpo contorcendo-se sob o seu em busca da mesma sensação inebriante. Suas mãos apertaram os quadris femininos, puxando-a contra si enquanto seu próprio corpo afundava-se no dela uma ultima vez.

Fechou os olhos, os lábios procurando pelos dela. Os corpos trêmulos fundindo-se plenamente enquanto desfrutavam do prazer intenso que tanto ansiavam. Milhares de estrelas brilharam à sua frente, apagando qualquer pensamento que ainda persistisse em existir. Afundou o rosto no pescoço delicado, aspirando o perfume inebriante que nunca cansaria de sentir.

As mãos macias escorregaram por suas costas úmidas de suor, a voz feminina ainda rouca pelo desejo, murmurando seu nome de forma falhada. Podia ouvir a respiração ofegante dela, misturando-se a sua, enquanto seus corpos recuperavam-se do esforço.

Levantou a cabeça, observando a expressão relaxada e satisfeita no rosto dela. Beijou os lábios inchados uma última vez antes de rolar para o lado, puxando-a contra si. Permaneceram assim, os corpos ainda enroscados um ao outro, os lençóis cobrindo-os parcialmente enquanto a chuva continuava a cair, mais brandamente do lado de fora.

Encarou o teto, observando as sombras movendo-se sobre a superfície lisa. Formando desenhos sem definição que eram apenas mais uma forma de lembrá-lo do pouco tempo que dispunham. Cerrou as pálpebras, repentinamente pesadas demais para que continuasse a lutar. Podia ouvir a respiração relaxada da garota em seus braços, sabia que ela havia adormecido novamente, cansada demais para tentar fugir ou protestar. Suas mãos continuavam a acariciar as costas macias em um ato instintivo e desnecessário. Apenas queria desfrutar daquele contato o máximo possível.

Abraçou-a mais forte contra si, sentindo-a estremecer com a suave brisa da noite. Seu corpo relaxado e confortável demais junto ao dela para que pensasse que uma coberta teria mais efeito em protegê-la do frio. Os braços delicados contornaram sua cintura, o corpo curvilíneo aninhando-se contra o seu, enquanto um murmúrio satisfeito escapava dos lábios femininos.

Tocou o rosto adormecido, tentando se lembrar o que o havia feito se afastar dela da primeira vez. Algum pensamento perdido em meio às sensações tempestuosas que ainda percorriam seu corpo, destruindo sua capacidade de raciocínio.

Sorriu, abraçando-a mais forte. Não precisava saber disso no momento. Assim como não precisava pensar na bagunça em seu quarto sempre organizado e os efeitos que aquela única noite teria em sua vida sempre disciplinada. Aquela sensação de plenitude, como se após uma longa jornada houvesse finalmente encontrado o que lhe faltava, era tudo o que precisava. Estar no controle ou preocupar com sua rotina quebrada parecia completamente sem sentido para ele. Ao menos até que aquela euforia passasse.

Deixaria para se preocupar pela manhã, quando a garota em seus braços desaparecesse, deixando-o apenas no completo e escuro vazio novamente. Pensaria nas conseqüências quando essas se apresentassem a sua frente. Deixando-o apenas em sua velha e conhecida rotina.

* * *

_**N.A. - Uma das poucas tentativas que eu faço de escrever algo fora de InuYasha, mas aàs vezes é bom variar um pouco. Fic feito para o desafio do fórum Mundo dos Fics, tendo como tema um dos pecados capitais ( neste caso, a luxúria ) **_

_** Eu sei, nenhum nome é citado durante o texto, mas acreditem ou não o homem aqui é Shaka de Virgem. Talvez, quando eu tiver um tempinho, volte e transforme isto em capítulos.  
**_

_**Kissus e ja ne,**_

_**Naru **_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Lust**

**

* * *

**

–

–

Pessoas normais acordam pela manhã porque a calma termina. Quando os primeiro raios de sol tocam a terra, os pássaros começam a cantar e a _'vida'_ volta ao mundo. Ele despertou pelo que chamou de silencio. Não mais podia ouvir a respiração calma e ritmada a seu lado, o doce e inebriante perfume não passava de uma suave lembrança se comparado a noite anterior. E a cama parecia estranhamente fria e vazia.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, apenas para constatar o que já sabia. Estava sozinho novamente. Não a espécie de solidão que estava acostumado a buscar desesperadamente e que lhe trazia uma tênue e morna sensação de conforto; Isso era diferente, apenas a fria e cruel solidão, algo que tornava-se cada vez mais freqüente e o atacava mesmo nas ocasiões em que estava rodeado de pessoas conhecidas.

Difícil explicar sua situação a outra pessoa. Mais difícil ainda tentar entender o que acontecia consigo mesmo. Sua única opção era fechar-se sob aquela máscara de orgulho e prepotência que apenas servia para esconder algo que não tinha coragem de admitir nem para si mesmo, medo.

Sentou-se na cama, observando o quarto minuciosamente. Como sempre acontecia, qualquer sinal da presença da garota havia desaparecido. Até mesmo suas próprias roupas, que até aquela madrugada estavam displicentemente espalhadas pelo chão, encontravam-se cuidadosamente dobradas, ironicamente ou não, sobre a mesma cadeira em que estivera sentado na noite anterior, observando a garota.

Deslizou os dedos pelas longas mechas douradas, cerrando as pálpebras em um gesto instintivo. Era quase como separar-se do resto do mundo. _'Isso precisa parar.'_ Quantas vezes, ao acordar sozinho como naquela manhã, não fizera a mesma promessa a si mesmo?

Levantou-se rapidamente, decido a ignorar tudo aquilo e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Abriu o chuveiro, observando as gotas de água caírem por alguns minutos antes de deslizar para baixo do jato morno. Podia sentir os músculos relaxando sob a água, algo tão comum trazendo-lhe um pouco da calma que apenas a rotina podia lhe despertar.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a água encharcar seus cabelos e percorrer seu corpo. Tentando ignorar todas as noites como a anterior. As lembranças de manhãs exatamente como aquela, quando tudo o que restava eram as lembranças e a desconfortável sensação de não pertencer a nada ou lugar nenhum.

Baixou a cabeça, juntando as mãos sob a água e entreabrindo os olhos para observar a pequena poça que formava-se em suas palmas. Cenas da noite anterior se repetindo a sua frente, enquanto o som do chuveiro tornava-se cada vez mais parecido com o da chuva torrencial da noite anterior.

– Pare. – Baixou as mãos de repente, jogando a água no chão e fechando o chuveiro. Fechou os olhos, apoiando-se a parede fria enquanto lutava para normalizar sua respiração.Aquilo era tão absurdamente frustrante. Tinha que colocar um fim naquela situação. – Eu não preciso disso. – Estendeu a mão para a tolha, enrolando-a na cintura. – Eu não preciso dela.

Entrou no quarto com passos duros que não escondiam a irritação consigo mesmo. Precisa esquecer a garota que quebrava sua rotina daquele modo, tirando-o completamente de sua confortável quietude e abandonando-o a seguir como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. Vestiu-se rapidamente, a mesma pergunta perseguindo seus pensamentos o que o deixava ainda mais irritado. _'Por que ela está fazendo isso?'_

Parou em frente a grande janela que dava para o Santuário. Respirava profunda e lentamente, sua atenção completamente voltada para vista conhecida a sua frente. Abriu os olhos lentamente, observando o céu extremamente azul que parecia desafiá-lo com toda àquela aparente calma. Sentiu o mormaço contra seu rosto e baixou os olhos para as arvores serpenteando ao sabor da brisa suave. Um pouco mais distantes, as pessoas caminhando calma e despreocupadamente rumo a apenas mais um dia comum.

_' Por que os outros podem ter tudo quando eu não tenho nada?'_

–**  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

–

A música alta preenchia o pequeno galpão transformado em estúdio. As paredes pareciam vibrar com as batidas do rock pesado. As vidraças tremiam, acompanhando o ritmo e desenhando pequenos e frágeis arco-íris no ar. Solos de guitarras altos e intensos pareciam acompanhar o ritmo habilidoso com que o pincel tocava a tela, transformando pequenos pontos e linhas coloridas em uma paisagem conhecida a sua observadora.

Perspicazes olhos negros acompanhavam os gestos precisos e habilidosos, deixando-se levar pela música na esperança de que daquela vez aquilo tivesse fim. Ignorava a aparente bagunça a seu redor, concentrada demais em sua nova criação desde as primeiras horas do dia.

Parou repentinamente, o pincel há poucos milímetros da tela. Inclinou a cabeça, analisando atentamente o resultado de seu trabalho. Baixou a mão lentamente, afastando-se dois passos, os olhos escuros como a noite observando cada pequeno detalhe enquanto uma expressão desgostosa aparecia no rosto de traços delicados.

O monte ali retratada detalhadamente, com todas as pequenas luzes e sombras das primeiras luzes do amanhecer, tinha a mesma forma, uma cópia fiel de suas lembranças.As doze casas posicionadas perfeitamente, suas paredes claras imitando a realidade com perfeição. A planície que cercava tudo aquilo transmitia a paz e tranqüilidade que desejava. Então, o que estava faltando ali?

Afastou-se do cavalete, um suspiro irritado deixando seus lábios. Jogou o pincel sobre a bancada abarrotada com frascos de todos os tamanhos e formas que continham incontáveis substancias. Ignorou o ruído de algo caindo, a agitação interior misturando-se a frustração por ser tão incapaz de realizar algo que julgava ser _'trabalho de amador'_.

Deixou-se cair de joelhos, os olhos ainda fixos no quadro em busca de resposta, as mãos pousando sobre o jeans que usava. As possíveis novas manchas que causaria ao tecido eram algo completamente insignificante no momento. Tudo o que lhe importava era descobrir o que faltava no projeto não-terminado à sua frente.

Piscou algumas vezes, sentindo os olhos arderem. Tinha esquecido de piscar novamente. Limpou as mãos nas calças antes de levá-las aos olhos, esfregando-os com irritação. Isso só acontecia quando encontrava-se envolvida pela empolgação, normalmente de um novo quadro.

Talvez se repetisse isso para si mesma acabasse por acreditar. Não estava chorando por alguma causa que não conseguia identificar, apenas havia se esquecido de piscar ao observar fascinada os frutos de seu trabalho. Empolgada demais com a nova idéia para distrair-se com algo completamente inútil como piscar.

– O problema é que está não é uma idéia nova! – Respirou fundo, engolindo o resto das lágrimas que ameaçavam deixar seus olhos. Apoiou as mãos no chão, levantando rapidamente.

Deu as costas para a tela incompleta, com a esperança de fazer aquela idéia absurda desaparecer. A verdade era que nunca seria capaz de finalizar aquilo. Não fora antes e nada havia mudado desde sua primeira tentativa. Alcançou o pano, limpando os vestígios de tinta em suas mãos com mais cuidado e atenção do que normalmente faria. Mais uma tentativa frustrada de mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos.

_'Por que não consigo esquecer?'_ Um gemido angustiado escapou de seus lábios enquanto o retalho voava de suas mãos para algum ponto atrás da bancada. Tinha sido tão fácil no inicio. Apenas uma noite e o resto dos dias para desfrutar a liberdade que tanto adorava. Com o passar do tempo aquilo se tornara tão viciante como uma droga. Não conseguia mais se afastar dele por mais de algumas semanas. Um período conturbado que sempre a deixava exausta demais por lutar contra seus sentimentos e continuar afastada.

Levou as mãos à nuca, libertando os longos fios negros do coque que os mantinha afastados de seu rosto, deslizando os dedos finos pelas mechas enquanto caminhava para a saída. Precisava pensar em outras coisas ao invés de ficar ali trancada com lembranças que desejava enterrar para sempre.

Decidida a esquecer aquela obsessão ao menos por algumas horas, caminhou na direção da porta, desligando o aparelho de som ao passar por ele. Saiu para o sol forte, fechando os olhos antes de virar-se para alcançar a maçaneta. Não queria encarar a visão que teria do cômodo ou seria perseguida por ela durante todo o dia.

Xingando-se mentalmente por sua infantilidade, voltou a abrir os olhos. Os ombros baixaram em sinal de desistência ao encarar a cena a sua frente. Sentiu a cabeça começar a latejar e não podia mais culpar a musica alta que usara para isolar-se do mundo exterior.

Agora podia ouvir os sons longínquos da vida real penetrando no local. Seus ouvidos ainda acostumados ao rock pesado, acostumando-se ao pouco com os sons baixos e quase inexistentes que a cercavam.

O cachorro branco que dormia tranqüilamente ao lado do gato negro em cima da única poltrona do local levantou a cabeça, encarando-a com os sonolentos olhos escuros. Provavelmente esperando que ela lhe dispensasse um pouco de atenção.

Não conseguia entender como eles ficavam a seu lado mesmo quando colocava o som no último volume, a maioria dos animais fugiria se seus donos os forçasse a tal tortura. Aqueles haviam buscado por sua companhia. A única que se permitia desfrutar diariamente.

_'São apenas um cachorro e gato estúpidos que nem sabem que deveriam brigar e não viver pacificamente juntos.'_ Pensou irritada, dando aquele assunto por encerrado quando o cachorro pulou para o chão, deixando a gata adormecida ainda na poltrona. Respirou fundo, ignorando sua aproximação. _'Estou fazendo novamente. Fugindo do problema real e me concentrado em algo completamente inútil'_

Em um gesto que demonstrava seu nervosismo, voltou a deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos, juntando a pesada cascata escura em uma só mecha que jogou sobre o ombro direito, enrolando pequenas quantidades nos dedos e torcendo-as ansiosamente enquanto observava o resto do conhecido ambiente.

Os raios fortes de sol continuavam a entrar com força total pelas altas janelas que ocupavam grande parte das três paredes. Em meio a aparente bagunça que reinava no ambiente, uma dúzia de telas inacabadas encontravam-se cruelmente expostas. Todas dolorosamente parecidas em tamanho e conteúdo. As doze casas zodiacais pintadas incansável e inapropriadamente, em sua opinião.

A posição que usara em cada uma delas era diferente. O jogo de luz e sombra variava em uma tentativa frustrada de resolver seu problema e incapacidade de retratar aquilo como queria. Baixou a cabeça em derrota ao compreender finalmente o que faltava.

– Nenhuma delas tem alma.

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi, minna._**

**_Muito obrigada mesmo a quem leu, deixando ou não review. É a primeira vez que estou escrevendo algo em capítulos fora de InuYasha, então, por favor, desconsiderem enganos que aparecerem. Estou atormentando a Juliane a Spooky para lerem conforme vou escrevendo e me avisarem se ficar muito OOC, mas tenho dó de torturá-las o tempo todo com isso._**

**_Era para ser um oneshot, em resposta ao desafio do meu fórum , mas quando terminei o capítulo anterior achei que daria um começo interessante e outras idéias apareceram. Resolvi continuar._**

**_Eu tenho outros fics em aberto, e sinceramente, dou prioridade ao que estiver inspirada a escrever. Pode ser este ou não, o próximo. Sinto muitíssimo se fizer vocês esperarem por continuações. Podem xingar que eu deixo, ok?_**

**_Espero que apesar de todos os possíveis enganos que eu possa cometer, vocês apreciem este capítulo e os outros que se seguirão._**

**_Quanto as reviews, eu nem sempre respondo porque normalmente estou pra lá de confusa com o que fazer ou é muito tarde para que eu pense coerentemente. Aproveitando que hoje estou em um dia bom..._**

**_Madam_****_ Spooky – Deixe de ser desconfiada, mulher ò.ó_**

**_Cah_****_ Kinomoto – Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Sabe como é, mudanças as vezes são boas._**

**_Kiki-chan_****_ – Obrigada! Ainda há esperança para mim? Pensei ter desaprendido a escrever cenas assim XD_**

**_Artis_****_ – Obrigada! Fiquei insegura com o texto, não queria que ficasse apelativo, mas não há outro modo de descrever luxúria, certo:D_**

**_Bella_****_ – Eu sou mesmo doida, isso sim. Escolhi e depois fiquei com medo do que teria que escrever! XD Obrigada, garota rosa e saltitante!_**

**_Juli_****_- Pare_****_ de me dar esse tanto de apelidos! Vai que algum pega XD_**

**_Obrigada por deixar outro review depois do 'incidente'_**

**_Elindrah_****_ – Ah! Eu leio seu fic! Continue para não me deixar curiosa u.u_**

**_Não foi realmente minha intenção deixar o começo parecido com o seu, mas imagino que tenha sido o tema do capítulo anterior que ressaltou a semelhança._**

**_Obrigada por ler!_**

**_Cíntia – Chame-me de boazinha novamente e paro de escrever o fic! XD_**

**_O nome dela aparece no próximo capítulo. Segura sua curiosidade aí, garota!_**

**_Mikage-sama_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado apesar de realmente ser difícil de imaginar, mas você tem que lembrar de que aquilo ( aponta capítulo anterior ) foi uma cena isolada. As razões aparecerão no devido tempo._**

**_Eu não tenho demorado muito nos fics de Inu... Ok, talvez só um pouquinho :D_**

**_Leila - Nem sei o que dizer ( ainda rindo com o comentário)_**

**_Na verdade, sei sim. Vá já tomar um banho frio, menina! XD_**

**_Kisamadesu_****_ – Obrigada. Obrigada!_**

**_Eu sei que você não é fã de Saint Seiya também. Obrigada por ler mesmo assim!_**

**_Farei o possível para que o restante do fic não decepcione ninguém._**

**_Killer_****_ Potoketi – Outra precisando de banho frio! XD_**

**_Mini-evil_****_, tenha calma que você encontra alguém tão bom quanto!_**

**_Pri_****_ – Obrigada!_**

**_A sortuda recusou-se a ser nomeada nesse capítulo, mas não se preocupe. Eu já a torturei e no próximo o nome dela aparece. XD_**

**_Paixão – Obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado!_**

**_Por favor, não devore o monitor XD _**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Naru._**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Lust**

**

* * *

**

Ela ajeitou–se na grande poltrona localizada no único ponto escuro do cômodo. Apertou mais o xale de lã sobre os ombros, estremecendo com o vento gelado que entrava por algum ponto escondido no local. Suas mãos buscaram o conforto da xícara aquecida pelo chá quente, fechando os dedos sobre o objeto em uma tentativa de aquecê–los.

A lua iluminava o local, entrando pela janela sem ser convidada. A luz difusa caindo sobre outra tela inacabada no cavalete. A figura ali encarando a garota com a mesma expressão indecifrável de sempre e tão vividamente que chegava a machucar seu peito. Diferente de suas outras tentativas de retratar lembranças daqueles encontros furtivos, aquela era a _'alma'_ que buscava. Tão cheia de luz e calor que era quase como se o homem fosse pular da tela e abraçá–la novamente.

Ela observava o quadro, frustrada consigo mesma, não conseguia entender a razão daquela pequena obsessão. _'Tudo na vida é passageiro'_. Era o que sempre dizia a si mesma. Abandonara a casa de sua família na primeira oportunidade que tivera, não porque era algo ruim e sim porque estava buscando por algo maior. Liberdade.

Levantou–se lentamente, o xale escorregando da posição anterior sem que ela notasse. As mãos segurando a xícara fortemente enquanto aproximava–se da tela. Podia ver a tinta ainda úmida brilhando à luz da lua. Por um momento imaginou ver o homem mover–se na tela. Balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos. Era apenas uma peça de sua mente cansada.

Aquela dependência era algo que a incomodava profundamente. Um sinal claro de que não era tão livre como gostava de pensar, ainda havia coisas que por mais que tentasse relutar não podiam ser deixadas para trás. Levantou a mão, tocando delicadamente as partes secas do quadro, um brilho saudoso e involuntário aparecendo em seus olhos. Ao contrário do que sua mente lhe dizia, existiam coisas que não podiam ser completamente livres e passageiras.

Tinha sido mais fácil afastar–se de sua família. Sua casa. Sua cidade natal. Tudo o que conhecia desde criança do que manter–se afastada daquele homem. Franziu o cenho, os olhos brilhando com raiva ao sentir a tinta manchar a ponta de seus dedos.

– Eu não preciso de você! – Gritou para o rosto que continuava a encará–la impassível. Antes que percebesse, tinha se afastado alguns passos e a xícara, com o liquido escaldante, voara de suas mãos na direção da tela.

Observou em silenciosa, a cena que parecia transcorrer em câmera lenta a sua frente. O liquido esverdeado acertando em cheio o rosto a sua frente. O cavalete movendo–se instável, enquanto a xícara escorregava pela tela na direção do chão.

Arregalou os olhos, petrificada pelo que tinha feito. Deu um passo tardio em direção à tela que escapou de seus dedos, caindo no chão no mesmo lugar da poça de chá. Baixou os braços, sentindo o xale escorregar de seus ombros, ignorando o frio que envolvia seu corpo. Talvez porque o frio que sentia por dentro fosse muito maior do que comparado àquele que o tempo lhe infringia. Caiu de joelhos, os olhos fixos no quadro arruinado deixando–a sem forças para continuar em pé.

– Shaka...

A figura continuou impassível, enquanto o murmúrio feminino parecia ecoar pelo cômodo. A garota piscou, estendendo a mão para a imagem borrada. Sentia o coração apertado e a pior parte é que agora sabia o que significava. Piscou, afastando as lágrimas que nem sabia ter derramado.

_'Não importa se está à vista ou não...' _Tocou lentamente o rosto conhecido, observando as linhas perfeitas se desfazerem com seu toque _'Não consigo mais esquecê–lo...'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_'Tédio... Puro e absurdo tédio.'_

Shaka abriu os olhos lentamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha com o leve ressonar de seu aprendiz. Ficou em silêncio, observando quanto tempo levaria para que o rapaz acordasse. Girou os olhos, impaciente, depois de alguns minutos, tentado a acordar o folgado a tapas, mas acabou por desistir desse pensamento. Ajeitou–se em seu lugar e voltou a cerrar as pálpebras.

_'Tem algo muito errado comigo para pensar nesse tipo de coisa... Ou desistir dela...'_

Tinha que se concentrar em algo útil e corriqueiro. Treinar. Meditar. Ouvir os resmungos de alguém por algo completamente inútil... _'Ok, talvez o ultimo seja exagero._' Precisava de uma atividade normal e que o deixasse ocupado demais para pensar em seus problemas. Todas aquelas pequenas e irritantes mudanças em seu comportamento que por ironia parecia ser o único a notar.

Tempo suficiente se passou para o ressonar a seu lado transformar–se em ronco. Esforçava–se para manter os olhos fechados, dividido entre manter a habitual calma ou bater no folgado a seu lado que achava que podia dormir sem que ninguém notasse.

Estava a ponto de ceder a tentação e acertar o rapaz quando sentiu a aproximação de alguém conhecido. Abriu os olhos a tempo de reconhecer o vulto. A expressão divertida e quase infantil no rosto de Milo ao esconder–se atrás de um dos pilares um pouco afastado. Sabia que o outro pretendia. Sabia que deveria impedi–lo, mas apenas não se sentia disposto.

Continuou parado, observando–o em silencio. A costumeira expressão indiferente estampada em seu rosto enquanto o cavaleiro de escorpião pegava uma pequena pedra e atirava no rapaz a seu lado.

– Ahn?... Que?

_'Idiota...'_ Voltou a fechar os olhos, ignorando a expressão abobalhada do rapaz que acabara de acordar e suas conseqüentes perguntas imbecis. Talvez, se conseguisse se concentrar o suficiente o aprendiz relapso simplesmente desaparecesse.

– Mestre?

_'Não funcionou..._'Contou mentalmente até dez antes de abrir os olhos.

– Se terminou sua meditação pode ir... – _'Algo que o mantenha longe de mim._' – para a próxima etapa de seu treinamento.

– Ahn?

_'Ele só pode ter algum problema, ninguém é tão... Tão **assim** como ele'_ Encarou o rapaz em silencio na esperança de que ele decidisse sozinho o que fazer. _'Talvez seja karma ruim... Estou pagando por algo que fiz...'_

– Vá treinar com Kiki. – Falou finalmente. Observou o rapaz sorrir com a ordem simples, concordando efusivamente com um aceno antes de se afastar correndo. Baixou a cabeça desanimado, contendo um suspiro com muito custo.

– Estou surpreso. – A voz de Milo soou às suas costas. Preferia ignorar como ele se movera sem que fosse notado. Comprimiu os lábios, engolindo uma resposta grosseira e levantou. – Não brigou com seu aprendiz por estar dormindo.

– Essa é a única maneira de conseguir um pouco de paz. – Ao que parecia Milo não iria se desencorajar com seu silencio. – Sem contar os intermináveis _'Ahn?' 'Que?' ' Hum...' _dele.

– Talvez se você fosse mais rígido...

– Talvez se você não se metesse onde não é chamado, eu fizesse isso.

– Que pessimismo.

– Se fosse você ouvindo esse... Incompetente o dia inteiro, não estaria me chamando de pessimista. – Fez um gesto com a mão, dispensando o outro. – Vá procurar outra coisa para fazer e me deixe em paz.

– É impressão minha, ou seu mau humor aumentou ultimamente?

– É impressão minha ou você se tornou mais intrometido ultimamente?

– Credo. Foi apenas um comentário.

– Digo o mesmo. – Virou–se na direção da casa de virgem e começou a subir os degraus.

– Acho que você precisa arrumar uma mulher.

– Acho que você precisa se concentrar em apenas uma mulher. – Respondeu rispidamente, a pouca paciência que ainda tinha esgotando–se com aquela conversa sem sentido. – Tem algo importante a dizer ou só veio acordar meu aprendiz?

–...

– Foi o que pensei. – Parou no topo da escada e virou–se para encarar Milo – Tenho mais o que fazer. Volte quando tiver algo útil a dizer. – completou antes de desaparecer dentro da casa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A porta do estúdio abriu com violência, revelando uma garota loira e baixinha que puxava uma morena.

– Vamos. Vamos – A loira falou, afundando os saltos de seus sapatos na grama e puxando a outra inutilmente. – Você tem que terminar aqueles quadros!

– Você chutou minha porta...

– Tava emperrada e se eu te soltasse voltaria correndo para dentro da casa.

– Você.Chutou.Minha.Porta.

– Esqueça isso. – Soltou o braço da outra garota desistindo de puxá–la. Estreitou os olhos, usando a pequena bolsa de mão como um leque. – Você prometeu que iria pintar essa semana!

– Eu não disse que seria especificamente hoje... Ei! – levantou as mãos apoiando–se na bancada mais próxima quando a loira a empurrou para dentro. – Com quem você aprende essas coisas? – Virou para encarar a garota que sorria satisfeita na entrada – Devia agir como uma menina de elite boazinha e bobinha.

– Isso é bobagem – A loira sorriu, chutando a porta novamente para fechá–la. – Eu tive irmãos, amigos dos irmãos, namorados... Aliás teve um que me ensinou a—

– Poupe–me dos detalhes sórdidos da sua vida pessoal! – Suspirou, lançando um olhar irritado para a outra garota – E pare de chutar minha porta ou vou te bater.

– Deixe de drama, é mais fácil estragar meus sapatos aqui. – Deu de ombros, jogando a bolsa sobre a poltrona. – Você tem que me entregar cinco quadros, vá pintar.

– Eu _não tenho_ que fazer nada, vá embora.

– A exposição é daqui a uma semana – A loira choramingou, os olhos claros se enchendo de lágrimas – Faça isso por mim.

– Hum... – Ela parou, baixando os olhos como se considerasse a hipótese. Depois de alguns minutos viu o sorriso vitorioso aparecer no rosto da outra garota – Não! Sua pequena dissimulada!

– Por que? – Ela perguntou, ignorando o insulto. – Por que você faz isso todas as vezes?

– Você se preocupa demais.

– Existe um prazo!

– Vou cumpri–lo quando estiver disposta.

– Você nunca está disposta! – A loira bateu o pé direito no chão, sua expressão lembrando a de uma criança contrariada.

– O que posso fazer? Sua presença não me inspira.

– Você não passa de uma garotinha mimada! – Cruzou os braços na frente do peito – As coisas têm que acontecer sempre do seu modo.

– Escute, Maria... – A morena falou, os olhos escuros brilhando com raiva pelas palavras da outra – Terminarei a droga dos quadros, só não quero fazer isso agora.

– Você ao menos começou?

– Tenho três prontos que você pode levar. – Ela continuou, sem olhar para a garota – Terminarei os outros, mas não agora.

– O que foi que eu fiz agora?

– Nada. – Afastou–se, mexendo nas telas prontas sem prestar atenção no que Maria fazia. Se entregasse algumas, provavelmente conseguiria alguns dias de paz. – Você pode levar—

– Ai, que lindo!

A garota morena gelou, ouvindo os gritinhos aprovadores de Maria às suas costas. Fechou os olhos, xingando–se mentalmente. Sabia que devia ter se livrado do quadro estragado, mas não conseguira.

– Quem é o cara? – Virou–se lentamente, observando a garota admirar o quadro – Ele é um gato!

– Ninguém! – Alcançou Maria com poucos passos, arrancando o quadro de suas mãos com violência – Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para não ficar fuçando nas minhas coisas?

– Eu não estava _'fuçando'_! – Ela protestou, esfregando as mãos – Apenas peguei o quadro do chão.

– Eu não disse que podia fazer isso. – Abaixou–se, guardando o quadro, junto com os outros que não conseguia terminar, embaixo da bancada. – Não toque em mais nada.

– Quem é ele?

– Ninguém. – Afastou–se, voltando a pegar os quadros.

– Ele é bonito, me apresenta?

– Ele não existe.

– Deixa de ser egoísta, me apresenta!

– Ahn... Não?

– Ele é o responsável pelo seu mau humor?

– Não estou mau humorada. – Respirou fundo, concentrado–se nos quadros.

– Ah, ele é ruim de cama, não é?

– Não, ele... Maria! – Ela quase gritou, virando–se para encarar a garota que sorria inocentemente. Suspirou desanimada antes de falar – Sim, ele é bonito. Não, não vou te apresentar ou dizer quem é... – Aproximou–se segurando os quadros e pegou a pequena bolsa de cima da poltrona, atirando–a em suas mãos e a empurrou para fora de seu estúdio. – E não, ele não é ruim de cama. – Murmurou caminhando a seu lado na direção do carro esporte vermelho estacionado na frente da casa.

Maria caminhou em silencio, apenas observando furtivamente a expressão da outra. Nunca a vira reagir daquele modo e por isso sabia ter ultrapassado os limites. Se ao menos ela parasse com aquela expressão de desanimo, Maria não se sentiria obrigada a provocá–la para conseguir alguma reação.

Abriu a porta do motorista, jogando a bolsa no banco do passageiro antes de pegar os quadros e acomodá–los cuidadosamente no banco traseiro. Quando percebeu que a morena continuaria em silencio, girou os olhos, exasperada e entrou no carro.

– Você tem seis dias.

– Não se preocupe, estarão prontos antes disso.

– Você não me respondeu uma coisa... – Maria ligou o carro, antes de voltar os olhos para a outra garota – Ele é o culpado do seu mau humor?

– Não... – Forçou um sorriso, fazendo um sinal para que a outra partisse. – Eu sou a culpada disso.

– Você é incompreensível, Aradia. – Maria balançou a cabeça, soltando o freio de mão – Ligue se precisar de algo.

Aradia continuou sorrindo enquanto observava o carro se afastar pela estrada empoeirada. Piscou, baixando a cabeça ao sentir o focinho gelado do cachorro tocar sua mão.

– Acho que precisamos comer algo, certo? – Acariciou as orelhas do cachorro, dando um pequeno sorriso ao vê–lo balançar a cauda. – Vá procurar sua amiga... – Entrou na casa, observando o cachorro desaparecer no fundo da casa a procura da gata, pela janela da cozinha. – Nem todos são capazes de viver sozinhos...

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_N.A. – Oi, minna._**

**_Esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior. Acontece quando eu passo a conhecer os personagens melhor e tenho mais certeza da linha a seguir. Aradia é personagem original porque achei mais seguro, não conheço o anime bem o suficiente para me arriscar a jogar um monte de personagens de uma vez XD_**

**_Obrigada a quem leu, em especial a quem dispensou uns minutos amais para comentar. Vou ser breve com as reviews, fico mais idiota que o normal quando estou doente._**

**_Megawinsone – Obrigada, desejo sorte nos seus projetos também._**

**_Juliane.chan – Ele ficou adoravelmente irritante como eu, vai entender XD_**

**_Elindrah – Obrigada!_**

**_Oh, a cena do banho XD Acredita que eu escrevi essa parte sem notar o que tava fazendo? ( assobia e olha para cima )_**

**_Palas Lis – Oi!_**

**_Resolveu vir ler minhas torturas com o Shaka? Ahn... ( disfarça ) Fico feliz que tenha gostado!_**

**_Leila wood – Aradia! Ela tem nome agora ta? XD_**

**_A gata preta e o cachorro branco são apenas uma demonstração sutil de opostos que vivem pacificamente juntos :P_**

**_Kisamadesu – Eu faço coisas estranhas o tempo todo, sempre mudando a ordem das coisas e deixando todos confusos. Sim, confusão é minha meta na vida :D_**

**_Eu achei que ver as coisas de fora do 'calor do momento' seria bem mais interessante XD_**

**_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,_**

**_Naru_**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Lust**

**

* * *

**

Coisas acontecem me nossa vida, mas nem sempre exatamente como desejamos a principio. Um dia você está sozinho, tentando passar pela rotina tediosa que está acostumado. Lutando com todas as suas forças para vencer a tentação de não acertar a cabeça do idiota, os outros o chamam de aprendiz, que te segue por todos os cantos e não consegue entender a mais simples de suas ordens... Passados alguns dias, provavelmente cansados de seus olhares ameaçadores a cada vez que abrem a boca, seus _'amigos' _acham que tem que levar para _'respirar ar fresco'_.

Enquanto os segue por ruas lotadas, de pessoas que você obviamente não conhece, qualquer um estaria desejando com todas as forças voltar a rotina tediosa de alguns dias atrás. Você ignora o burburinho de pessoas a sua volta, e a conversa _'inteligente' _de seus amigos enquanto tenta pensar no momento em que aquilo deu errado. Afinal, tudo o que você queria era sair... Certo?

– Eu quero ir visitar meus amigos... Vocês estão demorando muito.

– Quer parar? – Milo falou sem olhar para Aldebaran – A gente nem almoçou ainda, pára de ficar falando nisso. Ta espantando todo mundo.

– Todo mundo quem? Só tem a gente...

– Eu gostei da morena.

– E eu da ruiva, mas... aquela loirinha ali...

– Credo! Vocês parecem um bando de adolescentes cheios de hormônio.

– Certo, porque você é tão mais velho... – Milo falou sarcástico, avançando na direção de Kanon – Ei, cara. Não pode escolher duas não.

– Tem umas lojas interessantes a algumas quadras daqui, não podemos ir até lá?

– Que grande perda de tempo... – Kamus deu de ombros caminhando na direção do restaurante mais fino da rua.

– Onde você vai?

– Comer.

– Comer? Com tanta garota bonita dando sopa por ... – Milo parou no meio da frase, analisando o interior do restaurante – Ei, tem umas garçonetes interessantes ... – Sorriu antes de seguir Kamus para dentro do restaurante – Pensando bem, me deu uma fome...

– Se você ousar me fazer passar vergonha aqui também...

– Bobagem, eu sei me comportar! – Milo deu seu mais inocente sorriso antes de virar para uma das garçonetes que estava do outro lado do restaurante. – Ei, moça!

_'Não, isso definitivamente não era a 'quebra de rotina' que eu tinha imaginado.'_ Shaka pensou, parado ao lado dos outros na entrada do restaurante. _' Tem dias que a gente não deve mesmo levantar da cama'_

– Quero voltar.

– Ta, ta... Daqui a pouco a gente vai comprar incenso. Moça?

– Eu não—

– Vamos fazer compras depois de comer? – Afrodite perguntou animado com a possibilidade. Ficar perseguindo mulheres pelo centro da cidade não fazia seu gênero... Preferia deixar que elas viessem até ele.

– Depois, depois. Mocinha!

– Milo, se você continuar chamando atenção do restaurante inteiro eu juro que vou jogar você para fora.

– Vou embora sozinho. – Shaka falou, dando meia volta para sair do restaurante.

– Para que você quer comprar linho? – Milo perguntou distraído. Estava preocupado demais em tentar chamar a atenção de uma das garçonetes sem enfurecer ainda mais Kamus.

– Você é idiota. – Shaka olhou incrédulo para o cavaleiro de escorpião. – Eu disse que vou embora sozinho.

– Deixa de ser chato e senta aí. – Milo empurrou o amigo na cadeira mais próxima, antes de se afastar. – Hum... Acho que é melhor ir até lá...

– Tem aquele bolo de chocolate aqui...

– Pare de pensar com o estomago, Aldebaran. Com tanta gaorta bonita aqui, você fica perdendo tempo... – Milo sorriu, pousando os olhos nas ocupantes de uma mesa a direita – Vou pegar seu bolo.

– Quem foi que deixou o Milo beber logo cedo?

– Se ele só fica assim quando bebe...

– Parece que ele deu sorte com ruiva. – Kanon falou acompanhando a cena – Ei, aquela era a minha!

– Ele não vai trazer meu bolo, vai?

– Retiro o que disse... – Shaka murmurou, ajeitando – se na cadeira. – Vocês todos são idiotas, não só Milo.

– Calma, Shaka. A gente já vai comprar linho.

– ...

– Para que você quer linho, afinal?

– ...

– Você sabe costurar?

– Qual o problema com vocês? Sempre ficam idiotas quando deixam o Santuário?

– Você que ta querendo comprar linho...

– Eu não quero comprar linho! – O cavaleiro de virgem levantou exasperado, quase derrubando a cadeira no processo. – Eu disse que ia embora sozinho.

– Mas, o Milo...

– Shaka disse que ia embora sozinho. – Kamus falou, tentando se concentrar no cardápio.

– Ah ta...

– Isso faz mais sentido.

Shaka girou os olhos, achando melhor ignorar que precisara da intervenção de Kamus para acabar com aquela ridícula conversa de _'comprar linho'_. Tinha dado apenas alguns passos quando ouviu a voz distraída de Saga chamando seu nome.

– Vai voltar para o Santuário?

– Não, para a Índia.

– E você nem avisou? – Shaka virou lentamente para encarar Kanon. – A gente podia ter feito uma festa de despedida.

– ... – _' Idiotas... São todos idiotas' _Shaka pensou, afastando – se rapidamente. Havia algo muito errado em um grupo de homens adultos andando pela cidade como um bando de adolescentes arruaceiros.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Maria... – Aradia chamou, contando até dez enquanto era arrastada pela rua – Se você continuar puxando meu braço desse modo vai arrancá – lo e não conseguirei terminar os quadros.

– Estão prontos, você só está tentando me chantagear. – A garota loira sorriu puxando Aradia para dentro de outra loja. – Seja boazinha e pare de resmungar como uma velha.

– Como sabe que estão prontos? – A morena estreitou os olhos, ignorando o comentário – Andou xeretando nas minhas coisas novamente?

– Xeretando não, apenas... – Ela respondeu calmamente, soltando a amiga – Explorando seu progresso.

Aradia girou os olhos impaciente, esfregando o pulso que formigava depois de Maria soltá – lo. Não queria nem imaginar como ela tinha ficado tão forte. Suspirou, observando – a se afastar. Onde estava com a cabeça quando concordara em acompanhar a garota às compras?

– Acho que esse tom de azul fica bem em você... – Maria perguntou, revirando a arara de roupas distraidamente – Vermelho... Talvez rosa...

_'Ah sim, eu não concordei. Fui simplesmente arrastada para dentro do carro enquanto ainda não estava pensando claramente'_

– Nada de rosa! – Protestou com uma careta que fez a loira rir antes de descartar o vestido.

_'Tenho que lembrar de trocar as fechaduras...'_

– O que está resmungando aí? – Maria perguntou, aproximando – se de Aradia com meia dúzia de vestidos dobrados sobre o braço direito.

– Não parece óbvio que se estou resmungando é para você não ouvir?

– Credo! Você tem um péssimo humor matinal, não é? – Agarrou o braço da garota com a mão livre e começou a puxá – la para o fundo da loja, em busca dos provadores.

– Apenas quando sou acordada bruscamente e impedida de tomar café. – Gemeu quando a outra parou repentinamente, fazendo – a colidir com uma das colunas decorativas – O que está tentando fazer? Me matar?

– Você é tão dramática! – Maria abriu a cortina de um dos provadores e sorriu sem graça quando a mulher em seu interior gritou – Desculpe... – Murmurou puxando o tecido rapidamente, ignorando a expressão atônita da ocupante. – Acho que esse está vazio... – Segurou a cortina vinho, pronta para abri – lo quando Aradia segurou sua mão.

– Pare com isso, sua maluca! – Puxou Maria até um provador aberto – Vai acabar sendo presa por atentado ao pudor!

– Atentado ao pudor? – Maria perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha – Por ver algo que eu tenho igual... E melhor? – Jogou os vestidos nas mãos da morena com um sorriso – Bobagem.

– Vou fingir que não te conheço se fizer isso novamente.

– Certo, prometo não dizer que praticamente crescemos juntas – Maria sorriu, fechando a cortina – Prove o vermelho primeiro.

– Por que eu preciso de um vestido assim?

– Não pode continuar no anonimato para sempre... – Maria respondeu distraidamente – E não pode usar seus jeans manchados de tinta no vernissage.

– Eu tenho vestidos! – Aradia protestou, arrumando o vestido justo no corpo com uma careta – Como se respira usando isso?

– Normalmente. – Ela abriu a cortina com um movimento rápido, sorriu quando a garota gritou assustada – Vai me acusar de atentando ao pudor também? – Parou atrás da morena, puxando o zíper do vestido, ajustando o corpete a seu corpo – Deixa de ser mole, Aradia.

– Eu não vou passar metade da noite sem poder sentar... – Aradia retrucou, deslizando a mão pelo tecido – Isso se eu conseguir sobreviver mais que algumas horas sem desmaiar por falta de oxigênio... – Respirou fundo sentindo o tecido apertá – la – Abre isso já!

– Você engordou. – Maria provocou, disfarçando um sorriso quando a outra garota bufou irritada com o comentário.

– Cale a boca! – Empurrou o vestido para o chão, ignorando a cortina aberta e o jogou nos braços da loira – Se os outros forem do mesmo jeito não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de experimentá – los.

– Tente o azul. – Maria ofereceu, puxando a cortina novamente – Acho que me enganei, este aqui é um numero menor que o que você costuma usar.

– Miserável... – Aradia murmurou entre dentes ouvindo o riso de Maria – Não gosto dessa cor.

– Prove... O preto é menor também.

– Sua peste manipuladora! – Estendeu a mão para o vestido azul com uma expressão de desgosto. Aquele tom fazia com que se lembrasse de coisas que preferia esquecer.

Respirou fundo, afastando tais pensamentos e abriu o zíper lateral do corpete. Precisava parar de ligar cada fato de sua vida a ele.

– Posso abrir?

– Não! – Entrou no vestido rapidamente, ignorando os comentários sobre sua incapacidade de vestir algo diferente de uma calça jeans. – Tenha paciência ou empurro você dentro de um provador masculino! – Fechou o zíper com facilidade, virando – se para o espelho para analisar o resultado.

– Escolha um com um homem bonito dentro e eu topo! – Maria falou animada, abrindo a cortina a seguir – Eu sabia que estava me enganado...

– Você está me deixando com dor de cabeça... – Aradia murmurou sem desviar os olhos do espelho.

– Ficou bom, não ficou? – Maria sorriu – Eu sabia que ia combinar com você! – Franziu o cenho e puxou o corpete mais para baixo.

– Pare com isso! – Aradia bateu na mão da amiga, afastando – se o máximo possível dentro do pequeno provador.

– Qual a graça em ter um corpo como o seu se insiste em não mostrá – lo? – A garota respondeu contrariada.

– Não preciso de vestido para mostrar o que você quer.

– Chata. – Maria fechou a cortina com uma careta – Vai levar esse?

– Qualquer coisa para me livrar de você. – Aradia respondeu abrindo o zíper rapidamente. – Preciso de café... – Murmurou desanimada, vestindo suas próprias roupas novamente.

– Sempre funciona... – A loira murmurou com um sorriso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_'Destino. Karma. Castigo dos deuses...'_

– Vocês estão me enrolando... Quando é que vamos fazer uma visita aos meus amigos?

– Que fixação é essa em visitar amigos, Aldebaran? Tô te estranhando...

_' Ir para casa e nunca mais reclamar de tédio...'_

– Tenho amigos que não vejo há muito tempo. Não fico interessado em qualquer rabo de saia que passa na minha frente.

– Sabe, estive pensando... – Milo começou, o tom sério soando absurdo partindo de seus lábios. – Acho que devemos fazer o que Aldebaran quer e visitar os amigos dele.

_'Matar o Milo na primeira oportunidade que tiver...'_

– Sério? – Aldebaran perguntou desconfiado.

– Safado! Só porque se deu bem com a garota do bar. – Saga protestou – Não pode nos obrigar a—

– Mulheres brasileiras são bonitas! Acho que devemos definitivamente ir visitar os amigos de Aldebaran!

_'Por que não estou surpreso com isso?'_ Shaka pensou desanimado.Recostou – se na parede mais próxima, tentando ignorar o barulho da conversa dos outros cavaleiros a sua volta. Estava cansado demais para ralhar com os outros, ou prestar atenção nos olhares que estavam atraindo.

Suspirou desanimado, tentando imaginar como conseguira se perder. E pior! Acabar encontrando justamente as pessoas de quem queria fugir._ 'Acho que passar a manhã inteira com eles afetou meu raciocínio...'_

– Acho que podemos deixar essa visita para outro dia. – Aldebaran falou desanimado, forçando um sorriso – Depois de dois meses o que são alguns dias, certo?

– Não pode mudar os planos! – Milo protestou – Nós já decidimos que—

– Ótimo, podemos fazer compras então. – Afrodite falou, começando a se afastar do grupo. Aquela discussão sem sentido estava começando a atrair atenção desnecessária.

– Não, vamos... – Milo parou de falar virando – se para o rapaz que se afastava – Ei, as lojas que você escolhe sempre têm umas garotas bonitas...

_'Talvez eu deva tentar novamente. Não posso me perder duas vezes no mesmo dia, posso?'_ Shaka lançou um olhar para o grupo que se afastava, avaliando suas chances _'Mesmo que eu me perca... Qualquer coisa é melhor que isso...'_

– Vamos, Shaka! – Kanon falou segurando um dos braços do indiano e puxando – o – Não quer se perder novamente, quer?

– Você não quer apanhar na frente de um monte de pessoas, quer? – Ele devolveu a pergunta, olhando irritado para as mãos em seu braço.

– Estamos ficando para trás. – Saga segurou o outro braço do cavaleiro de virgem, ajudando o irmão a puxá – lo na direção do grupo que se afastava.

– Eu juro, que se vocês não me soltarem...

– Chega, Maria! – Um grito feminino ecoou dentro da loja, chamando a atenção do trio que passava na rua. – Eu não te conheço. Pára de me seguir!

– Será que elas vão brigar na rua? – Saga olhou interessado para o interior da loja.

– Seria interessante, vamos esperar. – Kanon sorriu, imitindo o irmão.

– Você disse meu nome e acha que as pessoas vão acreditar que não me conhecem? – Maria perguntou rindo.

– Vai dar certo se você parar de me seguir!

– Elas vão sair...

– Se forem tão bonitas quanto as vozes...

– Quer parar? Não dá para correr com esse salto, Aradia!

Shaka piscou, despertando com as vozes se aproximando da saída. Se forçasse a vista para dentro da loja, escura se comparada com o exterior iluminado pelo sol do meio dia, podia vislumbrar duas silhuetas femininas. Uma delas combinando perfeitamente com a imagem que surgira em sua mente ao ouvir a voz da garota.

– Acho que devemos ir... – Ofereceu lentamente – Vamos nos perder dos outros.

– Você não queria ir com eles mesmo – Kanon respondeu, dando de ombros.

– Pare de correr, não quero que me siga. – A garota morena parou a alguns passos da porta e virou – se para o interior para encarar a amiga.

_'Tarde demais...'_ Shaka fechou os olhos como se assim pudesse parar o que estava acontecendo. _'Karma. Só pode ser Karma.'_

– Deixa de bobagem, o bonitão nem se importou e... – A loira parou de falar, encarando os três rapazes de braços dados observando – as perto da porta – Olá! – Sorriu, encarando os dois rapazes indênticos com curiosidade.

– De novo não, Maria! – Aradia gemeu, virando – se para a rua. Estava cansada das confusões da amiga e não suportaria ter que assistir enquanto Maria flertava com mais _'homens aproveitáveis'_, como ela mesma costumava dizer – Se vão assistir ao espetáculo tem que pagar o ingresso... – Sua voz perdeu a força, quando seus olhos acostumaram – se com o sol escaldante e ela o reconheceu.

– Não briga com eles, Aradia. Devem ser turistas e se perderam. – A garota loira sorriu, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga e saindo para a calçada – Precisam de ajuda para... Ei! Eu conheço você!

Dois pares de olhos azuis, voltaram – se para o rapaz que continuavam segurando, sentindo – o ficar tenso como se estivesse se preparando para fugir correndo. Como um espelho, os dois inclinaram a cabeça, arqueando uma sobrancelha, a mesma expressão curiosa nos rostos enquanto observavam Shaka abrir os olhos lentamente.

–

* * *

– 

**_N.A. – Oi, pessoas!_**

**_Acho que fiquei idiota essa semana, não há outra explicação para esse capítulo completamente maluco... O pior é que eu gostei T – T_**

**_Retrata tão bem como amigos podem ser inimigos terríveis quando tentam te ajudar..._**

**_Obrigada pelas reviews:_**

**_Kisamadesu_****_ – Que nada, ninguém tem obrigação de lembrar. Principalmente quando eu fiquei oscilando entre alguns nomes e atormentei todo mundo até me decidir :D_**

**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando! O bom de você não conhecer é que não vai reparar se eu errar :P_**

**_Madam_****_ Spooky – Oh, você conhece uma 'Maria'? XD Não sei quem é, conte – me depois u.u_**

**_Que bom que está gostando :D_**

**_Megawinsone_****_ – Que bom que gostou! Mas o que você quer ainda vai demorar um pouco ;D_**

**_Leila – Acho_****_ que você bebeu de novo O.o_**

**_Uma explicação resumida de Aradia: Filha da deusa Diana e responsável pela perpetuação de seu culto._**

**_Eu acho esse um nome forte e achei que combinaria. Não tem nada a ver com árido, Dona Leila!_**

**_Palas Lis – A explicação sobre Aradia eu já dei acima. :D_**

**_Eu adoro torturar personagens, preciso expandir minhas vitimas ne?_**

**_O mau humor tem um motivo, mas não vou contar por enquanto. :P_**

**_Estou melhor essa semana, obrigada. ( sorri )Fico feliz que esteja gostando._**

**_Yarie_****_ – Fico_****_ feliz que esteja gostando, mas não adianta me cobrar atualização. Principalmente de outro fic.Não esqueci de nenhum, tenha paciência que todos serão atualizados._**

**_Ah sim, não faço idéia de quem é você O.o_**

**_CaHh_****_ Kinomoto – Bobagem, não existe atraso em ler :P_**

**_Aradia_****_ busca por liberdade, por que então ficaria feliz com prazos que são com uma corrente prendendo – a a algo:P_**

**_Adoro pequenos detalhes que façam as pessoas pensarem para entender u.u_**

**_Milo_****_ apareceu mais nesse capítulo, mas acho que você vai tentar me matar quando ler. XD_**

**_Obrigada a todas que lêem, as que comentam eu agradeço em dobro._**

**_Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Até a próxima!_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Naru_**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Lust**

* * *

O dia começa com você sendo _'gentilmente'_ arrastado, por seus pretensos amigos, para tomar _'ar fresco'_. Logo você descobre porque eles anseiam tanto por esses pequenos momentos e porque alguns deles desaparecem assim que chegam na cidade. Revolta–se ao perceber que tudo é uma desculpa para que se afastem de seu _'habitat natural'_ e comecem a agir como um bando de adolescentes malucos.

Então, você pensa na única solução para escapar da vergonha que é ser visto com doze homens agindo como crianças rebeldes e cheias de hormônio.

Tenta fugir.

Plano perfeito se não fosse o detalhe de você não conhecer a droga da cidade e acabar se perdendo no centro lotado de gente. E claro, como não há castigo que não possa se tornar pior, no momento que você reconhece uma rua quem encontra?

As mesmas pessoas de quem fugiu à princípio!

Enquanto pensa nas várias formas de fazê–los pagar pelo dia miserável que está tendo você chega a conclusão que nada pior pode acontecer. Isso, é claro, até ser agarrado por dois dele que querem te obrigar a _'ir à caça'_ com eles.

Ok, agora realmente nada pior pode acontecer, certo?

Errado!

Shaka abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda resistindo em encarar a realidade cruel e absurda que se apresentava. Retesou o corpo, pensando em fugir apenas para sentir as mãos que seguravam seus braços aumentarem a pressão.

_'Quais as chances de encontrar com ELA?'_

– Ei, Aradia... Ele não é...

_'Aradia...'_ O nome feminino ecoou em sua mente enquanto sua visão entrava em foco. A conhecida figura feminina ocupada demais em fuzilar a amiga com os olhos para voltarem–se em sua direção. _'Aradia.'_ Estranho, forte, único _'Assim como ela.' _Um pequeno, e quase imperceptível, sorriso formou–se em seus lábios.

– Maria... – Aradia murmurou, colocando a mão no braço da amiga. – Por favor...

A voz da garota chamou sua atenção. O tom de aviso era tão claro mesclado ao pedido, aparentemente gentil. E pelo modo como a garota loira tentava disfarçadamente livrar–se do toque de Aradia... Podia afirmar que o momento de avisos tinha acabado.

Shaka ignorou o par de olhos interrogativos sobre si e ajeitou–se o melhor que pode, uma vez que os dois trogloditas continuavam a segurá–lo, como se fosse um brinquedo que os dois disputavam o controle.

Respirou fundo, forçando–se a relaxar antes de falar calmamente.

– Tenho certeza de que não a conheço, senhorita...

– Claro que não, tolo! – A garota loira riu, ignorando a expressão assassina da amiga e o conseqüente choque que surgiu no rosto do rapaz ao ser chamado de _'tolo'_ – Nunca nos encontramos pessoalmente.

– Você disse que conhecia ele! – Saga protestou, franzindo o cenho.

_'De todos os momentos que eles poderiam escolher para falar...'_

– Eu também ouvi isso. – Kanon falou, tentando reforçar as palavras do irmão. – Vai nos decepcionar agora dizendo que não sabe nenhum segredo sujo de Shaka?

_'Torturar Kanon dolorosamente por falar de mim desse modo...'_

– Eu quis dizer que já o vi antes. – Maria sorriu – Aradia tem um quadro dele... Ai!

Os três voltaram sua atenção para as duas garotas, qualquer pergunta, ou plano de tortura, que tivessem em mente, desaparecendo com a visão da garota loira pulando enquanto esfregava a canela direita.

– Você se machucou, Maria? – Aradia perguntou, sua voz carregada de preocupação.

– Claro, você me chutou!

– Bobagem... – A morena sorriu inocentemente, agarrando o braço da amiga e começando a puxá–la – Vamos procurar um lugar para sentar... – Acenou para o trio sem olhar em sua direção. – Bom passeio para vocês.

– Espera, Aradia! – Maria tentou protestar. – Eu tava falando com—

– Se você não calar a boca e andar mais rápido... – Aradia respondeu entre dentes, um sorriso despreocupado no rosto enquanto dobrava a primeira esquina que apareceu a sua frente – Acerto sua outra perna!

Maria abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, pensando em protestar contra tal abuso. Olhou para o rosto da garota a seu lado e mudou de idéia, era perigoso demais confrontar Aradia quando sorria daquele modo. Respirou fundo, maldizendo sua sorte em deixar escapar a chance de conversar com a dupla e descobrir mais sobre o loiro misterioso e fez a única coisa que restava naquelas circunstancias.

Mancou mais depressa para acompanhar a amiga.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Os três cavaleiros de outro continuaram na posição.

Parados, de braços dados, no meio da rua.

Em seus rostos uma expressão de choque que não era normal, enquanto observavam as duas garotas desaparecerem. Depois de alguns minutos, como se tivessem ensaiado, os três piscaram, despertando do torpor que a cena tinha causado.

– A morena chutou a loira ou foi impressão minha?

– Não tenho certeza, foi tão rápido.

–...

– Nem pegamos os nomes delas!

Shaka fechou as mãos em punhos, contando até dez para não bater nos dois irmãos... 'Depois... Posso fazer isso depois.'

– Maria e Aradia.

– Sobrenomes, idiota. O que acha que podemos fazer apenas com os primeiro nomes?

– Tem razão. – Kanon sorriu sem graça – Por que será que elas fugiram de nós?

– Querem que eu opine? – A voz de Afrodite chamou a atenção dos três que viraram–se para encará–lo.– Três homens... Quase abraçados... No meio da rua. – Apontou os três – Pensem bem, não deve ser o sonho de consumo das mulheres.

– Ahn?

– Que?

– Como?

Os três falaram em uníssono, baixando a cabeça para verificar a veracidade das palavras do pisciano.

Afrodite sorriu, observando os irmãos olharem espantados enquanto Shaka se recuperava mais rápido e, aproveitando a distração dos dois, livrava–se de sua 'prisão'. Os olhos claros, e normalmente sem emoção, fuzilaram os dois enquanto dava alguns passos, como se tivesse medo que eles pudessem voltar a segurá–lo.

– Nunca. Mais. Toquem. Em. Mim. – O cavaleiro de virgem falou pausadamente – Na verdade, nem ao menos ousem se aproximar! – Completou antes de dar meia volta e desaparecer na rua.

– Talvez... – Kanon começou lentamente – Não tenha sido uma boa idéia tentar arrastá–lo conosco.

– Você acha? – Saga perguntou, a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

– Quer parar de falar comigo como se eu fosse um estúpido?

– Rapazes... – Afrodite chamou, inutilmente. Os dois irmãos já se encaravam, prontos para pular um sobre o outro e começar uma briga no meio da rua.

Suspirou desanimado, aquele não estava sendo um bom dia. Quando finalmente conseguia convencer os outros a fazerem o que queria, se via forçado a desaparecer convenientemente da loja apenas para evitar os olhares curiosos que Milo e Aioria estavam atraindo ao _'disputarem'_ as vendedoras do lugar. Claro que flagrar aqueles três de braços dados no meio da rua tinha valido a pena, mas daí a presenciar uma briga de rua...

– Rapazes. – Chamou novamente, um pouco mais alto dessa vez – É sempre agradável vê–los se matando por nada, mas... – Sorriu quando os dois viraram para encará–lo – Enquanto fazem isso Milo e Aioria estão conquistando todas as garotas da loja.

Antes mesmo que terminasse de falar, os dois estavam correndo na direção das lojas. Sorriu, orgulhoso consigo mesmo por ter acabado com aquilo tão rapidamente. Virou–se para segui–los a uma distancia segura.

– Sempre funciona...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sozinha, cercada pelo silêncio que apenas a noite pode trazer, Aradia contemplava o céu nublado a procura de alguma estrela. Comportamento estranho para alguém de sua idade, mas ela não se importava com detalhes estranhos em sua personalidade. Sempre tinha sido assim, fazer algo fora do usual para alguém da sua idade era motivo para horas de sermões que não lhe acrescentavam nada. E pensar que os pais tinham estranhado quando lhes comunicara que pretendia sair de casa...

Um sorriso cruzou seus lábios enquanto permitia–se perder–se nas lembranças. O olhar preocupado da mãe e a aparente indiferença do pai. Estranho, mas aquilo não a tinha magoado, sabia que ele pensava que era apenas uma fase, que ela logo perceberia como a _'vida real'_ era dura e voltaria correndo para casa.

Seria interessante saber o que ele pensava agora, não só sobrevivera às primeiras semanas como conseguira sair daquela pequena cidade onde todos observavam cada um de seus passos. Sua fuga parecia nunca ter fim.

Não havia porque enganar a si mesma quando era tão complicado fazer o mesmo com os outros. Estava em uma eterna fuga de tudo aquilo que a incomodava. Fosse as cobranças dos pais ou as exigências de algum namorado mais ardoroso.

Aradia piscou confusa com o súbito peso em seu colo, seguido por um ganido baixo.

– Quieto, Shiroi.

Acariciou a cabeça do cachorro, maldizendo sua criatividade quando o nomeara. Maria vivia lhe dizendo que deveria ter feito mais que abrir um dicionário procurando a palavra _'branco'_ em outra língua, mas ela não via motivo para tanta preocupação quando não pretendia ter companhia. Se não fosse parecer estúpido gritar _'branco'_ a cada vez que procurava pelo cão, nem teria se dado ao trabalho de procurar uma tradução. Estranho como com o passar dos anos passara a se preocupar com o que os outros pensavam sobre si.

Afastando tais pensamentos, bateu no espaço vago no sofá e sorriu quando o animal pulou para deitar–se a seu lado, apoiando a cabeça em seu colo novamente. A gata devia ter saído para mais uma de suas explorações noturnas o que fizera seu inseparável companheiro procurar por Aradia. Alguns donos sentiriam–se traídos por terem apenas fragmentos de atenção, ela apenas sorria pensando como nem todos eram capazes de viverem sozinhos.

Sozinho.

Ali estava aquela palavra novamente. Voltando a sua mente a cada vez que tentava afastar–se dela. Por toda sua vida buscara por essa sensação e agora parecia tão... Desnecessária. Algo odioso que ninguém deveria desejar, buscar ou conseguir.

Voltou sua atenção para a janela novamente. Isso era culpa dele. Daqueles olhos claros que lhe faziam silenciosas promessas. Dos fortes braços que faziam companhia parecer algo tão bom. Daqueles toques que a faziam esquecer de toda e qualquer filosofia sobre liberdade que lutava tanto para conseguir.

Sim, ele era o culpado por suas dúvidas. Pelos desejos secretos que tanto buscava esconder. Pelas promessas silenciosas e tão tentadoras que queria esquecer.

Suspirou desanimada, afundando–se no sofá. Estava pensando nele novamente. Tudo por causa de um maldito encontro acidental!

Uma droga de mísero encontro de menos de cinco minutos onde lutara cada segundo para não fitá–lo. Onde não haviam trocado nem uma palavra.

– Por que ele não podia parecer diferente à luz do dia? – Murmurou entre dentes, sentindo o cachorro levantar a cabeça para observá–la curioso. – Ele devia isso a mim, não é Shiroi? – O cachorro ganiu confuso e ela continuou – Ele devia parecer um chato arrogante... Espere, ele é arrogante! – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, desmanchando a trança frouxa que fizera – Mulherengo! Ele devia parecer um cafajeste que dá em cima de qualquer coisa de saia que passe à sua frente... Assim seria tão mais fácil ter raiva e esquecê–lo.

Shiroi ganiu novamente e ela sorriu._'Estou falando com um cachorro... Acho que realmente enlouqueci...' _Respirou fundo antes de levantar do sofá. Caminhou até a porta, enrolando–se no xale antes de sair para a brisa noturna seguida pelo cachorro.

Podia sentir o vento gelado contra seu corpo, o tecido voando acompanhando a melodia silenciosa enquanto caminhava lentamente na direção do galpão. Precisava ocupar–se com algo. Ligar a música que calava seus pensamentos e deixar suas mãos falarem ao invés de seus pensamentos.

– Talvez eu esteja tentando o caminho errado... – Murmurou para si mesma, abrindo a porta do estúdio. Parou por alguns minutos encarando a tela que sabia estar ali, observando–a silenciosamente como ele fazia. – Talvez eu não deva tentar esquecê–lo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_' Tédio...'_ Shaka pensou ao observar o Santuário banhado pelas primeiras luzes da manhã _'Prometi não reclamar de tédio depois de ontem..._' Respirou fundo, deixando os olhos vagarem pela paisagem, tentando com todas as forças contaminar–se com aquela paz e quietude que exalava do ambiente.

_' Não está funcionando...'_ Fechou os olhos, relaxando os ombros em uma expressão física de sua derrota secreta em buscar por algo que não conseguia nomear.

Era uma sensação estranha deixar–se abater por uma derrota abstrata e sem testemunhas quando houvera derrotas físicas pelas quais passara sem que sequer perceber.

_'Talvez eu não as tenha considerado derrotas...'_

– Então... – A voz conhecida o despertou. Abriu os olhos, rapidamente endireitando o corpo antes de voltar–se para Mú – Soube que teve problemas para comprar linho ontem...

– Eu não... – Começou a protestar e parou ao ver o ariano sorrir. – Vou ignorar essa afirmação estúpida que fui obrigado a ouvir ontem.

– Certo, como foi o passeio ontem?

–...

– Tão bom assim? – Mu sorriu calmamente – Além da estranha conversa sobre linho, o que mais aconteceu?

– Não bastou me arrastarem daqui, contra a minha vontade, devo acrescentar. Eles tinham que agir como completos idiotas que não podem ver uma mulher bonita e correr atrás de todas!

– Você reparou que eram bonitas...

– Foi vergonhoso e completamente inútil! – Shaka completou, ignorando o comentário de Mu – E agora, quando voltamos e eu penso que terei um pouco de paz... Eles espalham essa história? Aqui?

– Seu humor parece ter piorado...

– Você sumiu!

– Como é?

– Só agora lembro de não tê–lo visto depois que chegamos à cidade.

– Consolador saber que estava tão entretido em fazer caretas para os outros que só agora notou que alguns não estavam presentes.

– Estava preocupado com outras coisas... – Shaka franziu o cenho irritado – Ei! Eu não fico fazendo caretas.

– Ahn... Claro que não.

Shaka suspirou, aquela discussão sem sentido não estava levando a lugar nenhum. Na verdade só servia para deixá–lo com dor de cabeça. Deu as costas ao amigo, começando a se afastar.

– Quer me contar sobre a garota?

O virginiano estacou ao ouvir a pergunta. Pensava ter escapado daquele assunto quando deixara Saga e Kanon na cidade.

– Que garota?

– Aquela que chutou a amiga e fugiu... Segundo Kanon elas eram muito bonitas.

_' Claro...'_ Como pudera esquecer a capacidade extraordinária de Kanon lembrar de uma garota bonita?

– Ela deve ter me confundido com alguém.

– A que foi chutada?

– Sim. Quem mais?

– A morena bonita e irritadiça que Kanon não pára de falar... – Mu sorriu ao vê–lo fechar as mãos pressionando–as contra o corpo – Fica suspirando o nome dela sem parar e—

– Onde ele está? – Shaka perguntou, não sabia quando tinha saído de sua posição e aproximado–se do amigo. As mãos que até apouco pressionara contra o próprio corpo, adquirindo vontade própria e empurrando–o contra a parede mais próxima. – Diga onde aquele idiota está e eu...

– Vai pular em cima dele também?

Shaka olhou paras as próprias mãos, segurando o amigo contra a parede e afastou–se. Da onde vinha toda aquela raiva?

– Então, você conhece a morena... Aradia, certo?

O indiano não respondeu. Apenas afastou–se em silêncio, tentando apagar todas as formas de tortura que apareceram na frente de seus olhos a poucos minutos atrás.

– Quer que eu comece?

– O que? – A pergunta escapou de seus lábios antes que pudesse contê–la. Fechou os olhos, xingando–se mentalmente enquanto aguardava pela resposta.

– Quando Kanon contou sobre Aradia, descrevendo–a detalhadamente, eu me lembrei de algo... – Mu falou calmamente, analisando a reação de Shaka às suas palavras – Uma garota que já vi por aqui algumas vezes.

– Você a viu? – _'De novo! Mas que inferno!'_ Virou–se para encarar o ariano, desistindo da postura indiferente que forçara–se a apresentar.

– Algumas vezes e rapidamente. – Sorriu.

– Rapidamente e você memorizou sua aparência o bastante para lembrar–se dela com as palavras de Kanon?

– Mulheres sem máscara não são uma visão corriqueira por aqui. – Mu respondeu, ignorando o sarcasmo na voz do outro cavaleiro de ouro – É claro que olhei. Ainda não morri... Novamente.

– Isso pode ser consertado.

– Palavras duras para alguém que dizia sequer ter visto outra garota além da loira falante.

– Posso saber por que está tentando me provocar?

– Não estou provocando, não intencionalmente pelo menos. Estou... – O ariano parou por alguns segundos antes de completar – Motivando–o a desabafar o que tem feito seu comportamento, normalmente, anti–social passar a ser insuportável.

– Não preciso de motivação.

– Fale sobre a garota, vai se sentir melhor.

– Não posso.

– Por favor, não me venha com essa conversa de que não pode ter uma vida normal e—

– Se você calar essa boca e me deixar falar... – Shaka o cortou. Observou a expressão curiosa que surgiu no rosto de Mu e suspirou, desviando o olhar para o horizonte. – Eu não posso falar sobre algo que não conheço.

– O sentimento? Ou a... hum... Necessidade? – Mu perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silencio – Imagino que seja novo para você e...

– Qual o problema com vocês que olham para mim como se eu fosse algum tipo de eunuco sem emoções? – O virginiano explodiu, observando a surpresa do cavaleiro de Áries com suas palavras – Não posso falar sobre a garota porque não a conheço. Na verdade sequer sabia o nome dela até ontem.

– Você não...

Shaka esperou em silencio esperando que o outro compreendesse suas palavras. Deu um passo para atrás, em choque, com a reação inesperada do ariano. De todas as coisas que podia esperar ouvir aquela não era uma delas.

Mu estava gargalhando.

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi, pessoas!_**

**_Acho que voltei ao normal ( olha para o capítulo acima ) Ahn... Não totalmente . Bem, ao menos não ficou totalmente non–sense XD_**

****

**_Obrigada a reviews do ultimo capítulo:_**

**_Cah Kinomoto – Nem abusei tanto assim dele, vai u.u_**

**_Megawinsone – Que bom que gostou, fico feliz!_**

**_Sim, ela o reconheceu do quadro :D_**

**_Cíntia – Só você mesmo para ler sem notar que estava faltando algo XD_**

**_Mas, em sua defesa, não dava para perceber que tinha pulado algo XD_**

**_Que bom que está gostando!_**

**_Elindrah – Ah, sou mestra em evitar encontros... Só porque tenho outros planos para esse detalhe :D_**

**_Amigos podem ser o pior Karma na vida da gente quando tentam nos ajudar, não é? u.u_**

**_Kikyou Priestess – Eu por acaso disse que você não ia ler? u.u_**

**_Anã chata! Ò.ó_**

**_Eu adoro o som de Aradia!_**

**_Que bom que gostou :D_**

**_Kisamadesu – Ah... eu não resisti a mais essa gracinha XD_**

**_E ainda reforcei o ponto neste capítulo!_**

**_Sou mesmo adorável, não sou:D_**

**_Yarie – Obrigada! Fico feliz que esteja gostando :D_**

**_Rosette Christopher – Maria é tão adorável, não é?_**

**_Em quem eu me inspirei para fazê–la?_**

**_Ora, ela é tudo o que eu jamais faria! Bem simples :D_**

**_Palas Lis – Os capítulos desse fic estão saindo rápido. Ficarei feliz se terminá–lo logo ( um a menos na minha lista de projetos em aberto XD )_**

**_Yeah, eu não coloquei o Afrodite como homossexual. Como não existe prova de tal fato, posso fazer como achar melhor, não é:D_**

**_Não houve brigas entre Aradia e Shaka nesse capítulo, mas não fique triste, eu tenho tanto planos ( risada maligna )_**

**_Espero que gostem desse capítulo._**

**_Beijos e até o próximo,_**

**_Naru_**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Lust**

* * *

Sim, a vida é injusta. Você sabe que não pode contar com todas as pessoas que conhece, mas sempre existe uma que tem sua confiança. Aquele amigo mais próximo com quem você sempre conversa e desabafa os problemas que te afligem.

Qual seria o pensamento lógico?

Imaginar que pode falar com ele abertamente sobre seus problemas. Isso é claro depois de ter um pequeno _'empurrãozinho' _para começar a falar. Ok, ele te pressionou até que você explodisse e falasse de maneira impensada mesmo.

Então, você conta e a pior que reação que podia imaginar é que ele, sempre calmo e sensato, lhe passe um sermão pelo primeiro ato impulsivo de sua vida. Talvez um tratamento frio, um castigo.

Enquanto observa a expressão de choque no rosto dele, você fica em silencio se recriminando.

Ele começa a falar.

Pára.

Você espera...

E quase cai para trás quando ele começa a rir descontroladamente!

Shaka observava o cavaleiro de Áries rir com uma expressão de puro choque estampada no rosto. Quando aquilo passou de alguns segundos sua expressão endureceu, suas mãos voltaram a apertar–se contra o corpo enquanto tentava controlar a raiva. Ele contava um segredo e virava piada?

– Pare...

Um continuou rindo, ignorando a irritação no rosto do amigo. Os sinais eram poucos, um leve franzir de cenho, os lábios apertados transformando–se em uma só linha fina. As mãos fechadas, apertadas contra a lateral do corpo. O brilho perigoso dos olhos azuis...

– Certo... – O ariano respirou fundo, o rosto corado do riso desenfreado – É engraçado.

– Não, não é.

– Ela esteve aqui mais de uma vez, como podia não saber o nome dela?

– Esqueci de perguntar?

– Você esqueceu... – Mu começou a rir novamente e cobriu a boca com a mão, notando o olhar de aviso do virginiano. – Certo... Não é engraçado. – Murmurou, sua voz soando abafada pela mão enquanto ainda tentava controlar o riso.

– Foi muito instrutivo falar com você, Mu. – Shaka deu meia volta, começando a se afastar. – Compreendi que não posso confiar em ninguém.

– Só porque eu ri... um pouquinho?

– Um pouquinho? – O indiano estacou, virando–se lentamente para encarar o outro cavaleiro – Um pouquinho?

– Não foi um pouquinho?

– Você gargalhou! – Ele quase gritou – Aposto como pode ser ouvido até a casa de Peixes!

– Você está exagerando...

– Ok, até a casa de virgem.

– Bem, você está aqui e ouviria de qualquer modo.

– Isso devia ser engraçado? – Shaka perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

– Foi?

– Claro que não!

– Então não era.

– Eu... Você... Ah, esqueça!

– Perdeu a fala?

– Não, mas eu deveria tirar a sua!

Mu suspirou, sabia que não adiantaria dizer nada enquanto Shaka estivesse daquele modo. Observou–o em silencio, enquanto ele lhe dava as costas, a expressão ainda perturbada. Só não conseguia ter certeza se pelos fatos ou por sua reação Pensando bem na situação, talvez não devesse ter rido do que ele lhe contara, mas parecia tão absurda que não pudera evitar.

– Responda–me algo... – Começou lentamente – Se não sabia o nome da garota, como fazia para se encontrar com ela?

– Destino?

– Todas as vezes?

– Não, apenas a primeira. – A voz do virginiano não passou de um murmúrio. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto sentia o corpo relaxar. – As outras vezes foram uma conseqüência...

– Nunca teve curiosidade em saber o nome dela?

– Certas coisas são desnecessárias.

– Trouxe uma estranha ao santuário?

– Eu sabia que ela não oferecia perigo.

– Você nem ao menos sabia o nome dela.

– Desnecessário saber o nome de alguém... Um nome vai me dizer se a pessoa é perigosa ou não?

– Não comece a filosofar agora. Está errado e sabe disso.

– Riu de mim e agora pretende me passar uma lição de moral? – Shaka girou os olhos – Poupe–me do discurso sobre certo e errado, sim?

– Por que me contou se não queria minha opinião?

– Por que eu contei? – O indiano estreitou os olhos – Por que eu contei? – Repetiu, sua voz erguendo–se a cada palavra – Você me pressionou até que eu dissesse algo!

– Tem razão...

– Eu pensei que podia confiar em você viro piada. Pensei que ao menos você seria capaz de me entender porque... – Respirou fundo, controlando–se antes de completar – Não é idiota como os outros.

– A situação é engraçada. Como pode passar alguns meses encontrando–se com alguém e sequer saber o nome dela?

– Algumas coisas são inevitáveis.

– Tolice! Você deveria ter pensado nas conseqüências, deveria—

– Ter descoberto o nome dela... – Completou comum gesto distraído – Eu já entendi essa parte.

– Não finja que não está me ouvindo.

– Por favor, você parece um disco arranhado. – Virou–se começando a se afastar – Se vai continuar a discursar sobre minha irresponsabilidade, não há necessidade de ouvir.

– Sobre o que quer conversar?

– Esse é o problema, não quero conversar. As coisas acontecem como e quando devem, não há explicação, ações ou fatos que possa apressar os cada parte de nossas vidas. – Parou, sem olhar para trás – Passamos toda a vida, ligados a obrigações e deveres, é errado desejar algo mais? – Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo – É errado desejar mais, quando parece que já possuímos tudo?

– Não possuímos tudo... – Mu respondeu lentamente – E já perdemos tudo uma vez, incluindo nossas vidas, não acho que seja anormal desejar o que nunca tivemos a chance de desfrutar.

– É errado para mim. – Shaka falou depois de alguns minutos em silencio – Eu gosto de regras, organização. Fui criado para pensar nos outros, e não em mim, em primeiro lugar... Treinei e lutei por uma missão que considerava importante sem nunca sequer lembrar de minha própria existência, mas agora...

– Agora quando não existe mais contra quem lutar?

– Sim, agora que não existem inimigos para ocuparem meu tempo.. Agora que não preciso realmente treinar o tempo todo e o mundo segue mesmo sem minha interferência, parece não haver sentido para essa...

– Baboseira toda?

– Existência reclusa. – Completou firme, lançando um olhar irritado na direção do cavaleiro de Áries. Balançou a cabeça, murmurando enquanto voltava a caminhar – Invejo você e os outros.

– Por que? – Um ficou parado, observando o amigo se afastar em silencio. Não conseguia entender o que havia de diferente nele e nos outros para que Shaka os invejasse. Haviam passado pela mesma vida de treinamentos e sacrifícios. Lutado e morrido juntos pela mesma causa. Deu um passo para a frente, abrindo a boca para repetir a pergunta quando ouviu a resposta trazida pelo vento.

– Porque vocês têm uma vida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Café. Cheiro de café. Fresco. Forte e...

– Quente! – Aradia pulou, empurrando Maria para longe de si. – O que acha que está fazendo?

– Tentando tirar você do mundo dos sonhos com o tentador cheiro de café.

– Você derrubou café em mim!

– Ah, foi só um pouquinho. – Maria sorriu, sentando na poltrona que Aradia ocupara. – Bom dia?

– Como você entrou aqui? – Foi a resposta mal humorada de Aradia enquanto afastava a blusa do corpo.

– Devia tomar seu café, está mal humorada novamente. – A loira respondeu sorrindo amavelmente e estendendo a xícara de café.

– Você não tem a chave do estúdio, como entrou? – Aradia perguntou novamente, os olhos negros estreitando–se perigosamente.

– Você esqueceu comigo ontem, quando super delicadamente disse que eu deveria _'pegar os malditos quadros e dar o fora de sua propriedade'._

– Eu disse para deixar a chave sobre a mesa. – A morena a corrigiu, pegando a xícara de sua mão. – E não chamei meus quadros de malditos.

– Detalhes. – Maria sorriu.

– Já tem seus quadros, e acredito que tenha me torturado o suficiente ontem, então... – Respirou fundo, tomando outro gole de café antes de completar – O que diabo está fazendo aqui novamente?

– O café não ajudou... – Maria murmurou desanimada – Talvez eu não tenha feito forte o suficiente... Ou talvez forte demais. – Levantou, agarrando a xícara – Devolva, vou fazer outro!

– Maria, pare. – Aradia fechou os dedos sobre a xícara – Se você me queimar de novo vou chutá–la para fora da minha maldita propriedade!

– Incrível, quase igual a ontem! – Maria sorriu, soltando a xícara – Ontem você chamou os quadros de malditos e hoje—

– Cale a boca! – A morena gritou, fazendo a outra estremecer. Suspirou, deixando a xícara sobre a bancada onde não correria o risco de acabar queimada e voltou sua atenção para Maria – Pare. – Levantou as mãos entre as duas e apontou a poltrona – Sente. – Esperou que ela obedecesse – Agora fale.

– Au. Au?

–...

– Se pretende me tratar como um cachorro, vou falar como um também.

– Está fazendo novamente, Maria – Aradia baixo a cabeça, esfregando as têmporas.

– Fazendo o quê?

– Despertando minha enxaqueca. – Aradia respirou fundo, puxando um banquinho debaixo da bancada para sentar–se – Diga de uma vez o que veio fazer aqui.

– Você _'esqueceu'_ seu vestido no meu carro ontem... – Maria sorriu com o gemido angustiado que escapou dos lábios da amiga – Como sou boazinha, e sei que vai precisar dele amanhã, vim até aqui apenas para trazê–lo.

– Poderia tê–lo deixado na varanda... – A morena passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando ajeitá–los e disfarçando o final murmurado – Com um pouco de sorte Shiroi teria pensado ser um novo brinquedo.

– Seu cachorro gigante pulou em mim assim que saí do carro e praticamente me arrastou até aqui... – Maria levantou uma sacola, mostrando as marcas de mordida como prova.

– Acho que vou comprar um bife bem grande para ele depois...

– Pelo desespero apenas imaginei que o pobre coitado estava cansado de ser torturado pelos seus roncos e viu em mim a salvadora perfeita!

–... – Aradia olhou para a garota loira como se pudesse matá–la durante alguns segundos antes de perguntar calmamente – Ele ao menos rasgou a droga do vestido?

– Não, só a sacola.

– Droga!

– Acho que seu café esfriou, vou fazer outro. – Maria apoiou as mãos nos braços da poltrona começando a levantar.

– Esqueça a porcaria do café.

– Ei, meu café não é porcaria. – Maria estreitou os olhos, pegando a xícara de cima do balcão antes que a morena conseguisse alcançá–la. – Você não merece minha preocupação.

– Que preocupação? – Aradia levantou, seguindo a amiga para fora – Você invadiu minha casa, meu estúdio e me queimou com essa porcaria de café!

– Meu café não é porcaria! – Maria parou de repente, virando–se para a morena – Eu vi como você ficou ontem e vim aqui para verificar se estava bem, sua ingrata. Alimentei seu cachorro idiota e fiz café porque sei que fica mal humorada quando não o toma – Estreitou os olhos, irritada e jogou o que sobrara de café no peito de Aradia – Tome essa porcaria e morra sozinha pelo muito que eu me importo!

Aradia baixou os olhos para a mancha marron em sua blusa, arqueou uma sobrancelha sentindo o tecido molhado colar a sua pele antes de fitar a amiga. Sorriu, pela primeira vez naquele dia.

– Pretende jogar a caneca em mim também?

– Não. – Maria deu um pequeno sorriso – Eu gosto dela.

– Gosta da caneca demais para tirá–la em mim?

– Isso mesmo!

– Posso viver com isso. – Aradia deu de ombros, caminhando na direção da casa. Abriu a porta, sorrindo para a garota parada alguns passos atrás de si – Estava mesmo preocupada comigo?

– Você parecia triste ontem... – Maria falou sorrindo – Não me xingou ou tentou me bater... Depois daquele chute na cidade...

Aradia entrou, deixando a porta aberta para que a outra a seguisse. Foi na direção do quarto, ouvindo os passos apressados de Maria atrás de si.

– Tenho certeza que posso tomar banho sozinha.

– Não pretendo tomar banho com você! – Maria riu, virando–se para o guarda roupa – Vou guardar seu vestido.

– Quando foi que você pegou _isso_? – Aradia perguntou com um gemido.

– Não achou que eu fosse deixar lá para o monstro que você chama de cachorro destruir, achou?

– Tive esperança que sim... – A morena suspirou antes de virar na direção do banheiro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aradia parou na porta da cozinha, uma expressão chocada em seu rosto enquanto observava a bagunça do cômodo. Metade dos potes de mantimentos encontravam–se abertos sobre a mesa, assim como várias panelas. Piscou, confusa por alguns minutos. Quanto tempo tinha permanecido no banho mesmo?

– O que...?

– Ah, você já voltou! – Maria sorriu, próxima ao fogão.

– Eu tinha ido a algum lugar?

– Tomar banho! – A loira riu, tirando a chaleira do fogo.

– O que diabo você fez aqui?

– Procurando pó café.

– Pensou em olhar primeiro naquele escrito _'café'_?

– Ah, eu fiz isso, mas tinha só um pouquinho.

– Estava pela metade.

– Não depois que eu o derrubei. – Maria terminou de preparar o café, encheu duas xícaras com o liquido fumegante e caminhou na direção da mesa. – Pequeno acidente.

– Claro... – Aradia baixou o olhar para o chão, procurando o local onde a amiga sofrera o _'pequeno acidente'_, mas não encontrou nada diferente do que deixara no dia anterior.

– Eu varri. – Maria fez um sinal para que a morena sentasse – Tem que ter mais confiança em mim.

– Ahn... Claro, Maria.

– Eu não queria que você brigasse comigo por bagunçar sua casa.

– Sim... Por isso deixou tudo como estava antes? – Aradia pegou a caneca, olhando disfarçadamente para a mesa atulhada de coisas.

– Você foi muito rápida! Eu ia arrumar tudo!

– Sim, claro – Aradia sorriu, escondida pela xícara.

– Velha resmungona! – Maria murmurou, pegando a própria xícara.

– Você é mais velha do que eu, Maria.

– Dias! Apenas dois dias! – A loira retrucou – E não vivo com a cara fechada ou resmungando pelos cantos.

– Eu não resmunguei.

– Dessa vez!

– Pelos deuses...

Maria sorriu, tomando um gole do café. Baixou a xícara, colocando–a sobre a mesa delicadamente. Apoiou o rosto nas mãos, fitando Aradia que esforçava–se para ignorá–la. A loira piscou, inocentemente, e continuou a observá–la como se não houvesse nada mais interessante a fazer.

– O que?

– Conte tudo!

– Que?

– Conte tudo sobre o cara de ontem.

–...

– Aradia...

– Qual cara? Aquele que você _'acidentalmente'_ espiou enquanto se trocava?

– Não! – Maria alcançou a tampa de um dos potes e jogou–a na direção de Aradia, que desviou pouco antes de ser atingida. – Aquele mudo que estava com os dois bonitões.

– Mudo? - Aradia quase engasgou com o café.

– O loiro que não falou nada!

– Ele falou que não te conhecia, não era mudo.

– Ai, minha paciência! – A loira girou os olhos, impaciente – Você me entendeu! O cara que você pintou.

– Pintei?

– Quer que eu pegue o quadro e esfregue na sua cara?

– Já me sujou o suficiente por um dia, vou deixar isso para outra ocasião. – Aradia falou calmamente, terminando de tomar o café antes de levantar e começar a guardar os potes nos lugares corretos.

– Por que não quer falar sobre ele?

– Porque não lhe diz respeito?

– Diz o nome dele!

– Dê uma boa razão para que eu faça isso.

– Eu vou parar de atormentá–la.

– Duvido que isso seja possível. – Aradia fechou o armário e virou–se para a mesa recolhendo as xícaras – Você não sabe o limite das coisas.

– Droga, Aradia! Diz logo o nome do cara.

– Sua curiosidade é impressionante, mas... Não.

– Eu realmente preciso que você me conte o nome dele.

Aradia virou–se lentamente, observando o olhar culpado da loira. Deixou as panelas sobre a pia, aproximando–se lentamente da amiga, estreitando os olhos quando a viu baixar a cabeça, tentando fugir da pergunta silenciosa.

– Pode me contar depois... Ta ficando tarde, sabe? – Maria tentou levantar e foi empurrada para sentar–se novamente – Ei!

– O que você fez?

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi!_**

**_Acho que esse capítulo ficou meio chato, MAS eu precisava dele assim mesmo. Notei reações estranhas quanto ao final ( Enlouqueci a Kisamadesu! O.o'), o pior foi que eu quando escrevi também._**

**_Eu sei, não tenho mais jeito mesmo. XD_**

**_Muito, obrigada pelas reviews! Vou responder resumidamente dessa vez ( minhas mãos estão literalmente congelando hoje! )_**

**_Kisamadesu – Eu judio de todos que coloco as mãos XD_**

**_Pri – Sua desatenta! Eu avisei no fórum:P_**

**_CaHh_****_ Kinomoto – São todos fofoqueiros no Santuário XD_**

**_Kikyou Priestess – Ahn..Bem... Eu sou um pouco das duas. Extremamente irritante como a Maria as vezes e rabugenta como Aradia em outras :D_**

**_Palas Lis – Maria é adorável como eu :D_**

**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando, como eu disse achei esse capítulo meio chatinho, mas sabe como é... Não pode virar pastelão não! XD_**

**_Megawinsone – Que bom que está gostando. Ele irá, no devido tempo u.u _**

**_Namárië– Espero_****_ ter acertado o nick o.o_**

**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando :D_**

**_Kiki–chan – Oh ho ho! Confusão é meu segundo nome :D_**

**_(Segredo: eu falo com os meus cachorros também! Falava com os hamsters e passarinhos, mas eles morreram... O.O Será que se suicidaram para parar de me ouvir? )_**

**_Por enquanto é só!_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Naru._**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Lust **

* * *

Tem certos dias que a gente realmente não deveria sair da cama, mas ei! Quem disse que você teve a chance de permanecer na cama? 

Até porque adormeceu na poltrona do estúdio...

Sua amiga de infância te acorda com café quente, o que deveria ser bom. Isso é claro se você desconsiderar a parte em que ela derrubou o liquido quase fervendo no seu peito.

Uma pequena discussão se segue e ela acaba jogando o resto do liquido quase na sua cara. O lado bom é que ao menos o café já estava frio.

Enquanto você toma banho, ela quase destrói sua cozinha, mas você decide ignorar. O dia já teve discussões demais e tudo o que você deseja e um pouco de paz depois de uma noite mal dormida.

Paz, isso é tudo o que você deseja. Apenas um dia calmo, relaxando, para colocar os pensamentos em ordem depois do dia anterior atribulado.

Não é pedir demais, é?

Bem, algumas vezes é sim!

Aradia apoiou uma mão na mesa e a outra nas costas da cadeira, prendendo a amiga ali até que respondesse. Estreitou os olhos quando o silencio se prolongou e Maria sorriu inocente.

– Fale de uma vez o que diabo você fez!

– Nada. Eu não fiz nada. – A garota loira respondeu – Será que podia...

– Você disse que **_precisava_** saber o nome dele. Quero saber a razão!

– Dá para você sair de cima de mim? – Maria murmurou – Está me deixando com claustrofobia, Aradia.

– Diz logo o que diabo você fez! – A morena quase gritou.

Maria piscou, assustada com a reação descontrolada da amiga. Já a vira irritada antes, mas nunca a esse ponto. Precisava mesmo descobrir o nome do loiro do quadro antes que acabasse morta em um dos ataques de Aradia.

– Eu só quero saber... – Sorriu, tentando acalmá–la – Curiosidade, sabe como é...

– Não, não é curiosidade. – Aradia deu um passo para trás, desabando na cadeira. – Você aprontou algo, eu posso sentir.

– Eu não aprontei nada, apenas...

– Apenas?

– Ai, que droga, Aradia! – A loira levantou rapidamente, não querendo ser encurralada novamente – Conte o nome dele e eu digo o que fiz.

– Maria...

– Promete não tentar me bater?

– Prometo não deixá–la sofrer muito antes de matá–la.

– Bem... – Maria afastou–se lentamente, estremecendo como olhar da outra garota sobre si – Você me deixou sozinha naquela lanchonete enquanto ia buscar meu carro, lembra? – Aradia concordou com um aceno e a garota continuou. – Então... Um daqueles caras que estavam segurando o seu mudinho...

– Ele não é mudo.

– Ah, sim... – Maria sorriu novamente, torcendo as mãos nervosamente – Então, um daqueles dois passaram ali, na minha frente, super inocentemente...

– E?

– Bem, tinha um outro cara interessante com ele, sabe? E ele parou para conversar comigo e perguntar sobre você... – A loira pulou, arregalando os olhos com a expressão de Aradia – eu não contei nada, juro!

– Continue. – Aradia murmurou entre dentes. – A versão resumida!

– Ok. Bom, ele disse que conhecia o seu... hum... Desnomeado e eu os convidei para sua vernissage amanhã. – Maria sentiu toda a cor do rosto desaparecer ao ver Aradia levantar da cadeira lentamente e caminhar em sua direção. – Por isso eu preciso saber o nome _dele_.

– Você convidou pessoas desconhecidas que achou na rua?

– Ei, um deles estava com o cara do quadro!

– Você não sabe quem são!

– Eles me disseram o nome do seu cara.

– Ele não é meu cara!

– Mas você gostaria que fosse!

– Sim! Quer dizer, não! – Aradia bufou, procurando alguma coisa próxima que pudesse destruir. – Pare de tentar me confundir!

– Olha, isso é simples de resolver. – A loira falou calmamente, o sorriso congelado em seu rosto enquanto se afastava da amiga em direção a porta discretamente – Eles me disseram o nome do seu cara...

– Ele não é meu cara!

– Eles me disseram um nome. Você me diz o nome dele e se estiverem mentindo, mando os seguranças impedirem a entrada dos caras interessantes na galeria!

– Maria...

– Você sabe o nome dele, não é?

– Claro que sei!

– É só me dizer, então. – Maria sorriu, quase suspirando aliviada por não ser mais uma potencial vitima de assassinato.

– Por que você não me conta o nome que lhe deram e eu digo se está certo?

– Conheço você, Aradia. – A loira sorriu, cruzando os braços na frente do peito – Está louca para tentar me enganar.

– Você é irritante, traiçoeira e terrivelmente manipuladora, Maria!

– E você me adora. – Ela continuou sorrindo – Chega de elogios e me dê o nome do cara!

– Droga, Maria. – Aradia suspirou, baixando os ombros derrotada – Você ainda vai me pagar por isso.

– Coloque na minha conta. – A loira deu de ombros – Nome?

Aradia baixou a cabeça, pensando no que seria pior. Dizer o nome verdadeiro e arriscar um encontro com Shaka de um lugar que não poderia fugir ou mentir e nunca mais vê–lo. Sentou–se lentamente, deslizando a ponta de um dedo pelos desenhos da toalha sobre a mesa.

A galeria provavelmente estaria cheia, seria fácil encontrar desculpas para não permanecer no exato lugar que Shaka ficaria. Isso é, se ele não saísse de lá correndo assim que a visse. Ou sequer aparecesse. Por outro lado, se ela mentisse e ele acabasse barrado na porta talvez nunca a perdoasse... Mas, ele não parecia ansioso para vê–la no dia anterior...

– Aradia. Nome.

– Maria. Outro nome.

– Aradia!

_'Inferno!'_

Não tinha como escapar, era melhor enfrentar aquele encontro de uma vez. A experiência lhe dizia que as coisas eram sempre mais fáceis na realidade do que em pensamento. O mais provável é que ele nem ao menos aparecesse.

– Shaka. – Murmurou, sem levantar os olhos da toalha – O nome dele é Shaka.

– Oh! – Maria sorriu quando a amiga a fitou – Acho que você tem um encontro amanhã.

Aradia fechou os olhos, afundando na cadeira enquanto um gemido frustrado escapava de seus lábios.

Queria acreditar que o dia seguinte seria mais fácil do que sua imaginação lhe dizia, mas Maria não estava tornando as coisas fáceis.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shaka caminhava em silêncio em meio à meia dúzia de cavaleiros que o cercavam. Não fazia idéia como o tinham convencido a colocar uma roupa normal, palavras de Milo, e segui–los em outra escapada do Santuário.

Olhou em volta disfarçadamente, sentia–se como um condenado sendo guiado para a forca. Coisa absurda o obrigarem a caminhar no meio deles como se estivesse prestes a fugir... Não que não tivesse pensado nessa opção pelo menos umas dez vezes na ultima meia hora...

Suspirou, observando as lojas à sua volta tentando identificar para onde estava sendo levado. Inutilmente, é obvio, uma vez que raramente vinha à cidade. Por que afinal estava fazendo isso?

– Onde estamos indo?

– Quantas vezes você vai fazer essa pergunta? – Milo perguntou sem virar–se para olhar para o indiano.

– Até obter uma resposta?

– Fomos convidados para uma... coisa. – Milo murmurou, ocupado demais em decifrar o endereço no pequeno pedaço de papel que a loira havia lhe dado sem despertar a atenção.

– O que é exatamente essa 'coisa'?

– Uma coisa, em um prédio, com muitas pessoas juntas...

– ...

– Acho que não é uma boa idéia irritá–lo assim – Kanon murmurou, olhando por cima do ombro discretamente para o virginiano. – Se ele for embora...

– _Ele_ está mais do que tentado a ir embora. – Shaka falou, estreitando os olhos.

– Droga, que audição miserável ele tem.

– Pára de resmungar feito um bebê, Kanon.

– Vê se me esquece.

– Ótimo, dois irmãos idiotas brigando no meio da rua... – Shaka murmurou sarcástico, ignorando os olhares hostis em sua direção – Era só o que eu precisava para tornar essa noite perfeita...

– É aqui! – Milo falou sorrindo. Virou–se para os outros, ignorando a silenciosa guerra de olhares. – O que foi agora?

– Estão discutindo sobre quem é mais idiota. – Afrodite falou desinteressado. – Não entendo essa súbita vontade de visitar uma galeria de arte, Milo.

– Eu não entendo sua fixação por compras, mas você me ouve resmungar por causa disso?

– Uns caçam, outros preferem ser caçados.

– O que diabo você quer dizer com isso? – O escorpiano perguntou.

– Podemos entrar? – Mu perguntou, querendo evitar a outra discussão sem sentido. Notara pelo modo de Shaka olhar em volta a todo momento que estava procurando um meio de se afastar do grupo e a ultima coisa que precisavam era passar parte da noite procurando por ele pelas ruas de Atena.

– Por que eu tenho que ser testemunha da nova paixão de Milo? – Shaka perguntou, lançando um olhar desconfiado para a galeria.

– Cara, você vai começar a reclamar novamente? – O escorpiano respondeu com outra pergunta, empurrando o indiano na direção da porta.

– Fiz uma pergunta, não reclamei. – O cavaleiro de virgem protestou – E se você não tirar suas mãos de mim nesse exato momento, vou arrancá–las fora.

– Quanto estress, Shaka. – Milo afastou as mãos rapidamente – ainda acho que isso é falta de mulher.

– Ainda acho que você devia guardar suas opiniões indesejadas para si mesmo!

– Rapazes... Por favor... – Afrodite girou os olhos, pedindo aos céus que lhe dessem paciência para suportar o resto da noite – Por mais divertido que essa discussão seja, podemos entrar? – Apontou discretamente, Saga e Kanon parados, com sorrisos suspeitos fixados no rosto, ao lado do segurança.

– Tire as mãos de mim! – Shaka empurrou Milo, caminhando para a porta – Não preciso de ajuda para encontrar a porta. – Completou, ignorando os olhares dos amigos sobre si enquanto entrava na galeria.

Os cinco cavaleiros permaneceram parados por alguns segundos antes de seguir o cavaleiro de virgem para dentro do prédio. Pararam, ao chegar no espaçoso hall de entrada e começaram a se dispersar. Mu segurou o braço de Milo, antes que o perdesse de vista e murmurou, os olhos seguindo o indiano.

– Tem certeza que foi uma boa idéia trazê–lo até aqui sem contar nada?

– Você disse que ele não viria se a gente contasse.

– Eu sei, mas... – Mu suspirou desanimado e baixou as mãos. – Não é uma boa idéia deixá–lo sozinho, vai fugir assim que tiver uma chance.

– Olha, Mu, eu contei tudo que a loirinha me contou sobre a garota misteriosa de Shaka. Trouxe ele até aqui, bondosamente ignorando todas as reclamações pelo caminho e agora você quer que eu fique pajeando o cara?

– Preciso te lembrar que você não conseguiria entrar aqui se não estivesse com o 'convite'? – O ariano perguntou calmamente, apontando para Shaka – E que se ele fugir a 'loirinha' que você está tão ansioso para procurar vai te expulsar daqui em um piscar de olhos?

– Tá cheio de mulher aqui, uma a mais, uma a menos...

– Certo, faça como quiser – Mu deu de ombros – Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

Milo ficou em silêncio, observando o ariano se afastar. Realmente havia muitas mulheres ali, mas se fosse expulso esse detalhe não iria ser de grande serventia. Deixou os olhos passearem pela galeria e suspirou antes de seguir o cavaleiro de Áries.

– Cara, já te disseram que você é irritante? – Milo falou discretamente. – Vou ajudar a pajear aquele chato, mas você vai ficar me devendo essa.

– Claro, claro... – Mu sorriu discretamente, enquanto caminhava no meio das pessoas tentando não chamar a atenção de Shaka.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aradia sorria, tentando disfarçar a expressão entediada, para o casal a sua frente. Quanto tempo alguém podia ficar discursando sobre os pintores clássicos sem se cansar?

Virou–se lentamente, amaldiçoando a droga de vestido que estava começando a apertar suas costelas, e fez um sinal discreto para que Maria se aproximasse para salvá–la. Isso é claro antes que cedesse a tentação de assassinar aqueles dois esnobes com as próprias mãos na frente de pelo menos uma dúzia de testemunhas.

– Aradia? – A loira chamou, tirando um suspiro de alivio dos lábios da amiga. – Pode me acompanhar até o escritório? – Maria parou ao lado do homem que estivera falando sem parar nos últimos vinte minutos e sorriu – Posso roubá–la por alguns minutos?

– Claro, querida. – A mulher respondeu antes que o marido tivesse a chance de abrir a boca, provavelmente também entediada com aquele monologo sem sentido – Vamos aproveitar para ver o resto das pinturas.

Aradia sorriu, antes de afastar–se rapidamente, quase arrastando Maria, para o mais longe possível. Parou ao colocar os pés na outra sala e soltou a mão da amiga, que nem tinha reparado agarrar, e começou a puxar o corpete do vestido.

– Vai fazer um strip aqui? – Maria perguntou divertida, observando a amiga respirar fundo algumas vezes com uma careta.

– Poupe–me de suas gracinhas! Acabo de agüentar aquele velho maluco discursar sobre as _'maravilhosas pinturas de antigamente'_ por mais de quarenta minutos! – A morena murmurou, ajeitando o vestido.

– Você gosta das _'maravilhosas pinturas de antigamente'._

– Gosto de observá–las, não de ouvir um velho maluco descrevendo coisas que só devem existir em sua própria imaginação!

– Estará a salvo enquanto se mantiver afastada dele. – Maria falou, tentando não rir.

– Quando posso ir para minha casa.

– Assim que seu ardente amante misterioso chegar e você trocar pelo menos duas palavras com ele.

– _'Oi'_ e _'Tchau'_?

– Não está mais negando que ele é seu amante! – Maria sorriu – Isso é um progresso e tanto.

– Maria... Cale a boca! – Aradia deu as costas para a amiga – Mal consigo respirar com essa droga de vestido, esses sapatos estão me matando e eu não vou suportar mais um maluco metido a especialista em arte me contando suas opiniões secretas! – Respirou fundo, caminhando na direção da saída – Vou embora e não há nada ou ninguém que me obrigue a ficar mais um segundo nessa droga de lugar!

– Aradia...

– Não, Maria! – A morena falou, olhando para a amiga sobre o ombro – Não vou ficar aqui esperando meu ardente amante misterioso aparecer e... Ai! – Aradia parou deu um passo para trás ao colidir com algo sólido. Fechou os olhos, xingando mentalmente todos os palavrões que conhecia quando duas mãos a seguraram. – Dá para me soltar, idiota?

– Vejo que continua fluente em elogios e palavras carinhosas.

Aradia gemeu por sua falta de sorte, reconhecendo a voz da 'parede' em que trombara a poucos minutos atrás. Abriu os olhos lentamente, rezando para que, por um milagre, ele não tivesse ouvido suas palavras.

– Tire as mãos de mim... Por favor. – Ela murmurou entre dentes.

– Tem certeza que não vai cair?

– Precisa mais do que um idiota no meu caminho para me derrubar.

– Acho que está mesmo bem. – Shaka sorriu, sem saber exatamente como reagir aquele encontro. Uma parte de si dizia que aquilo estava longe de ser casual e não fazia idéia de onde todas aquelas palavras estavam saindo. – Pelo menos sua língua continua em perfeitas condições.

– Se não tirar as mãos de mim nos próximos dez segundos vai ver que outras partes do meu corpo estão em perfeitas condições.

– Nossa, ele não é mudo!

_'Vou matá–la!'_ Aradia pensou, enquanto a voz da amiga soava em seus ouvidos e o contato das mãos de Shaka desaparecia de sua pele. _'Lenta e dolorosamente por não saber quando deve desaparecer...'_

– Quem não é mudo?

_'Não responda. Não responda!'_

– Você. – Maria respondeu inocentemente, ignorando o par de olhos chocados em sua direção – Aradia tem mesmo bom gosto.

– Maria... Por favor... Cale a boca.

– E eu pensei que tinha problema com meus amigos... – Shaka murmurou desconfortável.

– Seus amigos vieram também? – A loira perguntou, aproximando–se dos dois com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Não deveriam?

– Eu os convidei, então imagino que sim. – Maria continuou sorrindo e agarrou o braço de Aradia que tentava se afastar discretamente. – Já viu os quadros de Aradia? Não são absolutamente maravilhosos?

– Quadros? – Shaka sorriu sem graça antes de completar – Claro, são... Diferentes...

– Diferentes? – As duas perguntaram em uníssono.

_' Talvez eu devesse ter prestado mais atenção nos quadros ao invés de procurar uma saída secreta...'_ Ele pensou, inconscientemente dando um passo para trás. A única opção viável parecia ser fugir dali o mais rápido possível, antes que as coisas ficassem piores. _'Se bem que nada pior pode acontecer agora...'_

– Ele está aqui! – Shaka estremeceu com Milo quase gritando às suas costas – Eu disse que não tinha jeito dele ter passado pela gente!

– Então eles vieram mesmo... – Maria sorriu, passando os olhos pelo grupo que se aproximava.

– Milo, você não está nos lugares que costuma freqüentar... – Afrodite falou, entre irritado e embaraçado pela atenção que estavam chamando – Pare de gritar aqui dentro.

Shaka olhou em volta, embaraçado demais para falar qualquer coisa, e fez a primeira coisa que apenas o desespero e embaraço o obrigariam a fazer. Correu.

– Onde pensa que vai? – Saga perguntou, parado na frente da porta.

– Sai da minha frente.

– Aradia, onde pensa que vai? – Maria perguntou quando a morena soltou o braço de suas mãos e caminhou na direção da porta.

– Embora, eu disse que—

– Segure ele! – Milo gritou novamente, arranco outro suspiro de Afrodite e olhares assustados dos outros cavaleiros.

Aradia parou, a boca ainda aberta e as palavras perdidas enquanto via Shaka caindo em sua direção quando Kanon, o único que tinha tido alguma reação com as palavras de Milo, se jogou em cima do cavaleiro de virgem.

* * *

**_N.A. – Melhor parar por aqui ou não saberei como começar o próximo:P_**

**_Oi, minna!_**

**_Outro capítulo meio inútil apenas para dar gancho para o que eu quero fazer em um futuro próximo #Evil Smile#_**

**_Bem, uma pequena confusão no reencontro só para não fugir do meu estilo idiota de fazer as coisas. A boa notícia é que a partir desse ponto eles não ficarão mais tão separados :P_**

**_Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior, como estou tendo que pajear meu irmão que machucou as costas e não ta conseguindo se mover sozinho direito, vou apenas citar os nomes sem comentar dessa vez, ok?_**

**_Reviews – Kisamadesu, Juliane–chan, Pri, Kikyou Priestess e Megawinsone._**

**_Muito obrigada por dispensarem um tempo a mais para deixar um comentário para esta inútil que vos fala( escreve, tanto faz XD)_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Naru_**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Lust**

* * *

A vida é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresa, muda constantemente e você não pode fazer absolutamente nada além de ser levado por ela. Amigos que você não consegue controlar, ações que você não consegue evitar, pessoas que aparecem à sua frente quando tudo o que você deseja é um tempo para ordenar os pensamentos.

Amigo são nossos piores inimigos. Eles olham seus problemas e constantemente falam que é algo simples de resolver. Isso é claro porque o problema não é deles, afinal, quantas vezes você já não olhou para seu amigo, maluco por não conseguir decidir algo, e apresentou uma resposta que parecia simples e óbvia?

A verdade é simples, quando o problema não é seu, torna–se fácil demais ter uma resposta. Dar um _'empurrãozinho'_ para que a relutante pessoa faça exatamente o que você acha ser o certo.

É claro, como a vida é totalmente imprevisível, assim como seus amigos, sempre existem dois modos das coisas se desenrolarem:

Individuo um: Sua amiga começa a agir de modo estranho, mais do que o normal, com perguntas demais sobre coisas que você já cansou de dizer não ser de seu interesse. Você desconfia e a pressiona a contar a verdade.

Depois de alguns anos de amizade, você sabe dizer só de olhar para ela quando ela está planejando algo, _'apenas para o seu bem'_.Ela conta sobre o encontro e não lhe dá a chance de arrumar uma desculpa boa o suficiente para não comparecer.

Individuo dois: Seus amigos acham que você está se tornando insuportável. Depois de várias tentativas frustradas de _'te animar'_, eles acabam descobrindo seu _'pequeno segredo'_, ou a maior parte dele.

Você tenta desencorajá–los, tornando–se mais insuportável que o normal, mas é obvio que isso não adianta. Eles agem pelas suas costas, sempre com as _'melhores intenções'_, e te arrastam para um lugar sem maiores explicações.

Enfim, encontros, surpresas ou não, nunca saem como a gente espera, ou neste caso, como as pessoas que o planejaram esperam. Você tenta se convencer que a culpa é dessas pessoas que te cercam, sempre tentando fazer o melhor por você, mas a realidade é que a vida é uma tremenda de uma sacana e está sempre testando você.

Não importa as circunstancias, quando as pessoas tentam decidir o que você deve fazer, existe apenas uma palavra para descrever o resultado:

Desastre!

Aradia estava em silencio sentada na cadeira do hospital, esperando pacientemente que a enfermeira enfaixasse seu braço. Seus olhos acompanhavam os movimentos das mãos da garota vestida de branco a sua frente, a tala de metal que desaparecia em meio ao tecido poroso. Qualquer coisa era mais interessante que Maria, quase pulando na porta da enfermaria, tentando inutilmente chamar sua atenção.

Recostou–se na cadeira, fechando os olhos lentamente. O médico não estava brincando quando lhe dissera que o remédio era forte, e pensar que rira na cara dele...

Sorriu fracamente quando a enfermeira murmurou algo sobre ter terminado o serviço e gentilmente dobrou seu braço, ajudando–a a colocar a tipóia.

Respirou fundo, abrindo as pálpebras que pareciam pesadas demais, e levantou lentamente, arrumando o paletó no corpo. Parou por um momento, tocando o tecido grosso, e piscou confusa. Onde fora mesmo que arrumara aquilo?

– Vou levá–la para casa. – Maria murmurou, chamando a atenção da amiga – Mesmo que não estivesse com o braço imobilizado não conseguiria se manter acordada ao volante.

– Isso não é meu... – Aradia respondeu distraída, ainda pensando quando exatamente vestira aquela peça de roupa.

– Seu vestido rasgou na... Queda. – Maria respondeu, gentilmente arrumando o paletó azul nos ombros de Aradia – Shaka fez questão que você ficasse com isso...

– Mesmo? – Aradia perguntou, caminhando ao lado da loira para fora do hospital.

– Sim. – A garota loira sorriu – Ele teria vindo com você se não estivesse ocupado perseguindo aquele outro rapaz.

– Perseguindo? Outro rapaz?

– Sim, aquele que pulou em cima de vocês...

– Shaka não tem roupas assim... – Aradia murmurou debilmente, ignorando a falta de gentileza da amiga ao empurrá–la para dentro do carro.

– Ficou xeretando o armário dele? – Maria sorriu, fechando a porta rapidamente ao perceber o olhar irritado de Aradia. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar o riso antes de dar a volta no carro, podia ouvir as palavras nada lisonjeiras da amiga, mas não conseguira evitar o comentário.

Abriu a porta do motorista, depois de demorar o máximo possível no pequeno percurso, o mais doce dos sorrisos no rosto enquanto ligava o motor e ignorava as palavras da morena culpando–a pela noite horrível. Só podia esperar que o remédio fizesse efeito rapidamente e Aradia acabasse adormecendo logo.

A loira concordou com pequenos acenos, os lábios cerrados enquanto dirigia pelas ruas quase completamente vazias àquela hora. Sorriu consigo mesma ao imaginar a reação de Aradia quando Shaka aparecesse em sua casa.

Tudo o que podia pedir aos céus é que estivesse bem longe do local quando isso acontecesse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shaka permanecia sentado, alheio aos aprendizes treinando a poucos metros de distancia. A expressão fechada em seu rosto afastava todos. Até seu aprendiz estúpido fora esperto o suficiente, uma vez na vida, para não vir incomodá–lo naquela manhã.

Se pensasse no assunto melhor, perceberia que o rapaz não podia ser visto em lugar algum do santuário, mas no momento encontrava–se entretido com outras coisas.

Como o que fazer com Aradia... Ou decidir qual seria a melhor maneira de matar Kanon quando finalmente colocasse as mãos sobre ele.

Respirou fundo, lançando um olhar irritado às pessoas a sua volta. Por que não podiam treinar em silêncio? Não percebiam que ele estava ocupado pensando em coisas importantes? Por que tinham que fazer todo aquele barulho infernal?

Abriu os olhos, fazendo menção de levantar quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Virou–se, as orbes azuis carregadas de irritação para encontrar a expressão serena de Mu segurando–o calmamente.

Estreitou os olhos lentamente, observando a mão em seu ombro e o rosto do amigo que o fitava em silencio. Depois de alguns minutos sem receber resposta, afastou a mão de si e voltou a contemplar as pessoas treinando como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo.

– Não pode bater nas pessoas por não agirem do modo que espera.

– Posso tentar.

– Shaka... – Mu girou os olhos, impaciente. – Você sabe o nome da garota, a amiga maluca dela te deu o endereço... Por que está aqui, olhando para todos como se pudesse fazê–los desaparecer desse modo, ao invés de ir atrás dela de uma vez?

– Deixe–me pensar... – O indiano respondeu, sua voz carregada de sarcasmo – Meus _'amigos'_ me arrastaram para um encontro secreto, fizeram tudo para me embaraçar na frente de cada pessoa presente naquela droga de lugar...

– Galeria de Arte.

– E, apenas para completar... – Shaka continuou, ignorando as palavras do cavaleiro de Áries – Um completo idiota se joga em cima de mim, me derrubando em cima dela!

– Ainda está atrás de Kanon?

– Ele não pode se esconder para sempre.

– Pode ir até lá e pedir desculpas.

– Ele se jogou em cima de mim! Não vou me desculpar!

–...

– Você está falando de Aradia... Entendi – Shaka desviou os olhos, tentando ignorar seu engano. A culpa era do bando de marmanjos seguindo–o e tentando convencê–lo a fazer coisas que não tinha vontade. Fechou os olhos, sentindo–se verdadeiramente cansado e completou sarcástico – Por quase matá–la?

– Ou por ter amigos idiotas. – Mu respondeu, um pequeno sorriso formando–se em seus lábios ao ver Shaka suspirar. – Ora, vamos, não vai ser pior do que cair em cima dela.

– Não caí, fui empurrado!

– Você está agindo como uma criança mimada.

– Se vocês podem agir como adolescentes cheios de hormônio em público, eu posso agir como uma criança mimada.

– Desisto. – Mu suspirou – Continue aí sozinho, metralhando cada pessoa que respira mais alto a seu lado e tendo pensamentos assassinos ao invés de fazer algo útil como falar de uma vez com Aradia.

– Isso não é de sua conta.

– Eu não disse que era. – O cavaleiro de Áries deu meia volta, e sem dizer mais nada, começou a se afastar do amigo.

– Você deveria agir como um bom amigo e me ajudar!

– Você não deseja ajuda. – Mu parou, virando–se para o amigo – Quer apenas ficar amuado em um canto culpando a todos por sua própria covardia!

– Eu não sou covarde!

– Talvez ele apenas não goste de mulher. – Milo falou, chamando a atenção dos dois cavaleiros de ouro.

– Você. – Shaka levantou, os olhos cheios de indignação, e caminhou na direção de Milo – Você é o culpado de tudo isso!

– Eu não fiz nada além de levar você até o local.

– Você gritou para que me segurassem.

– Não pensei que alguém pularia em cima de você.

–...

– Você tem que se concentrar no aspecto positivo da coisa.

– Milo, acho que essa não é uma boa hora... – Mu tentou avisar o escorpiano.

– Aspecto positivo seria eu não tê–la matado? – Shaka perguntou sarcástico – Você tem razão, ela _'apenas' _quase quebrou o braço.

– Deixa de drama, cara. – Milo falou calmamente – Agora, você tem uma boa desculpa para ir até lá.

– Milo...

– Não, Mu, deixe–o terminar. – Shaka cruzou os braços, fitando o escorpiano – Quero ouvir qual a brilhante desculpa que o _Don Juan_ acha que eu possuo.

– Já estava mesmo em tempo de admitir meus talentos e ouvir meus conselhos. – Milo sorriu, exalando confiança – Você colocou meu paletó na garota e eu o quero de volta, vá até lá buscá–lo.

Shaka e Mu, voltaram–se para encarar o escorpiano, chocados demais pelas palavras para terem alguma reação automática. Milo sorriu, congratulando–se por sua brilhante e simples idéia, confundindo a razão real do choque dos dois amigos.

– É tão simples que—

– Milo.

– Sim? – O escorpiano perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

– Você tem dois minutos para desaparecer da minha frente.

– Como é?

Mu baixou a cabeça, desanimado, quando Milo finalmente entendeu que sua_ 'brilhante idéia'_ não tinha sido aceita como esperava e virou–se para correr. Suspirou, quando Shaka passou por ele, atrás do escorpiano. Ao que parecia, aquilo estava apenas começando.

– Ei, Mu?

– Ahn? – O ariano virou–se para uma coluna de pedra que parecia estar chamando por ele. Piscou, xingando–se mentalmente, ao reconhecer a voz de Kanon. – O que você quer?

– Acha que estou seguro agora que Milo virou o alvo de Shaka?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aradia olhava impaciente para a tela vazia à sua frente. A pior conseqüência daquela situação era ficar impedida de fazer a única coisa que a relaxava. Pintar.

Pela vigésima vez nas ultimas duas horas, tentou pegar o pincel com a mão esquerda e aproximá–lo da tela. Gemeu angustiada ao perceber que não conseguiria ter a mesma mobilidade não importava quantas vezes tentasse e jogou o pincel contra a parede. Por alguns segundos, considerou a possibilidade de fazer o mesmo com o resto das coisas sobre a bancada, mas desistiu no ultimo instante. Maria partira logo pela manhã, depois de ajudá–la a se vestir, e podia jurar pela expressão de seu rosto, que não voltaria tão cedo.

Suspirou, caminhando pelo estúdio em uma tentativa inútil de tentar se distrair. A música alta continuava a inundar o ambiente, como uma lembrança daquilo que desejava fazer e estava impossibilitada. Jogou–se na poltrona, uma expressão entediada no rosto.

_'Vou enlouquecer...Se não arrumar algo que possa fazer nessas duas semanas vou acabar enlouquecendo...'_ Fechou os olhos, pensando em algo que pudesse fazer apenas com um braço e acabou por adormecer.

O tempo passou sem que ela percebesse o sol se movendo no céu, a gata entrando e pulando em seu colo e Shiroi deitando às seus pés. Nem mesmo a repentina ausência de som, quando o CD acabou, foi o bastante para despertá–la. Apenas o latejar incessante em seu braço, quando o efeito do remédio acabou horas depois, fez com que ela finalmente abrisse os olhos e percebesse o avançado das horas.

Empurrou a gata gentilmente e levantou–se tropeçando no cachorro. Praguejou alto, caminhando para fora acompanhada pelo dois animais e fechou a porta atrás de si antes de dirigir–se a casa. Pelas luzes acesas, podia dizer que Maria tinha voltado, ainda estava irritada com a amiga pelo que tinha acontecido dois dias atrás, mas no momento seu estomago estava falando mais alto e tinha que admitir que estava feliz por, apesar de todas suas grosserias, Maria ter voltado para fazer alguma comida.

Entrou na casa, tentando não pensar que provavelmente encontraria sua cozinha revirada novamente, e caminhou na direção do barulho. Parou na porta e observou intrigada a garota loira passar o conteúdo de algumas embalagens de comida para as travessas limpas.

– Pode me dizer o que exatamente você está fazendo? – Maria pulou ao ouvi–la, e em outra ocasião isso a teria feito sorrir, mas estava com fome e confusa demais para rir no momento. – Maria?

– Ahn... Arrumando a comida? – Maria sorriu sem graça.

– Por que está colocando isso em travessas?

– Para... Hum... – Maria estreitou os olhos, tentando pensar em uma boa desculpa por alguns momentos. Suspirou ao ver a expressão impaciente de Aradia e virou–se para continuar o que estava fazendo antes da chegada da amiga – Que inferno, Aradia! Eu não sei cozinhar, ok?

–...

– Então, eu compro comida e coloco em travessas para parecer que fui eu quem fiz.

– Você está brincando, não está?

– Não, é a verdade. – Ela esvaziou a ultima embalagem e jogou, junto com as outras, no lixo antes de se virar – Sabe meu segredo sujo, agora vou ter que matá–la.

– Vou fingir que isso me assustou – Aradia murmurou, sentando–se à mesa.

– É humilhante, ok? – Maria falou emburrada, levando as travessas para a mesa – Não quero que ninguém saiba.

– A parte humilhante não é você não saber cozinhar e sim ter todo esse trabalho inútil por alguém que briga com você todos os minutos possíveis

– Não importa. – Maria deu de ombros, puxando a cadeira para sentar–se. – Esqueça o que viu e prometo não tentar matá–la.

Aradia apenas sorriu, esperando enquanto a amiga a servia. De todas as coisas estúpidas que Maria fazia, ter vergonha por não saber cozinhar a ponto de comprar comida e sujar mais coisas era a pior delas.

Murmurou um agradecimento quando o prato foi colado à sua frente e estava lutando com o garfo quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Levantou a cabeça intrigada e fez menção de levantar quando percebeu Maria levantar de um pulo.

– Está esperando alguém? – Aradia perguntou, virando–se em uma vã tentativa de acompanhar a amiga com os olhos.

– Ahn... Não exatamente – Maria riu antes de desaparecer na direção da frente da casa.

– Maria... – Aradia chamou depois de alguns minutos sozinha. Quando não obteve resposta, levantou, caminhando na mesma direção que a garota loira havia percorrido pouco tempo atrás. – Maria, o que diabo...? – As palavras perderam–se quando ela ouviu o som do motor ser ligado – Mas o que... – Apertou o passo, parando ao chegar à sala e encontrar uma figura que não esperava voltar a ver tão cedo. – Shaka?

– Sua amiga disse que não podia ficar e saiu correndo. – O virginiano falou lentamente, parecendo confuso e apreensivo – Eu... – Baixou os olhos, sem saber o que dizer e percebeu–a encolher o braço imobilizado. Cerrou as pálpebras com um suspiro antes de começar a falar novamente – Eu queria me desculpar pelo que aconteceu e... – Segurou o braço da garota pouco antes que ela o atingisse. – O que acha que está fazendo?

– Tentando acertar sua cabeça dura, só para compartilhar minha dor! – Aradia respondeu irritada, tentando livrar o braço com uma careta de dor. – Está me machucando, idiota!

– Você está tentando me machucar também. – Ele respondeu, diminuindo a pressão no braço da garota – Se prometer não—

– Prometer, o caramba! – Aradia o cortou, ignorando as ferroadas de dor pelo esforço e puxando o braço com mais força para soltá–lo das mãos dele – Ou você me solta agora ou juro que ser atingido pelo meu braço vai ser o ultimo de seus problemas!

– Você não consegue abrir a boca sem ser para ofender alguém? – O indiano perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

– Não pedi para que viesse! – Ela puxou o braço com mais força, soltando um gemido mais alto quando ele a soltou. – Droga, o que veio fazer aqui, afinal? Acabar o que começou na galeria?

– Vim me desculpar. – Ele respondeu secamente – Ao que parece, foi um erro. – completo antes de virar–se para sair.

– Fugindo novamente?

– Cale a boca... Aradia.

– Descobriu meu nome afinal. – A garota murmurou, esfregando o braço disfarçadamente enquanto tentava ignorar a sensação ao ouvi–lo dizer seu nome – Acha que isso faz alguma diferença?

– Cheguei a pensar que sim. – Shaka balançou a cabeça, voltando a caminhar na direção da porta.

– Estava enganado.

– Eu sei disso agora.

Aradia mordeu o lábio, observando aproximar–se da porta. Passara os últimos tempos desejando que ele estivesse a seu lado e quando isso finalmente acontecia o que ela tentava fazer? Acertar a cabeça dele. Fechou os olhos, apertando o braço ferido contra o peito.

– O que há de errado comigo? – Murmurou inconscientemente.

– O que você disse? – Shaka perguntou parado à porta. Observou–a pular no assento e fixar aqueles profundos olhos negros sobre si. – Está se sentindo mal? – Perguntou, apontando discretamente o braço que ela continuava a apertar contra o peito. – Posso levá–la...

– Só estou com fome e você expulsou a pessoa que ia cortar minha comida.

– A loira saltitante saiu daqui sozinha – O indiano respondeu – Fiquei espantado quando ela me puxou para dentro, agarrou a bolsa e saiu correndo.

– Maria é rápida quando quer. – Aradia respondeu, levantando – Pode ir embora, se não conseguir manusear os talheres sempre posso comer com as mãos.

– Por que está tentando me expulsar daqui?

– Você estava saindo, não estou expulsando ninguém – A morena deu de ombros, virando–se para voltar à cozinha.

– Claro, só tentou acertar minha cabeça com seu braço engessado.

– Enfaixado. – Ela sorriu, sem parar de andar – Não ia fazer um estrago tão grande, sua cabeça é dura mesmo.

– Acabou piorando seu braço.

– Já estava ruim antes, mas se quiser melhorar meu humor... – Aradia parou ao chegar à cozinha e virou–se para encará–lo. – Pode deixar que eu te acerte e isso compensaria a dor...

– Acho que vou passar essa.

– Por que me seguiu? – Ela perguntou lentamente, xingando–se mentalmente por ser tão repetitiva.

– Você disse que precisa de alguém para cortar sua comida agora que sua amiga maluca fugiu.

– Ela não é maluca. – Aradia sentou–se, sem conseguir coordenar as palavras para recusar a ajuda que ele lhe oferecia.

– Se você diz... – Shaka falou lentamente, sentando na cadeira antes ocupada por Maria e puxando o prato da frente de Aradia. – Quanto tempo vai ficar assim?

– Até que meu braço pare de latejar, eu perca a paciência e arranque essa droga de tala dele.

– Não tem que voltar ao médico? – Ele perguntou, cortando a carne em pequenos pedaços

– Quem precisa de médicos?

– Além de você?

– Não comece novamente.

– Eu só fiz uma pergunta. – Shaka protestou, devolvendo o prato a garota.

– Estava me criticando!

– Não, apenas dizendo que precisa ir ao médico e... – Ele parou falar no momento que o braço dela atingiu sua nuca. Piscou confuso e virou–se para encará–la, lutando contra o instinto de levar a mão ao local atingido – O que—

– Droga, você me machucou!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maria dirigia, tentando decidir se aquela tinha sido uma boa idéia. Aradia deveria estar pensando nas maneiras de torturá–la quando se encontrassem novamente, tinha que pensar em uma maneira de adiar isso o máximo possível. Era difícil admitir, mas a amiga tinha razão, essa velha mania de agir por impulso acabaria por colocá–la em encrencas.

_'Ao menos foi por uma boa causa'_ pensou consigo mesma.

Piscou confusa quando uma figura apareceu à sua frente, fazendo sinal para que parasse o carro. Sua mão afundou na buzina e quando a figura não se moveu, pisou com toda a força no breque, parando à poucos centímetros da pessoa.

Maria piscou, o coração batendo acelerado no peito e a boca seca pelo susto. Fechou os olhos, tentando controlar o tremor quando ouviu os passos aproximando–se da janela. Sem pensar duas vezes, levou a mão à maçaneta, e no momento que a figura parou a seu lado, jogou o peso do corpo contra a porta, atingindo–o.

– Seu grandessíssimo cretino, o que diabo acha que está... – Maria piscou, reconhecendo a figura cambaleante e suspirou – Ah, é você.

– Você tem bons instintos. – Milo murmurou quando conseguiu se equilibrar – E, é rápida também.

– Estava tentando se matar? Que idéia estúpida foi essa de se jogar na frente do meu carro? – A garota loira saiu do carro, ignorando o olhar espantado do escorpiano – Quase tive um enfarte pensando que ia atropelar você!

– Não pensei nessa possibilidade.

– Rua vazia. Noite. Um maldito maluco se jogando na frente do meu carro. – A garota loira parou na frente do cavaleiro de ouro, ignorando a diferença de altura entre os dois enquanto dava tapas nele a cada frase proferida – Você podia ser um tarado querendo me distrair para se aproveitar!

– Nossa, como você é dramática.

– Como é? – Ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

– Nada, nada – Milo sorriu – Você tem razão.

– Bom mesmo! – Ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito, fitando–o – O que quer afinal?

– Saber o que aconteceu lá para que você fugisse desse modo.

– Olha, cara, não acha que ta abusando da sorte para falar comigo desse modo?

– Eu só fiz uma pergunta...

– Depois de quase matar uma pobre e indefesa garota do coração!

– Pobre e indefesa... – Ele repetiu, esfregando o local que a porta tinha atingido – Claro.

– Eu não sei o que aconteceu porque saí de lá no minuto que seu amigo chegou. – Maria deu de ombros, voltando para o carro.

– O que você acha que vai acontecer?

– Eles vão conversar, ou ficar em silencio olhando um para o outro, sei lá... – A garota parou, virando–se para encará–lo – Qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer entre os dois?

Os dois ficaram silêncio, fitando–se na rua deserta enquanto as várias possibilidades de _'piores coisas'_ que podiam acontecer, passavam à frente de seus olhos. Suspiram, o mesmo pensamento gritando em suas mentes. _'Eles vão se matar.'_

– Acho que é melhor ir até lá...

– Entre. – Maria murmurou, sentando–se no banco do motorista – Eu te levo.

– Não precisamos entrar... – Milo falou, a voz desaparecendo quando a garota pisou com força no acelerador – Não acho... Que precise ir... Tão rápido...

– Cale a boca! – Maria falou entre dentes, virando a esquina sem diminuir a velocidade o que fez o rapaz procurar desesperadamente pelo cinto de segurança – Sou a melhor motorista na minha família.

– Ahn... Você é a filha única?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Eu te machuquei? – Shaka finalmente conseguiu recuperar–se da surpresa e protestar –Você acertou minha cabeça!

Aradia levantou, derrubando a cadeira no processo. Os lábios comprimidos em uma linha fina enquanto pensava no que dizer. Afastou–se alguns passos, ainda em silencio, tentando descobrir o que tinha de errado consigo mesma. Por que não conseguia controlar aquele desejo absurdo de machucá–lo? Nunca fora assim antes quando se encontravam.

_'Tudo era diferente antes...'_ Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

– Fugir, é isso o que preciso... – Murmurou para si mesma, indo na direção da porta.

– Pare onde está. – Shaka falou, observando–a continuar com os passos lentos, ignorando suas palavras. – Aradia... – Aproximou–se dela, colocando a mão sobre o braço dela – Onde está indo?

– Fora. – ela murmurou – Qualquer lugar longe de você.

– Você sabe que esta é sua casa, não sabe?

– Ahn... Claro – Aradia piscou, confusa – Então, você tem que sair!

– Você não parece bem, tem certeza que seu cérebro não foi afetado pela queda?

– Sutil. – A garota estreitou os olhos, movendo o braço para se livrar do contato da mão dele – Fora.

– Não vou te deixar sozinha quando obviamente parece...Desnorteada.

– Eu não posso lidar com isso agora, meu braço dói e essa porcaria de remédio deixa meu raciocínio lento! – Respirou fundo, afastando–se quando ele fez menção de tocá–la novamente – Saia, deixe–me sozinha.

– Você não consegue nem comer sozinha... – O indiano falou calmamente – E o que exatamente acha que tem que lidar no momento?

– Fora!

– Aradia, seja razoável...

– Pare! – Ela quase gritou, baixou a cabeça como se esse simples ato pudesse esconder o tremor que sentia – Pare de dizer meu nome. Pare de parecer tão preocupado comigo. Pare de tentar me agradar e tornar tão difícil... Pare. – Respirou fundo, encostando–se a parede fria às suas costas – Volte a ser aquele cara arrogante que queria o mesmo que eu, não sabia o meu nome e não se preocupava com esse detalhe.

– E o que você acha que nós dois queremos? – Shaka perguntou, forçando–se a permanecer parado durante o silencio que se seguiu. Deu um passo na direção da garota, que mais do que nunca parecia frágil demais. Um interessante contraste com a fachada dura que ela costumava apresentar.

– Não parece óbvio? – Aradia sorriu fracamente, sua voz não passando de um murmúrio tremulo. Em um gesto instintivo, apertou o braço machucado contra o peito e levantou os olhos para ele – Nós dois queremos liberdade.

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi, pessoas!_**

**_Prontinho, mais um capítulo. Talvez esteja meio chatinho, mas ao menos ele não é inútil como o ultimo. Na verdade, nenhum deles é inútil, mas eu tenho uma tendência de me empolgar com certas cenas e... Bem, aí quando termina parece que a maior parte é inútil u.u_**

**_Bom, quem estava querendo ver logo o reencontro dos dois pode se dar por satisfeito. Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, a partir de agora eles não ficam mais tão separados, mas nada se resolve em um piscar de olhos também._**

**_Eu fico muito, muito feliz por vocês estarem acompanhando este fic e por gastarem um tempo a mais para comentar. Obrigada especial as reviews do ultimo capítulo:_**

**_Juliane.chan – Ah, quero te matar não, mas rir faz bem para a alma! XD_**

**_Os dois não tem amigos adoráveis:D_**

**_Megawinsone – Agora você já sabe o que aconteceu. Ainda está curiosa:P_**

**_Priscila Gilmore – Já conversei com você por e–mail sobre o assunto, de qualquer maneira, obrigada!_**

**_Kikyou Priestess – Se não é útil tem ao menos que ser engraçado, não é?_**

**_Pri – Você tem pena? Puxa, eu não :D_**

**_Kanon sobreviveu a mais um capítulo, ele não tem sorte:P_**

**_Palas Lis – Sabe que eu rio sozinha com essas bobagens que escrevo? XD_**

**_Sério, pareço uma maluca ( Não que normalmente eu seja normal...)_**

**_Milo e Kanon sobreviveram, sabe como é preciso dos dois para maldades, digo, cenas futuras XD_**

**_Espero que goste desse capítulo, teve mais brigas nele ( na verdade, acho que não houve outra coisa além de brigas! XD)_**

**_Bella Lamounier – Viu o que tava perdendo por ser distraída:P_**

**_Esse fic começou dramático e, por causa dos meus surtos, acabou descambando para a comédia, mas sinto–me na obrigação de avisar que o tom vai mudar no futuro._**

**_Sim, pasme! Existem momentos sérios nos meus planos futuros. :)_**

**_Acabou!_**

**_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,_**

**_Naru_**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Lust**

* * *

Simplicidade. É o que você sempre buscou, mas a vida mundana é complicada demais e durante o percurso você acaba... Se perdendo.

Tudo deveria ser simples, preto no branco. Bom e mal. Verdade e mentira.

Claro que as coisas não saem como você deseja.

A vida é complicada, cheia de idas e voltas que acabam fazendo com que sua percepção se altere e você acaba encarando um olhar como uma intricada rede de ações.

É talvez a vida seja muito mais fácil de levar do que você estava pensando, e no final tudo resuma–se em uma simples palavra:

– Liberdade. – Shaka murmurou inconscientemente. Piscou, ouvindo o som da própria voz e seus olhos voaram na direção da cama. Aradia continuava dormindo calmamente como estivera pela ultima hora.

Depois que ela pronunciara aquelas palavras, um silencio desagradável caíra sobre eles. Obrigando–os a voltar sua atenção a alguma atividade simples. Como se tivessem feito um acordo, tinham voltado a sentar à mesa e comer, os sons trazidos pela noite servindo de fundo preenchendo as lacunas deixadas pelos pensamentos que pareciam gritar em suas mentes.

Respirou fundo, cerrando as pálpebras e ajeitando–se na cadeira. Sentia–se cansado, não que fosse diferente dos últimos dias, mas _essa noite_ era diferente. Talvez por ter tido que se concentrar para não apanhar de uma mulher, talvez por ter realmente apanhado dela. Balançou a cabeça suavemente, afastando aqueles pensamentos absurdos. Estava cansado apenas por ter ouvido a verdade.

Não conseguia mais se lembrar quanto tempo dedicara no que Aradia tinha descrito em poucas palavras. Semanas, meses, era algo impossível de ser contado. A dúvida podia ter se tornado consciente a pouco tempo, mas a realidade é que existia dentro de si desde o primeiro momento que colocara os olhos sobre ela.

Uma garota com longas madeixas negras, presas em um coque desleixado na nuca, Mechas rebeldes escapando de sua prisão e voando ao sabor do vento, os olhos igualmente negros presos no bloco de papel sobre suas pernas enquanto seus dedos habilmente percorriam a superfície com destreza.

Qualquer outra pessoa não mereceria um segundo olhar seu, mas aquela garota, parecendo tão concentrada em uma simples e comum flor, ignorando completamente sua presença parecia irresistível demais.

Não recordava como ou quais haviam sido as primeiras palavras que trocaram, tampouco como haviam passado de conversas para encontros fugidios, mas isso parecia tão sem importância. Nomes não eram importantes. Saber pequenos detalhes, que as pessoas normalmente querem descobrir, pareciam superficiais demais para eles.

Aradia tinha razão, não se aproximara dela por possuir uma beleza excepcional ou pelas informações que descobrira. Isso era algo que as pessoas normais buscavam. Haviam tornado–se amantes por buscarem a mesma coisa, mesmo que por mais que pensasse nunca conseguisse nomeá–la.

**_'– Não parece óbvio? Nós dois queremos liberdade' _**

Sim, nada naquela garota demonstrava que ela estivesse presa a algo ou alguém.As roupas largas, manchadas com tinta. As mãos sempre sujas, com carvão que utilizava para desenhar. Qualquer outro homem não dispensaria atenção aquela figura desleixada concentrada demais em seu próprio mundo para perceber quando tinha companhia.

Os lábios bem feitos que não perdiam uma chance de dizer o que pensava. A facilidade que entrava e saia de sua vida, sem nem uma vez considerar seus sentimentos ou vontades. Aradia era a personificação do que sempre desejara. Liberdade.

Essa fora a razão de sua surpresa ao ouvi–la dizer que buscava pela mesma coisa. Ninguém poderia dizer, observando–a rapidamente ou por toda a eternidade, que ela estava presa a algo ou alguém. Não se importava com a opinião dos outros para mudar o que fazia ou como fazia.

Era isso que via toda vez que pousava os olhos sobre ela. Um espírito livre, impossível de segurar. Alguém que não se importava com regras, que vivia sob suas próprias regras.

Aradia tinha razão, aproximara–se dela porque representava tudo o que desejava ter. Liberdade de fazer o que quisesse sem precisar se preocupar com o que os outros diriam. Independência para entrar e sair da vida de alguém sem se preocupar com as conseqüências de seus atos.

Piscou, observando–a mover–se na cama. Mas ela dissera que buscava por liberdade também, e por mais que pensasse sobre o assunto não conseguia entender.

_'Liberdade de que?'_

Levantou–se o mais silenciosamente possível, aproximando–se da garota adormecida na cama. Sorriu consigo mesmo ao vê–la abraçar o travesseiro desajeitadamente com apenas um braço. Franziu o cenho, lembrando–se do acidente na noite anterior.

Amaldiçoou Kanon e Milo em pensamento, surpreendendo–se por não ter lembrado da existência dos dois desde que colocara os pés naquela casa. Ouvindo–a murmurar algo incompreensível percebeu que estivera ocupado pensando em si mesmo para sequer lembrar–se que havia outras coisas no mundo. Suspirou, notando que estava começando a parecer com aqueles desocupados que só conseguiam pensar em mulheres ou persegui–las.

Aradia estremeceu, chamando sua atenção para os olhos escuros abrindo–se lentamente. Confusão silenciosa tomou conta da expressão outrora infantil do rosto delicado enquanto ela o observava em silêncio, aparentemente tentado decidir se sua presença ali era real.

Shaka baixou a cabeça, virando–se para deixar o cômodo. Ficar ali fora um erro, era obvio que ela não desejava sua presença e ele encontrava–se confuso demais para tentar discutir o assunto. Se não conseguia analisar seus próprios sentimentos e dizer o que queria, como poderia tentar convencê–la que deveriam ficar juntos?

– Shaka? – Ela murmurou fazendo–o virar para encará–la em silêncio – Pode... me cobrir antes de ir embora?

O indiano ficou parado no mesmo lugar durante alguns segundos, antes de concordar com um aceno e aproximar–se da cama. Aradia parecia tão frágil, encolhida daquele modo abraçada ao travesseiro. _'Tão diferente do usual...'_ Como podia recusar–se a fazer um pequeno favor como aquele?

Arrumou as cobertas sobre o corpo delicado e murmurou algumas palavras que imaginava ser de despedida. Seu cérebro não parecia querer colaborar e ele não conseguia dizer nada coerente enquanto se levantava. Os olhos negros continuavam a observá–lo, fazendo sua decisão de deixá–la desaparecer.

– Vai se sentir melhor amanhã – Ele surpreendeu–se ao perceber que era sua própria voz soando – Só precisa descansar. Posso... – As palavras que, a tanto custo, conseguira pronunciar perderam–se quando a mão delicada segurou a sua.

– Fique comigo.

Shaka piscou, confuso com as palavras que pensara nunca ouvi–la pronunciar e demorou alguns minutos até entender seu real significado. Aradia sempre saia de sua vida rapidamente, deixando–o sempre com a impressão que a _'noite passada' _não passara de um sonho. Nunca pensou ouvi–la pedir para que permanecesse a seu lado.

Despertou de seus pensamentos quando a expressão no rosto delicado endureceu. Pálpebras cerrando–se rapidamente, escondendo a mágoa por entender seu silencio como recusa. Um ato tão simples que lhe despertava emoções tão complexas.

Antes que percebesse, tinha levantado o cobertor e deslizado para o colchão ao lado dela. Sentiu o corpo feminino tenso pela surpresa de seus movimentos e a abraçou em silencio, sentindo–a deitar a cabeça em seu peito. As mãos delicadas, que costumavam abraçá–lo, pressionadas contra o corpo delicado como se ainda relutasse em entregar–se aquele conforto simples que tinha pedido. Sentiu o tecido da camisa que ela usava contra suas palmas e percebeu que suas traiçoeiras mãos acariciavam as costas delicadas, quando estava quase afastando–se sentiu–a começar a relaxar, talvez vencida pelo sono, como sempre fazia quando se encontravam.

Respirou fundo, os orbes azuis observando as sombras serpenteando no teto enquanto ouvia a respiração feminina. O calor do corpo dela aquecendo o seu, trazendo um tipo de paz que não desfrutava há vários dias. Suas duvidas calaram–se e nada mais parecia ter a importância que estava atribuindo a poucos minutos atrás. Fechou os olhos, o cansaço finalmente dominando seus sentidos, e permitiu–se adormecer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maria tamborilava as unhas no volante ritmadamente. Estava ali, sentada no carro frio, ao lado de um quase desconhecido por mais de duas horas. Tinha sido interessante no começo, quando parara o carro a alguns metros da casa e virara–se para encará–lo. A visão do rosto de Milo, branco como um fantasma enquanto se segurava firmemente na porta, era algo que não ia esquecer tão cedo.

Suspirou ao sentir a mão dele roçar em sua perna, por que ele não podia ficar quieto no banco do passageiro passando mal como havia acontecido na primeira meia hora?

Virou–se, fuzilando–o com os olhos e o viu sorrir tolamente antes de afastar–se.

Qual era o problema com aquele homem? Não podia agir como um adulto normal e ficar parado, sentado, espionando a casa de Aradia como qualquer pessoa curiosa faria?

Girou os olhos, escorando–se na porta do carro. Talvez ele não soubesse como espiões deviam ser sorrateiros, silenciosos, atenciosos com o alvo em questão, e...

– Tire as mãos de mim ou juro que chuto você para fora do maldito carro!

Milo estremeceu, pulando para longe da garota. Automaticamente, um sorriso inocente surgiu em seu rosto, e ele abriu a boca para desculpar–se. Os olhos claros continuaram brilhando com raiva em sua direção, fazendo–o perceber que não adiantava dizer qualquer palavra.

– Vamos embora, sim? – Maria falou, cansada – A casa está em silencio e escura a tempo suficiente para nos dizer que não houve nenhum assassinato aqui. – Espreguiçou–se rapidamente, antes de dar a partida no carro.

– Você parece decepcionada.

– Estou cansada, não decepcionada. – A garota loira manobrou o carro – Nunca pensei que diria isso a alguém, mas preferia quando você estava passando mal e olhando para mim como se quisesse me matar.

– Você dirige muito mal... Quase bateu em pelo menos dois postes até aqui.

– Ninguém nunca reclamou das minhas habilidades ao volante.

– Talvez estivessem sem fala? – Milo murmurou. – Acontece quando a pessoa se assusta e... Ei! – O escorpiano apoiou as duas mãos no painel quando o carro freou repentinamente. – O que aconteceu?

– Nada, eu só...

– Outro gato passou na sua frente e você teve dó de atropelá–lo?

– Não, só estou cansada da sua conversa grosseira. – Maria falou entre dentes, destravando as portas – Pode caminhar o resto do caminho para... – Parou por um momento, percebendo que não fazia idéia para onde deveria levá–lo. – Onde quer que você se esconda.

– Eu não me escondo.

– Se trata todas as pessoas como está fazendo comigo, deveria!

– Nunca tive reclamações antes. – O escorpiano murmurou, abrindo a porta.

– Talvez só tenha falado com pessoas... Pessoas... Pessoas assim como você!

– O que isso quer dizer?

– Que você é a pessoa mais grosseira que já tive o desprazer de conhecer? – Maria respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios com a indignação que surgiu no rosto do cavaleiro de ouro.

– Você não é a garota mais gentil e bonita do mundo também.

– Tenho certeza que sou a melhor, e a que já suportou ficar a seu lado por mais tempo, que já conheceu. – Ela pisou no acelerador, fazendo pular para fora do automóvel.

– Como seu eu não pudesse arrumar algo melhor em um piscar de olhos.

– Sim, claro – Ela sorriu, virando–se para encará–lo – É por conseguir arrumar alguém melhor em_ 'um piscar de olhos' _que você passou a noite de sábado com uma garota grossa e feia espionando seu amigo.

Milo abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem conseguir uma resposta a altura. Estreitou os olhos, batendo a porta com força. Pulou para trás, quando ela, sem esperá–lo se afastar, pisou no acelerador arrancando o carro a toda velocidade, deixando–o parado no meio da rua.

Quando o carro sumiu de vista, Milo sorriu consigo mesmo. Para um _'não–encontro'_, até que aquela noite tinha sido interessante.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aradia abriu e fechou os olhos algumas vezes, confusa com a escuridão do quarto quando o barulho de movimento na rua. Demorou alguns minutos para que sua mente, ainda nublada pelo sono, percebesse as cortinas completamente fechadas. Fechou os olhos novamente, espreguiçando–se.

Um sorriso curvou seus lábios por ter dormido em paz pela primeira vez em dias. Maria não estava ali para arrastá–la para fazer compras indesejadas, jogar café fervendo em seu peito ou lhe dar o remédio que o médico estúpido tinha receitado. Abriu os olhos de repente, percebendo que havia movido o braço, que deveria estar imobilizado, livremente. Tentou sentar na cama e foi puxada para deitar–se novamente.

– Tara... – Abriu os olhos espantada quando o peso sobre sua cintura desapareceu, sendo substituído pela mão sobre seus lábios. Debateu–se, tentando se soltar, suas mãos voando para livrar–se da que a impedia de gritar e sentiu outro baço puxá–la contra um corpo quente.

– Sempre acorda pulando da cama desse modo? – Shaka falou calmamente, segurando–a contra si – Vou recusar seu convite da próxima vez e dormir no chão.

Aradia arregalou os olhos, lembrando–se da madrugada anterior quando pedira que ele ficasse. Nunca pensara que apenas duas palavras pudessem colocá–la em tamanha encrenca. Qual era o problema com ela?

_'Os remédios... Tem que ser os malditos remédios...'_

– Se prometer não gritar, posso soltá–la. – O indiano ofereceu, um sorriso relaxando suas feições ao senti–la amolecer em seus braços. Esperou mais alguns segundos antes de soltá–la.

A garota pulou da cama, afastando–se o máximo possível de Shaka que sentou na cama, fitando–a entre confuso e divertido.

– Acho que não precisa mais de mim agora. – Shaka desviou os olhos da figura confusa da garota, levantando–se.

– Qual o problema com você?

– Qual o problema comigo? – Ele repetiu a pergunta, virando–se para encará–la com os olhos estreitados. – Eu não precisava estar aqui, teria partido ontem a noite se você não me pedisse para ficar. – Passou as mãos pelas longas mechas loiras – Foi só abrir os olhos para me chamar de tarado... Sim, eu sei que era isso o que ia gritar!

– Em minha defesa – Aradia murmurou – Eu não sabia que era você.

– Costuma acordar com desconhecidos em sua cama?

– Claro que não! – Ela falou indignada – Por isso eu gritei!

– Tranqüilizador saber disso.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Não nos encontramos todos os dias, você podia sair por aí... Acordando cada dia com um homem diferente a seu lado e fazendo sabe–se lá mais o quê.

– Cretino! – Ela quase gritou, pegando a coisa mais próxima, um vidro de perfume, e atirando na direção dele – Você se aproveitou de mim! – Virou–se, procurando por outro objeto quando ele desviou facilmente do primeiro. – Sabia que eu não estava pensando direito por causa da droga do remédio e mesmo assim ficou aqui!

– Está esquecendo da parte em que me pediu para ficar? – O virginiano estreitou os olhos, desviando dos objetos voando na direção de sua cabeça e estreitando os olhos para a garota. – Ou da parte que não aconteceu nada entre nós?

– Não importa! – Aradia respondeu, avançando para a cama e pegando os travesseiro e jogando–os contra ele. – Dormiu aqui e ainda teve a coragem de insinuar que... – Ela parou de falar sentindo–o arrancar a almofada de sua mão.

– Que você tinha uma vida. – Shaka completou, segurando as mãos dela – Longe de mim. – Fechou os olhos, por alguns momentos, tentando ignorar a proximidade entre eles. – Fidelidade não foi um assunto discutido por nós.

– Tentou me ofender e sabe disso! – A garota murmurou, tentando soltar os braços e suspirando exasperada quando ele a abraçou, prendendo–os contra seu corpo.

– Não foi intencional.

– Sim, foi. – Baixou a cabeça, tentando esconder a magoa que sentia. – Queria me machucar, não tente negar.

– Você disse que me aproveitei de você, quando tudo o que fiz foi ajudá–la.

– Não preciso que cuidem de mim. – Aradia murmurou fracamente.

– Acho que isso encerra nossa conversa.

Shaka a soltou tão repentinamente que por um momento ela pensou que fosse cair de joelhos. Fechou os olhos com força, confusa com a sensação de perda ao ouvir os passos dele se afastando. Respirou fundo, antes de levantar a cabeça, as palavras escapando de seus lábios antes que pudesse contê–las.

– Divide sua cama com outras mulheres? – Observou–o em silêncio, parar na porta do quarto e virar–se lentamente em sua direção. Suas pernas moveram–se independentes da ordem de seu cérebro para permanecer no mesmo local, e antes que pudesse perceber estava parada a poucos centímetros dele novamente – É justo me responder, não acha?

– Não divido minha cama com ninguém. – Ele respondeu, sua voz soando sem emoção alguma e fazendo–a estremecer.

– Eu sou ninguém?

– Nunca me deu a chance de dividir minha cama com você. – Shaka respondeu sentindo sua voz tremer assim como a garota a sua frente – Sempre partiu antes que eu pudesse acordar... Assim como tentou fazer hoje.

– Eu não sabia que era você. – Aradia murmurou. – Antes que me agarrasse nem ao menos sabia que tinha alguém dormindo a meu lado!

– Nunca teve duvidas em me abandonar mesmo quando sabia que estava a seu lado. – Shaka sorriu, dando de ombros. – Acho que estava certa ontem à noite. – Afastou–se da garota, evitando seu toque – O que queremos é liberdade, é um erro desejar mais do que isso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Conte o que você viu!

Milo abriu os olhos assustado, encontrando o rosto de Kanon perto demais. Pulou para trás, quase caindo do degrau onde estivera sentado. Empurrou Kanon, ignorando as risadas abafadas soando a sua volta enquanto tentava se lembrar porque estava cochilando naquele local, àquela hora do dia.

– Ta doido? – Perguntou quando o outro tentou se aproximar novamente – Eu sonho com ninfas e acordo com monstros?

– Eu só...Ei!

– Acalme–se e saía de cima de Milo, Kanon. – Saga repreendeu o irmão com uma expressão séria no rosto – Ninguém disse para você beijá–lo, só precisava perguntar...

– Eu não vou beijar homem nenhum!

– Foi o que eu disse... – O cavaleiro de gêmeos falou lentamente,

– Não, você... Espera. – Kanon parou, pensando por alguns momentos – Ok, você disse isso, mas eu sei que estava tentando me ofender de algum modo!

– Claro que não.

– Eu sei que—

– Vejo vocês brigando todo dia, deixem isso para outra hora e vamos nos concentrar em Milo! – Aioria o cortou, virando para o escorpiano. – Desembucha, sabemos que seguiu Shaka ontem.

– Tecnicamente eu não segui ninguém – Milo levantou – Apenas, coincidentemente, sai no mesmo horário e fui na mesma direção que Shaka.

Quatro pares de olhos viraram–se na direção do cavaleiro de escorpião, encarando–o em silêncio enquanto tentavam pensar no que dizer. Afrodite girou os olhos, sem dar atenção a mais uma bobagem.

– E _'coincidentemente'_ voltaram no mesmo horário também? – Kanon perguntou sarcástico – Conta outra, Milo!

– Aí e que se engana, espertalhão. – O grego falou com um sorriso – Eu voltei, ele não.

– Shaka não voltou para o Santuário? – Mu perguntou, pronunciando–se pela primeira vez.

– Quer dizer que vocês ficam me seguindo e não sabem do _'assunto'_?

– Fazer perguntas não é seguir você, idiota. – Saga murmurou, irritado com o tom zombeteiro do escorpiano.

– Isso mesmo, idiota.

– Kanon... – Milo estreitou os olhos – Posso permitir que qualquer um me chame de idiota, menos você.

– O que isso quer dizer?

– Que você é um idiota! – Saga falou calmamente, mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta antes de desviar a atenção do irmão para Milo – Deixe de enrolar e conte logo o que sabe.

– Por que eu deveria?

– Porque se não contar eu vou...

– Pare de dar atenção ao que ele diz – Kamus falou em tom desinteressado – Não sabem que ele é pior do que uma criança birrenta? Aposto como não sabe de nada...

– Ei,cara. Ofender não!

– Se eu quisesse te ofender, acredite, não seria tão sutil – Kamus girou os olhos, afastando–se novamente.

– Mal humor deve ser algo contagioso. – O escorpiano falou, começando a se afastar – Passaram tempo de mais com Shaka e ficaram rabugentos como ele!

– Milo... – O ariano chamou, em tom de aviso.

– Acho que vou voltar para a casa de escorpião e dormir mais um pouco.

– Escuta aqui, espertinho – Saga falou, colocando–se na frente de Milo – Fala o que sabe de uma vez ou não haverá casa de escorpião para você voltar... Entendeu?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shaka estava partindo. Ele realmente estava desistindo de qualquer tipo de conversa e saindo de sua vida. Parecia irritado, o que era tão... Estranho. Ela era a irritada! Ele tinha que permanecer calmo, encarando–a como se não representasse nada em sua vida. Como se...

– Onde você pensa que está indo? – Aradia cobriu a boca assim que a pergunta escapou. Fechou os olhos, xingando a si mesma de estúpida, e todos os derivados dessa palavra que pode se lembrar.

Shaka virou–se lentamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Observou a maneira como a garota parecia frágil, as mãos cobrindo os lábios e os olhos fechados com força; Estranhamente, isso o acalmou. Saber que ela não estava completamente confiante em tudo que fazia era um grande alivio.

– Acho que já cometi enganos demais para um dia. – Ele falou calmamente, esperando–a abrir os olhos para completar – E, eu odeio cometer erros.

– Eu sou um erro? – Ele perguntou, as mãos ainda sobre a boca abafando suas palavras. Balançou a cabeça com o olhar interrogativo dele e baixou as mãos, repetindo a pergunta com voz tremula.

– Você possui uma habilidade admirável de distorcer minhas palavras até que se tornem ofensas... – Suspirou antes de completar – Não, meu erro foi tentar vir aqui e mudar algo que não deveria. – O indiano respondeu depois de alguns minutos de silencio, analisando–a – Minha presença não é desejada, isso ficou bastante claro.

– Eu não disse que não o queria por perto.

– Sim, claro. Devo imaginar que saúda todas as pessoas, cuja companhia deseja, chamando–as de tarado.

– Eu já disse que não foi por querer! – Aradia repetiu, pelo que julgava ser a décima vez naqueles poucos minutos de conversa. Estava começando a ficar irritada novamente. Só tornava–se repetitiva daquele modo quando estava irritada demais para pensar.

– Sim, eu ouvi... Das três primeiras vezes.

– Olha, eu não esperava ver você aqui. Ou na rua, enquanto fazia compras. Ou na maldita galeria de artes!

– Não deveria praguejar, é um hábito—

– Degradante, eu sei, Já ouvi isso antes. – A garota suspirou – Você não é a única pessoa educada que fala comigo, ok?

– Ok.

– Na minha cabeça tudo estava certo... Talvez não muito, mas com certeza eu não queria apressar as coisas e ser obrigada a ter você em minha casa!

– Ou dividir sua cama.

– Isso! Quer dizer, não! – Ela franziu o cenho irritada – Já dividi minha cama com você.

– Impossível uma vez que nunca estive aqui.

– Pelos deuses, você é irritante! – Aradia falou entre dentes, pegando a almofada mais próxima – Aqui estou eu, tentando me desculpar e você... – Parou de falar, quando ele segurou seu pulso. – Quer me soltar?

– Servir de alvo foi divertido por um tempo, mas não estou mais com humor para isso.

– Vai me atacar? Talvez provar que é um tarado e...

– Você fala demais. – Ele a cortou, sorrindo com a surpresa surgindo nos olhos escuros enquanto ela abria e fechava os lábios sem conseguir pronunciar nenhuma palavra – Bem melhor – Aproximou o rosto, roçando os lábios contra dela – Talvez eu deva manter sua boca ocupada para que pare de falar bobagens. – Murmurou, cedendo ao desejo de colar os lábios aos dela.

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi pessoas!_**

**_Estou quebrando uma tradição de não fazer nada na semana do meu aniversário e postando esse capítulo, mas isso só porque ele já estava pronto e eu estava com preguiça de revisá–lo antes. :D_**

**_Talvez eu tenha me expressado mal na nota anterior, não pretendo transformar tudo em um drama, mas quem tem o costume de ler o que escrevo sabe que eu raramente me prendo a apenas um gênero. Comédia é legal, mas eu não tenho o costume de escrever fics puramente desse gênero. Só possuo um senso de humor estranho e acabo submetendo os personagens a ele, vez ou outra ( se bem que me empolguei aqui XD)_**

**_Isso aqui ainda é um romance, então tenho que voltar a ele, não é mesmo?_**

**_Muito obrigada as reviews do capítulo anterior ( não vou comentar hoje, ok? Estou de folga! XD) – Juliane.chan, Pri, Cíntia, Bella Lamounier, Sammy Higurashi, Palas Lis, mistr3ss._**

**_Tenho algumas coisas a dizer:_**

**_1 – Pelos comentários que tenho recebido, esse fic não deve ser lido em lugar publico onde você vai explodir em risadas e atrair olhares estranhos sobre si XD_**

**_2 – Eu realmente deixei no prólogo um trecho onde diz que Shaka chama por Aradia, mas ele não precisa chamar pelo nome dela, certo:P_**

**_3 – Minha querida e adorável amiga Akemi ( apelidada por mim de Mini –Evil :D) fez uma comunidade no orkut dedicada à essa pessoa que vos fala. Eu perdi uma aposta ( não perguntem! ) e ela está me cobrando que pague divulgando isso em um dos capítulos, mas eu sempre esqueço XD_**

**_Dêem busca por lá e vão achar, já que o site não permite links. _**

**_Pronto, Akemi! Pára de me cobrar! XDD_**

**_Por enquanto é só. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,_**

**_Naru_**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Lust**

* * *

Quando você tira a indesejável influência dos amigos, a vida é perfeita, não é mesmo?

Em sonhos talvez seja...

No momento que os lábios se tocaram, cessando a discussão, reações contrárias atingiram os dois. Aradia, ainda atônita com a reação do virginiano, entreabriu os lábios, correspondendo ao beijo instintivamente. Era quase estranho sentir as mãos dele segurando–a contra o corpo masculino. A voz dele ainda ressoava em seus ouvidos, baixa, rouca e levemente divertida com sua confusão.

Esse era o problema, Shaka não costumava soar divertido. Orgulhoso, confiante demais... Irritantemente frio, sim, mas nunca aquela mistura calma e divertida. Aquele tom baixo e rouco, o brilho de desejo nos olhos azuis... Definitivamente havia algo errado.

Aradia fechou os olhos, lentamente cedendo à tentação de entregar–se as sensações conhecidas. Sentiu as mãos afrouxarem o aperto em seus pulsos, puxando–a mais contra si, qualquer pensamento que ainda relutasse em percorrer sua mente desaparecendo enquanto entregava–se ao prazer daquele ato.

Shaka empurrou–a delicadamente na direção da cama, aprofundando mais o beijo, estremecendo com a caricia. O toque das mãos femininas, agora livres das suas, deslizando por seus ombros e os dedos delicados afundando em seus cabelos, fazendo–o notar que estava indo muito além do que planejara a principio.

Só queria fazer com que ela parasse de atirar coisas em sua direção e dizer coisas sem sentido, mas a partir do momento que seus lábios haviam se tocado qualquer plano sensato que tivesse desaparecera, dando lugar àquelas sensações inebriantes e libertadoras de qualquer regra mais rígida que sempre impusesse a si mesmo.

Era sempre assim quando se encontravam, nada parecia ter mais importância do que os dois, aquele breve momento em que nada mais existia... Nem mesmo o carro que estacionara lá fora, ou o dono dos passos leves que se aproximava do quarto naquele mesmo instante e...

– Aradia? Ainda dormindo, preguiçosa! Eu trouxe seu almoço e... – Maria parou de falar, parada na porta do quarto enquanto via o casal se separar a apressadamente – Oh... Acho que cheguei em uma hora ruim...

– Jura?

– Eu posso ir embora e—

– Não, eu devo partir. – Shaka falou, sem olhar para nenhuma das duas – Fiquei tempo demais longe da casa de virgem.

– Casa de virgem? – Maria perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha – O que é isso? Algum tipo de culto?

– Não, é—

– Porque com um nome desses, você deveria ser virgem para participar, e a julgar pelo que presenciei a poucos minutos—

– Maria, cala a boca!

– Credo que mau humor... Eu não devia mesmo ter interrompido o... – A garota loira sorriu ao perceber o rubor no rosto da amiga – O que quer que vocês estivessem fazendo.

Aradia estreitou os olhos, irritada e atirou a primeira coisa que sua mão tocou na direção da garota loira. Fechou os olhos, atirando–se na cama com um gemido frustrado quando a amiga pegou a escova de cabelos facilmente.

– Seu braço melhorou? – Maria perguntou calmamente, atirando o objeto sobre a cama. Cruzou os braços na frente do peito, esperando enquanto a amiga observava o próprio braço livre das faixas como se só então se desse conta de o estar movimentando livremente. – Então...?

– Sim, está melhor. – Aradia murmurou, seus olhos fazendo uma rápida busca pelo aposento a procura de Shaka.

– Ele saiu enquanto você atirava coisas em mim. – A garota loira falou calmamente. Aproximou–se da cama quando a amiga desabou sobre a mesma com uma expressão confusa no rosto. – Não o viu sair?

– Não.

Maria balançou a cabeça suavemente, as madeixas douradas acompanhando os movimentos. Sentou–se a uma distancia segura da morena e observou–a em silencio por alguns minutos com o cenho franzido enquanto abria e fechava a mão vezes sem conta.

– Eu não pretendia interromper vocês.

– Por mais improvável que seja – Aradia falou, desviando os olhos do braço para a garota a seu lado – Eu acredito em você.

– Como assim _'por mais improvável que seja'_?

– Não comece, Maria – A garota morena suspirou levantando–se da cama, lentamente – Eu disse que acredito, não faça com que eu me arrependa. – Caminhou lentamente até o armário semi aberto, lembrava–se com perfeição quando em uma ultima tentativa de livrar–se da presença de Shaka havia tirado o paletó do cabide e atirado em sua direção.

– Está com fome? – Maria finalmente perguntou, parada ao lado da porta que levava ao corredor. Desejava mais do que tudo perguntar o que tinha acontecido entre os dois, além da cena que presenciara, mas a expressão distante no rosto de Aradia minava qualquer chance de conversar sobre o assunto.

– Sim, vou esperar até que faça o almoço. – Aradia virou para a amiga com um pequeno sorriso curvando seus lábios – Vá logo sujar minha louça sem necessidade, prometo não fazer comentários sobre o que a vi fazendo ontem à noite. – Maria sorriu de volta antes de deixar o cômodo, deixando a morena mergulhar nas próprias lembranças novamente.

Aradia voltou sua atenção para o guarda roupa novamente, a mão deslizando pela superfície entalhada enquanto se lembrava da raiva contida que os olhos azuis transmitiam no momento em que segurara o paletó. Era o que queria naquele momento, que ele se afastasse, então por que agora que finalmente ficara sozinha sentia aquela sensação de vazio queimando seu peito?

Fechou os olhos, inconscientemente apertando o braço contra o peito como fizera na noite anterior. Entreabriu as pálpebras lentamente, observando a própria mão. Ele a havia curado, mesmo depois de todas as grosserias, ameaças e discussões, ele a havia curado. Ficara a seu lado quando pedira durante a madrugada e... A beijara à poucos minutos.

Tocou os próprios lábios, sentindo as pernas amolecerem com a lembrança das sensações que havia experimentado. Era sempre assim, a mais simples das caricias desencadeava neles sensações que não podiam, ou queriam, controlar. Era quase como...

– Voltar para casa sem todas as regras e cobranças. – Aradia pulou ao ouvir o som da própria voz, seguido pelo barulho de louças quebrando na cozinha. Balançou a cabeça, espantando os tolos pensamentos românticos e rumou para o local onde a voz de Maria podia ser ouvida em meio ao som de cacos sendo empurrados pelo chão pela vassoura. – O que, em nome de todos os deuses, você está fazendo agora?

– Preparando o almoço? – A loira respondeu, sem levantar os olhos da comida misturada aos cacos no chão.

– Parece estar destruindo minha casa novamente.

– Seu mau humor voltou, não é mesmo?

– Ele nunca me abandonou.

– Juro que prefiro ver você suspirando pelos cantos...

– Eu não fico suspirando pela casa! – Aradia murmurou irritada, arrancando a vassoura da mão da amiga.

– Ou meio grogue pelos remédios... – Maria continuou calmamente como se não houvesse sido interrompida – Sim, você é muito mais sociável quando está sob efeito de remédios.

– Você é muito mais sociável quando está calada. – A morena replicou, apanhando o que restara da travessa com comida do chão e jogando dentro do lixo.

– Você não precisa de mim, vou embora. – Maria falou, dando meia volta.

Aradia parou o que estava fazendo e virou–se, a pá de lixo ainda em suas mãos, para encarar a amiga. Estreitou os olhos, respirando fundo, enquanto a observava caminhar pelo corredor na direção da sala como a vira fazer milhares de vezes. Era assim que acontecia, elas brigavam por algo completamente inútil e Maria ia embora se fazendo de vitima, ligaria depois de algumas horas apenas para torturá–la até que se desculpasse... Estava acostumada com o comportamento infantil, então porque dessa vez sentia aquele aperto no peito frente à possibilidade de ficar sozinha?

A vassoura voou de suas mãos de encontro à parede oposta, chamando a atenção da garota loira. Aradia passou as mãos pelos cabelos, virando de costas enquanto um suspiro irritado deixava seus lábios.

– Algum problema? – Maria perguntou calmamente, o que apenas serviu para irritar a morena ainda mais.

– Não.

– Apenas punindo a vassoura por... Hum... Fazer o serviço direito?

– Estou irritada.

– Jura? – Maria pegou a bolsa e voltou lentamente para a cozinha. – Sabe que só olhando para você nem dá para notar?

Aradia jogou–se na cadeira, lançando um olhar de aviso para a garota loira.

– Está com tanta fome assim? – A loira continuou coma expressão séria no rosto, contendo o sorriso com muito custo. – Não está planejando me matar e comer, ou está?

– Pouco me importo com a droga de comida.

– Fome de outra coisa talvez? – Maria arqueou uma sobrancelha, sua voz demonstrando divertimento apesar de suas tentativas de contê–lo.

– Você não estava indo embora?

– Ah, isso foi antes de você tentar punir a vassoura má por ficar sozinha. – A loira continuou como mesmo tom debochado enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava–se calmamente.

– Eu não me importo de ficar sozinha.

– Tem certeza?

– Claro que sim! – Aradia respondeu irritada, desviou os olhos da expressão satisfeita da amiga e continuou, no que considerava, voz calma. – Saí de casa a mais de oito anos.

– Certo... – Maria colocou a bolsa sobre a mesa e arqueou uma sobrancelha – E nesse meio tempo morou completamente sozinha...

– Sim...

– Vamos ver... – A loira falou, com uma expressão compenetrada. – Morou comigo nos dois primeiros anos... Depois se mudou para a casa daquele seu namorado maluco que tinha alergia ao cheiro de suas tintas e a obrigava a pintar na garagem... – Lançou um olhar divertido para a morena – Quanto tempo isso durou mesmo?

– Seis meses.

– Certo, seis meses. – Maria sorriu, contando o tempo nos dedos – Depois voltou a ficar comigo até arrumar um lugar... Isso levou o que? Um ano?

– Eu não tinha tempo! Você era uma, e continua sendo, maluca controladora que só quer me ver trabalhar.

– Três anos e meio... – Maria falou, ignorando as palavras de Aradia – Morou com sua irmã assim que saiu de casa, não morou?

– Isso não conta! Ela só estava em casa nos finais de semana.

– Isso foi antes de vir para Atenas... Três anos, certo?

– Ela não ficava em casa!

– Claro, claro... Por isso você escreveu para mim implorando por um lugar para ficar!

– O que você fez? Um arquivo mental de minha vida para atirar na minha cara quando o momento oportuno chegasse?

– Sua paranóia me diverte. – Maria começou a rir – Claro que não fiz tal coisa...

– Claro que não.

– Bem, voltando ao assunto, você pode dizer que está sozinha desde que se mudou para cá, certo?

– Sim... – Aradia respondeu lentamente, lançando um olhar desconfiado para a outra garota. – Onde quer chegar?

– Que seus oito anos transformaram–se em menos de dois rapidamente, não acha? – Maria sorriu com o olhar contrariado que recebeu – Ou devo descontar o tempo que está com o mudinho?

– Pela milésima vez, Maria... Ele não é mudo!

– Oh verdade... – A garota loira concordou – Ele falou hoje... Mas que papo estranho é aquele de _'casa de virgem'_?

–...

– Eu sei que você não é virgem... – Maria continuou, ignorando a expressão incrédula da amiga – E ele também não pode ser porque vocês dois... Bem, você sabe. – Parou de falar de repente e virou–se para Aradia, os olhos cheios de preocupação – Você não está tão desesperada que resolveu se juntar a algum culto, não é mesmo?

– Você não está tão desesperada que resolveu trocar o café da manhã por um litro de bebida, não é mesmo?

– Ah, você está normal! – Maria sorriu – Acho que posso ficar tranqüila.

Aradia fechou os olhos, recostando–se a cadeira. Nesse momento, ficar completamente sozinha não parecia mais uma idéia tão ruim...

– Acho que consegue preparar algo para comer sozinha, agora que seu braço está em boas condições novamente. – A garota loira continuou, levantando – Tenho toneladas de coisa para fazer. – Pegou a bolsa de cima da mesa sem lançar um segundo olhar na direção da morena – Artistas preguiçosos para ameaçar e—

– Por algum acaso alguém pintou na minha testa_ 'Abandone–me, por favor' _enquanto eu dormia ou isso é apenas mais uma forma de tortura do destino? – Maria parou, os olhos fixos na garota, completamente sem palavras pela primeira vez naquele dia – Esqueça! – Aradia levantou – Pode ir atrás de quem quer que seja, torturar como quiser.

– Nunca reclamou por ficar sozinha antes.

– Eu não estou reclamando, é só...

– É só?

– Antes eu queria, pedia, implorava por alguns minutos de paz, mas agora...

– Você tem seus CDs de rock para lhe fazer companhia.

– Não é o mesmo.

– Aquela gata maluca ou o cachorro monstro.

– Você por acaso pára para escutar o que digo ou apenas despeja palavras na esperança de me deixar frustrada?

– Ora, eu apenas—

– Eu fui embora das outras vezes! Eu parti e o deixei sozinho, não contrário. – Maria cruzou os braços, esperando que a garota continuasse. – Ele não podia sair sem que eu visse porque nosso assunto não estava terminado...

– Assunto? Aquele que eu... Interrompi?

– Sim e não. – Aradia respondeu sem levantar os olhos para a amiga – Diferente de você, não penso em sexo o tempo todo.

– Que injusto! Eu não penso em sexo o tempo todo.

– Apenas boa parte dele?

– Sim, ei! Estávamos falando de_ você_ e _suas_ necessidades!

– O assunto acabou, pode ir.

– Ainda está emburrada como antes.

– Eu não fico emburrada!

– Ahn... Claro que não... – Maria falou sarcástica – Se você quer terminar seu _'assunto' _com ele porque não vai até a tal '_casa de virgem' _e termina o que começaram? – Sorriu – Do modo que quiser.

– Você consegue dizer algo que não tenha duplo sentido?

– Claro, quando o assunto em questão não tem duplo sentido.

– Vá embora... – Aradia falou depois de alguns minutos – Por favor, não tente me ajudar, Maria. Apenas...Vá embora.

– Se é isso mesmo que você deseja... – Maria deu de ombros, começando a se afastar – Mas antes de ficar rosnando de raiva porque o cara foi embora sem que você tivesse a chance de terminar a _'conversa'_, pense se alguma vez deu a ele a mesma chance.

Aradia virou–se, lentamente caminhando atrás da amiga sem impedi–la de partir. As palavras repetindo–se em sua mente. Parou no meio do corredor, ouvindo o som da porta da frente abrindo e fechando. Nunca se preocupara se Shaka tinha algo a dizer ou como se sentiria quando acordasse e ela não estivesse mais a seu lado.

_'Antes de ficar rosnando de raiva porque o cara foi embora sem que você tivesse a chance de terminar a 'conversa', pense se alguma vez deu a ele a mesma chance.'_

Encostou–se à parede, deixando–se escorregar para o chão, sem se importar se Maria havia ou não saído, e afundou o rosto sobre os braços. Era isso o que ele estava tentando lhe mostrar? Como era doloroso contar com a pessoa a seu lado e ela simplesmente desaparecer?

– Levante.

Aradia levantou a cabeça para encontrar Maria parada a sua frente, os braços cruzados e a expressão fechada. A morena piscou algumas vezes, sua atenção alternando entre a porta aberta e a garota estreitando os olhos azuis em sua direção, o rosto sem nenhum traço de brincadeira.

– Você não ia embora?

– Você está com cara de cachorro sem dono... – Maria inclinou–se e segurou o braço da amiga com força, puxando–a para levantar – Só posso acreditar que está passando tempo demais com aquele animal maluco. Precisa sair.

– Não quero fazer compras com você novamente.

– Artistas para ameaçar, não me ouviu dizer isso antes?

– Você quer que eu a veja ameaçando outras pessoas? – Aradia perguntou incrédula enquanto era empurrada na direção da porta.

– Não, sua tola. – Maria riu puxando a porta atrás de si – Eu ameaço e você assusta com sua cara.

– Como é?

– Vamos dar uma volta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shaka caminhou pelo Santuário, tentando inventar desculpas para não ir diretamente a Casa de Virgem. Dizia a si mesmo que não havia nada lá além de um possível aprendiz lento que apenas estragaria seu dia, era muito mais produtivo ficar andando sem rumo, pensando em coisas que não poderia mudar. E ele queria mudar...

Aquele dia começara da pior maneira possível, contrariando qualquer plano que inconscientemente tivesse feito. Não conseguia entender como pudera proferir tantas ofensas quando tudo o que desejava era entendê–la melhor, mas no momento que ela pulara da cama, os olhos negros carregados com algo que não conseguira entender tudo o que pudera fazer fora começar mais uma discussão.

Era tão mais fácil ficar perto dela civilizadamente quando estava dormindo, cansada ou sob efeito de remédios... Talvez cura–la tivesse sido um erro.

O indiano parou, espantado com o rumo que seus pensamentos haviam tomado. Estava mesmo cogitando a possibilidade de deixar Aradia sofrendo apenas para que pudessem conversar?

– Tem algo errado comigo...

– Quando exatamente chegou a essa conclusão? – Shaka virou–se para encontrar a figura de Mu e franziu o cenho, zangado consigo mesmo por não ter notado sua aproximação. – Quando deixou o Santuário?

– Você disse que eu devia ir atrás de Aradia.

– Ou quando passou a noite fora? – O ariano estreitou os olhos quase imperceptivelmente – O que há de errado com você?

_'Também gostaria de saber...'_ Shaka pensou, dando as costas ao amigo.

– Passa meses se encontrando com uma garota sem nem se dar ao trabalho de descobrir seu nome ou quem é... – Um continuou, ignorando a falta de resposta do virginiano – Torna–se insuportável de se conviver e... Não olhe desse modo para mim, todos pensam da mesma forma!

– Vocês se tornaram pessoas insuportáveis, agindo irresponsavelmente e esperando que todos os seguissem.

– Viu algum de nós agir como você? Trazer uma desconhecida para cá? Comportar–se como um psicopata e ameaçar qualquer pessoa que tivesse coragem o suficiente para se aproximar mais que dez metros?

– Eu não pedi que se aproximassem! Tampouco que tentassem conviver comigo!

– Claro, provavelmente deveríamos ignorar sua existência patética... – Mu começou lentamente – O que sugere? Que construíssemos uma casa separada das outras apenas para que você continuasse vivendo como um ermitão?

– Eu não—

– Espere, tenho uma idéia melhor! – O ariano o cortou – Deveríamos ter construído uma outra passagem para a casa de leão, circundando a de virgem, entende?

– Milo convenceu você a trocar o café da manhã por bebida alcoólica? Não está falando coisa com coisa...

– Você é a pessoa mais—

– Olha, ele voltou! – Milo gritou, chamando a atenção dos dois cavaleiros de ouro – Podem parar de me perseguir e ir direto a fonte para descobrir o que aconteceu.

– Ingrata que tive o desprazer de conhecer. – Mu terminou a frase, ignorando a aproximação do escorpiano. – Onde está sua tão famosa disciplina? Seu auto controle e organização? – Shaka piscou, espantado com a reação do ariano – Onde diabos foi parar seu senso de responsabilidade?

O virginiano permaneceu em silêncio, as orbes azuis fixos na figura a sua frente. Parte de si estava chocada demais com o descontrole do sempre calmo cavaleiro de Áries enquanto a outra parte vibrava com a ânsia de avançar sobre ele. Sabia que seu atual comportamento não condizia com o passado, mas não daria a ninguém o direito de chamar sua atenção.

– Acho que fugir dos outros é menos perigoso no momento... – Milo murmurou, dando meia volta.

– Você! – Shaka apontou para Milo, os olhos faiscando de raiva – Cale a boca e suma ou vai desejar não ter nascido.

– Acho que você está confundindo as coisas, cara. Quem te deu uma lição de moral foi—

– Você e seus planos estúpidos são a causa de todos os meus problemas!

– Você é a causa de seus problemas, Shaka, deixe de culpar os outros. – O ariano o cortou, a irritação ainda presente em sua voz.

– Eu não preciso de lição de moral!

– Sim, ele só—

– Cale a boca! – Shaka e Mu disseram em uníssono.

– Nossa, mau humor é contagioso...

– Quando você vai aprender a receber ordens?

– Eu não recebo ordens de qualquer um, e...

– Achei! – Kanon gritou, chamando a atenção do trio. Sorriu consigo mesmo ante a perspectiva de provar ao irmão que estava longe de ser o idiota que sempre insinuava, sem pensar duas vezes saltou sobre o escorpiano.

Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha, desviando do caminho do geminiano e sorriu triunfante enquanto se afastava da figura caída a alguns passos de distancia.

– Como se isso fosse funcionar... Ei! – O escorpiano arregalou os olhos, observando o chão aproximar–se rapidamente. Sua única reação cobrir o rosto pouco antes do impacto, Kanon segurando suas pernas com força impedindo–o de se mover.

– De todas as coisas idiotas que presenciei nos últimos dias...

– Essa com certeza foi a pior. – O ariano completou as palavras de Shaka.

– Kanon... Quer me largar? – Milo perguntou entre dentes, tentando inutilmente movimentar as pernas.

– Não até... Ei, Saga! – Kanon chamou com um sorriso – Peguei ele antes de você!

– Você está realmente de parabéns, irmão... Eu não pensaria em agarrar um homem para paralisá–lo.

– Kanon! – Milo chamou novamente, virando–se para chutar o rapaz – Sai de cima de mim, cara!

Shaka balançou a cabeça, desviando sua atenção da dupla no chão, a ponto de começar uma luta, para o ariano. Respirou fundo, tentando encontrar algo para dizer quando um conhecido e ritmado som de saltos contra o chão de pedra foi ouvido. Seus olhos abriram–se em surpresa ao reconhecer a dupla parando a poucos metros, observando a pequena confusão.

Aradia piscou, indecisa por alguns minutos entre continuar caminhando até chegar ao grupo ou fugir correndo do local. A mão em suas costas lembrou–a da presença de Maria e ela soube que não teria chance de fugir dali discretamente.

Logo outros olhares fixaram–se sobre as duas e a expressão decidida voltou ao rosto da garota morena, dissipado qualquer outro plano que houvesse feito. Suas pernas recomeçaram a mover–se, os olhos negros fixos em um ponto qualquer atrás do rapaz loiro que a encarava sem reação ou emoção aparente.

Ignorando o tremor que ameaçava paralisá–la, Aradia continuou até estar frente a seu alvo, as palavras recusando–se a deixar seus lábios.

– Puxa... – Maria começou, fazendo Aradia fechar os olhos a espera de algum comentário constrangedor. – Eu sabia que aquela pose de garanhão, tentando me agarrar no carro não era normal... – Ela riu, apontando para os dois cavaleiros ainda no chão. – Cara, é disso que você gosta? Que desperdício de um homem interessante...

– O que? – Milo olhou para Kanon ainda agarrado as suas pernas e bufou irritado – Sai de cima de mim! – Gritou, assustando outro o suficiente para que este soltasse suas pernas, dando–lhe a chance de chutá–lo para longe.

– Ai, isso já compensou meu dia! – Maria continuou rindo enquanto Kanon levantava, limpando as roupas empoeiradas sob o olhar assassino do escorpiano.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Shaka finalmente perguntou, tentando ignorar a confusão cada vez maior as suas costas.

– Pensei que poderíamos conversar.

– Planejando destruir minha casa agora?

– Depende, existem coisas pesadas lá que eu possa atirar em você?

– Parece ter se recuperado completamente uma vez que sua língua voltou a ser afiada. – Shaka respondeu depois de alguns minutos, a sombra de um sorriso curvando seus lábios quase que imperceptivelmente.

– Ei... – Kanon murmurou, acertando as costelas do irmão como cotovelo – Eu pensei que ela tinha machucado o braço, não a língua...

– Você não sabe mesmo quando ficar calado, não é?

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi, pessoas!_**

**_Eu sei que demorei, mas que horrível bloqueio foi esse? Ò.ó_**

**_Bem, devo dizer que tirando algumas pequenas partes eu, pessoalmente, não gostei desse capítulo, mas como sem ele eu não posso continuar... Deixa estar XD_**

**_Obrigada as reviews do ultimo capítulo – Bella Lamounier ( _**_Eles são adoráveis e isso é segredo! XD** ) , Leila Wood ( **Sem comentários! XD** ), Kikyou Pristess ( **Tarada u.u** ), Samy Higurashi ( **Obrigada :D** ), Pri ( **Eu tenho pena do Kanon... Fiz ele tão tapado, coitado XD** ), Juliane.chan ( **Sim, teremos e você é outra tarada ò.ó** ), Palas Lis ( **Mwahahahaha!** ), Namárie ( **Que bom que está gostando :D** ), Megawinsone ( **Eles ainda vão aprontar... Algumas XD **), Mistr3ss ( **Dar ele para você? Hum... Não! E nossa... outra tarada ò.ó** ), CaHh Kinomoto (** Poxa, você nem comentou Milo Maria, estou decepcionada XD** ), Lika Junge ( **Elas não são adoráveis? XD Eu coloquei mel no fic Mwuhahahaha! **), AngelloreXx ( **Eu já disse isso,mas tenho que repetir... PERVA! Ò.ó Que bom que está gostando, nem esperou muito vai u.u_

**_Por enquanto é só!_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Naru_**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Lust**

* * *

E então as coisas se complicam, ou simplificam... Você ainda não sabe ao certo.

Os amigos dos quais você pensava ter se livrado escolheram esse momento para lhe dar lição de moral. Isso não seria tão mal se... Você não odiasse esse tipo de coisa. Receber broncas e _'puxões'_ de orelha não faz muito o seu gênero... Esbravejar e fazer isso com os outros é muito melhor... Mas a vida dá voltas e lá estava você, discutindo com seu melhor amigo pelas ações que ele acha que você deveria ter tomado...

Você não consegue entender como parece não haver nada que os satisfaça. Se ficar em casa, _'assustando'_ todas as visitas é anti-social... Se, por outro lado, fizer o que desejam, é irresponsável!

O que esperam de você?

Não é como se soubesse de todas as respostas... Como agir a cada situação... Embora aja como se soubesse... Droga, a vida era bem mais simples quando tudo o que você tinha que fazer era treinar e defender o Santuário. Onde estão os inimigos quando você mais precisa deles?

– Ei... – Kanon murmurou, acertando as costelas do irmão como cotovelo – Eu pensei que ela tinha machucado o braço, não a língua...

– Você não sabe mesmo quando ficar calado, não é?

Shaka congelou ao ouvir essa pequena troca de palavras, o meio sorriso continuou em seu rosto enquanto os olhos fechavam-se, desejando secretamente que o grupo as suas costas desaparecesse.

- Você está bem? – A voz de Aradia chamou sua atenção, obrigando-o a abrir os olhos, coincidentemente os dois irmãos escolheram aquele momento para se engalfinharem como dois garotos.

Quando aquela humilhação ia terminar?

Aradia sorriu, o rosto corado e os olhos cheios de indecisão. A garota morena a sua frente em nada lembrava a que atirara coisas em sua direção pela manhã. Os olhos negros, que pareciam sempre esconder o que quer que ela pensasse, mostravam agora toda a incerteza que ela sentia. Pela primeira vez em dias, não, meses, não se sentia mais tão perdido. Não era o único a se sentir confuso e não ter a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo ou que direção seguir.

Sorriu, sentindo o corpo relaxar um pouco, e estendeu a mão para segurar o braço delicado. Podia ouvir os outros continuarem a falar, mas naquele momento não se importava mais com o que estivessem dizendo.

- Não está pensando em fugir, está?

- Não...

- Que pena, eu estou.

- O que disse? – Aradia parou de falar quando, agarrando-se aos ombros dele quando sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão – O que diabos está fazendo?

- Correndo?

- Por quê? – Aradia afundou o rosto no peito do virginiano, sentindo as bochechas aquecerem ao ouvir parte dos comentários do grupo quando perceberam que estavam se afastando.

- Pensei que quisesse conversar.

- Não precisa sair correndo para isso!

- Precisava sim. Estou tentando não ter pensamentos assassinos hoje... – Suspirou ao perceber que estavam sendo seguidos – Ou pelo menos não concretizar os que já fiz...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maria observava a cena a sua frente entre divertida e surpresa, pela primeira vez estava realmente sem palavras. Afinal, não era todo dia que via tantos homens agindo como adolescentes briguentos... Talvez aquele grupo fosse diferente.

- Me soltem! – Kanon falou pelo que devia ser a décima vez desde que haviam percebido Shaka se afastar do grupo. – Eles estão fugindo.

Mu e Kamus apenas seguraram os braços do rapaz com mais força, tentando impedi-lo de correr atrás do casal. O ariano voltou o rosto para os outros que observavam a cena sem parecerem dispostos a se mover.

- Um pouco de ajuda seria bem vinda.

- Para que? – Milo perguntou calmamente. Não queria correr o risco de aproximar-se de Kanon quando finalmente conseguira se soltar dele - Vocês parecem estar se saindo muito bem sozinhos.

- Eles estão fugindo! – Kanon repetiu, os olhos fixos na mancha que o casal se tornara a distancia.

- Saga, faça algo! – Kamus falou rispidamente. – Tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que passar meu dia segurando um idiota.

- Solte-o, vamos ver se ele consegue apanhar de Shaka dessa vez... Digo, apanhar o Shaka.

- Ajudem! Agora! – Mu quase gritou, assustando não apenas o grupo que os observava como também o rapaz que segurava.

- Você quer me deixar surdo? Não basta ficar me agarrando?

- Eu não... – O ariano fechou os olhos, contando até dez – Quer saber? – Continuou depois de alguns segundos – Vá atrás de Shaka e agüente as conseqüências.

- Posso mesmo?

- Ótimo, quem sabe ele morre dessa vez... – Saga piscou quando os rostos viraram-se em sua direção e sorriu – Digo... Aham... Claro que pode, Kanon.

- Acho que prefiro ficar aqui...

_'Idiotas...'_ Maria pensou, girando os olhos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aradia deu alguns passos para dentro da casa de virgem assim que seus pés tocaram o chão. Parara de falar quando a paisagem a sua volta se tornara um borrão pela velocidade com que passavam por ela, ainda podia sentir o coração batendo acelerado... Só não sabia se a razão fora aquele pequeno passeio ou a maneira como o indiano a segurara contra seu corpo.

Virou-se para encará-lo, os movimentos sempre lentos e controlados. A expressão impassível no rosto masculino, o modo como os olhos azuis encontravam os seus sem que nenhum sentimento pudesse se percebido.

Baixou os olhos rapidamente, quando o silêncio começou a incomodá-la. Shaka sempre parecia tão certo sobre o que e como fazer. Duvidava que tivesse as mesmas duvidas que ela... E isso era tão frustrante. Como discutir com alguém que não tinha duvidas?

- Então... – Shaka começou, observando-a estremecer e dar um passo para trás.

- Então? – Ela repetiu, afundando as unhas nas palmas ao notar o tremor em sua própria voz.

- Você disse que queria conversar.

- Sim, foi o que eu disse.

- Então...

- Então?

Shaka suspirou, aproximando-se da garota. Apesar de ser tranqüilizador vê-la titubear em algo, aquilo não estava levando a lugar nenhum.

- Sobre o que quer conversar?

- Eu... – Aradia começou e parou – Eu... – Os olhos deixaram os dele e passearam pelo cômodo, procurando um ponto seguro para fixá-los.

- Não tem nada aqui que possa atirar em minha cabeça.

- Eu não... – A garota piscou, sentindo o rosto corar – Não estou procurando algo para atirar em você.

- Algo que possa me empurrar em cima?

- Não.

- Algo que possa derrubar sobre mim?

- Não. – Aradia estreitou os olhos. – Pare com isso.

- Admita, você—

- Cala a boca! – A garota arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que tinha dito, baixou a cabeça, tentando se controlar – Por que acha que me conhece a ponto de adivinhar o que farei a seguir?

- Talvez porque seus olhos estão brilhando perigosamente e baseado no que aconteceu pela manhã...

- Você me provocou!

- Não lembro dessa parte.

- Você me provocou e está fazendo novamente!

- Você disse que queria conversar... Ficou muda. Estou apenas fazendo perguntas e você...

- Suas perguntas me irritam.

- De maneira...

- Sua calma me irrita também.

- Direta, ao invés de...

- Como posso responder se você não pára de falar?

- Me atacar como uma louca—

-Pare!. – Ela falou seca. – Se continuar a ignorar o que digo, vou realmente procurar algo pesado para acertar sua cabeça dura!

- Bem melhor. – Shaka falou calmamente, um sorriso quase imperceptível curvando seus lábios.

- Bem melhor? – Aradia perguntou, a voz se tornando aguda pelo nervosismo. – Você é masoquista por acaso?

- Você esta falando agora, ao invés de balbuciar monossílabos sem sentido.

Aradia bufou, os olhos negros brilhando mais intensamente Pode ouvir o som de risadas abafadas seguidas por um gemido vindo do lado externo.

- Seus amigos não têm o que fazer além de bisbilhotar a vida alheia?

- Ao que parece não têm amor à vida. – Shaka deu de ombros. – Sua amiga não fica muito atrás.

- Vir aqui foi um erro. Tentar falar com você é um erro! – Aradia falou entre dentes, dando meia volta – Não tenho a mínima vontade de servir de espetáculo para desconhecidos.

- Ficaria mais tranqüila se os conhecesse?

- Apreciaria mais se não estivessem presentes! – Ela respondeu, caminhando para a saída.

- Eu tinha decidido não matar ninguém, mas se acha que isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor... – O indiano falou calmamente, passando por ela a caminho da porta.

O som de corpos atingindo o chão, gemidos e passos apressados, tentando se afastar rapidamente, acompanhou o som de seus próprios passos. Vozes, não mais murmurando discretamente, e sim discutindo uma com a outra, puderam ser ouvidas claramente. Aradia parou, os olhos fixos nas costas de Shaka.

- Esperem, eu vou também!

- Quem foi que me passou rasteira? Jogo sujo, cara.

- Pára de reclamar, Kanon. Foi idéia sua vir aqui!

- Parem de reclamar como crianças!

O virginiano parou, pouco antes de chegar à porta, e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Fechou os olhos, tentando controlar o riso pela confusão no exterior da casa antes de virar-se para encarar a garota com a mesma expressão serena de momentos atrás.

- Sua platéia foi embora.

- Eu também vou. – Aradia falou, recomeçando a caminhar.

- Eu fui até sua casa ontem, passei pela mesma coisa e não me viu fugindo, viu?

- Não havia ninguém lá.

- Sua amiga saltitante estava lá. – Ele a alcançou facilmente e segurou seu braço, impedindo-a de sair – Esqueceu que ela me empurrou para dentro e saiu correndo?

- Disse bem, ela saiu correndo assim que você chegou.

- Eles saíram correndo agora também. – Sorriu quando ela comprimiu os lábios sem saber o que responder – E não pode negar que ela estava presente quando cheguei... Ou hoje pela manhã quando nos interrompeu.

- Lembro-me perfeitamente bem desta manhã! – Aradia o cortou, tentando se soltar – Não há necessidade de descrever nada. Principalmente quando há outras pessoas por perto.

- Nenhum deles é inocente, posso lhe assegurar. – Puxou-a contra si, acabando de uma vez por todas com suas tentativas de se afastar – Mesmo sem ouvir, devem imaginar o que—

- Existe uma grande diferença entre imaginar e ter certeza.

- Sua amiga nos viu.

- E foi embaraçoso o suficiente, não preciso de mais testemunhas!

- Tem razão, se houver testemunhas não poderá escapar com tanta facilidade. – Shaka a abraçou mais forte, sua expressão endurecendo. – Usar alguém, conseguir o que deseja e partir sem dar explicações não deve ser muito fácil se houverem testemunhas.

- Nunca houve compromisso entre nós.

- E isso lhe dá o direito de entrar e sair de minha vida quando quiser?

- Ao menos não me impede. – Ela respondeu em um fio de voz.

- Claro, porque não existe compromisso... - Os olhos azuis brilharam intensamente, cheios de frieza antes de soltá-la. – Não existe sentimento, Não existe ligação... – Deu um passo para trás, empurrando suavemente – Não existe nada além de seu desejo.

- Você queria também.

- Ser usado? – Ele sorriu sarcasticamente - Dia após dia? Ou devo dizer, noite após noite?

- Está fazendo parecer que sou uma grande vilã que o obrigou a fazer algo que não queria.

- Sofrer? Acredita realmente que desejo sofrer pensando nas razões de alguém que não se importa com nada além de si mesma? – Balançou a cabeça lentamente, e respirou fundo antes de dar-lhe as costas – Se essa foi a impressão que lhe dei...

- Liberdade. – Aradia começou lentamente, observando-o parar. – Eu lhe disse ontem à noite. Nós dois desejamos liberdade. – apertou as mãos com força, e baixou a cabeça – Um compromisso apenas faria com que colocássemos regras no que queríamos... Um compromisso faria tudo perder o sentido... Um compromisso seria razão... Não existe racionalidade em—

- Você está racionalizando!

- Você está dramatizando! – Ela devolveu no mesmo tom. Balançou a cabeça, deixando os ombros caírem em derrota – É óbvio que tentar conversar com você é impossível, vou—

- Por que eu? Por que escolheu a mim e não qualquer outro?

- Eu sempre soube o que queria... Assim como sempre tive a certeza que você deseja o mesmo.

- Esqueça essa bobagem de desejar liberdade!

Aradia ergueu a cabeça lentamente, um pouco chocada com o tom ríspido. Observou em silencio o modo como ele permanecia parado, os olhos azuis carregados de frieza... Estremeceu, deixando-se mergulhar naquilo que havia sido como uma obsessão nos últimos meses e agora faziam com que se sentisse a pior das pessoas.

Baixou a cabeça, chocada com a resposta que apareceu em sua mente. Simples demais e verdadeira demais para que pudesse conter.

- Você tem alma. – Sua voz não passou de um murmúrio, o nervosismo fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior enquanto aguardava no silêncio que seguiria a uma explosão de raiva do indiano. Se Shaka não aceitara liberdade como resposta, o que não estaria pensando daquela resposta sem sentido?

- Todos têm alma. – O virginiano falou calmamente, depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

- Não como você. – Aradia respirou fundo, só então percebendo que prendera o ar enquanto aguardava a reação dele – Não espero que entenda... – Forçou um pequeno sorriso antes de, pela décima vez, recomeçar a caminhada para a saída. – Nem eu mesma entendo o que sinto.

- Eu entendo. – A voz masculina soou tão fraca quanto a sua própria a poucos minutos atrás, e isso fez com que a garota parasse. – Posso entender minha busca de liberdade em você... – Shaka continuou, sua voz se tornando mais forte a cada palavra. – Posso entender sua razão por ficar comigo.

- E?

- Nada, apenas entendo o que está tentando explicar... – Parou a poucos passos da garota, estendendo a mão para tocá-la e baixando-a novamente sem completar a ação. – Não vou mais impedi-la de partir.

Aradia sorriu tristemente, suas pernas movendo-se instintivamente. Parou na entrada e virou-se para a figura parada ao lado de uma das janelas, concentrado em fixar sua atenção na paisagem do lado de fora.

- Não sei se faz alguma diferença para você, mas por mais que minha cabeça dissesse que eu devia me manter afastada, foi doloroso deixar você... Cada manhã que acordei em seus braços, cada vez que deixei sua cama e saí silenciosamente... Foi tão absurdamente doloroso... Tão...– Aradia parou, franzindo o cenho perante sua incapacidade em encontrar as palavras. – Nunca dissemos que duraria mais que uma noite.

- Nunca dissemos que acabaria em uma noite.

- Eu não queria que acabasse, mas pensei que... Pensei que se o forçasse a me ver a luz do dia... Se o forçasse a conversar... Se exigisse mais do que já compartilhávamos... Tudo acabaria. – Baixou a cabeça, sem conseguir suportar a visão impassível a sua frente. – Eu não sabia se você desejava algo diferente.

- Poderia ter acabado com suas dúvidas apenas perguntando.

- Você não entende. – Ela murmurou, lançando mais um olhar para a figura que continuava com as costas voltadas em sua direção. Endireitou o corpo e virou-se para a saída – Se servir de consolo, você sair sem se despedir hoje pela manhã me fez sofrer também. – Completou antes de sair, sem esperar resposta.

Shaka sorriu, virando-se para o local que ela estivera parada. Não fora sua intenção fazê-la sentir o mesmo quando partira de sua casa pela manhã, mas ao que parecia tinha atingido o ponto que queria. Caminhou lentamente até a porta, observando-a descer os degraus rapidamente. Descobrira muito mais do que pensara a princípio naquela pequena conversa, mas ainda não sabia se deveria ir atrás dela ou deixar que tudo acabasse daquela maneira.

- Pára de me agarrar, idiota! – A voz de Maria soou dos arbustos, seguida por um gemido abafado – Eu disse que a gente só ia se esconder! – Sorriu ao perceber os olhos azuis observando-a em silêncio – O que você está esperando para ir atrás de Aradia? Que eu o acerte como fiz com seu amigo?

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi, pessoas!_**

**_Sei que demorei, mas... Não tenho culpa de bloqueios me perseguindo!_**

**_Muito obrigada pelas reviews, sempre me deixam feliz ( e culpada pela demora em postar )_**

**_Bem, espero que gostem desse capítulo._**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Naru_**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Lust**

**

* * *

Disclaimer** – **Não me pertence, mas eu posso continuar brincando com o Shaka? Posso? Posso? Posso?**

**Eu sei, eu sei... Demorei muito. – Nota e review no live journal amanhã (link no profile)**

**

* * *

**  
O destino parece mesmo não te dar uma folga. As coisas mais simples parecem complicadas quando você tenta resolvê-las...

Não. A verdade é que tudo isso se deve a seu orgulho... Misturado a sua incapacidade de entender coisas simples como... O que fazer com a droga de garota que está sempre fazendo coisas apenas para contradizê-lo.

Sim, ela é irritante. Adoravelmente irritante, esquentada, imprevisível e... Perigosa. Você pode dizer isso com certeza depois da sessão de coisas sendo atiradas na direção da sua cabeça...

O problema é que ela é tão ou mais orgulhosa que você. Querem a mesma coisa, mas nunca irão admitir isso em voz alta. Nunca darão o braço a torcer que estão errados em um ponto ou outro. Nunca darão ao outro o gosto de vencê-los...

Então, você prefere apenas permanecer parado, observando-a se afastar, saindo de sua vida para sempre... Isso é claro até o momento que alguém '_gentilmente'_ lhe pergunta se pretende ir atrás dela ou apanhar.

Droga, a vida é complicada. Você passou por ela até agora obedecendo regras rígidas de conduta... Nunca saindo de sua rotina, ou esquecendo de suas obrigações. A vida era simples quando você não tinha que pensar em como agir... A vida era simples quando você não tinha que viver '_normalmente'_.

A escolha está ao alcance de suas mãos. Você pode permanecer parado, e agüentar os possíveis ataques de Maria, continuando assim na sua vida segura cheia de regras e rotina, ou ir atrás de Aradia e desfrutar da liberdade que ela diz possuir... Aquela que você tanto deseja, mas não tem coragem de desfrutar plenamente.

Nada mais faz sentido. O que você quer afinal?

- Droga, você é lento! – Maria bufou, levantando o pé na direção da canela de Shaka que continuava parado no mesmo lugar. O indiano parecia ignorar Milo praguejar enquanto segurava o lugar que ela atingira a poucos minutos atrás. – Vá atrás dela ou eu—

Quer saber? Quando tudo mais não fizer sentido, acredite apenas no simples ato de acreditar.

Shaka deu um pequeno sorriso, empurrando a garota em cima de Milo antes que ela pudesse atingi-lo. Pode ouvi-la praguejar enquanto descia as escadas correndo atrás de Aradia. Só podia imaginar que alguém devia ter pendurado uma placa escrita ' _Me bata!' _em suas costas quando não estava prestando atenção. Por que mais razão duas mulheres tentariam espancá-lo?

- Aradia! – O indiano estreitou os olhos ao vê-la apertar o passo, descendo os degraus de dois e dois, aumentando a distancia entre eles. Por que ela tinha que ser tão irracional? Será que não percebia o perigo em descer os degraus desgastados pelo tempo aquela velocidade? – Vai acabar se machucando, sua... - Sentiu a voz desaparecer ao vê-la tropeçar, seus braços estendendo-se o máximo possível na direção da garota enquanto cortava o espaço que os separava... Apenas para senti-la literalmente escapar por entre seus dedos, um abafado som de espanto partindo dos lábios femininos.

Shaka piscou com a figura surgindo do nada e abraçando Aradia, franzindo o cenho ao reconhecê-lo. '_Kanon..._' O idiota continuava abraçando a garota contra o peito, sorrindo despreocupadamente sem perceber sua presença.

- Ahn... Acho que pode me soltar agora... – Aradia falou, apontando o próprio braço que o rapaz segurava..

- Eu só estava—

- Kanon!

- Ahn.. Até depois! – Kanon falou rapidamente, empurrando a garota em cima de Shaka antes de sair correndo. Ignorando completamente a cena que sua fuga tinha dado inicio.

Aradia, que ainda não recuperara completamente da quase queda, arregalou os olhos ao sentir seu corpo ser literalmente jogado na direção do indiano. A alça da bolsa escapou de seu ombro, naqueles poucos segundos, enquanto ela tentava desviar do cavaleiro de ouro. Fechou os olhos quando o viu simplesmente ficar parado enquanto ela caia em sua direção.

- Você é mesmo teimosa. – A voz soou baixa e rouca, forçando-a a abrir os olhos e notar que estava firmemente segura nos braços dele. – Prefere rolar as escadas a ser amparada por mim?

- Apenas cansada de ser derrubada. – A garota tentou falar normalmente, mas o tremor apareceu em sua voz. – Você é pesado e não estou disposta a machucar meu braço novamente.

- Por sorte Kanon empurrou você dessa vez.

- Chama isso de sorte?

- Não prefere cair sobre algo macio ao invés de servir de colchão?

- Você está longe de ser macio com todos esses músculos desenvolvidos e—

- Reparou nos músculos?

- Claro que sim, não sou cega. – Aradia o empurrou irritada, abaixando-se para pegar a bolsa, no que considerou uma desculpa para esconder o rubor em seu rosto.

- Acho que nos desviamos do assunto. – Shaka forçou-se a engolir o sorriso. – Eu só queria saber se você não prefere ficar por cima.

- Shaka! – Ela levantou, o rosto mais vermelho do que antes. – O que diabo aconteceu com você? – Bateu com a bolsa no peito dele – Isso é alguma desculpa para me envergonhar?

- Não entendo o que há de errado com—

- Você! Pronunciando frases de duplo sentido! – Aradia o acertou mais algumas vezes antes que ele segurasse seus braços, rindo ao entender a razão de sua revolta. – Pare com isso!

- Não posso acreditar que você distorceu minhas palavras... – O rapaz continuou rindo, ignorando a expressão irritada dela. – Eu só estava dizendo que NESTE CASO seria melhor você ficar por cima do que ser esmagada.

- Pare de rir! – A garota fechou os punhos, irritada e sem poder acertá-lo – E de me agarrar em lugares públicos!

- Realmente, cara. – A voz de Milo soou alguns degraus acima. – Você deveria agarrá-la em um local mais... Ai!

Está acabando com o clima dos dois, idiota! – Maria suspirou, ignorando o olhar ofendido que o escorpiano lhe lançou enquanto esfregava o local que ela atingira.

- Por que você tem que ficar me batendo?

- Porque você parece gostar de sofrer?

- Não desse jeito, mas se concordar em me acompanhar até a casa de escorpião—

- Por que estão nos seguindo? – Shaka cortou, olhando irritado para o casal. – Por que não podem simplesmente encontrar um quarto e... Fazer o que quiserem sem se preocupar com a vida alheia?

Aradia riu, vendo pela primeira vez a amiga corar, sem uma resposta pronta. Milo sorriu, virando-se novamente para a garota loira.

- Viu, até Shaka entendeu o que deveríamos estar fazendo ao invés de persegui-lo.

- Deus! – Maria finalmente explodiu e o cavaleiro de ouro de um passo para trás. – O que há de errado com você? Não pode pensar com a cabeça que está sobre seus ombros ao menos uma vez?

-... – Milo piscou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – A outra cabeça não pensa.

- Você me irrita!

- Isso é ruim, certo?

- Sim! É ruim! – Ela gritou, virando-se para onde o outro casal estava. Fechou as mãos, bufando – Olhe o que fez! Perdemos os dois!

- Perdemos?

- Sim, eles sumiram novamente! – Maria cruzou os braços, encarando-o irritada – O que acha que estávamos fazendo até agora?

- Procurando um local para ficarmos sozinhos?

A garota loira franziu o cenho, baixando os braços lentamente. Observou o escorpiano continuar sorrindo tolamente, no que deveria imaginar ser irresistível. Ele seria tão mais interessante se não fosse tão obvio o tempo todo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Eu acho que posso andar sozinha, Shaka. – Aradia falou quando percebeu que estavam novamente na Casa de Virgem. – Não sei porque me trouxe para cá quando sabe que nossa conversa terminou.

- Nossa conversa não terminou. – Foi a resposta dele ao continuar carregando-a nos braços.

- Se está pensando em seguir o conselho do seu amigo idiota e me agarrar—

- Quem sabe depois. – Foi a resposta calma que serviu apenas para irritá-la. – Não pode finalmente admitir o que sente e sair correndo.

- Você disse que eu podia partir!

- Não, eu disse que não a impediria mais.

- É a mesma coisa! – Aradia quase gritou quando ele finalmente a colocou no chão. – E está me impedindo já que me agarrou e trouxe para sua casa novamente!

- Não. – Shaka começou lentamente, ainda segurando o braço delicado da garota. – Você é a pessoa mais difícil de lidar, a mais frustrante, a mais teimosa e orgulhosa...

- Chega de elogios.

- Que conheço. – O virginiano completou

- Não tem se olhado muito no espelho, tem?

Shaka sorriu, sem negar.

- Sim, somos parecidos demais. – Suspirou. – Talvez essa seja a razão para toda essa confusão.

- Não somos parecidos!

- Quer mesmo começar uma discussão sobre _isso_?

- Não. – Aradia bufou. – Pode me soltar, mesmo que tentasse fugir não conseguiria ir muito longe sem que você, seu troglodita, me arrastasse de volta.

- Estou disposto a tentar, Aradia. – Ele começou, ignorando a pequena explosão da garota. – Nada mais de noites de liberdade apenas para voltar à rotina.

- O que?

- Você disse o que sentia, e mesmo que eu não tenha sido totalmente claro, fiz o mesmo. – O virginiano soltou a garota – Não quero continuar as coisas desse modo, com encontros escondidos e você partindo pela manhã.

- Pensei que tínhamos concordado em acabar com tudo.

- Não, acabamos com aquilo. Está no passado.

- E o que você sugere? – Aradia perguntou desconfiada.

- Que você passe um tempo comigo? – Ele sugeriu. – Talvez com o tempo—

- Foi isso que sua mente idiota conseguiu?

- Como é?

- O que há de errado com você? – Aradia continuou, ignorando a pergunta confusa do virginiano. – Ou será que todos os homens são idiotas?

- Você bebeu? Que conversa é essa, Aradia?

- Não vou morar aqui, obedecendo suas regras idiotas, desfrutando de algumas semanas de paz apenas para que você descubra que não é isso o que quer!

- Você não está fazendo sentido, mulher.

- Não vou mudar. – Ela repetiu séria. – Não vou morar com você.

- Você quer apenas dormir comigo? – O virginiano perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Não. – Ela respondeu sem paciência. – Por que os homens sempre acham que tudo se resume a sexo?

- O que acha de explicar lentamente para que faça sentido _para mim_?

- Você não entende? – A garota suspirou – Supondo que goste de mim, pare e pense na razão. – Ela esperou por alguns minutos antes de continuar – Eu sou diferente da sua vida aqui, estou fora das regras idiotas que tem e assim que eu fizer o que quer seu interesse vai acabar.

- Isso não é verdade.

- Se faz tanta questão de viver sob regras, por que não sob as minhas?

- Você não tem regras. – Shaka arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que tenho! E são muito melhores do que as suas.

- Prove. – O virginiano cruzou os braços e sorriu – Diga ao menos uma regra.

- Não. – Ela cruzou os braços, imitindo os gestos dele, sorrindo do mesmo modo. – Mude para minha casa e veja por si próprio.

- Apenas se você fizer o mesmo.

Aradia continuou sorrindo, os olhos fixos nos dele. Não estava certa se aquilo representava uma conversa normal para os outros, mas ao menos entre eles, aquilo era o mais próximo do que chegariam do normal... Ao menos não estavam brigando e jogando coisas um no outro.

- Acha que não posso agüentar?

- Do modo que vejo está inventando desculpas. – O rapaz deu de ombros – Você não tem regras e está apenas buscando uma forma de fugir.

- É mesmo? – Aradia perguntou calmamente. – Aceito seu desafio. Mudo para cá por uma semana, obedeço suas regras, farei tudo o que você fizer, e melhor do que você! – Sorriu, estendendo a mão para ele. – No final dessa semana, quando você estiver me pedindo desculpas por não acreditar em mim, vai arrumar suas coisas e viver comigo por uma semana, sob minhas regras, e vamos ver vai se sair tão bem quanto eu.

- Certo. – Ele segurou a mão delicada, firmando o acordo. – No final, vamos ver quem agüenta mais.

- Prepare-se para se desculpar.

- Isso não será necessário. – Shaka sorriu, os olhos brilhando divertidos.

- Acho que posso ir para casa agora, não posso?

- Não pode usar a mesma roupa por sete dias.

- Sim, claro... – Aradia riu, caminhando para a saída. Parou na porta, virando-se para o indiano. – Você tinha razão, eu prefiro ficar por cima.

Shaka piscou confuso, tentando entender onde aquilo se encaixava naquela conversa de desafios. Sorriu ao lembrar da pequena cena na escadaria.

- Isso é um convite?

- Não, apenas um lembrete.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maria empurrou Milo, cochichando.

- Ela vai sair, me leva para o carro!

- Que?

- Não quero que Aradia me peque espionando de novo. – A loira estreitou os olhos. – Faça algo útil e me leve para o carro como fez para virmos até aqui.

- Primeiro diz que não posso me aproximar, agora me obriga a servir de cavalo... – Milo resmungou, pegando a garota nos braços. – Por que não decide o que quer de uma vez?

- Você parece uma criança, sempre reclamando por tudo!

- Certo... – Milo, suspirou descendo a grande escadaria rapidamente. – Posso fazer uma pergunta ou vai me acusar de ser uma criança novamente.

- Se não for reclamar novamente.

- Você prefere ficar por cima também?

- Vou ficar em cima de você enquanto o estrangulo. – Maria respondeu sem titubear. – Isso responde sua pergunta?

- Mulher violenta... – Milo suspirou, fazendo Maria sorrir satisfeita. Deu de ombros e completou, fazendo-a engasgar. – Isso pode ser interessante...


	13. Capítulo 12

**Lust**

**Capítulo 12**

**_

* * *

_**

**_N.A._** – _Tive que dividir o capítulo porque ficou grande demais. Até sexta-feira posto a segunda parte._

_Respostas aos reviews no live journal (link no profile)_

_Site rebelde, dois dias para conseguir atualizar um capítulo ù.u_

_

* * *

_

As coisas são difíceis. Mais do que você imaginou a principio e... Você está a ponto de desistir de tudo e voltar a sua rotina pacata quando é desafiado.

Desafios...

Esse sempre foi o seu fraco, por isso sabe que é o de Aradia também. A vida seria tão mais fácil se vocês não fossem tão parecidos... Bobagem, você gosta dela exatamente por conseguir tirá-lo do sério.

Uma conversa simples, com você apenas tentando consertar as coisas erradas que fez. – Sem admitir nenhuma delas, é claro. – Passa a um desafio declarado e estimulante. Nenhum dos dois falou as palavras, mas o significado está implícito:

_Vamos ver quem agüenta mais tempo._

Estranho como isso muda o rumo das coisas. As dificuldades no relacionamento foram completamente esquecidas. Você nem está pensando mais na discussão que tiveram, apenas quer provar que tem mais resistência... Afinal, você é um cavaleiro de ouro, o que uma garota pode fazer para te assustar? Ou vencê-lo?

À medida que os dias passam você começa a pensar que essa foi a pior batalha que já enfrentou, e a única coisa que te impede de desistir é essa coisa irritante chamada orgulho.

Ao menos isso é o que você acredita a principio.

A razão real está longe de ser orgulho...

'_Droga, ela é só uma garota.'_

Shaka suspirou, tentando no que Aradia poderia estar fazendo dentro da Casa d e Virgem. A lembrança do que acontecera nos últimos seis dias era o suficiente para tirá-lo do sério. Ela só podia estar fazendo todas aquelas coisas propositalmente para fazê-lo desistir...

'_Esqueça isso.'_

O virginiano fixou os olhos no Jardim à sua frente, inspirando profundamente. Era o último dia que teria que suportar aquilo, só precisava encontrar forças para não matar ninguém e tudo ficaria bem.

Observou a maneira como as folhas das as arvores se moviam com o vento. O cheiro característico da vegetação circundando-o e fechou os olhos lentamente. Deveria ter pensado nisso desde o começo, ao invés de tentar forçar Aradia a se submeter a sua rotina.

'_Aradia.'_ Era tão mais fácil pensar nela quando não estavam juntos, brigando por alguma razão estúpida.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, observando pétalas róseas voarem ao sabor do vento que aumentara de intensidade. Sorriu, pensando como seria não ter obrigações forçando-o a realizar todas aquelas pequenas tarefas que considerava normais e haviam sido a causa da maior parte das brigas entre os dois.

'_Livre.'_ Assim como Aradia. Apenas relaxar e deixar-se levar pelas circunstancias. '_Assim como as folhas se deixam levar pelo vento...'_

Shaka estremeceu com o som de algo pesado atingindo o chão do interior da casa. Imediatamente qualquer pensamento desapareceu de sua mente. Franziu o cenho enquanto erguia-se do chão, caminhando em direção as portas. Depois de seis dias vivendo sob o mesmo teto que Aradia nada mais deveria surpreendê-lo, mas...

'_O que ela aprontou agora?'_

**oOoOoO Flashback OoOoOo**

**1º Dia**

Aradia abriu os olhos, resmungando quando a claridade fraca a atingiu. Por que Maria a estava acordando tão cedo? Tinha que lembrar de trocar a fechadura da porta. Virou de costas para a janela e cobriu a cabeça.

- Só mais... Duas horas.

- Acorde, preguiçosa, não posso passar o dia todo aqui.

Aradia abriu os olhos novamente ao ouvir a voz grave. Sentou-se na cama, analisando o quarto a sua volta que apesar de conhecido não parecia ser certo.

- Esse não é o meu quarto. – Falou com a voz ainda mole pelo sono.

- Resolveu não pular da cama?

A garota piscou, voltando sua atenção para o rapaz sentado na cama. 'Shaka.' Lembrava-se de ter feito algum acordo com ele de ficar ali por uma semana e seguir suas regras, assim como se lembrava da razão por estar tão cansada naquela manhã...

- Que horas são?

- Pouco mais de cinco. – O virginiano arqueou uma sobrancelha quando a garota deixou-se cair na cama novamente com um choramingo. – Estamos atrasados.

- É madrugada ainda!

- Manhã.

- Noite! Cinco horas é noite ainda! – Aradia puxou as cobertas, encolhendo-se na cama. – Volte daqui pelo menos quatro horas. – Fechou os olhos, pronta para voltar a dormir quando os lençóis foram puxados com força. – Ei! Enlouqueceu?

- Acorde, está me atrasando! – Shaka puxou os lençóis com mais força, livrando-os das mãos dela e o jogou em cima da cadeira.

- Se queria que eu acordasse tão cedo não deveria ter me mantido acordada!

- Terei isso em mente da próxima vez.

- Devolva os lençóis!

- Levante-se e vista-se.

- Para que? É muito cedo!

- Aradia, você concordou em seguir minhas regras.

- Você não disse nada sobre acordar no meio da noite!

- Manhã!

- Noite!

Shaka estreitou os olhos, aproximando-se da garota sentada na cama, trajando apenas aquela minúscula lingerie que nem mesmo se lembrava de vê-la colocar no meio da noite.

- Levante agora.

- Não.

O indiano deu de ombros, cansado daquela discussão inútil que não levava a lugar nenhum. Inclinou-se e agarrou o braço delicado, puxando-a da cama de maneira nada gentil, ignorando os palavrões que deixaram os lábios femininos enquanto ela lutava para continuar deitada.

- Mestre, o que está... – O rapaz parou de falar, chocado demais com a visão a sua frente. Uma garota semi-nua brigando com o cavaleiro de virgem para continuar na cama.

- Saia daqui!

O rapaz pulou com o grito de seu mestre. Por mais que seu cérebro tentasse fazê-lo obedecer, seu corpo não colaborava, mantendo-o parado na porta do quarto, os olhos fixos na garota que pulara da cama e se escondera atrás de Shaka.

- Você ficou surdo? Não me ouviu... – Shaka tentou caminhar até o rapaz e obrigá-lo a sair do cômodo, mas Aradia agarrou sua cintura e ele percebeu que ela não tinha com que se cobrir uma vez que jogara os lençóis para longe. – Fora!

- Sinto muito, Mestre, - O rapaz finalmente despertou do transe, voltando a atenção para o rosto de Shaka - O senhor estava demorando e—

- Como pode ver, Marco... Estou ocupado.

- Sim, posso ver.

- Pois pare de ver e saia daqui, rapaz! – Shaka suspirou quando o rapaz pareceu finalmente entender suas palavras e deixou o quarto correndo. – Idiota. – Virou-se para a garota que continuava a segurar sua cintura com força. – Viu o que acontece quando não me obedece?

- A culpa foi sua por arrancar os lençóis da cama. – Aradia falou lentamente, parecendo tropeçar a cada palavra.

- Certo. – Ele sorriu da expressão assustada dela. – Da próxima vez que eu pedir para se vestir, Aradia, obedeça. - Beijou sua testa rapidamente. – Vista algo confortável, espero por você na sala que lhe mostrei ontem à noite.

**oOo**

Aradia apertou os lábios, tentando não bocejar novamente. O aprendiz de Shaka não parecia ter dificuldade em ficar naquela posição por mais de uma hora, continuava com os olhos fechados, a expressão serena, ressonando levemente... Pera aí, ressonando?

A garota franziu o cenho, inclinando-se para o rapaz e confirmou sua suspeita. '_Dormindo... Por isso não está reclamando.'_ Girou os olhos, voltando a posição inicial e suspirou ao sentir os músculos das pernas doloridos por ficar tanto tempo na mesma posição. Tinha que invejar o rapaz por conseguir dormir daquele jeito.

- Droga.

- Silêncio.

Aradia girou os olhos, ignorando o indiano. O rapaz podia dormir, mas ela tinha que ficar calada?

'_Ok, já deve estar no final...'_ Pensou enquanto seus olhos passeavam pela sala, analisando cada pequeno detalhe.'_Não podem fazer isso o dia inteiro, certo?'_ Suspirou entediada, pensando se eles notariam se ela levantasse sem fazer barulho nenhum e...

- Aradia... – Shaka murmurou, os lábios próximos ao ouvido dela.

- Deus, você me assustou! – Arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ele pousou um dedo sobre seus lábios, indicando o rapaz com um aceno. – Desculpe. – Ela murmurou.

Shaka sorriu, erguendo-a nos braços e saindo da sala. Colocou-a no chão gentilmente, sem soltá-la.

- Deveria ter dito algo se não se sentia bem.

- Fiquei com medo de acordar seu aprendiz. – Aradia falou em voz baixa, apoiando-se no peito do indiano enquanto movia as pernas. – Como você consegue ficar tanto tempo na mesma posição?

- Não comecei hoje. – Ele deu de ombros. – Não tente forçar seu corpo demais ou vai ficar dolorida.

- Mas parece tão fácil.

- Nem tudo é como parece.

- Sim, acabei de notar. – A garota suspirou, finalmente recuperando a sensação nas pernas. – Quanto tempo vocês costumam ficar assim?

- Mais uma hora. – Shaka sorriu da careta que suas palavras provocaram na garota. – Por que não vai tomar um banho e tomar o café da manhã?

- Não vai me acusar de desistir?

- Estou dispensando você por hoje.

- Ok. – Aradia sorriu. – Boa sorte com o 'soneca'.

O indiano sorriu, esperando que ela se afastasse antes de entrar na sala.

**2º Dia**

Aradia suspirou entediada, fitando a paisagem pela janela. Shaka a dispensara da meditação, mas ela estava quase desistindo da folga por não ter mais o que fazer.

Aquela manhã fora diferente, levantara sem que ele precisasse tirar os lençóis novamente. Vestira-se calmamente e seguira a dupla até o local em que treinariam. Tinha que admitir que fora bem mais interessante vê-los lutar do que simplesmente ficar sentados em completo silencio.

Havia pessoas para conversar. Modelos para desenhar. Som.

Sim aquele começo de dia fora perfeito até voltarem para a Casa de Virgem para mais uma sessão de meditação. Não conseguia entender qual a vantagem de fazer aquilo.

'_Tédio...'_ E pensar que por não ter mais o que fazer estava sentindo falta.

Caminhou decidida até o local onde Shaka e o aprendiz estavam e parou, observando-o. Tinha quase certeza de que iria atrapalhá-los se entrasse naquele momento. Não que o rapaz dormindo prestasse atenção em algo, mas Shaka provavelmente a olharia daquele modo reprovador, principalmente por causa da discussão na noite anterior sobre o modo como o rapaz ficava quando ela estava presente.

'_Idiota, sempre fazendo com que eu me sinta culpada.'_

Deu meia volta, afastando-se do local. Precisava encontrar algo para se ocupar por mais uma hora. ' Ele podia ao menos ter me deixado dormir até tarde.' Suspirou, parando no meio da sala que haviam estado naquele dia em que decidiram aquele pequeno desafio e sorriu. Passar o dia fazendo limpeza não era seu forte, mas ela estava tão entediada a ponto de encarar aquela tarefa como um jogo.

**oOo**

Shaka abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentira Aradia se aproximar e por um momento pensara que ela fosse se juntar a eles, mas por alguma razão havia se afastado novamente. Talvez não devesse tê-la culpada pelo interesse de seu aprendiz em contemplar uma mulher... Se a mulher não fosse Aradia ele não se importaria.

Suspirou. Aquilo estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginara.

Voltou a cerrar as pálpebras, podia resolver esse problema depois.

Inspirou profundamente, tentando ignorar o ronco de seu aprendiz e concentrar-se nos suaves sons da natureza que o cercava até que um som estridente soou dentro da casa de virgem, forçando-o a abrir os olhos e encarar o local em choque. Virou-se para o aprendiz que continuava 'meditando' enquanto o som de batidas juntava-se a das guitarras.

Levantou-se de um pulo, passando correndo pelas colunas e entrando na casa. O som ficou mais alto e ele franziu o cenho para a garota que cantava, acompanhando a música enquanto parecia limpar a casa e dançar ao mesmo tempo.

- Aradia! O que está fazendo? – Shaka suspirou quando mal pode ouvir o som de sua própria voz. Quase podia ver as paredes vibrarem acompanhando as batidas daquele horrível barulho. – Impossível. – Murmurou para si mesmo enquanto procurava a fonte do som.

Finalmente encontrou o rádio portátil em cima de uma cadeira e aproximou-se dele rapidamente, tentado a destruir aquela máquina. Lançou um último olhar para a garota antes de desligar o aparelho.

- Finalmente silencio.

- Shaka! – Aradia sorriu, virando-se em sua direção quando a música parou repentinamente. – Pensei que teria mais uma hora de—

- O que em nome de todos os Deuses você pensa que está fazendo?

- Limpando a sala. – A garota respondeu calmamente. – Achei que estava um pouco empoeirado e—

- E por isso achou que seria mais simples destruir o local?

Aradia piscou, surpresa com a hostilidade na voz do indiano quando tudo o que fizera fora limpar um pouco a casa.

- Não faço idéia do que está falando.

- De que profundeza infernal você tirou essa coisa?

- Do que está falando?

- Essa coisa... Esse barulho que você deve chamar de música!

- Rock.

- Isso tem nome? – O virginiano encarou o aparelho com horror. – Eu pensei que era apenas barulho proveniente do submundo.

- Silêncio me incomoda.

- E por isso resolveu colocar isso no último volume? – Balançou a cabeça, afastando-se do rádio. - Tem certeza que isso é música?

- Sim.

Shaka respirou fundo, fitando a garota com atenção ao perceber que ela estava respondendo com monossílabos. Seus olhos fixaram-se nas mãos dela apertando a vassoura. Só esperava que não estivesse vendo sua cabeça como um alvo.

- Acho que exagerei, você não...

- Deveria tocar música demoníaca na sua casa?

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Aradia. – Shaka começou lentamente, percebendo os olhos negros brilhando com raiva. – Você tem que entender que não é esse tipo de música que espero ouvir quando estou...

- Observando seu aprendiz dormir?

- Pode parar de completar minhas frases?

- Claro. – Aradia sorriu. – Quer que eu me sente enquanto continua a criticar meu gosto musical?

- Não critiquei seu gosto musical.

- Claro que não... '_De que profundeza do inferno você tirou isso?'_ – Aradia repetiu a pergunta que ele tinha feito há poucos minutos atrás. – Devo considerar isso um elogio.

- Você entenderia se estivesse no silêncio, meditando, e alguma louca ligasse essa coisa horrível no último volume!

- Não vejo seu Marco reclamando.

- Ele está dormindo! Não reclamaria nem que estivéssemos sendo atacados!

Aradia piscou, tentando entender o que ele tinha dito. Suas mãos relaxaram o aperto no cabo da vassoura e ela sorriu.

- Ele ainda está dormindo?

- Presumo que sim. – Shaka deu de ombros. – Nem piscou quando o barulho começou.

- Imagino que isso seja um bom sinal.

- Como um aprendiz que não consegue lutar, e dorme quando deveria estar meditando, pode ser um bom sinal?

Aradia começou a rir da expressão frustrada no rosto do virginiano, o que apenas o fez se irritar ainda mais.

- Não é engraçado, Aradia!

- Mestre? – O rapaz chamou da porta, acenando para a garota apesar da expressão desaprovadora de Shaka.

- O que você quer?

- Nosso treinamento terminou?

- Sim, você pode dormir na cama agora.

Aradia riu ainda mais e o rapaz corou, concordando com um aceno.

- Até amanhã, Mestre. – O rapaz sorriu. – Até amanhã, Aradia. – Falou rapidamente, antes de sair correndo.

- Até amanhã, Marco. – Aradia acenou rapidamente. – Acho que podemos jantar.

- Por que está flertando com meu aprendiz?

- Do que está falando?

- Pare de encorajar o garoto.

- Entretenha-me... – Aradia cruzou os braços, estreitando os olhos para o virginiano. – Quando exatamente eu o encorajei?

- Primeiro deixa ele te ver sem roupa.

- Você foi o culpado por isso.

- Depois ficam conversando coisas inúteis pelos cantos.

- Se você fosse uma companhia mais agradável, eu não precisaria conversar com seu aprendiz.

- Sabe que ele olha para você com segundas intenções e fica com esses shorts curtos o dia todo.

- Ta calor, seu grande idiota! – Aradia jogou a vassoura na direção do virginiano. – Não estou dando em cima de ninguém!

- E por que ele está te chamando de 'Aradia'? – Shaka perguntou, pisando na vassoura quando ela caiu no chão a seu lado.

- Provavelmente porque esse é o meu nome.

- Intimidade demais, pare de encorajá-lo.

- Recuso-me a continuar essa conversa idiota.

- Não a vi reclamar de falar com o rapaz e—

- Cale a boca, Shaka! – Aradia gritou, ignorando o olhar que recebeu em resposta. – Não quero mais ouvir sua voz. – Completou, caminhando para o quarto.

- Não vai jantar?

- Perdi a fome. – Aradia sorriu, virando-se para o indiano. – Se eu fosse você, arrumaria outro lugar para dormir essa noite.

- Do que está falando?

- Acho que aprendi alguns movimentos interessantes hoje. – A garota piscou antes de continuar caminhando para o quarto. – Se você deitar a meu lado, ficarei tentada a testá-los.

- Mas o quarto é meu...

**3º dia**

Shaka abriu os olhos antes que o primeiro raio de sol aparecesse no horizonte. Quase pulou de sua cama, improvisada no chão da sala, ao perceber que seu aprendiz estava sentado a seu lado, observando-o em silencio.

- O que está fazendo ai, rapaz?

- Aradia disse que eu devia esperar que o senhor acordasse.

Shaka levantou, concentrando sua atenção nos lençóis que usara como colchão, tentando não estrangular o rapaz por continuar falando o nome de Aradia tão naturalmente.

- Onde ela está?

- Quem?

- Sua mãe. – A resposta grosseira escapou de seus lábios antes que pudesse contê-la e o rapaz o encarou confuso.

- Minha mãe deve estar dormindo, Mestre.

- Eu não quero realmente saber da sua mãe! – Shaka ergueu-se com os lençóis dobrados no braço. – Aradia. Onde ela está?

- Mas o senhor disse—

- Eu sei o que disse, Marco. – Shaka respirou fundo, pensando se alguém sentiria falta do rapaz se por acaso cedesse a tentação de matá-lo. – Quero saber de Aradia... – Levantou a mão quando o rapaz abriu a boca. – Se disser que Aradia não é sua mãe vou obrigá-lo a contar os degraus do Santuário novamente.

- Ela saiu com Afrodite, senhor. – O rapaz engoliu em seco, erguendo-se. – Disse que não estava disposta a olhar sua cara logo pela manhã. – Marco deu um passo para trás quando o indiano o fitou – Só estou repetindo as palavras dela, Mestre!

- Vá fazer seu aquecimento.

- Sim, senhor! – O rapaz saiu correndo antes que o virginiano mudasse de idéia quanto a castigá-lo.

**oOo**

- Ele disse que eu estava paquerando Marco! – Aradia repetiu o que estava falando desde que deixara a casa de Virgem pela manhã. – Aquele grande idiota.

Milo suspirou. Como aqueles dois podiam estar brigando depois de apenas dois dias?

- Preste atenção, Aradia. – O escorpiano falou, repetindo o movimento que estivera tentando ensinar a garota na última meia hora enquanto ela reclamava de como Shaka estava sendo injusto. – Agora é sua vez.

- Não sei se posso fazer isso. – A garota inclinou a cabeça, tentando lembrar a seqüência de movimentos.

- Claro que pode, até Afrodite consegue.

- Como é? – O psiciano perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Nada pessoal, cara, só estou tentando convencê-la a...

- Por que eu tenho que ser o alvo? – Kanon perguntou, baixando o escudo que estivera segurando.

- Porque a idéia de ensiná-la alguns golpes de defesa foi sua. – Afrodite falou calmamente. – Agora fique de boca fechada como um bom alvo.

- Eu não—

- Acho que não posso bater nele. – Aradia falou, balançando a cabeça. – Kanon não me fez nada, ao contrário daquele cabeça-dura que... – A garota arqueou uma sobrancelha quando duas mãos seguraram seus ombros.

- É bem simples, Aradia. – Saga sorriu, forçando a garota a ficar de frente para o irmão. – Você imagina que seja Shaka na sua frente e acerta Kanon com toda a força.

- Só isso? – A garota sorriu.

- Sim. – Saga afastou-se ainda sorrindo.

- Não acho que essa tenha sido uma boa idéia. – Afrodite piscou quando a garota conseguiu acertar um chute em Kanon. – Ela deveria fazer isso?

- Quem se importa? – Saga, sentou-se lentamente, os olhos fixos na cena. – Ao menos ele está apanhando.

- O que disse?

- Ao menos ela não está falando. – O geminiano falou calmamente. – Vocês sabem, reclamando sem parar de Shaka.

- Sei... – Milo, deu um passo para trás quando a garota desferiu outro golpe em Kanon. – Acho que ele não precisa se preocupar em não usar toda a força... Nossa, esse deve ter doido.

- Ele vai perceber isso. – Saga sorriu. – Não precisam se preocupar, ela é só uma garota.

**oOo**

Shaka ignorava seu aprendiz treinando com Kiki a poucos passos de distancia. Estava mais interessado no grupo sentado a alguns metros, observando Aradia bater em Kanon.

- Não acha que deveria estar dando instruções a Marco?

- Ele parece estar se virando bem sozinho.

Mu suspirou quando Kiki derrubou Marco pela terceira vez sem que Shaka parecesse perceber ou se importar.

- O que você está fazendo, Shaka?

- Quero saber o que está acontecendo ali.

- Parece bem obvio que sua garota está dando uma surra em Kanon. – Mu estremeceu quando a viu levantar a perna e atingir uma joelhada no geminiano. – Essa com certeza vai fazê-lo desistir.

- Por que estão todos lá?

- Por que não vai até lá descobrir? – Mu cruzou os braços quando o indiano lhe lançou um olhar irritado. – Não me diga que brigaram novamente.

-... – Shaka virou a cabeça para o local onde o grupo estava a tempo de ver Milo segurar Aradia enquanto Afrodite ajudava Kanon a levantar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Mestre, não acha que devemos parar para almoçar? – Marco perguntou, erguendo-se do chão.

- Eu digo quando é hora de comer. Continue.

O rapaz suspirou, limpando a poeira das roupas antes de virar-se para Kiki.

- Shaka, é melhor prestar atenção em seu aprendiz se ainda quiser ter um amanhã.

- Não percebe que estou ocupado?

- Espionando sua namorada?

- Certificando-me de quem nada aconteça com ela.

- Tem certeza que não quer me contar?

- Primeiro ela reclama por acordar cedo, deixa esse idiota vê-la despida e então...

Mu suspirou, sentando-se. Girou os olhos enquanto o virginiano continuava a contar as coisas que o incomodavam sem se importar com o que acontecia a sua volta. Observou Marco desviar de um golpe antes de ser atingido por Kiki novamente sem que Shaka parecesse notar.

- Essa garota estúpida me fez dormir no chão! Da sala!

- Uh-hum. – Mu concordou, sem prestar muita atenção. Talvez devesse dizer a Kiki para maneirar um pouco na luta.

- Você está me ouvindo?

- Claro que sim. Ela te expulsou do quarto a noite passada. – Mu respondeu, franzindo o cenho. – Ok, entendi seu mau humor.

- Como é?

- Ignore essas coisas e faça as pazes com ela de uma vez.

- Você não está prestando atenção? – Shaka apontou o grupo. – Ela é a culpada!

- Entendi essa parte.

- E por que está me dizendo para fazer as pazes com ela?

- Você voltou a ficar insuportável, e provavelmente vai deixar Marco morrer de exaustão. – Mu fez um sinal para que os dois rapazes fizessem uma pausa. – Não estou com paciência para ouvi-lo ficar resmungando como um velho novamente.

- Não estou resmungando. – Shaka deu as costas para o ariano.

- Está querendo dormir no chão novamente?

- É claro que não.

- Então faça um favor a todos, esqueça os pequenos problemas e faça as pazes com Aradia.

**oOo**

Aradia pousou a mão no ombro de Kanon que levantou a cabeça para fitá-la. Depois do que passara nos últimos quinze minutos, não estava muito disposto a servir de alvo novamente.

- Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Aradia, você é apenas uma garota. – Saga sorriu – Deveria bater com mais força e...

- Você não devia ter dito a ela para pensar no Shaka enquanto batia em Kanon. – Milo suspirou. – Você ta bem, cara?

- Claro, nada para se preocupar.

- Eu não pretendia te acertar, Kanon. – Aradia apertou as mãos. – Eu queria acertar, mas não o seu... – Piscou quando os quatro rapazes se encolheram ao lembrar do último golpe que acertara no geminiano. – Algum problema com vocês?

- Não. – Afrodite sorriu.

- Nada. – Milo, ajudou Kanon a levantar.

- Acho que foi sorte, teste novamente, Aradia. – Saga piscou inocentemente quando quatro pares de olhos viraram em sua direção. – O que? Eu só queria—

- Está tentando me matar?

- Hum... Não?

- Você é louco! – Kanon bufou, virando-se para a garota. – Se não se importa, Aradia, acho que deve conversar com Shaka e pedir que ele a ajude no resto do treinamento.

- Eu não—

- Nós sabemos que ele está errado, querida, mas você não pode se dar por vencida. – Afrodite sorriu do olhar confuso da garota. – Você sabe, evitá-lo o resto dos dias não vai adiantar.

- Ele não passa de um idiota arrogante.

- Nós sabemos. – Os quatro responderam em uníssono.

- Eu quero chutá-lo com toda a força.

- Faça isso. – Kanon falou rapidamente. – Garanto que Shaka vai se arrepender de tudo se acertá-lo.

- Não quero ficar perto dele.

Os quatro cavaleiros suspiraram. Mulheres eram tão difíceis de entender...

- Ok, se você pensa assim... – Milo começou lentamente. – Acho que não resta outra alternativa a não ser ligar para Maria vir buscá-la.

- Por que?

- Você acabou de dizer que não quer vê-lo, é obvio que não devem ficar juntos.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Não existe razão para que você fique aqui se não quer mais vê-lo. – Milo continuou, acertando as costelas de Kanon com o cotovelo.

- Ai, o que? - Kanon esfregou o local atingido e finalmente entendeu. – Sim, se não quer vê-lo, deve partir.

- Sutil... – Saga murmurou.

- É uma pena... – Milo falou, forçando-se a parecer desapontado. – Parece que ganhou a aposta, Afrodite.

- Ganhei?

- Aradia desistiu, você ganhou.

- Vocês apostaram? – A garota perguntou, um pouco chocada. – Você apostou contra mim?

- Não, eu—

- Sim, Aradia, ele apostou. – Milo passou um braço pelos ombros da garota, afastandoa do grupo. – É uma pena, eu estava contando com aquele dinheiro...

- Vocês fizeram uma aposta? – A garota repetiu a pergunta, ainda sem acreditar.

- Sim, mas isso não é importante. – Milo sorriu. – Eu acredito em você. Agora volte lá e faça as pazes com Shaka.

- Para que você ganhe a aposta.

- Esqueça a aposta e vá conversar com ele.

- Mas eu não—

- Está dizendo que aceita a derrota?

- Derrota?

- Não fizeram uma aposta de quem agüentaria as regras do outro por mais tempo?

- Como você sabe disso?

- Não é importante como eu sei. – Milo sorriu. – Fizeram ou não?

Aradia mordeu o lábio inferior, seus olhos fixos na figura de Shaka conversando com Mu. Odiava ser manipulada daquele modo, mas não podia deixar de dar razão ao que Milo estava falando.

'_Droga, eu odeio isso.'_

**oOo**

Shaka estava sentado nos degraus da entrada da Casa de Virgem, tentando decidir o que poderia falar para Aradia. Não importava que quantas vezes Mu lhe dissera que era simples se desculpar e acabar com aquilo de uma vez, ainda sentia dificuldades em encontrar as palavras certas.

'_Não fiz nada errado, por que deveria me desculpar?'_

Aradia não estava facilitando as coisas, arrumando uma desculpa para desaparecer sempre que eram deixados sozinhos. '_Garota teimosa, ela deveria se desculpar.'_

- Não está com frio?

O indiano virou o rosto para a garota parada na porta ainda sem acreditar que aquilo era real. Ela não passara o dia todo o ignorando e usando qualquer pessoa próxima para lhe dar recados?

- Estou bem.

Aradia estremeceu, puxando o xale com mais força contra o corpo. Esperou que ele falasse algo e quando isso não aconteceu girou os olhos, aproximando-se do virginiano e sentando-se a seu lado.

- Não está cansado?

- Não muito.

- Acho que não fez nada que exigisse esforço hoje. – Aradia deu de ombros. – Ficar espionando pessoas não deve cansar.

- Não espionei ninguém.

- Entendo, então acho que a explicação para o que estava fazendo é... – Aradia sorriu, virando o rosto para ele. – Desenvolveu um par de olhos na nuca e estava testando se funcionam para observar seu aprendiz?

- Pensei que não quisesse ouvir minha voz.

- Certo, então prefere apenas me espionar?

- Eu não estava espionando você.

- O que estava fazendo?

- Observando Kanon apanhar de uma mulher? – Shaka sorriu. – Realmente instrutivo.

- Não foi engraçado, eu... – Aradia baixou a cabeça, tentando controlar o riso.

- Ao menos acho que isso deve me deixar mais tranqüilo.

- Quanto a que?

- Não pode estar interessada nele quando precisou que a segurassem para que parasse de acertá-lo.

- Ah, sim... – Aradia ajeitou o xale nos ombros novamente. 'Não diria isso se soubesse que eu estava pensando em você.'

- Disse alguma coisa?

- Nada. – A garota sorriu. – Está mais calmo?

- Presumo que sim.

- Ainda está pensando que quero destruir sua casa?

- Não.

- E que estou dando em cima de seu aprendiz?

- Não. – Shaka respondeu calmamente, lançando um rápido olhar para a garota. – É claro que não.

- Você é um idiota.

- Eu não fiz nada, apenas...

- Não estou interessada em seu estúpido aprendiz.

- Passa tempo demais com ele para alguém que não está interessado.

- Você está conosco o tempo todo.

- Passa tempo demais com os outros também.

- Eu não... – Aradia sorriu, virando-se para ele. – Espera aí, - Colocou a mão no ombro do indiano, analisando a expressão contrariada em seu rosto. – Ciúmes?

- Não estou com ciúmes.

- Não?

- Claro que não! – Shaka virou-se para a garota, franzindo o cenho ao vê-la rir - Você pode gastar seu tempo com quem desejar, mesmo que aceitado mudar para cá para ficar comigo.

- Shaka...

- Diz que não quer ouvir minha voz, mas fala com todos os outros. – Shaka a interrompeu. Como ela podia rir? - Você me expulsou de meu próprio quarto, mulher. – Desviou os olhos do rosto feminino. Ela continuava rindo mesmo ao ouvir suas reclamações. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, não chegaria a lugar nenhum se começassem outra discussão. – Não é engraçado, mas talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco.

- Vamos dormir. – Aradia apertou a mão dele, erguendo-se e puxando-o junto. – Está esfriando.

- O que disse?

- Vamos entrar, caminhar até o quarto e dormir. – Aradia falou lentamente, puxandoo para dentro da Casa.

- Pensei que estava zangada.

- Estou com mais frio no momento.

- Você disse que ia testar o que aprendeu em mim se entrasse no quarto. – O indiano falou, parando na porta do quarto.

- Isso foi ontem.

- Mas—

- Shaka, estou tentando fazer as coisas do modo mais fácil. – Aradia arqueou uma sobrancelha, empurrando-o gentilmente – Quer continuar conversando e se arriscar a dormir no chão novamente?

- Acho que não.

- Ótimo. – Aradia sorriu. – Podemos ir para cama. – Aproximou o rosto do dele. – Prometo não chutá-lo... Esta noite.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Lust**

**Capítulo 13**

**_

* * *

N.A._** – _Só faltavam dois míseros dias e eu não conseguia terminar... Por favor, da próxima vez que eu der prazo de uma semana para atualizar... Alguém me chute..._

_Responderei aos reviews no live journal no final de semana.

* * *

_

**4º Dia**

Shaka sorriu satisfeito para Marco que o fitou desconfiado, afastando-se alguns passos. O virginiano fez um sinal para que o aprendiz continuasse o treinamento, ignorando a reação do rapaz ou a maneira como Mu o encarava.

- Está um lindo dia, não acha?

- Devo imaginar que fez se desculpou com Aradia?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – Observou os movimentos titubeantes de seu aprendiz que acabou no chão depois de uma tentativa mal sucedida de atingir Kiki – Marco! Preste atenção no seu oponente.

O rapaz concordou, erguendo-se lentamente. Shaka se aproximou do rapaz, explicando pacientemente o que deveria fazer para não acabar no chão a cada cinco minutos.

- Eu não sei o que é pior... – Mu começou lentamente quando o virginiano voltou a sentar-se a seu lado.

- Marco é realmente lento, mas parece estar melhorando.

- Não estou falando de seu aprendiz idiota.

- Ei!

- O quê?

- Só eu posso chamá-lo de idiota.

-... – Mú encarou o amigo em silencio por alguns minutos antes de girar os olhos suspirando. – Como eu estava dizendo... Não sei o que é pior. Aturar você com aquele estúpido mau humor ou vê-lo sorrindo para cada abelha que ameaça pousar em sua cabeça.

- Não tem abelhas aqui.

O ariano fitou o amigo em choque, sem saber se ria da situação ou chorava de frustração. Fugia de seu entendimento aquela mudança súbita de humor... Então tudo o que bastava para que Shaka não rosnasse para tudo o que se aproximava era uma noite de...

- Vai ficar aí, Mu? – Shaka chamou a atenção do amigo. – Não quer matar Kiki de fome, quer?

- Sim, não quero... – Mu balançou a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos. Não se importava com o que o amiga fazia desde que não tivesse que aturar seu comportamento estranho.

oOo

Shaka subiu os poucos degraus da casa de virgem ainda sorrindo. Tinha a certeza de que nada poderia estragar seu dia. Depois do desastre que fora o começo daquela semana, achara que seria mais seguro deixar que Aradia dormisse até a hora que desejasse ao invés de obrigá-la a obedecer suas regras.

- Shaka? – A voz da garota o chamou da cozinha, e ele caminhou até o local calmamente. Encontrou-a sorrindo enquanto arrumava a comida em uma travessa. – Marco vai almoçar conosco?

- Não, seu admirador foi para casa. – Forçou-se a continuar sorrindo quando ela o fitou desconfiada. – Brincadeira?

- Sei. – Aradia virou-se para as travessas novamente. – Pode sentar enquanto termino aqui?

- Não precisava ter feito o almoço. – O virginiano obedeceu, sentando-se à mesa.

- Não brigamos por metade do dia. – Aradia sorriu, aproximando-se da mesa

- Não conversamos até agora.

– Achei que isso merecia uma comemoração. – A garota completou, pousando a travessa no centro da mesa e sentando-se. – Não tente começar uma discussão comigo quando há objetos afiados por perto, Shaka.

- Claro que não... – Ele sorriu, baixando os orbes azuis para a travessa que ela colocara entre os dois. – Aradia... O que é isso?

- Pastitsio.

- Isso tem... Carne?

- Sim. – A garota sorriu, alcançando o prato dele e começando a servi-lo. – Está com fome?

- Na verdade não. – O indiano falou lentamente, tentando não notar a expressão desapontada que surgiu no rosto feminino.

- Qual o problema? – Aradia perguntou, baixando o prato. – Não está pensando que resolvi envenená-lo, está?

- Nenhum. – Shaka sorriu, erguendo o prato novamente. – É claro que não penso isso.

- Qual o problema?

- Nenhum.

- Fale ou eu vou—

- Jogar comida em mim?

- Não... – A garota colocou a porção de comida no prato dele, tentando não demonstrar que aquela sugestão realmente lhe passara pela cabeça; - Fale!

- Não é nada. – Shaka pegou o garfo, analisando a comida atentamente antes de pegar uma porção que parecia livre de carne. Estreitou os olhos quando a garota segurou seu pulso.

- Qual o problema com a minha comida?

- Nada.

- Shaka...

- Eu não como carne!

- Oh... – Aradia baixou os olhos para o prato do rapaz e depois os desviou para o garfo em suas mãos. – Por que ia comer?

- Porque você fez e... – Baixou o garfo até o prato quando ela soltou seu pulso. – Parecia tão feliz... – '_E ameaçou me atacar com os talheres...' _completou em pensamento. – Eu só não queria começar mais uma discussão.

- Entendo, você devia ter me dito antes. – Aradia sorriu, levantando-se da mesa – Vou fazer algo que você possa comer.

- Não é preciso, posso comer apenas o macarrão e... – Shaka parou de falar quando a garota inclinou-se em sua direção, depositando um beijo sob seus lábios.

- Agradeço por sua consideração, mas não é necessário eu posso—

- 'Agradeço por sua consideração'? – Ele repetiu confuso. – Quem é você e o que fez com Aradia?

A garota endireitou o corpo lentamente, o cenho franzido enquanto o rapaz arrependia-se de ter aberto a boca para fazer aquele pequeno comentário.

- Acha que sou grossa? – Aradia perguntou irritada. – Tudo o que faço é bater e atirar coisas?

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer...

- Dane-se você e o que quis dizer! – Ela o cortou irritada, e antes que ele pudesse prever seu próximo movimento, empurrou o prato para o colo dele. – Pronto, aproveite sua comida!

O indiano piscou, ainda fitando a porta pela qual a garota marchara para fora da cozinha. Podia sentir a comida penetrando o tecido e ameaçando queimar sua pele, e finalmente baixou os olhos para a mistura colorida.

Suspirou.

Já ouvira dizer de dias em que você se arrependia de ter levantado da cama, mas nunca antes acontecera de se arrepender de voltar para casa...

**5º dia**

Aradia deslizava o pincel pela tela com pinceladas quase raivosas, sabia estar descontando sua irritação na pintura, mas não se importava. Preferia desperdiçar uma tela do que ceder a tentação de torcer o pescoço de Shaka.

Respirou fundo, baixando o pincel e fitando a tela pela primeira vez com atenção. Suspirou, antes de pousar o pincel sobre o apoio que improvisara. Podia reconhecer a forma que pintara inconscientemente. Shaka. Por que não podia parar de pensar nele?

Inútil, aquilo parecia realmente inútil. Deixara seu orgulho falar mais alto e propusera aquela estúpida aposta, e para quê? Os últimos dias haviam sido como um passeio de montanha russa, cheio de altos e baixos. Discussões permeadas com momentos doces que apenas a fariam sofrer se no final descobrisse que era impossível que ficassem juntos.

Saiu da sala, caminhando para a entrada da casa, sabia que o encontraria ali meditando com o aprendiz. Observou os dois em silencio antes de fixar sua atenção no indiano.

Era mesmo inútil?

Sorriu, sentindo o corpo relaxar enquanto observava Shaka. Sabia que apesar da expressão calma ele estava atento a cada movimento ao seu redor. Aprendera com o passar dos dias que nada passaria por ele sem que soubesse.

Era mesmo inútil?

Sabia mais dele agora do que jamais imaginara saber, e mesmo assim continuava a amá-lo... Talvez mais agora do que antes. Era doloroso pensar que aquela brincadeira poderia acabar com tudo.

- Boa noite, mestre. – A voz de Marco a despertou. – Boa noite, Aradia.

Aradia piscou, acenando para Marco que fugiu ao perceber o olhar de Shaka em sua direção.

- Eu não disse para você—

- Está com fome?

Shaka piscou, fitando a garota desconfiado.

- Pretende praticar tiro ao alvo com comida novamente?

- Não... – Aradia sorriu calmamente. – Apenas cansada.

- Está ficando doente? – O indiano se aproximou, pousando a mão na testa da garota. – Eu avisei para não usar essa roupa tão—

- Sinto-me perfeitamente bem, Shaka. – Aradia retirou a mão do rapaz de sua pele. – Acha que podemos ir até a cidade e jantar em algum restaurante para variar?

- Poderíamos fazer isso, mas sabe que os outros descobririam e achariam um jeito de nos seguir.

- Hum...

- Podemos ir se você não se importar com—

- Vamos ficar. – Aradia falou, puxando-o para dentro da casa. – Tenho certeza que sou capaz de fazer algo que você goste.

- Algo seguro. – Shaka sorriu. – Preciso de um banho primeiro.

- Ótimo, posso fazer massagem em você depois!

- Não está planejando me pegar desprevenido e—

- Vá tomar seu banho antes que transforme minha boa vontade em pensamentos de tortura.

Shaka concordou com um aceno antes de soltar a mão da garota e desaparecer pela porta. Aradia sorriu antes de caminhar para a cozinha.

Se aquilo marcasse o fim, seria realmente difícil não poder vê-lo novamente.

**6º dia**

Aradia tomou mais um gole de café, observando Shaka disfarçadamente. Era quase palpável o mau humor do virgiano e ela não queria lhe dar motivos para começar outra discussão... Ao menos não tão cedo.

- Bom dia, mestre. – Marco sorriu para Aradia antes de fitar Shaka sem esconder o espanto ao ver o rosto do indiano – O senhor... Dormiu no jardim e se queimou?

Shaka fechou os olhos, contando até dez para não dar uma resposta atravessada a seu aprendiz. Sabia que Aradia estava tentando conter o riso e isso não melhorava seu estado de espírito.

- Mestre?

- Eu...

- Quer tomar café conosco, Marco? – Aradia perguntou, tentando desviar a atenção dos do rapaz para si. – Eu posso—

- Marco vai jejuar hoje.

- Quê? – Os dois perguntaram em uníssono.

- Cheguei a conclusão que isso talvez o deixe mais desperto.

- O senhor não me avisou que—

- Não preciso lhe comunicar cada passo do treinamento com antecedência, rapaz!

- Sim, senhor. – Marco respondeu em um murmúrio frustrado.

- Não vou participar disso. – Aradia levantou da cadeira, começando a recolher o que estava sobre a mesa. – Está sendo injusto ao descontar seu mau humor no rapaz.

- Prefere tomar o lugar dele?

- Shaka...

- Não é necessário, Mestre. – O rapaz protestou, dividindo sua atenção entre o casal. – Está tudo bem, Aradia.

- Você é a culpada por meu mau humor, não acha justo ser o alvo dele também?

- Acha que sou culpada?

- Corrija-me se eu estiver enganado, mas não foi sua a idéia da massagem?

- Sim, mas—

- E aquele creme que causou isto – Shaka fez uma pausa, apontando para o próprio corpo – não era seu?

- Você sabe que sim, mas não—

- Encerro meu caso.

- Não existe caso, seu idiota presunçoso! – Aradia quase gritou. – Eu não tinha como saber que você era alérgico!

- Sei... Aposto como queria me castigar.

Marco se encolheu quando os dois começaram a discutir. Suspirou, dando meia volta e saindo da casa. Aquele seria um longo dia...

**oOo**

Aradia estava novamente em frente ao cavalete, fitando a tela como se pudesse destruí-la com esse ato. Estava se sentindo culpada pelo que acontecera na noite anterior, apesar de ter negado durante sua discussão matinal com Shaka. Era frustrante admitir que sempre que tentava fazer algo bom para o indiano, as coisas saiam do controle e acabavam em desastre.

Pensaram que fazer uma massagem o ajudasse a relaxar e dormir melhor, mas quando acordara antes do sol nascer com a voz do rapaz desfilando uma série de palavras nada educadas, percebera, quase em choque que os locais que sua mão tocara estavam avermelhados.

Como poderia saber que ele tinha alergia? E que teria uma reação tão violenta ao componente?

'_Não é minha culpa.'_ Repetiu mentalmente pelo que deveria ser a vigésima vez desde que entrara naquela sala, mas não importava quantas vezes repetisse aquelas palavras, em silencio ou voz alta, não conseguia convencer a si mesma.

Depois de algumas horas sozinha, estava pronta a pedir desculpas por seu erro, mas sabia que aquilo apenas causaria outra discussão... Estava cansada de discutir.

Suspirou, ligando o rádio e colocando o costumeiro CD no aparelho antes de pegar o pincel.

Talvez conseguisse fazer uma pintura perfeita dessa vez. Shaka já não era apenas aquela espécie de sonho inalcançável que ela, apesar de correr com todas as suas forças, não conseguia tocar.

Como sempre acontecia quando estava entretida com um projeto, Aradia perdeu a noção do tempo, apenas percebendo que horas eram quando a música parou bruscamente.

- O que está fazendo manchando meu chão com essas tintas estúpidas?

A garota piscou, fitando Shaka parado na porta antes de voltar sua atenção para a tela. Sorriu ao notar que pela primeira vez, o retrato do homem parecia tão real quando o homem que a encarava com o cenho franzido.

- Aradia?

- Desculpe-me, eu estava—

- Destruindo outra parte de minha casa.

Ela piscou, finalmente entendo o que ele estava dizendo. Baixou a cabeça, notando alguns respingos de tinta no chão e franziu o cenho.

- Eu não—

- Não quero ouvir. – Shaka a cortou. – Estou cansado de suas explicações. – Completou, virando-se para deixar a sala. – Vou tomar um banho e... – Parou de falar quando sentiu algo atingir a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, estreitando os olhos quando fitou os dedos sujos de tinta. – Você jogou algo em mim?

- Odeio você! – Aradia murmurou entre-dentes. – Nada do que faço parece o suficiente.

- Você jogou o pincel sujo em mim?

- Está sempre resmungando e me culpando por cada mínimo detalhe... – A garota continuou, ignorando o que ele dizia.

- E sujou meu chão novamente!

Aradia bufou, aproximando-se do rapaz com passos duros. Parou a poucos centímetros dele e encostou as mãos sujas de tinta em seu rosto, sorrindo para as marcas que deixou sobre sua pele.

- Isso é o que penso do seu chão. – Afastou-se, passando por ele ao sair da sala. – Não posso ser perfeita como você!

- Eu não... – Shaka balançou a cabeça, seguindo a garota e segurando seu braço para forçá-la a parar. – Eu não disse que precisa ser perfeita, apenas que—

- Torno sua vida menos perfeita. – Aradia piscou, engolindo as lágrimas. – Tudo o que tento fazer dá errado...

- Tudo bem. – O virginiano sorriu, pelo que deveria ser a primeira vez naquele dia. – Só está cansada. – Passou o braço pela cintura delicada, caminhando com ela na direção do quarto. – Você agüentou bem, tudo termina amanhã.

O rapaz piscou espantado quando ela o abraçou, afundando o rosto em seu peito enquanto o corpo delicado estremecia com os soluços. Tudo o que pode fazer foi abraçá-la com força, sem entender como suas palavras, que deveriam ser de encorajamento, haviam provocado aquela reação.

' _E ela pensa que sou perfeito...'_

**oOoOoO****Fim do Flashback OoOoOo**

- Aradia? – Shaka entrou, as portas fechando-se atrás de si. Estreitou os olhos, esperando que sua visão se acostumasse com a diferença de luminosidade. – Aradia? – Chamou mais alto, caminhando na direção da origem do barulho.

- Aqui.

'_Liberdade...'_ Pensou, enquanto caminhava na direção da voz. ' _Isso é só uma desculpa para não fazer nada direito.'_

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? – Shaka perguntou irritado enquanto seus olhos analisavam o cômodo a procura de algo que ela pudesse ter destruído.

- Não quebrei nada.

- O que foi esse barulho? – Shaka perguntou, seguindo a direção dos olhos dela. Franziu o cenho para a tela caída no chão junto com algumas tintas que haviam feito um estrago ainda maior no chão de mármore. – O que, em nome dos Deuses, você está fazendo agora?

- Limpando.

- Você faz idéia de quanto tempo essa casa durou antes de sua chegada? – Shaka perguntou, aproximando-se da tela com uma expressão de desgosto para a mancha colorida no chão. – Por Buda, ela enfrentou batalhas e continuou inteira! Como você pode causar tanta destruição em apenas—

- Desculpe, eu só estava tentando—

- Destruir minha casa?

- Limpar o chão. – Aradia respondeu, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara. – Você é insuportável e não está me ouvindo.

- Se parasse de ouvir esse ruído ridículo que chama de música, talvez eu não fosse obrigado a ignorar qualquer som.

Aradia estreitou os olhos, baixando os braços e fechando as mãos. Quem ele pensava que era para repreendê-la daquele modo? Só estava tentando ajudar, ficando longe e limpando o pequeno acidente que tivera no dia anterior.

- Desligue essa música estúpida.

A garota bufou, pensando se conseguiria machucá-lo se por ventura cedesse a tentação e pulasse em cima dele.

- Ok! – Aradia finalmente falou, sua voz mais aguda que o normal pela raiva. – Se quer tanto parar com minha 'musica estúpida', deveria ter feito isso. – Marchou até o pequeno aparelho que estava no chão e o chutou com toda a força contra a parede.

Shaka observou o aparelho deslizar pelo chão e colidir contra a parede sólida. A música falhou algumas vezes, produzindo um estranho efeito na melodia agitada até para completamente. O silencio quase o fez suspirar de alivio. Quase era uma boa palavra, porque sem aquelas estúpidas batidas e sons estridentes de guitarras ele podia perceber que a garota continuava afastada, os ombros tremendo pelo que antes considerara raiva, mas agora que podia ouvir o som baixo dos soluços.

- Por que fez isso? – Shaka perguntou, aproximando-se de Aradia. – aposto como se machucou novamente.

- Afaste-se de mim. – Aradia murmurou, esquivando-se do contato das mãos dele. – Apenas fique longe.

- Está brava comigo por seu estúpido rádio? – Shaka franziu o cenho. – Eu não falei para quebrar, e sim para desligar.

- Meu rádio é estúpido também? – Aradia perguntou, virando-se para encará-lo. – Tudo que ouço você dizer é como tudo o que faço é inútil ou estúpido.

- Não acho que tudo que faça seja—

- Música estúpida! Rádio estúpido! – Aradia o interrompeu, passando as mãos no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas. – ' O que está fazendo manchando meu chão com essas tintas estúpidas?' – Ela o imitou. – Estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida! É tudo o que sai da sua boca nos últimos dias!

- Fico feliz que não possa ler minha mente, ficaria chocada como sou mais criativo com o que não falo em voz alta.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Você é impossível, Aradia, mas está longe de ser estúpida. – Shaka aproximou-se da garota, abraçando-a. Pelo modo que ela fechava as mãos, apertando-as contra a lateral do corpo estava a ponto de pular sobre ele e começar uma briga, e isso não era algo que precisasse no momento. – Não estou acostumado a ter alguém perto de mim o tempo todo. Principalmente alguém que não obedece uma palavra do que digo.

- Suas regras são estúpidas.

- Sutil e nada vingativo. – O virginiano sorriu, acariciando as costas da garota. – Devo pensar que sou estúpido também?

- Não, apenas irritante. – Aradia deu um pequeno sorriso, passando os braços em torno do corpo dele. – Isso foi um erro, não foi?

- Deixá-la sozinha? Com certeza. – Shaka lançou um olha para a tela no chão. – O que estava tentando fazer?

- Limpar o chão.

- Você não gosta de limpar.

- Estava me sentindo culpada por ter manchado seu chão ontem, então achei que poderia usar o tempo livre para fazer algo que você considerasse bom.

- Limpando esta sala? Ou pintando o chão?

- Tirando as manchas de tinta que fiz ontem. – Aradia corrigiu. – Não estou acostumada a mover o cavalete com a tela... É mais pesado do que imaginei.

- Deveria ter pedido ajuda. Eu—

- Não, eu fui a culpada. – Aradia o soltou, afastando-se do rapaz e ajoelhando-se perto da tela. – Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa.

- Acredite, eu notaria que você limpou o local.

- O quadro. Ele deveria ser a surpresa. – Aradia suspirou, erguendo a tela lentamente. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios ao perceber que parte da pintura estava borrada por ter tocado o chão na queda – Acho que não era para ser.

- Pintou um quadro para mim?

- Sim. – Aradia levantou, segurando o quadro de maneira que ele não pudesse ver o que tinha. – Foi uma idéia estúpida.

- Posso ver?

- Não. – A garota se afastou quando ele estendeu a mão para a tela. – Está borrado e imperfeito.

- Não me importo com isso.

- Eu me importo.

- Por quê? – Shaka deu um passo na direção da garota e franziu o cenho quando a viu se afastar. – Pensei que era meu.

- Não é seu até que eu diga que é.

- Aradia, me dá logo essa porcaria de quadro!

- Eu disse que não. – A garota pousou o quadro no chão apoiado a parede.

- Sabe que posso passar por você e pegá-lo antes que perceba, não sabe?

- Sim, mas confio que não fará algo que não quero.

- Já vi pinturas suas que não estavam acabadas. – Shaka resmungou, dando meia volta para sair do cômodo. – Qual a diferença?

- Você.

- Eu o que?

- É você no quadro. – Aradia disse, ajoelhando para recolher o que restara das tintas. – Tem que ser perfeito, não quero que o veja antes de estar terminado ou quando está dessa forma.

- Por quê?

- Porque você é perfeito. – A garota falou, colocando os potes dentro da caixa e esfregando o chão.

- Não, eu me esforço para ser. – Shaka ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. – Mas pareço estar cada vez mais longe disso.

- Bobagem. – Aradia sorriu, molhando o pano no balde e torcendo-o antes de voltar a limpar o chão. – Todos falam como você é o homem mais...

- O que as pessoas dizem e o que sou são coisas diferentes. – O virginiano colocou a mão sobre a dela, impedindo-a de continuar. – Deixe como está.

- Vai ser mais difícil tirar se tinta secar.

- Não me importo. – Shaka sorriu, forçando-a a soltar o pano. – Talvez deva ficar assim.

- Está sendo teimoso. – Aradia, balançou a cabeça, tentando ignorar a maneira como seu coração parecia acelerado apenas por aquele toque. – Você mesmo disse que essa casa sobreviveu a muitas coisas antes que—

- Cada batalha tem seu preço. Mesmo que a construção continue inteira, ainda deixa cicatrizes. – Puxou a garota para mais perto de si. – Talvez esteja precisando de um pouco de cor.

Aradia piscou confusa, deixando-se encostar no corpo dele. Aquilo parecia estranho, Shaka brigara com ela a semana inteira por coisas muito menores que manchar seu piso com cores berrantes.

- Por que acha que não é perfeito?

- Porque fiz você chorar. – Shaka murmurou, acariciando o rosto delicado quando ela o ergueu em sua direção.

- Tenho certeza que já fez outras pessoas chorarem. – Aradia fechou os olhos, apoiando o rosto na mão masculina.

- Não quando desejo vê-la sorrir.

Aradia abriu os olhos surpresa, retesando o corpo ao sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus. Sentiu as mãos masculinas deslizarem por seu pescoço, ombros e costas, puxando-a para mais perto enquanto aprofundava o beijo e finalmente relaxou.

Sorriu quando ele se afastou para abrir sua camisa e jogá-la no chão antes de voltar a beijá-la, forçando-a a deitar-se sobre o tecido macio. Tocou o rosto masculino, tentando decorar cada traço, mesmo sabendo que nunca poderia reproduzi-los com a perfeição que desejava.

- Você tem cheiro de flores. – Shaka colocou a mão sobre a dela, beijando-a delicadamente antes de deitar-se sobre o corpo delicado.

- Você andou bebendo? – Fechou os olhos, estremecendo a com respiração dele em seu pescoço. - Devo estar cheirando a produtos de limpeza.

- Cheira a flores. – Deslizou a mão pelas curvas femininas, sorrindo quando ela estremeceu. O protesto transformando-se em um murmúrio incompreensível. – Aceite um elogio sem racionalizar, Aradia.

A garota sorriu, afundando os dedos nas mechas douradas e puxando-o para si. Arqueou o corpo, pressionando-o contra o dele enquanto o beijo se tornava mais intenso e as roupas eram descartadas.

'_Perfeição... É quando você me toca.'_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Lust**

**Capítulo 14

* * *

**

**N.A. -****_ Eu constantemente me pergunto se alguém ainda pretende me xingar pela gigantesca demora... Vou ignorar o fato de que fazem quase 3 anos que não atualizo e dizer simplesmente eu... Eu disse que vou terminar todos os meus fics. Mesmo que demore. Infelizmente não foi dessa vez que terminei Lust, mas só faltam dois capítulos e eu realmente tenho a TOTAL intenção de finalizar esta história este ano! _**

**_Se alguém ainda esperava pela continuação, ou acabou de encontrar este fic, espero sinceramente que goste do novo capítulo x.x_**

**_Vou me desculpar de antemão por não responder os reviews do capítulo anterior... Depois de tanto tempo, qualquer coisa que eu dissesse seria inútil e, acredito que a maioria nem se lembre deste fic. Portanto seria uma falta de consideração da minha parte encher por resposta de review, depois de tanto tempo. ;o;_**

**_Obrigada a todas pela paciência e carinho pelos reviews._**

**_Beijos a todas!_**

**_P.s. - Perdão por qualquer erro que tenha escapado da minha revisão à jato.  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

E assim o jogo se inverte.

Óbvio que isso não faz você se sentir melhor.

A simples idéia de abandonar sua vida cheia de regras e rotina o deixa petrificado, mais do que qualquer inimigo que enfrentou. Estranho como algumas coisas exercem poder, mesmo que possuam uma aparência frágil e delicada.

Você tinha tanta certeza que tudo daria certo quando a semana anterior começou. Tinha a vantagem, estava no seu ambiente, eram suas regras. Não havia chance de algo dar errado.

Certo?

Errado!

Com o passar dos dias mais uma vez você percebeu que tinha se enganado. Nenhuma de suas tão preciosas regras funcionava, e mesmo quando permitia que ela as dobrasse algo dava errado e o dia terminava em brigas.

Quando a tristeza nos olhos escuros se tornou mais freqüente, você desejou irritá-la apenas para que voltassem a discutir. Gritos, coisas atiradas em sua direção, os conseqüentes castigos e ser expulso do quarto era um preço pequeno a se pagar apenas para que não tivesse que vê-la chorar.

Você se sentia quase feliz porque a semana havia terminado. Isso é claro até entender o real significado: Estava sendo forçado a sair do seu ambiente, das suas regras e rotinas. Enfim, estava fora da sua zona de segurança.

Não era algo que pudesse controlar, estava destinado a perder.

**oOo**

Aradia estava sentada nos degraus da varanda, observando o pôr-do-sol sozinha. As coisas estavam terminando, parecendo fadadas a serem apenas uma lembrança nos dias que se seguiriam.

Estranho como tudo parecia dar errado, como coisas boas pareciam se transformar em ruins em um piscar de olhos. Nem tudo era engraçado ou passível de ser esquecido. Certas coisas pareciam realmente destinadas a não passarem de um sonho.

'_Sonho.'_ Pensou consigo mesma. Sim, alguns momentos pareciam realmente sonhos. Perfeitos. Impossíveis de serem maculados ou destruídos, mas assim não passavam de sonhos impossíveis de serem alcançados. Sempre soubera disso, então por que se sentia tão triste agora, quando a realidade de que tudo estava terminando se mostrava tão presente que ela não conseguia mais ignorá-la?

Levantou-se tão silenciosamente quanto havia se sentado meia hora atrás para observar aquele último pôr-do-sol sem que Shaka a notasse. Caminhou para o galpão e acendeu a luz, parando para a observar a tela que havia terminado naquela tarde.

'_Perfeição e Sonho.'_ Pensou. Aquelas duas palavras sempre estiveram presentes em sua mente quando pensava em Shaka. Tocou a tela delicadamente para não manchar a tinta ainda úmida, observando que finalmente fora capaz de retratá-lo como sempre desejara. Parecia impossível agora se separar de qualquer um dos dois, mas não havia mais nenhuma desculpa para mantê-los. Afinal, ela prometera aquela tela à Shaka.

- Aradia?

A garota girou na direção da voz que a chamava da porta, observando o cavaleiro de virgem. Nem uma vez chegara a lhe dizer como era chocante vê-lo usando roupas normais, apesar dele tê-las usados durante toda àquela semana.

Mais uma de suas regras.

Mais uma de suas estúpidas regras.

Tolamente imaginara que aquilo fora surtir alguma diferença, que talvez pudesse destruir aquela perfeição e torná-la algo palpável e real.

'_Algo que eu pudesse alcançar.'_

Percebia agora, tão perto de perdê-lo, como tudo não passara de uma grande bobagem. Estava mesmo destinada a ficar sozinha, sonhando.

- Está com fome? – Forçou-se a perguntar. – Acho que esqueci da hora de novo. – Completou, dando as costas à tela e aproximando-se da porta. – Algo aconteceu? – Perguntou ao chegar a sua frente e perceber que ela continuava parado no mesmo lugar, sem qualquer indicação de que pretendesse se mover.

- Você terminou.

Aradia girou para observar a tela, finalmente se dando conta do que prendera a atenção de Shaka. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso satisfeito ao responder com orgulho.

- Sim, eu finalmente consegui. – Esperou, quase sem respirar enquanto ele se aproximava do próprio quadro para analisá-lo melhor. Esperando pelo que ele diria a seguir.

- Não se parece comigo.

**oOoOoO Flashback OoOoOo**

**1º Dia**

Shaka estava sentado nos degraus da varanda desde pouco antes do sol nascer. Precisa daqueles momentos sozinhos antes que Aradia acordasse e começasse com aquela conversa assustadora sobre não poder fazer nada.

Se a semana anterior fosse uma amostra da rotina da garota, sabia que ela não acordaria antes do meio da manhã, e fora bem especifica lhe dizendo que não deveria acordar cedo e fazer suas atividades usuais. Na cabeça dela aquilo deveria ser algum tipo de castigo pelo que a fizera passar na semana anterior.

Infantil. Estúpido.

Infelizmente funcional.

Talvez não devesse ter comentado o estado da sala, ou do quarto, ou da cozinha quando chegaram no dia anterior. Com certeza esses pequenos comentários não haviam deixado Aradia feliz, mas o que podia fazer se a bagunça de roupas e objetos dava a impressão que um pequeno furacão havia passado pelo interior da casa?

'_Como não percebi isso da outra vez que estive aqui?'_

Por mais que tentasse se lembrar, nada lhe vinha à mente. Naquela noite estava mais preocupado com o que deveria dizer a garota, ou qual seria sua reação. Não demorara muito a descobrir: Ela discutira, o agredira, dissera que não precisava de sua ajuda – mesmo não conseguindo sequer se alimentar sozinha com o braço imobilizado. -. Parecia tão confusa e certa sobre tudo.

Assim como ele.

Era tão mais simples fingir saber de tudo. Qualquer desculpa servia, um fragmento da verdade era o suficiente para acalmar suas incertezas, pena que o destino parecia forçá-los a encarar a realidade de que as coisas eram mais complicadas e o relacionamento dos dois – Como quer que tivesse começado. -, não poderia terminar do jeito que queriam se forçar a acreditar.

Aquele era mais um desafio. Apenas mais uma batalha. Seu instinto lhe dizia que deveria vencê-la, mas por que não se sentia feliz com isso? Deveria ficar feliz ao menos ao pensar na possibilidade da vitória.

Seu pensamento foi rudemente interrompido pelo monstro branco que Aradia chamava de cachorro a seu lado deitando a cabeça em seu colo. Fitou o animal, tentando desencorajá-lo a permanecer a seu lado.

Shiroi apenas lambeu sua mão antes de fechar os olhos.

'_Ótimo. Nem o cachorro monstro tem medo de mim.'_

- Shiroi gosta de você.

Shaka virou a cabeça na direção da porta, observando a figura da garota parada no vão. Ela não parecia mais irritada como na noite anterior, e ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos da figura feminina enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção com aquela estúpida camisa velha que chegava até a metade de suas coxas. Os cabelos negros pareciam uma moldura perfeita, mesmo desalinhados enquanto ela ajoelhava a seu lado para acariciar o cachorro.

'_O que há de errado comigo?' _Balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear os pensamentos. Havia algo muito errado quando o simples fato de observá-la o fazia esquecer da bagunça a sua volta.

- Quem?

- Shiroi. – Ela repetiu, como se isso fosse fazê-lo entender. Um sorriso relaxado curvou os lábios delicados enquanto ela continua a acariciar a barriga do cachorro.

- Isso tem nome?

- Não chame meu cachorro de 'isso'.

Shaka soube quando o tom de voz dela mudou naquela última frase que havia cometido um erro.

- Pode me dizer a razão por ele estar me usando como cama?

Aradia suspirou, a mão parando no meio dos pêlos longos e brancos do cachorro.

- Porque tem mal gosto e resolveu que gosta de você?

- Pensei que tivesse dito que ele escolheu você.

Aradia levantou lentamente, sem olhar em sua direção. Parecia realmente irritada, mais do que já a vira nos últimos dias.

- O que eu quis dizer é que ele não pode ter mal gosto se escolheu você.

- Claro que foi.

- Aradia—

- Tem café na cozinha.

- Aonde vai? – Shaka perguntou observando-a descer os degraus.

- Pintar, tenho que terminar alguns quadros antes que Maria resolva aparecer para me torturar.

- Devo ir com você?

- Pode fazer o que quiser. – Aradia começou a se afastar, caminhando na direção do galpão que usava para pintar.

- Posso arrumar seu quarto?

- Não! –Ela virou de repente, fitando-o com o cenho franzido – Deixe minhas coisas em paz.

- Eu não pretendia destruir nada...

- Eu disse _**não**_.

- Certo... O que posso fazer? – Shaka franziu o cenho ao perceber como parecia uma criança mimada sendo impedida de brincar com seus brinquedos.

- Qualquer coisa. – Aradia repetiu, apressando-se a completar quando ele abriu a boca. – Que não envolva arrumar nada.

- Dê uma boa razão para essa regra.

- Não é uma regra. – Aradia suspirou ao perceber como aquela conversa parecia inútil – Eu nunca vou achar nada se você arrumar, ok?

- Fico surpreso que ache do jeito que está.

Aradia fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e contando até dez antes de responder.

- Por que diabos está tentando começar uma discussão tão cedo?

Shaka pareceu verdadeiramente surpreso com a pergunta. Não havia pensado que estava começando uma discussão, embora não pudesse negar agora que ela chamara sua atenção para o fato.

- Acho... Que estou entediado.

- Não está falando sério, está?

- Estou.

- Oh! - Aradia piscou, sem saber realmente o que dizer. Voltou a se aproximar dele e sentou-se a seu lado. – Bem, o que você faz normalmente?

- Você acaba de passar uma semana comigo e não sabe o que eu faço todos os dias? – Shaka não sabia se sentia surpreso ou ofendido com aquilo.

- Além de meditar.

- Você sabe que essa não é a única coisa que eu faço, certo?

-... – Aradia sorriu sem graça.

- Aradia!

- Para mim era tudo que você fazia, ora! – Ela respondeu defensiva.

- Pois não é.

- Que tal me dar alguns exemplos?

- Você sabe... O de sempre.

- ... – Aradia girou os olhos impaciente. – Você não faz nada além de meditar, faz? Só está tentando me contrariar.

- Eu já disse que não.

- Deuses! Dê um exemplo, então! Qualquer coisa serve, Shaka.

- Nada que eu possa fazer aqui.

A garota apertou as mãos com força contra as pernas para não ceder a tentação de socá-lo. Levantou em um só movimento e virou-se para ele sem deixar dúvida de quão irritada estava.

- Certo, faça o que quiser, não me importo. – Deu meia volta, caminhando para o galpão. – Vou pensar em algo quando tiver terminado um dos quadros.

Shaka não pode deixar de sorrir com aquela resposta. Aquilo tinha sido muito fácil. Nem mais se importava com o fato do cachorro ter voltado a usar sua perna de travesseiro enquanto pensava por onde começaria.

- Por que não vem comigo?

- Desculpe? – Ele ergueu a cabeça, percebendo que a garota havia parado no meio do caminho para observá-lo.

- Você quis que eu meditasse com você no primeiro dia, não foi? – Aradia sorriu. – Por que não fica comigo por enquanto?

- Eu não sei pintar.

- Pode servir de modelo. – Ela ofereceu gentilmente. – Imagino que não vá se incomodar por ficar parado por um longo tempo.

O cavaleiro de virgem não soube como responder aquela oferta sem ofendê-la. Pela primeira vez Aradia não parecia estar lhe oferecendo algo apenas para irritá-lo ou contrariá-lo. Ela queria mesmo dividir algo que gostava com ele.

- O que eu preciso fazer?

**2º dia**

Shaka estava muito feliz consigo mesmo por não ter reclamado mais depois daquela pequena conversa pela manhã no dia anterior. Tudo estava sendo tão absurdamente mais fácil agora. Sim, ele conseguira suportar aquela sessão de tortura que Aradia chamava de _'ritual para inspiração' _sem nem abrir a boca para reclamar durante dois dias.

O tempo parado sem se mexer não lhe incomodava, se não fosse por aquele barulho que a garota chamava de música, soando alto dentro do galpão. Ficara realmente surpreso por ela ter uma quantidade tão grande de CDs, de artistas diferentes – ela dissera – e nenhum dele prestar.

Dissera a si mesmo durante todos os milhares de minutos que tivera de suportá-los sem demonstrar o quanto aquilo o incomodava, que estava exercitando seu auto-controle e resistência a torturas. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo admitiria que apenas ainda se lembrava da reação dela da ultima vez que questionara seu gosto musical e não estava disposto a repetir.

A discussão.

Não o que se seguira à discussão.

Sim, ele ficaria mais do que feliz em repetir o que se seguira a última discussão sobre música.

- O que está pensando? – Aradia perguntou, um pouco surpresa quando um leve tom rosado tingiu as faces do virginiano. – Shaka?

- Nada importante.

- E por que você corou?

- Homens não coram, Aradia. – Shaka passou por ela na direção da cozinha. – Eu, pelo menos, certamente não coro.

- Você está brincando... – Aradia riu enquanto o seguia. – Como assim _'Eu certamente não coro'_?

- Além do fato de eu não corar? – Shaka parou no meio da cozinha. – O que vamos comer?

- Por que está tentando mudar de assunto sem me responder?

- Estou com fome, Aradia, não tentando fugir da sua pergunta.

- Ótimo. – A garota agarrou seu braço e se colocou à sua frente. – Então conte-me o que estava pensando sorrindo daquela forma. – Ela sorriu, aproximando o rosto do dele divertida. – Conte logo ou vou pensar que estava—

- Odeio as músicas que você ouve. – Shaka falou a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça em uma tentativa totalmente tola de distraí-la.

- Como é? – A garota piscou, sem fazer qualquer outro movimento. Parecia genuinamente confusa.

- Odeio esse barulho infernal que você chama de Rock. É horrível. – Ele franziu o cenho. – E tenho quase certeza que afetou sua audição... Quem ouve música tão alto? Mesmo que prestasse... O que não é o caso, óbvio.

Aradia fechou os olhos, afastando-se dele lentamente. Shaka esperou pela explosão que viria a seguir. E pensar que há pouco tempo atrás estivera tão feliz consigo mesmo por suportar tudo aquilo sem reclamar a tarde toda.

- Sabe... – Aradia finalmente falou e ele percebeu um sorriso se formando no rosto feminino. – Você deve estar mesmo desesperado para me distrair se resolveu usar _isso_ para mudar de assunto. – Ela libertou seu braço e virou-se para a geladeira. – Vamos fingir que cai na sua tentativa patética, ok?

Shaka permaneceu calado enquanto a garota entrava na cozinha e escolhia alguns ingredientes dentro da geladeira. Uma pequena parte sua insistia que era errado ser desonesto com ela, mas julgando por sua reação as suas palavras, ele não acreditava que Aradia realmente acreditara em suas desculpas.

- Você parece terrivelmente culpado, Shaka.

O rapaz piscou, desviando os olhos para as mãos da garota, observando-a cortar os vegetais que tinha escolhido na geladeira com, o que lhe pareceu, uma gigantesca e afiada faca. Engoliu em seco antes de aproximar-se dela e tentar pegar a faca.

- Por que não me deixa fazer isso?

- Por quê? Estou acostumada a fazer isso... – Aradia ergueu a lamina afiada e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso quando o rapaz se afastou. – Você não pode estar com medo de uma faquinha dessa...

- Se você chama isso de 'faquinha', tenho medo de pensar no tamanho que seria preciso para que fosse chamado de espada curta.

- Acredita, Shaka... – Aradia mordeu o lábio, antes de baixar os olhos para a tábua de cortar e voltar ao trabalho. – Você não quer discutir tamanho comigo.

- Eu não acho que queira entender o que você quer dizer com isso. – O virginiano disse, depois de alguns minutos em silencio.

- Você não está com vergonha de falar de... Ei! Solte isso! – Aradia falou enquanto lutava pela posse da faca. – Pare, Shaka, você vai se... Oh, droga!

Shaka fitou a mão com um profundo corte na palma enquanto o som da lamina batendo no piso soava no cômodo. O liquido rubro rapidamente brotou do ferimento, escorrendo por seu pulso e pingando no chão antes que a garota finalmente saísse do choque e enrolasse um pano de cozinha na mão dele.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso. – Ele finalmente falou.

- Eu disse que era perigoso... Ah, droga! – Aradia fechou os olhos com força ao ver o tecido se encharcar rapidamente com sangue. – Vamos, vou levar você no hospital. – Ela apertou o pano em torno da mão dele e o puxou para a sala, ignorando o gemido baixo de dor que escapou dos lábios dele pela ação brusca.

- Não é necessário, Aradia.

- Cale a boca e se mova! – Ela quase gritou, empurrando para a porta, antes de se virar a procura das chaves do carro. – Vamos, Shaka, vai sujar meu piso.

- Você não quer mesmo discutir limpeza comigo.

- Eu disse para ficar calado. – Aradia repetiu, percebendo o quanto aquilo a estava deixando descontrolada. Encostou a palma da mão nas costas dele, forçando-o porta a fora e se xingou mentalmente ao perceber que o movimento deixara uma marca na forma de sua mão no tecido pálido. – Droga, você está sangrando muito... Está apertando o pano na mão como eu disse?

- Você não disse nada sobre apertar o pano e...

- Isso é bom senso! Você tem que estancar o sangue! – Aradia o forçou a parar e envolveu o pano com mãos trêmulas, aumentando a pressão no ferimento. – Segure com a outra mão enquanto eu abro a porta.

- Aradia...

- Calado, eu já disse! – Aradia abriu a porta e empurrou para o interior do automóvel, transtornada demais para pensar direito ou ao menos deixá-lo acalmá-la.

Shaka lhe lançou um ultimo olhar antes de fazer o que ela queria e entrar no carro. A porta se fechou quase que instantaneamente antes que ela desse a volta no carro e sentasse a seu lado, no banco do motorista.

- Você está fazendo pressão nisso? – Aradia perguntou enquanto acelerava o carro a caminho do hospital.

- Claro, até parou de sangrar.

- Impossível! O corte era bem fundo. – Ela estremeceu ao se lembrar. – Continue segurando pano aí!

Shaka concordou com um aceno e baixou a cabeça, fitando o pano manchado com seu sangue enquanto a garota dirigia de forma descontrolada pela rua. Mordeu o lábio para não tentar novamente explicar a garota que poderia se curar sozinho. – Não que acreditasse que ela fosse deixá-lo explicar algo na atual condição em que se encontrava. – Aquela pequena parte que o incomodava quase que constantemente, dizendo que poderia suportar esse pequeno ferimento se cuidar dele a deixava tão satisfeita.

- Pelos deuses, Aradia! – Shaka disse, apoiando-se no painel do carro com as duas mãos quando ela freou repentinamente na frente do hospital. – O que está fazendo? Tentando me matar?

- Você sujou meu carro.

O rapaz apertou os lábios para não comentar que o carro, assim como a casa da garota, não era um exemplo de limpeza e organização. Antes que pudesse se recuperar do fato, ou pensar corretamente, a porta do seu lado havia se aberto e Aradia o puxava para fora. Suspirou, achando melhor apenas segui-la, enquanto as mãos delicadas apertavam a sua com mais delicadeza e ela se apressava em contar o ocorrido para a recepcionista.

Shaka fitou as mãos dela em torno do pano de prato, agora totalmente manchado de sangue, pensando que apesar dos cuidados atrapalhados da garota fazerem a dor piorar, ele se sentia feliz, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, por ter alguém a seu lado tão preocupado com um simples corte.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Aradia.

- Eu realmente sinto muito. – Ela disse, os olhos fixos em sua mão, enquanto uma enfermeira desenrolava o pano cuidadosamente e limpava o ferimento. – Parece que nada dá certo.

Shaka piscou, notando o tom pesaroso da garota. Ignorou a ardência no corte, e estendeu a mão boa em sua direção. Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso idiota que surgiu em seus lábios quando ela colocou-se a seu lado, deixando que ele a abraçasse daquela maneira desajeita.

- Viu? Já está bem melhor. – Shaka ofereceu, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para a a mão ferida. – E foi graças a você.

- Você se machucar foi culpa minha. – Ela insistiu, desviando os olhos para a parede quando viu o médico começar a costurar o corte.

- Na verdade... – Ele suspirou quando ela lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. – Certo, foi _nossa_ culpa. – Shaka disse, finalmente achando algo que poderia confortá-la. – Você me avisou para ficar longe da sua... Ahn.. _Pequena faca_.

- Eu realmente disse.

- Está tudo bem. – Shaka sorriu quando ela se virou de frente para ele e o abraçou, tentando se manter longe do médico para que ele terminasse o curativo. Não pode evitar o pensamento que se machucar podia ser a melhor coisa que lhe acontecia a muito tempo.

**3º dia**

Shaka estava começando a se arrepender da mentira. Aradia não o deixava fazer nada, seguindo-o por toda a casa durante todo o dia, exigindo que ele se mantivesse calado porque não queria ouvir desculpas alucinadas, causadas pela óbvia falta de sangue. Sob as faixas ele sabia que o ferimento estava quase que totalmente cicatrizado, os pontos repuxavam sua pele, lembrando-o constantemente de sua reação a culpa que vira nos olhos da garota. Não podia realmente culpar a ninguém, a não ser a si mesmo, pelo que estava acontecendo naquele dia.

- Eu posso fazer isso para você. – Ele houvera dito sem pensar naquela manhã quando a vira se ajoelhar para limpar as manchas de sangue no piso da cozinha.

- Você pode ficar ai sentado. De boca fechada. – Havia sido a resposta mal humorada da garota.

E então ele desistira de discutir, ou se oferecer para ajudá-la. Apenas a seguira pela casa, enquanto ela, de forma culpada, arrumava e guardava todas as coisas que haviam espalhadas por cada cômodo. De alguma forma, isso o fazia se sentir desconfortável.

- Você não quer mesmo que eu ajude? – Ele tentara mais uma vez, logo após o almoço, enquanto ela juntava as peças de roupa suja do quarto. O olhar irritado em sua direção foi resposta suficiente e ele se calou, pela última vez.

Duas horas atrás, ele havia desistido de segui-la, na esperança que ela o deixasse ajudar de alguma forma, e simplesmente saíra da casa, seguido pelo enorme cachorro branco de Aradia. Caminhara até o galpão que Aradia transformara em estúdio, ignorando os latidos do cachorro, e tentou ocupar seu tempo examinando as telas que ela havia terminado no dia anterior.

Caminhou lentamente pelo espaço livre, analisando cada tela. Os retratos de pessoas desconhecidas, as paisagens que ele conhecia tão bem até finalmente parar na frente de uma tela inacabada. Franziu o cenho ao reconhecer o esboço, sua mão esquerda estendendo-se para tocar a paisagem que ele se lembrava tão bem. Aquele lugar quase completamente inabitado, algumas horas dali. O lugar que a conhecera.

Os tons de verdes nas folhas eram uma cópia perfeita de sua lembrança, assim como os grossos troncos das arvores. As mesmas marcas que ele conhecia tão bem quanto seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Era tão perfeito que algo desse tipo pudesse ter sido feito pelas mesmas mãos que apertaram a sua na noite anterior, ou o tocavam com aquela emoção que ele não ousava nomear a cada noite.

- Perfeito... – Murmurou consigo mesmo, antes de voltar os olhos para a parte em branco do lado esquerdo da tela, e aquilo, o incomodou. Sabia que pelo espaço e formato, Aradia novamente pretendia retratá-lo e pensou, pela primeira vez, o quanto a havia magoado naquele primeiro dia ao lhe dizer que não gostara do quadro que ela lhe havia mostrado.

Apertou os lábios, sabendo que se ela seguisse os planos que tinha para aquele quadro, ele novamente não gostaria. Como poderia explicar para a garota que, o que realmente o incomodava, era o fato dela sempre retratá-lo sozinho?

- O que você está fazendo?

Shaka recolheu a mão rapidamente, antes de se virar para a garota parada na porta do galpão. Shiroi o fitava de sua posição, ao lado de Aradia, parecendo satisfeito, e pela primeira vez ele não culpava o cachorro por segui-lo, ou tê-lo delatado.

- Estava entediado apenas assistindo você arrumar a casa.

- Você está brincando, certo? – Aradia franziu o cenho, dando um passo para o interior do galpão. – Tem me atormentado desde que chegou para que eu arrumasse a casa.

- Não parece certo. – Ele franziu o cenho, afastando-se da tela inacabada, esperando que ela não notasse que ele a estivera analisando. – A casa parece estranha.

- Espero sinceramente que não esteja insinuando que eu arrumo minha casa de forma errada... – Aradia fez uma pausa para respirar fundo. – Porque eu juro que, machucado ou não, eu vou acertar essa sua cabeça dura com a coisa mais pesada que encontrar.

- Não, é só... – Shaka desviou os olhos da figura da garota. – Não parece com você.

- Prefere a bagunça? – Ela perguntou, parecendo um pouco incrédula.

- Infelizmente, parece que sim.

- Mas você...

- Eu sei. Sou perfeito. – Shaka suspirou, parecendo realmente incomodado com aquilo. – Eu só... Não parece você e isso me incomoda. – Ele finalmente disse. – Achei que essa fosse sua semana, deveria fazer as coisas do seu modo.

- Você odeia o meu modo.

- E você odeia o meu. – Ele devolveu. – E isso não a impediu de continuar lá.

- Não acho que seja uma aposta, Shaka. – Aradia disse, franzindo o cenho.

- É um desafio, esqueceu? – Ele suspirou, passando por ela a caminho da saída. – Esqueça, se você está satisfeita—

- Shaka?

O virginiano se virou para fitá-la, e não conseguiu evitar a sensação que pareceu sufocá-lo ao fitar o rosto da garota.

- Pensou em algum tipo de provocação?

- Não. – Aradia riu, aproximando-se da poltrona que costumava usar para dormir quando trabalhava até tarde. – Pensei que existe algo que você pode fazer por mim.

- Pousar novamente?

- Sim. – Aradia sorriu, parecendo realmente relaxada. – Pode se sentar aqui e até dormir se quiser.

- Eu não vou dormir em uma poltrona, Aradia.

- Apenas sente na maldita poltrona!

Shaka suspirou, caminhando até a poltrona e sentando-se nela. Era mais confortável do que parecia, e o tecido surrado tinha o perfume de Aradia. Recostou-se nas costas almofadadas, ignorando o cachorro que decidira deitar a seus pés, até notar o som do riso abafado da garota.

- Shiroi parece realmente gostar de você.

- Ao contrário da dona. – Shaka disse, os olhos fixos no rosto da garota que mostraram verdadeira surpresa. – O que foi agora?

- Eu gosto de você, Shaka, _talvez demais_. – Ela lhe deu as costas, ocupando-se com a tarefa de procurar algo para prender os longos fios escuros longe de seu rosto. – Talvez esse seja o problema.

- Por que esse seria um problema?

- Eu não sei... – Aradia evitou olhar em sua direção, ocupando-se com a tarefa de escolher os tons certos para o quadro. – Não consigo evitar o pensamento que tudo está chegando ao fim.

- E por que isso seria um problema?

- Shaka... – Aradia fez uma pausa, respirando fundo para continuar. Deixou as bisnagas de tinta sobre a bancada e ergueu os olhos escuros para fitá-lo. – Eu destruí sua casa, faço você enlouquecer por causa das músicas que ouço, da altura da música... Eu o esfaqueei ontem!

- Ironicamente, já sofri coisas piores.

- O que, nesses últimos dias, faz você pensar que exista _nós _no futuro? – Aradia mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo perdida. – Por que você deixaria de lado toda a perfeição para ficar comigo? Aceitar todos os meus defeitos.

O virginiano a fitou em silencio por alguns minutos, tentando avaliar qual seria a reação da garota se ele lhe contasse a verdade. Suspirou, dando-se por vencido, antes de desviar o olhar e responder.

- Talvez... – O rapaz começou. – Eu esteja cansado da perfeição.

Aradia piscou quando ele levantou da poltrona, e se aproximou dela, sem que Shiroi notasse o movimento rápido. A mão boa dele tocou seu rosto, e ela a apertou, sem saber o que dizer.

- Talvez eu queira outro tipo de coisa. – Shaka fechou os olhos, baixando a cabeça até que suas testas se tocassem. Sua voz soou baixa, parecendo tão certa do que estava dizendo que ela não conseguiu interrompê-lo. – Talvez... – Ele repetiu com pequeno sorriso. – Dessa vez, eu não seja a pessoa que precise ser convencida.

- Shaka...

- Então me deixei ficar, até o final da semana como planejamos. – Ele continuou. – Deixe-me provar a você que não preciso estar sozinho para ser perfeito. – Ele balançou a cabeça antes de depositar um leve beijo em seus lábios. – Deixe-me provar o quanto preciso de você.

Aradia fechou os olhos antes de deslizar as mãos para seu pescoço, forçando-o a ficar perto dela. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, sem que ela pudesse evitar, e sua voz soou incerta e tremula.

- Eu nunca poderia mandar você embora.

Shaka sorriu, baixando a mão até sua cintura.

- Ótimo. – Ele murmurou, apertando sua cintura com a mão boa e forçando-se a não repetir o gesto com a mão enfaixada. – Você ainda quer pintar?

Aradia riu, balançando a cabeça em uma negativa muda enquanto enxugava as lágrimas nas costas da mão.

- Apenas se eu realmente tiver incapacitado você.

O cavaleiro de virgem riu antes de finalmente cobrir os lábios dela com os seus.

**(Continua)**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Lust**

**Capítulo 15**

**

* * *

N.A, -****_ Obrigada pessoas que ainda acompanham a história, fico muito feliz que apesar da minha gigantesca demora vocês ainda estejam interessadas._**

**_Responderei os reviews assinadospelo site, ok?_**

**_Então, ok... Tive que adicionar mais um capítulos aos meus planos, portanto vocês notarão que a semana de Aradia ainda não terminou. Acho que me empolguei um pouquinho com isso._**

**_Espero que gostem._**

**_P.s. - Como sempre, perdoem qualquer erro que tenha escapado da revisão à jato.  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**4º dia**

Aradia não conseguia apagar a incomoda sensação de que havia algo errado. Deu um passo para trás, baixando a mão que segurava o pincel e fitou a tela demoradamente em silencio.

'_Tem algo errado.'_ Fechou os olhos, jogando o pincel sobre a bancada e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Sentiu os dedos se prenderem e lembrou que os havia prendido antes de começar a pintar, como sempre fazia. Suspirou.

'_Tem algo errado.'_ Repetiu para si mesma, libertando os dedos dos cabelos e passando as mãos pelo rosto. _'O que está errado?'_ Voltou os olhos para tela, sabendo que não era nada que fizera ali. Algo a estava incomodando desde a manhã anterior.

- Você acabou de pintar sua testa de verde musgo, e a bochecha de azul.

Aradia baixou as mãos quase que automaticamente e virou o rosto na direção de Shaka que afundara em sua poltrona meia hora atrás com um livro nas mãos.

- Mas tudo bem, combina com o marrom que tingiu seus cabelos.

A garota franziu o cenho, apertando os lábios para não responder e seus olhos se fixaram nas mãos dele automaticamente_. 'Tem algo errado.'_ Uma espécie de alarme soou em sua mente quando ela finalmente percebeu.

- Sua mão ainda está doendo? – Ela perguntou, os olhos escuros fixos na mão enfaixada que repousava sobre o livro.

- Não muito. – Shaka forçou um sorriso. – Os remédios ajudam bastante.

- Sei... – Aradia caminhou lentamente até o virginiano, ajoelhando-se na frente da poltrona. Delicadamente pegou a mão esquerda dele nas suas, virando-a para examinar a palma. Viu quando ele fechou os dedos da outra mão, amassando a faixa.

- Por quê?

- Você é um estúpido mesmo. – Aradia disse lentamente, tentando não deixar transparecer a raiva. Ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo, o cenho franzido. – Está com faixa na _mão errada_.

Shaka arregalou os olhos, libertando a mão das dela e baixou a cabeça para fitá-la, sem conseguir acreditar que cometera tal engano. Tentou se lembrar do dia anterior, mas não conseguiu, voltou até a noite no hospital e finalmente lembrou-se da garota parada do seu lado direito, abraçando-o enquanto o médico dava pontos no corte profundo em sua palma esquerda.

- Por que fez isso? – Perguntou erguendo-se lentamente.

- Acho que esqueci qual mão tinha machucado... – Shaka admitiu sem encará-la, fingindo estar muito ocupado em retirar a faixa inútil de sua mão.

- Não isso! – Aradia quase gritou, irritada e frustrada com a situação. Acertou um tapa na nuca dele, ignorando o olhar chocado do rapaz. – Por que me deixou levá-lo até o hospital se não precisava? Por que... Droga! Você nem precisava deixar o médico te costurar, certo? – Ela fechou os olhos, apertando as mãos e lutando para não socá-lo. – Qual o seu problema? Alguma espécie de masoquismo estúpido?

- Não. – Shaka respondeu, levantando-se antes que a garota decidisse acertá-lo novamente. Ainda podia sentir o exato local que ela o acertara e apenas seu orgulho o impedia de esfregar o local. – Achei que não se devesse acertar pessoas feridas.

- Você não está ferido, seu grande imbecil! – Aradia aproximou-se da bancada novamente, tentando manter as mãos ocupadas para não acertá-lo novamente. Procurou pelo pincel que jogara ali alguns minutos atrás, revirando todos os potes que encontrou pela frente. – Isso é tédio por acaso? Só porque eu não deixo você arrumar a casa? – Apertou o pote mais próximo com força e voltou a fitá-lo. – Você andou arrumando a casa enquanto estive dormindo!

- Você enlouqueceu? – Shaka parecia verdadeiramente chocado quando o pote passou voando e colidiu com a porta entreaberta.

- O que mais fez enquanto eu dormia? – Aradia perguntou, apanhando outro pote, dessa vez cheio aguarrás que usava para diluir as tintas. – Veio xeretar aqui?

- Aradia, por favor... – Shaka abaixou atrás da bancada quando o pote voou das mãos da garota, espatifando contra a parede acima da poltrona e espalhando todo o conteúdo. – Qual o problema com você? – Ele levantou, fitando-a irritado. - Pare de atirar coisas.

- Seu infeliz mentiroso! – Aradia gritou, apanhando todas as coisas a seu alcance e jogando na direção dele. Bufou quando percebeu que não conseguia acertá-lo. – Pare de desviar!

Shaka girou os olhos antes de dar a volta na bancada e agarrá-la pela cintura no mesmo momento em que ela agarrava uma das telas pequenas para tentar acertá-lo.

- Pare com isso, Aradia. – Shaka a segurou com mais força quando ela soltou a tela para tentar se soltar. – Vai destruir tudo.

- Eu servi de escrava para você á toa! – Aradia enfiou as unhas longas nas mãos que seguravam sua cintura. – Eu... Eu... _Limpei a casa toda porque estava me sentindo culpada!_ Isso é um absurdo! É a minha semana! Eu devia poder deixar a casa revirada! – Bufou quando ele pareceu não sentir suas tentativas de soltar e levantou a perna direita, pisando em seu pé com toda a força. – Eu te odeio! – Gritou quando ele finalmente a soltou, girando para fitá-lo. – Por que mentiu pra mim?

- Vai parar de atirar coisas agora? – Shaka suspirou, puxando um dos bancos e sentando-se nele. – Está ficando cansativo... Sem contar esse cheiro de solvente. Como você agüenta?

- Responda minha pergunta. – Aradia disse lentamente, cruzando os braços na frente do peito para não ceder a tentação de encontrar mais coisas para atirar nele.

- Não, eu não arrumei sua casa enquanto você dormia. – Shaka respondeu calmamente. – Você deixou as coisas daquele jeito ontem.

Aradia suspirou.

- Não essa pergunta.

- O que você quer saber?

- Por que mentiu pra mim? – Aradia repetiu a pergunta. – Por que me deixou acreditar que eu precisava dirigir como uma lunática até o hospital e fazer um escândalo, quando...

- Se você pensar no assunto, eu disse que não era necessário.

- Você... – Aradia parou de falar, apertando os lábios com força. Realmente lembrava-se dele dizer algo do tipo, mas estava tão preocupada com a quantidade de sangue saindo do corte que apenas o ignorara. – Você não entende, não é mesmo? – Finalmente perguntou, fechando os olhos e lhe dando as costas. – Quando vi o corte... Todo aquele sangue manchando o pano. Só pensei que tinha ferido você... – Ela baixou os braços, fechando as mãos em punho contra o corpo. – Droga, era _muito_ sangue.

- Já tive ferimentos piores.

Aradia cobriu os lábios com as mãos quando um soluço escapou. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam deixá-los. Baixou a cabeça, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos quando o resto se tornou inútil e lágrimas grossas deixaram seus olhos, denunciando sua raiva e frustração. Nem ao menos tentou se soltar quando ele parou as suas costas e os braços fortes a abraçaram.

- Sinto muito, Aradia.

-_ Você_ sente muito? – Aradia baixou as mãos quando sua voz soou abafada. Enxugou as lágrimas, um riso nervoso escapando de seus lábios. – _Você sente muito?_ Pelo que? Por eu ter te cortado? Por fazê-lo se sentir obrigado a ir até o hospital e deixar um médico costurar sua mão quando obviamente não precisava? Por tirar os pontos e enfaixar a mão novamente só para que eu ficasse satisfeita? – Ela respirou fundo. – Por favor, Shaka, me diga por qual motivo imbecil exatamente você sente muito?

- Por mentir para você – Shaka respondeu. – Por dizer que já tive ferimentos piores. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, ainda segurando-a contra si. - Por deixá-la preocupada a ponto de você arrumar a bagunça que é sua casa.

- Sem graça. – A garota suspirou, fazendo uma careta. – Maria exagerou, minha casa não é tão bagunçada assim.

- Eu sabia! – Ele riu, finalmente soltando-a. – Eu sabia que sua casa não tinha aquelas enormes pilhas de roupa a cada cômodo.

- Como poderia saber? – Aradia virou na encará-lo.

- Estive aqui antes, esqueceu? – Shaka disse. – Quando Kanon... Quando você machucou o braço.

- Oh! – Aradia corou, desviando os olhos. – Eu só queria te dar uma lição.

- Deixando sua amiga revirar a casa?

- Você estava sempre falando como tudo meu era bagunçado.

- Sim, claro... – Shaka sorriu. – Valeu a pena?

- Não. – Aradia mostrou a língua em um gesto infantil que apenas o fez rir ainda mais. – Não encontro metade das minhas coisas e tenho quase certeza que ela mexeu aqui também.

- Imperdoável mexer no seu santuário. – Shaka disse, passando por ela para abrir mais a porta. O cheiro de aguarrás estava ficando mais forte no ambiente fechado.

- Sim. – Aradia suspirou, caminhando até o canto onde guardava uma vassoura para varrer os cacos do piso. – Consegue levar a poltrona para fora?

- Não vai manchar o tecido?

- Quem se importa? – Aradia deu de ombros. – Não é como se fosse uma peça nova, eu só preciso me livrar desse cheiro.

O rapaz concordou com um aceno e se ocupou com a tarefa de arrastar a poltrona para fora enquanto ela juntava e recolhia os cacos. Aradia estava acabando de pegar o que restara das coisas que havia atirado nele quando Shaka entrou novamente no galpão.

- Shaka...

- Você precisa de ajuda?

- Não é isso... – Ela levantou, caminhando até a bancada o mais lentamente que pode e depositou os pincéis e tubos de tinta sobre ela. – Você estava falando sério?

- Sobre o que? – Ele perguntou distraído enquanto arrumava as coisas no lugar em que se lembrava que estavam antes.

- Você realmente já teve ferimentos piores?

Shaka colocou o último tubo no lugar antes de voltar os olhos para a garota, tentando avaliar quais as conseqüências daquilo que diria. Uma parte sua dizia para que mentisse, apenas para poupá-la, mas ele sabia que ela descobriria a verdade e o acusaria novamente.

- Sim.

- Muito piores?

Ele desviou os olhos da garota, novamente tentado a terminar a discussão com uma mentira. Aradia não precisava saber de cada detalhe de sua vida antes que se conhecesse, e pela reação dela quando dissera já ter sofrido ferimentos piores do que aquele corte na mão, não achava que ela precisasse saber para se atormentar com seu passado.

- Piores. – Ele finalmente respondeu. – Você sabe o que sou, Aradia, óbvio que já me machuquei.

- Não foi o que eu perguntei. – A garota protestou fracamente.

- Se precisa mesmo saber... – Shaka virou para a direita, caminhando na direção das telas inacabadas que ainda repousavam nos cavaletes. – Já tive ferimentos piores quando era um aprendiz. – Ele se consolou com o fato de que aquilo não era uma mentira. – Marco reclama sem razão, nunca encostei a mão nele. - Ele virou para a garota novamente quando a ouviu prender a respiração com suas ultimas palavras. – Nada grave, fazia parte do treinamento. – Apressou-se a completar. – Aposto que Marco já teve ferimentos piores... Uma vez que é tão incompetente.

- Shaka! – Ela o repreendeu, tentando não sorrir.

- Não estou mentindo. - Ele disse. – Ano passado ele estava treinando com Kiki quando...

- Tudo bem! – Aradia disse levantando as mãos. – Não preciso de descrições perturbadoras dos ferimentos de seu aprendiz.

- Você perguntou.

- Eu perguntei sobre você. – Aradia correu no espaço limitado, passando na frente dele para impedi-lo de chegar à tela que estivera trabalhando. – Não preciso saber sobre os outros.

- Aradia...

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – Ela o empurrou para longe da tela gentilmente. – Existem coisas que a gente não gosta de lembrar, mas—

- Mas? – Shaka não resistiu quando ela continuou a empurrá-lo na direção da porta.

- Só imaginei... Você sabe... Todos dizem como você é o mais perfeito. – Ela o empurrou para fora, saindo em seguida e deixando a porta entreaberta para que o cheiro de solvente pudesse se dispersar. – Acho que nunca imaginei que pudesse ter apanhado tanto.

- Eu não disse que apanhei. – Shaka a corrigiu.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Desde que você entenda que eu não apanhei. – O rapaz enfatizou a frase. – Quem ouvi-la falar desse modo vai pensar que sou surrado todos os dias. – Ele dise irritado e completou. – O que não é verdade!

- É claro que não. - Aradia riu, passando o braço pelo dele enquanto caminhavam na direção da casa. – Você bate nas pessoas também.

- Muito mais do que apanho.

- Então admite que apanha ás vezes.

Shaka a fitou, pronto para responder quando percebeu o sorriso divertido em seu rosto, iluminando os olhos escuros. Sorriu de volta, decidido a não retrucar. Ele a fizera sorrir novamente. Ocultar alguns detalhes era realmente a decisão correta.

- Você ainda está multicolorida.

- Como é?

- Não devia passar as mãos sujas de tinta no rosto. – Ele sorriu, pegando uma das mechas soltas e mostrando a ela. – Ou nos cabelos.

- Não lembro de mexer com tinta vermelha.

- Acho que foi uma das ultimas que jogou em mim.

- Ah, droga! – Aradia soltou o braço dele. – Isso vai dar muito trabalho. – Suspirou, parando no segundo degrau da varanda. – Quanto exatamente pintei do meu rosto?

- Hum... Ainda posso ver a pele do seu nariz...

- Droga! Isso é culpa sua! – Aradia o empurrou antes de correr para dentro da casa. – Não devia ter me distraído até que a tinta secasse! – Ele ouviu os passos pesados enquanto ela corria para o banheiro. - Volte lá e pegue solvente! – Gritou, ignorando como isso o fazia rir.

Shaka continuou rindo enquanto voltava para o galpão. Tudo havia voltado ao normal.

**5º dia**

Aradia suspirou cansada, mas feliz, ao afastar-se da tela. A luz artificial do interior do galpão se tornara inútil duas horas atrás e ela a apagara antes de cuidadosamente mover o cavalete para que as primeiras luzes do dia a iluminassem. Sorrira como uma idiota durante a próxima hora enquanto dava as últimas pinceladas sobre a tela, cada uma delas deixando mais clara as imagens que faltavam no quadro.

O resto do dia anterior tinha sido inútil, como Shaka havia dito, o cheiro de aguarrás tornara impossível para qualquer um permanecer no interior do cômodo. Quando se sentira frustrada por não ter nada para fazer, ignorara o olhar chocado de Shaka e ligara a mangueira, encharcando a poltrona com água em uma tentativa de se livrar do cheiro no tecido manchado. Convencera Shaka a mover o móvel até o lugar onde o sol ainda iluminava o quintal e fizera mais uma tentativa de entrar no galpão, teimosamente ignorando os comentários do rapaz até que Shiroi havia entrado, permanecido por exatos 5 minutos apenas para fugir correndo e deitar na varanda. Irritada com a traição, ela permanecera dentro do galpão, tendo o cuidado de abrir todas as janelas, e limpara da melhor forma todos os lugares em que o solvente havia sido derramado antes de voltar para casa.

Horas depois do jantar, ela havia voltado no galpão mais uma vez para fechar a porta e percebera que o ar se tornara respirável novamente. Encostara a porta e deixara as janelas meio abertas antes de voltar para casa. Rolara na cama, sem conseguir dormir, por duas horas antes de se dar por vencida e voltar para o galpão, com seu velho xale rodeando seus ombros. Acendera a luz e fitara o quadro incompleto por vários minutos antes de abrir as janelas novamente, ligar o aparelho de som com seu CD preferido e pegar os pincéis mais uma vez.

As horas voaram enquanto ela obstinadamente copiava a lembrança em sua mente para a tela. Ignorando o olhar ofendido da gata preta, ao notar a ausência da poltrona, que finalmente resolvera voltar depois de dias de ausência e se instalara sobre o xale que ela deixara no chão próximo a bancada. Shiroi entrara pouco tempo depois e deitara a seu lado, deixando que a gata se aninhasse contra seu corpo volumoso e peludo. Como sempre, os dois ignoravam a altura da Musica pesada, satisfeitos demais com sua companhia para procurar outro lugar mais sossegado para ficar.

Aradia colocou o pincel dentro do vidro com solvente antes de se espreguiçar. Sentia os olhos pesados pelo sono, e a sensação de trabalho concluído a deixavam relaxada pela primeira vez. Escondeu um bocejo com a mão, lançando um ultimo olhar para a tela antes de se afastar para fechar as janelas. Sabia ser ainda muito cedo e planejava fechar tudo antes de voltar para cama e dormir por algumas horas. Os dois animais acordaram quando ela fechou a última janela e saíram do galpão enquanto ela desligava o aparelho de som.

- Não está com fome?

Aradia girou nos calcanhares para encontrar a figura de Shaka parada na porta. Os longos fios dourados pareciam mais claros iluminados pela luz do sol, e ela podia ver que ele sorria, os olhos claros brilhando de divertimento.

- Com sono, na verdade.

- Vai dormir agora?

- Só um pouco. – Aradia desligou o aparelho de som da tomada e caminhou na direção da porta. – Só até um horário normal.

- Por que é noite ainda.

- Exato! – Aradia esperou que ele desse um passo para trás para sair pela porta e virar para fechá-la.

- Você sabe que horas são?

- Oito... Oito e meia. – Ela fechou a porta e começou a andar na direção da casa. – Certo, não é noite. O sol já nasceu. É... Hum... Madrugada.

- Hum... – Shaka a seguiu. – Você faz isso muito? – Ele a fitou quando a garota virou lentamente para encará-lo. – Você sabe... Acordar no meio da noite e ficar trabalhando até de manhã.

- Eu não dormi ainda. – Aradia esfregou os olhos, depois de uma rápida verificação das mãos para se certificar que não havia tinta em sua pele. – Não tenho um bom humor pela manhã...

- Jura? – Ele perguntou inocentemente. - Não havia notado.

- E isso não melhora quando passei a noite em claro. – Aradia concluiu, estreitando os olhos. – Você não quer começar uma discussão comigo agora, Shaka, acredite.

- Eu só perguntei se costuma passar as noites em claro.

- Não tenho horários fixos. – Aradia respondeu. – E nunca sei quando vou ficar inspirada, eu simplesmente...

- Trabalha quando sente vontade.

- Shaka, por favor... – Ela parou de falar, finalmente percebendo o cheiro de café fresco vindo da cozinha. – Você fez café? – Franziu o cenho. – Achei que só bebesse chá.

- Você bebe café.

- Você... Fez para mim? – Aradia não conseguiu conter o tom surpreso.

- Vi que você já tinha levantado quando acordei e achei que precisaria de café para continuar acordada.

- Não acredito que fez café pra mim. – Aradia entrou na cozinha, esperando encontrar a costumeira bagunça que Maria costumava fazer quando resolvi fazer algo ali, mas estava tudo em perfeita ordem. Talvez ainda mais arrumado do que se lembrava. – Aposto que está fraco.

- Eu acho que sei como fazer café, Aradia.

A garota deu um pequeno sorriso e pegou uma das xícaras do armário antes de aproximar-se da mesa e enchê-la.

- Demorei alguns dias para aprender a fazer seu chá. – Ela disse, provando o liquido escuro. – Obrigada.

- Eu vejo você fazer isso desde que vim para cá.

- Entendo... – Aradia puxou a cadeira, sentando-se antes de fitá-lo. – Você arrumou minha cozinha, não é mesmo?

- Talvez. – Shaka disse, puxando outra cadeira. – Tive esperança que você não notasse. – Ele a fitou em silencio enquanto ela tomava o café. – Vai conseguir dormir?

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Ela depositou a xícara sobre a mesa e puxou o pote de biscoitos para sua frente. – Então você arruma a casa enquanto estou dormindo...

- Não, só guardei algumas coisas no lugar certo. – Ele a corrigiu. – Como eu disse ontem, não fico esperando você dormir para me esgueirar pela casa arrumando as coisas. Não sou uma empregada, você sabe.

- Claro que não. – Aradia de um mordida na bolacha, mastigando-a lentamente enquanto o observava. Tomou o resto do café antes de perguntar. – O que pretende fazer enquanto eu durmo?

- Não pensei nisso ainda.

- Sério? – A garota levantou com a xícara nas mãos e a colocou dentro da pia. – Não tem tudo planejado?

- Desisti de fazer planos uns três dias atrás quando você vetou tudo o que propus.

- Hum... – Aradia fitou o exterior da casa, franzindo o cenho para uma suspeita forma escondida nos arbustos. – Você precisa ir ao santuário?

- Não... – Shaka suspirou. – Talvez eu possa... O que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou quando a viu se apoiar na pia para examinar o jardim.

- Acho que tem um amigo seu nos espionando.

Shaka piscou, levando mais tempo que o normal para entender o que ela queria dizer antes de levantar-se da cadeira e parar a seu lado. Estreitou os olhos para as figuras escondidas no jardim.

- Não acredito nisso.

Aradia riu, dando as costas para a janela. Ficou na ponta dos pés para depositar um beijo no rosto dele antes de se afastar.

- Tente não fazer muito barulho quando os acertar. – Ela cobriu os lábios para esconder um bocejo. – Vou ficar muito mal humorada se for acordada antes do almoço. – Acrescentou ao entrar na sala – Você não gostaria disso. – Outro bocejo. – Eles não gostariam disso. – Completou antes de entrar no quarto.

Shaka suspirou, contando até dez mentalmente, antes de finalmente afastar-se da janela. Tinha que manter em mente que não estavam no Santuário, não podia perseguir os idiotas pelas ruas na frente de pessoas que nem ao menos sabiam de sua existência. Finalmente sentiu-se calmo o suficiente para caminhar até a porta de entrada e abri-la, o cenho franzindo-se automaticamente ao encontrar Milo parado ali, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Antes que você me ameace, preciso dizer que não foi idéia minha.

- E ironicamente, você é o mais próximo. – Apertou a porta com força. – Acertar o mensageiro ou ir atrás do culpado?

- Eu conto quem deu a idéia, mas você nunca vai acreditar.

- Mu.

- Hum? Como você adivinhou, cara? – Milo riu. – Quando ele disse que eu podia contar se você tentasse me acertar, não levei muita fé, mas realmente... Você até adivinhou.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Viu os outros?

- Aradia viu vocês. – Shaka girou os olhos. – Meio difícil não notar 3 homens enormes tentando se esconder atrás das roseiras.

- Eu disse que era um esconderijo estúpido, mas aqueles idiotas me ouviram? – Milo franziu o cenho, virando-se para os dois irmãos que se aproximavam da casa. – Aradia nos viu.

- Você não estava exatamente oculto em cima daquela arvore, Milo. – Kanon disse, limpando a terra das roupas.

- Pelo menos eu não estava brigando com outra pessoa por uma espaço minúsculo. – Milo suspirou antes de voltar sua atenção para o virginiano. – E aí, cara? Vai deixar a gente entrar?

- Aradia avisou que não era uma boa idéia acordá-la... – Shaka começou. – E ainda não decidi se devo acertar vocês ou não, porque isso provavelmente iria acordá-la.

- A gente viu que você fez café, pelo menos compartilhe com a gente. – Saga disse. – É o que se faz com visitas.

- E bolachas. Aradia estava comendo, eu vi.

- Vocês não são visita. – Shaka disse, deslizando a mão até a maçaneta e apertando-a com força depois de ouvir um ruído suspeito de madeira. – São espiões. Péssimos espiões. Aradia viu vocês. Uma civil conseguiu ver vocês!

- Não todos. – Kamus disse, aparecendo na varanda. – Você sabe, nem todo mundo é descuidado.

- Eu trouxe flores. – Afrodite disse, estendendo um ramalhete de rosas recém colhidas.

- Você arrancou isso das roseiras da entrada. – Shaka protestou. – O que há de errado com vocês? – Balançou a cabeça, tentando acordar daquele pesadelo. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. – Vão embora. – Disse, começando a fechar a porta.

Milo a segurou.

- Qual é, cara, estamos famintos.

- Vão procurar um restaurante. – Shaka disse, tentando novamente fechar a porta. – Pare com isso! – Explodiu quando o outro rapaz colocou um pé no vão da porta. – Pelos deuses, vão procurar outra coisa para fazer. – A madeira da porta protestou novamente e ele resolveu se afastar. – Quanto tempo faz que estão aqui, afinal. – Estendeu a mão esquerda, apoiando-a no batente para impedir a entrada de Milo.

- Vimos quando você acordou e procurou Aradia.

- Vocês não dormem?

- Você dorme? – Milo rebateu. – Achei que essa semana era de folga, você não devia fazer nada que costuma fazer... Isso não inclui acordar com as galinhas?

Shaka respirou fundo novamente, tentando se acalmar antes de fitar o pequeno grupo. Por que estava deixando que eles o irritassem tão facilmente?

- Quem mais vai surgir do nada?

Milo virou a cabeça, conferindo os amigos presentes e deu de ombros.

- Pode sair, Mu. – Virou novamente para o virginiano, sorrindo. – Não é como se ele não soubesse que você está aqui também.

- Não acredito que você me entregou tão facilmente. – O ariano apareceu ao lado dos gêmeos. – Eu disse que podia contar apenas se fosse necessário.

- É só o Shaka, cara, não é como se ele fosse nos surrar e torturar por... – O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto ao perceber a expressão do Cavaleiro de Virgem. – Certo, ele poderia... Está tentando... Mas não fará nada. – O sorriso presunçoso voltou a curvar seus lábios. – Porque não pode acordar Aradia.

Shaka desviou os olhos, finalmente se dando por vencido. Baixou o braço e abriu mais a porta para que eles pudessem passar.

- Sem barulho.

- A gente sabe se comportar, cara. – Milo deu um tapa no ombro do rapaz antes de entrar na casa, seguido pelos outros. – Tem café pra todo mundo?

Shaka girou os olhos, fechando a porta antes de se virar. Franziu o cenho para o Cavaleiro de Áries, o único que ainda se encontrava na sala, esperando por sua reação.

- Não acredito que você os incentivou.

- Não precisei. – Mu sorriu. – Eles estavam preocupados com você.

- Preocupados? Comigo? – Shaka se encolheu ao ouvir algo quebrando na cozinha, virou a cabeça para Kanon que apareceu na porta.

- Aradia gostava muito daquilo? – Kanon de um passo para trás ao perceber o olhar do outro rapaz. – Eu compro outro para ela. Um jogo inteiro de xícaras. – Deu meia volta, desaparecendo na cozinha.

- Eles não vão destruir a casa, vão?

- Não, fique sossegado, mas é melhor supervisioná-los. – Mu riu antes de virar-se para a cozinha.

- Mu. – Shaka o chamou, parando a seu lado. – Eles realmente estavam preocupados?

- Claro. – O ariano riu. – Ninguém sabia como você reagiria quando fosse obrigado a sair de sua rotina.

- Você estava preocupado?

- Não, mas eu vi você duas noites atrás quando me pediu para tirar os pontos de sua mão. – O ariano piscou. – O que não contei para eles.

- Obrigado... Acho. – Shaka parou na porta da cozinha, fitando o pequeno grupo reunido ali. – Por favor, não destruam nada... Kanon, solte isso! – Disse um pouco tarde demais, fechando os olhos quando outra xícara se espatifou no piso da cozinha. – Qual o problema com você afinal? E por que está fazendo mais café, Kamus? Quanto tempo pretendem ficar aqui?

- Achei mais bolachas! – Milo deu as costas para o armário que estivera olhando com um pacote de bolachas na mão.

- Você gritou bem na hora. – Kanon tentou se explicar. – Eu limpo tudo e ela nem vai notar. Sabe onde está a vassoura? Err... Pode deixar, eu acho sozinho.

Shaka suspirou quando Kanon desapareceu pela porta, deixando-se cair na cadeira mais próxima. Qual era o problema com eles? Por que estavam agindo com um bando de crianças malcriadas? Estava começando a sentir falta do dia que aceitara sair com eles pelas ruas de Atenas... Pelo menos havia uma explicação mais lógica. Eles estavam caçando namoradas como adolescentes idiotas cheios de hormônio.

- Não está feliz com a nossa visita, Shaka? – Afrodite perguntou, fazendo com que o outro rapaz erguesse a cabeça para fitá-lo. – Adorei a decoração que Aradia fez, por sinal.

O virginiano girou os olhos antes de baixar a cabeça sobre os braços na mesa.

- Eu falei que a gente devia ter avisado. – Afrodite suspirou teatralmente. – Shaka não parece feliz.

- Estou feliz. – Shaka disse sem se preocupar em levantar a cabeça, sua voz soando abafada. – Apenas, por favor, diga que mais ninguém vai aparecer.

- Os outros tinham outros planos. – Kamus disse, colocando um bule com o café recém preparado sobre a mesa.

- Kamus quer dizer que eles acharam mais sábio não espionar você. – Mu corrigiu com um sorriso ao sentar-se na cadeira ao lado do virginiano.

- Ótimo, nem todos são desprovidos de bom senso. – Shaka respirou fundo antes de erguer a cabeça. – Fico surpreso que vocês não estejam incluídos nesse grupo... – Virou a cabeça para o ariano. – E que você tenha dado essa estúpida idéia para os outros... Eu esperava isso do Milo... Kanon, mas você?

- Como eu disse, estávamos preocupados. – Mu deu de ombros, servindo-se de uma xícara de café.

oOo

Aradia se encolheu atrás da parede, sem esconder um pequeno sorriso. Enrolou o xale com mais força contra o corpo, pensando que talvez todos precisassem de companhia. Até mesmo Shaka, apesar do aparente mal humor, parecia satisfeito com a visita dos outros cavaleiros.

- Bom dia, Aradia. – Kanon disse, parecendo preocupado quando a garota virou para encará-lo assustada. – Desculpe, acordamos você?

- Tudo bem. – Aradia respirou fundo, arrumando o xale para que cobrisse sua roupa de dormir. – Só vim ver o que estavam destruindo.

- Sinto muito pela xícara... Pelas xícaras. – Ele se corrigiu. – Shaka foi o culpado pela última.

- Eu sei. – Ela riu baixo, escondendo os lábios com as mãos para abafar o som.

- Vou comprar outras para você.

- Não tem problema. – Aradia suspirou, sentindo-se cansada apesar de todo o sno ter desaparecido. Ao menos por hora.

- Volte a dormir, prometo não quebrar mais nada. – Kanon disse, erguendo a vassoura e a pá. – Preciso limpar a bagunça ou Shaka vai desistir de lutar contra a tentação de nos expulsar.

- Kanon...

- Tudo bem, não vou contar que você estava espionando. – O rapaz sorriu, piscando para ela.

- Obrigada. – Aradia sorriu, pensando como aquele pequeno gesto o fazia parecer infantil. – O que acha de sairmos para comprar algo para que vocês comam? – Ela viu quando ele lançou um olhar para a cozinha, parecendo analisar a oferta. – Ignore Shaka, diga que você vai comprar algo para comerem... E não acabarem com o estoque da minha despensa.

- Não acha que ele vai desconfiar?

- Hum... Diga que se sente culpado por destruir minhas xícaras. – Aradia sorriu quando notou o leve rubor na face dele. – Shaka não precisa saber de tudo.

- Certo. – Kanon finalmente cedeu. – Só me deixe limpar as xícaras quebradas.

- Vou trocar de roupa enquanto isso.

O rapaz concordou, finalmente notando que por baixo do grande e pesado xale, a garota ainda usava a fina e curta camisa de dormir.

- Claro, claro... – Ele desviou os olhos rapidamente. – Espero você lá fora. – Completou antes de correr para a cozinha.

Aradia sorriu, virando-se para voltar para o quarto, esforçando-se para não gargalhar alto quando ouviu outra de suas xícaras caindo no chão da cozinha e a voz de Shaka, totalmente exasperado.

- Kanon, por todos os deuses, saia daqui. Não tente ajudar, não tente limpar. Apenas sente e não faça nada! – Shaka suspirou. – Por todos os demônios, você deve ter algum problema. Começo a entender a razão de Saga não deixar você ficar muito tempo na casa de gêmeos. Provavelmente não teria uma peça de louça no final do dia.

- Eu juro que não foi minha culpa dessa vez, Shaka – Kanon tentou protestar. – Saga colocou o pé na minha frente quando eu passei.

oOo

Aradia não se surpreendeu ao sair da casa e encontrar os dois rimãos esperando por ela no jardim. Pelo que ouvira da discussão, sabia que Milo de alguma forma convencera Shaka a tirar os dois da casa temporariamente. 'Punição justa.', fora o que o escorpiano dissera.

- Você pode ter enganado Kanon, dizendo que só queria companhia para comprar comida, mas eu sei que só viu a chance de nos usar como burros de carga. – Saga disse assim que se afastaram da casa.

Aradia sorriu, sem contradizê-lo. Era realmente estranho andar pela rua acompanhada por dois homens, vinte centímetros mais altos do que ela, e idênticos, que ignoravam os olhares que atraiam.

- Você não precisa ir conosco. – Aradia finalmente disse. – Sinta-se livre para voltar.

- Shaka me expulsou. – Saga disse acusatoriamente. – Algo sobre atrapalhar seu sono.

- Bem, ele expulsou você da casa, minha casa, e eu estou dizendo que você pode voltar. – Aradia deu de ombros, sorrindo para Kanon. – Talvez se esconder no meu estúdio até voltarmos.

- Não preciso ficar escondido. – Saga disse ofendido. – E você nunca teria nos descoberto se Kanon não achasse que tinha que ficar ao meu lado.

- Ou se você não tivesse me empurrado para longe. – Kanon acrescentou. – Você sabe que foi aí que ela nos viu.

- Vi Milo na arvore também. – Aradia riu, empurrando a porta da mercearia. – Estão com muita fome?

- Não muita... – Kanon disse, seguindo-a.

- Aposto que o normal de vocês é muita para mim. – Aradia riu. – Então, o que querem... – Ela parou de falar ao virar para fitar os dois irmãos e encontrar um carrinho cheio. – Eu não acho que tenha trazido tanto dinheiro...

- Kanon vai pagar. – Saga disse com um sorriso. – Você sabe... Pelas travessas.

- Você quebrou minhas travessas? – Aradia franziu o cenho ao virar-se para encarar Kanon. – Pensei que tinha sido apenas as xícaras.

- Saga em empurrou enquanto eu tentava pegar as xícaras no fundo do armário.

Aradia girou os olhos, suspirando quando os dois começaram a discutir sobre quem era o culpado. Agora se lembrava por que preferia não estar rodeada por pessoas. Principalmente irmãos que agiam como crianças sempre que estavam perto um do outro. Encostou-se no pilar central decidindo que era melhor que apenas se cansassem quando alguém tocou seu ombro.

- Achei que precisaria de ajuda. – Afrodite sorriu, pegando carrinho e começando a se afastar dos dois irmãos. – Você sabe, não é fácil sair com Tico e Teco.

- Existe alguém naquela casa que não sabe que saí? – Aradia perguntou, ainda chocada com a súbita aparição do cavaleiro de peixes para ter qualquer outra reação.

- Bem... Shaka não sabe.

- Shaka?

- É, da última vez que o vi ainda estava ocupado demais em limpar a bagunça que os dois tinham feito na cozinha. – Afrodite parou na fila do caixa, ignorando a expressão de Aradia. – Eu sei, é estranho.

- Hum?

- Pessoas como nós fazendo compras.

- Ah... Sim, é estranho. – Aradia desviou o olhar para as portas de vidro que levavam ao exterior da loja quando Saga e Kanon finalmente dando-se por satisfeitos resolveram se juntar a eles. – Não estou acostumada a ter companhia.

- É isso que a incomoda?

- As pessoas adoram impor regras e condições. – Aradia ergueu a mão, tentando disfarçar um bocejo antes de prosseguir. – Ou esperar um certo tipo de reação quando estão presentes.

- Hum... – Afrodite começou a colocar as compras sobre a bancada do caixa. – Você ainda pensa assim, Aradia? Depois de passar uma semana conosco?

A garota arregalou os olhos quando notou a reação surpresa da garota do caixa, seguida por um olhar de inveja. Forçou um sorriso, acertando um tapa no braço do pisciniano.

- Não é isso. Eles são velhos amigos do meu... Namorado. – A palavra saiu com mais facilidade do que esperava e isso a espantou um pouco. – Fomos visitá-los semana passada.

A garota deu de ombros e voltou a registrar as compras. Afrodite riu.

- Acho que você se preocupa mais com o que as pessoas pensam do que imaginava, não é mesmo?

- Eu não... – Aradia parou de falar quando Saga a empurrou gentilmente quando ela fez menção de pegar a carteira.

- Kanon vai pagar, lembra?

Aradia concordou com um aceno, dando espaço para os três. Cruzou os braços na frente do peito sem saber realmente o que deveria fazer. Eles pareciam estar muito a vontade naquela tarefa cotidiana, apesar de chamarem atenção das pessoas.

- Você não é tão solitária quanto pensa. – Saga disse ao passar por ela carregando uma parte das sacolas.

- Desculpe?

- Nós vimos seus animais. Eles estão com você faz um tempo, não é mesmo? – Kanon disse, pegando outra parte das sacolas depois de pagar pelas compras. – Ninguém gosta de viver sozinho, Aradia.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Não é como se eu os tivesse adotado ou comprado aqueles dois só porque me sentia sozinha, eles simplesmente apareceram! – Aradia perguntou franzindo o cenho. Esticou as mãos para apanhar duas sacolas, mas Afrodite a impediu. – Posso cuidar de mim sozinha perfeitamente bem. Fiz isso até agora.

- Poder e querer são duas coisas diferentes, querida. - Afrodite apenas riu, apanhando o resto da sacola e empurrando-a na direção da saída. – Nós entendemos a diferença, você não?

oOo

Shaka sentou na cadeira novamente, depois de varrer os cacos do chão e arrumar o que restara dentro do armário de forma que Aradia não percebesse a ausência de metade de suas coisas antes que Kanon as substituísse.

- Certo, agora onde está o Afrodite? - Perguntou, franzindo o cenho para os outros três cavaleiros sentado à mesa.

- Ele disse que ia atrás de Kanon e Saga. – Kamus respondeu calmamente. – Está se preocupando demais, Shaka.

- É, cara, relaxa. – Milo disse, esticando-se na cadeira. – Quer um pouco de chá?

- Não, obrigado. – O virginiano respondeu, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

- Aradia comprou o chá que você gosta. – Mu disse um pouco surpreso. – Achei que fosse algo difícil de achar.

- É difícil de achar, mas não impossível – Shaka de um pequeno sorriso. – Principalmente quando a cliente ameaça o dono para arrumar o que ela quer.

- Acho que ela realmente gosta de você. – Milo falou distraído. – Aquele cara é bem alto... Ao menos para ela. – Sorriu quando o outro rapaz o encarou. – Ela já conseguiu seu linho?

- Eu não—

- Milo, pare de provocar Shaka. – Mu falou antes que os dois começassem outra discussão. – Isso seria bem mais fácil se você não respondesse todas as vezes. Sabe que ele se cansaria se você não reagisse.

- Obrigado pela dica.

- Então, como vão as coisas com Aradia? – Kamus perguntou. – Tirando o fato de ser esfaqueado.

- Eu não fui esfaqueado! – Shaka protestou, virando-se para Mu. – Pensei que você não tinha contado para ninguém.

- Eu tinha que dizer algo quando eles apareceram na Casa de Áries ao perceberem sua presença, não tinha?

Shaka suspirou.

- Foi um acidente.

- Que tipo de acidente? – Milo perguntou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Estávamos brigando...

- E a novidade é?

- Eu só queria ajudar com o jantar e acabamos brigando pela posse da faca.

- Foi assim que você se feriu? – Mu perguntou. – E por que deixou que ela te levasse ao hospital quando—

- Ela parecia realmente preocupada, nem me deixou explicar. – Shaka suspirou. – Achei que podia fazer as coisas do jeito dela já que discutir não era uma opção.

- Imagino que ela tenha descoberto. – Kamus disse. – Você não está com a mão enfaixada.

- Sim, imaginei que ela acabaria se lembrando que eu tinha curado o braço dela da outra vez e teríamos outra discussão... – Shaka pegou uma das bolachas – Mas minha própria estupidez foi a responsável. Coloquei a faixa na mão errada antes que ela acordasse.

Os três riram, ignorando o olhar irritado de Shaka.

- Desculpe, foi engraçado.

- Não, não foi. – Shaka quebrou a bolacha sem perceber e ocupou-se em limpar os farelos da toalha. – Não quando tive que admitir que já tinha sofrido coisas piores e ela me perguntou sobre elas.

Os três cavaleiros ficaram em silêncio, nem mesmo Milo fez alguma piada dessa vez.

- Você contou?

- Não. – Shaka disse, apanhando os farelos de bolacha cuidadosamente e deixando que caíssem novamente sobre a toalha, espalhados e incompletos. Nunca voltariam a sua forma completa. – Não consegui, vi como ela ficou quando contei que já tinha recebido ferimentos piores.

- Shaka... – Mu começou, pousando a mão em seu ombro.

- Eu não podia fazê-la chorar novamente. – O virginiano completou. – Ela não precisa saber de tudo. – Endireitou-se na cadeira, livrando-se das ultimas migalhas de bolacha. – Falei que já havia me ferido quando era aprendiz e que aquele corte não era nada.

- Eu entendo. – Milo disse, chamando a atenção dos outros. – O quê? Tenho direito a ser sério. – Deu de ombros. – Imagino que seja difícil para você ocultar isso dela, e duvido que ela não saiba disso, mas é melhor assim.

- Sim, é melhor assim.

O barulho que os gêmeos fizeram ao passar pela porta de entrada chamou a atenção de Shaka que levantou-se da cadeira. Estava pronto para discutir novamente por estarem fazendo barulho demais quando percebeu a presença de Aradia.

- Você deveria estar dormindo.

- E você não devia deixar que eles me acordassem. – A garota devolveu, apoiando-se no peito dele para depositar um beijo em seu rosto. – O que eles quebraram? – Franziu o cenho. – E não tente mentir para mim porque ouvi perfeitamente o barulho de louça quebrando do quarto.

- Isso já faz algum tempo... Você só levantou agora?

- Talvez, eles estão fazendo barulho o suficiente para acordar qualquer um, não acha? – Aradia se afastou dele, dando a volta para entrar na cozinha. – Milo, tem visto Maria? – Começou assim que chegou a cozinha, fitando os três cavaleiros sentados ao redor da mesa. - É estranho que ela não tenha vindo xeretar ainda.

- Ocupada demais com a galeria. – Ele deu de ombros. – Não a vejo a alguns dias.

- Então você a viu! – Aradia sorriu. – Eu sabia.

- Ei, não pode me enganar desse modo. – O escorpiano disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Shaka observou os dois, pela primeira vez notando como tudo parecia se encaixar. Desde o dia anterior ele se preocupara se aquilo era realmente o certo a fazer, passar tanto tempo com Aradia apenas para no final descobrir que ela não poderia agüentar sua vida. Ou conviver com os outros. Sorriu ao vê-la acertar o braço de Milo com um soco leve, todas as suas dúvidas desaparecendo. Deu um passo na direção deles e parou quando ouviu o inconfundível som de um dos vasos de Aradia caírem no chão.

- Shaka...? – Aradia cruzou os braços, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Certo, eu sei. – Ele deu meia volta. – O que diabo vocês estão fazendo agora? Afrodite! Você devia impedir que eles brigassem. – Preferiu ignorar a menira como o rapaz deu de ombros em resposta e virou-se para os irmãos que pareciam cogitar a hipótese de começarem a se acertar com as sacolas de compras. - Kanon, pare com isso. – Shaka se aproximou, pegando as sacolas das mãos do rapaz. – Você também, Saga. Qual o problema com vocês dois?

Aradia encostou-se no batente da porta, observando a cena com um sorriso.

- Tem certeza que prefere voltar a sua vida de solidão? – Afrodite perguntou ao passar por ela.

A garota lhe lançou um rápido olhar antes de voltar a observar a cena na sala. Seu sorriso aumentou sem que pudesse contê-lo e ela se viu admitindo.

- Não, prefiro ter alguém por perto. – Respirou fundo. – Mas acho que a pergunta que você deveria fazer, Afrodite, - Ela completou, virando-se para a cozinha. – É se ele quer o mesmo, se ele ainda vai querer o mesmo quando tudo chegar ao final.

**(Continua)**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Lust**

**Capítulo 16**

**

* * *

**

**N.A. -_ Ok, mais um capítulo e só falta um agora! Estou tão emocionada com tal fato que nem tenho palavras para descrever. Será que finalmente terminarei este fic? Depois de quase cinco anos? Riscarei mais um fic da minha lista de coisas a fazer?_**

**_Vamos esperar que sim! x-x_**

**_A banda foi sugestão da Gao, então... Culpem ela por isso. Vocês entenderão quando virem essa parte._**

**_Pessoas queridas, perdão por qualquer erro que tenha ficado, mas meu crebro foi dormirumas duas horas atrás e eu realmente não consigo corrigir agora, mas resolvi publicar antes que mude de idéia e resolva enrolar para corrigir o texto e alterar partes inútil e teimosamente._**

**_Responderei os reviews amanhã, ok?_**

**_Espero que gostem do capítulo!_**

**_P.s. - Obrigada Mitz por avisar dos erros, acho que arrumei todos agora. :P  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**6º dia**

Aradia se espreguiçou na cama, sentindo o lençol prendendo seu corpo e impedindo-a de se mover. Franziu o cenho antes de abrir os olhos para o quarto parcialmente escuro. Virou a cabeça, fitando as cortinas fechadas curiosamente, não se lembrava de voltar para o quarto, ou deitar-se na cama. Estendeu a mão para o espaço vazio a seu lado e sentiu o peito se apertando por alguns segundos. Fechou os dedos, apertando o lençol frio.

'_Não. Ainda restam dois...' _Piscou antes de voltar os olhos para a janela. _'Um dia.'_

Esfregou os olhos, livrando-se das cobertas e sentou-se na cama, tentando afastar o resto de sono que ainda nublava seus pensamentos. Olhou novamente para a luz avermelhada que passava pelas cortinas, tentando imaginar por quanto tempo estivera dormindo. Lembrava-se de conversar com Shaka pela manhã, depois de finalmente mostrar o quadro que consumira boa parte de seu tempo, principalmente naquela semana. Sabia pelo modo que ele observara a tela que novamente não havia gostado resultado, e aquilo a incomodara mais do que deveria.

- Você acordou.

Aradia piscou, voltando os olhos para a porta do quarto. Um sorriso curvou seus lábios instintivamente para o rapaz parado ali. Inclinou a cabeça, analisando as roupas casuais que ele utilizava. O sorriso aumentou enquanto ela apertava os lábios para conter o riso.

- O que houve com suas roupas? – Aradia cruzou os braços na frente do peito, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando o virginiano desviou os olhos dos seus enquanto se aproximava da cama. – Shaka? – Franziu o cenho. – E onde você arrumou essas que está vestindo?

- Alguém trouxe para mim.

- Seus amigos estão aqui novamente? – Aradia puxou o lençol sobre si. – Minha cozinha está inteira?

- Sim. – Shaka sorriu, tentando não rir – Sua cozinha está inteira. – Respirou fundo, sentando-se na cadeira próxima a janela. - E meus amigos não estão aqui.

- E?

- E o quê?

Aradia girou os olhos impaciente.

- Por que está usando essas roupas e não suas?

- Por que acha que essas roupas não são minhas?

- Não responda uma pergunta com outra pergunta! Que coisa mais idiota. – A garota bufou. – Eu não sei, Shaka... Calça jeans quase preta e essa camiseta do _Canibal Corpse_ não faz muito seu estilo porque você vive reclamando que isso é barulho e não música.

- Eu sabia que aquele idiota faria algo errado.

- Marco esteve aqui?

Shaka piscou, antes de fitar Aradia.

- Lembre-me de perguntar depois como fez essa conexão tão rápido.

- Shaka!

- Eu posso ter tentado dar uma _arrumadinha_ no seu estúdio e sujado minhas roupas.

'_Arrumadinha?'_ Aradia pensou, franzindo o cenho.

- Você... – Respirou fundo, decidindo ignorar que ele estivera arrumando seu estúdio. – Você não trouxe só uma muda de roupa.

- Óbvio que não, mas se você se lembra, uma das regras foi que eu não me aproximasse da sua lavanderia. – Shaka endireitou o corpo no acento, desviando os olhos do rosto da garota, que parecia mais irritada a cada minuto. Quase podia ouvi-la _'Eu disse nada de limpeza, e isso inclui meu estúdio.'_ – Bem, uma das calças estavam sujas de sangue, outra de todas aquelas coisas que você atirou em mim anteontem e—

- Certo, entendi. – Aradia o cortou. – E não pense que não notei o passado no verbo, Shaka, você esteve lavando roupa enquanto eu dormia?

- Eu só joguei tudo na sua máquina de lavar. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Aquela que está na lavanderia. Um dos _lugares proibidos_.

- Eu precisava de roupas limpas.

- Não é para isso que você fez seu estúpido aprendiz te trazer roupas?

- Não espera mesmo que eu ande por aí com isto. – Shaka apontou a própria camiseta.

- Certo. - Aradia suspirou, atirando as cobertas para o lado. – Agora, o que mais você fez além de bagunçar meu estúdio?

- Bagunçar? Aquilo?

- Por favor, não chame meu estúdio de 'aquilo' se quiser continuar vivo, Shaka. – Ela se levantou da cama. – Vou tomar banho, preciso comer algo... – Abriu o guarda-roupa, pegando algumas peças. – Espero que tenha se lembrado de comer enquanto... – Virou-se para o rapaz, só então percebendo seu silêncio. – Shaka?

- Sim? – Shaka piscou quando ela parou a sua frente, forçando-se a sorrir. – Sim, eu comi.

- Você está bem?

- Claro, por que não estaria? – Shaka perguntou, sorrindo quando ela franziu o cenho. – eu respondi antes de fazer outra pergunta, Aradia.

- Você sabe que pode falar qualquer coisa para mim, certo? – Aradia estendeu a mão, afastando as mechas claras do rosto dele, tentando não ouvir aquela parte de si mesma que teimosamente repetia que aquela podia ser a última vez. Cada pequeno gesto, cada conversa. Cada palavra. Fora isso que a mantivera acordada boa parte da noite. – Eu não—

- Você está com algum problema? – Ele a interrompeu, colocando a mão sobre a sua. – Parece nervosa. Foi o Kanon, não foi? O que aquele imbecil fez ontem quando—

- Como você pode permanecer tão calmo?

Shaka franziu o cenho, apertando a mão dela delicadamente.

- Por que eu deveria estar nervoso? – Tentou levantar, era cansativo ficar com a cabeça levantada para fitá-la, mas a garota foi mais rápida, ajoelhando-se a sua frente. – Aradia, qual o problema com você?

- Você vai embora amanhã e nada mudou. – Ela começou. – Ainda brigamos por coisas idiotas, não sabemos nada um sobre o outro e você... – Aradia respirou fundo, baixando a cabeça. - Você odeia meus quadros!

- Não odeio seus quadros.

- Eu tentei, juro! – Ela fez com que ele soltasse sua mão. - Eu tentei fazer com que eles fossem perfeitos, e eu realmente achei que tinha acertado dessa vez, mas pela sua expressão... Droga, Shaka, você nem precisou dizer que não tinha gostado. Eu vi o modo como você olhou para a tela.

- Aradia, eu não odeio seus quadros.

- Só acha que não se parecem com você! – A garota levantou, afastando-se dele o mais rápido que pode. – Tem idéia de quantas vezes eu tentei.

- Vezes demais, eu diria. – Shaka levantou. – Escute, Aradia, eu gosto dos seus quadros. Sério.

- Não gosta! – Aradia deu um passo para trás. – E fique longe.

- Eu... – Shaka balançou a cabeça. – Por que estamos brigando exatamente?

Para surpresa do virginiano, a garota apenas o olhou magoada e começou a chorar. Nada de gritos, xingamentos ou de atirar o objeto que estivesse mais próximo. Ele podia ver vários frascos de perfumes sobre a penteadeira atrás dela.

- Aradia...

- Você! – Ela gritou, fechando a boca ao perceber, as peças de roupa que ela ainda segurava caíram no chão antes que ela conseguisse falar novamente. – Você está constantemente mentindo para mim, me desobedecendo...

- Não pode estar tendo um ataque nervoso só porque eu coloquei minhas roupas pra lavar.

- Não é por isso! – Aradia quase gritou novamente.

- Por que você está gritando? Eu estou na sua frente e posso garantir que minha audição continua perfeita.

- Droga, eu não sei! – Aradia enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – Deuses, qual o problema comigo?

- Talvez você devesse dormir mais um pouco. – Ele ofereceu, dando um passo na direção da garota. – Não pode fazer bem ficar tanto tempo acordada...

- Eu acabei de acordar! – Ela deu outro passo para trás.

- Aradia... – Ele continuou, ignorando a interrupção. – Você não dorme direito desde quando?

- Eu durmo o suficiente.

- Praticamente desmaiar no meio de uma conversa não é dormir. – Shaka finalmente a alcançou, abraçando-a contra seu corpo para que ela não conseguisse fugir novamente. – Quando foi a última vez que você realmente dormiu?

- Shaka...

- Quando?

- Eu dormi perfeitamente bem quando estava... – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de completar, - Na sua casa.

- Por que isso pareceu algo ruim?

- Porque eu não posso evitar, por um maldito momento, de pensar que tudo vai acabar amanhã. Que você vai arrumar suas coisas e voltar para sua vida, sua rotina, sem pensar duas vezes em mim, no que eu sinto. E está escondendo algo de mim! – Aradia escondeu o rosto no peito dele, seus braços automaticamente baixando até sua cintura. – Droga, droga, droga! Por que estou chorando novamente?

Shaka apenas a abraçou com mais força, enquanto tentava entender o que ela dissera. Como ela podia pensar que não havia problemas? Que ele estava tranqüilo com o último dia chegando sem saber o que aconteceria depois?

'**_Talvez porque você nunca disse a ela, gênio.'_**

E por que a maldita voz de sua consciência parecia soar como Milo? Não é como se ele fosse um exemplo de bom senso. _'Ótimo! Simplesmente ótimo. Agora eu estou enlouquecendo.'_

- Você... – Ele começou. – Você dormia bem antes?

- Não, eu sempre tive insônia. – Aradia se afastou apenas o suficiente para poder fitá-lo. – Não sempre, você sabe, eu só... – Ela franziu o cenho. – Você pode me soltar para que consiga enxugar as lágrimas e pare de encharcar sua camiseta?

- Prometa que suas lágrimas vão destruir essa droga e eu deixo você usá-la como lenço.

Aradia piscou, antes de começar a rir.

- Acho que o máximo que pode acontecer é você... Hum... Pegar um resfriado?!

Shaka sorriu, soltando-a.

- Por que estou sempre fazendo você chorar? - Suas mãos tocaram o rosto da garota, enxugando suas lágrimas. – E você diz que sou perfeito.

- Você não me fez chorar... Agora. – Aradia respirou fundo, sem afastá-lo. – Eu não sei, tem algo errado comigo. – Completou, fechando os olhos.

- Por que acha que estou mentindo para você?

- Porque está, eu sei. – Ela suspirou, abrindo os olhos novamente. – Talvez não mentindo, apenas... Escondendo algo.

- Talvez porque eu ache que você não suportaria a verdade. – Shaka viu quando ela abriu os olhos, surpresa pela resposta direta. – O lado bom é que isso apagaria essa sua impressão de que sou perfeito.

- Você é perfeito. – Aradia insistiu, parecendo realmente infantil.

- Eu gostaria de ser, mas depois de tudo que passei, esse é um adjetivo que raramente usaria em mim mesmo. – Ele disse. – Tantas coisas que me arrependo.

- Shaka...

- Por que você não vai tomar um banho? – Ele a interrompeu. – Vou pegar algo para você comer e podemos conversar depois.

- Não estou com fome.

- Você disse—

- Perdi a fome. – Ela deu de ombros. – Posso comer depois. Quero ouvir o que você ia dizer antes.

- Não há nada de tão interessante assim.

- Sim, há. – Ela insistiu teimosamente, passando por ele e sentando-se na cama, encostada na cabeceira. – Quero ouvir.

- Mesmo? – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso quando ela concordou com um aceno. – Por que não conta nada sobre si mesma? Eu gostaria de ouvir também.

- Não há nada interessante na minha vida.

- Sim, há. – Ele repetiu as palavras que ela usara. A mesma entonação teimosa e infantil.

- Certo. – Aradia riu quando ele se sentou a sua frente. – Que tal um acordo?

- Feito.

- Quem começa?

- Eu. – Shaka disse. – Onde você nasceu? Sei que não—

- Por que você? – Aradia o interrompeu, franzindo o cenho.

- Porque eu disse que começaria quando você perguntou: Quem começa? – Shaka respondeu. – E você acabou de fazer uma pergunta e eu respondi. Agora, onde você nasceu?

- Itália. – Aradia suspirou quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Ah, ok. Uma cidadezinha perto de Roma... Palermo. Uma cidade perto de Palermo, Sicilia. – Ela girou os olhos. – Qual a importância onde eu nasci?

- Por que tanta relutância em dizer onde nasceu? Não matou ninguém lá e é procurada, certo?

- É minha vez agora. – Aradia disse, sem responder a provocação. – Onde você nasceu?

- Não acredito que você perguntou isso... – Shaka tentou não rir. – Ganges, na Índia.

- Qual o problema da minha pergunta?

- Todo mundo sabe onde nasci, Aradia, inclusive você. – Ele continuou rindo – Você—

- Ainda é minha vez.

- Não, não é.

- Você mesmo disse que foi uma pergunta idiota!

- Eu não disse _idiota _, apenas que não acreditava que tivesse feito tal pergunta quando sabe a resposta. Não quer dizer que devemos desconsiderá-la. – Shaka sorriu quando ela lhe mostrou a língua. – Por que saiu de... da cidadezinha perto de Palermo?

- Estudar. Roma tem um dos melhores cursos de arte da Itália. – Aradia recostou-se na cabeceira da cama novamente. – E eu precisava ficar longe de meu pai.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele me sufocava! Nada estava certo, eu nunca estava certa. – Aradia respirou fundo. – Arrumei minhas coisas e fui para Roma, morar com os pais de Maria, um dia depois de completar dezesseis anos. Eu simplesmente... Ei! É minha vez.

- Certo, vá em frente. – Shaka disfarçou um sorriso.

- Por que veio para Grécia?

- Você entende que não é exatamente uma escolha, certo? – Shaka franziu o cenho, lançando-lhe um olhar que parecia dizer que ele começava a duvidar de sua inteligência. Não podia culpá-lo depois de perguntar onde ele havia nascido. – Eu não acordei um dia e pensei: Esses brinquedos são chatos, vou viajar para Grécia e me tornar o novo Cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Quantos anos você tinha?

- Quase seis.

- Mas... Você era uma criança! – Aradia disse sem conseguir esconder o choque. – Você disse que teve ferimentos piores quando ainda era um aprendiz e—

- Não me machuquei assim que cheguei. – Shaka explicou. – Certo, minha vez. Maria é parente sua? Uma prima?

- Nossas mães estudaram juntas. – Aradia fez uma pausa antes de completar. – Eu acho que temos primos em comum. Distantes, não tenho muita certeza.

- Então vocês se conhecem desde crianças?

- Sim. – Aradia sorriu. – Eu sou filha única, e Maria tem um irmão mais velho. Eles viviam brigando, por tudo. Era engraçado. Enzo ficou com os negócios do pai. Maria também estudou arte, sabe, mas nunca teve paciência para realmente aplicar tudo o que estudou... Ela costumava fazer peças lindas de cerâmica. – Suspirou. – Mas quando o pai se ofereceu para ajudá-la, ela surtou, e disse que não se via passando meses presa a uma peça para depois se separar dela pela melhor oferta. Resolveu aprender como administrar uma galeria com um dos conhecidos do pai. Ela veio para a Grécia com ele logo depois e acabou assumindo a filial daqui.

- Você veio com ela?

- Não, voltei para a Sicilia depois de me formar, tentei ficar com meus pais, mas era impossível. Então resolvi viajar um pouco, tinha conhecido várias pessoas quando estudava e... – Ela estreitou os olhos. – Vim para a Grécia dois anos atrás.

- Qual o problema?

- Você está me enrolando.

- E como estou fazendo isso?

- Fazendo uma pergunta atrás da outra! – Aradia bufou. – Pare com isso. – Shaka concordou com um aceno e a garota girou os olhos. – Pensei que fosse um bom cavaleiro, invencível. Como pode dizer que já se feriu?

- Acabei com seus sonhos quando disse isso, não foi? – Ele riu quando ela girou os olhos novamente. – Hum... O ponto é... Em uma luta, ninguém é perfeito. Nada é justo, ou totalmente controlável, todos se machucam. Mesmo quando vencem.

- Até mesmo você?

- Até mesmo eu. – Ele piscou, tentando parecer fazer parecer uma brincadeira, embora sua voz fosse assustadoramente séria. – Se servir de consolo, os outros se ferem muito mais. Eu perdi poucas vezes. Na verdade, apenas uma ou duas.

- Por que parece que você preferia ter perdido mais vezes?

- Você sabe para que existimos, Aradia? – Shaka perguntou e antes que ela pudesse responder, continuou. – Proteger a Deusa Atena, fazer com que sua vontade se realize. Paz universal... – Ele riu amargamente. – Isso é uma piada quando treinamos desde crianças e lutamos para conseguir a tão sonhada paz para os humanos.

- Shaka...

- Eu nunca duvidei do meu destino. Nunca achei que estava errado lutando pelo que acredita, protegendo Atena. Nunca... – Ele suspirou. – Mas eu invejo você, Aradia, tão dona de seu próprio destino, podendo fazer o que quiser, mesmo que seja fugir de seus problemas. – Ele baixou a cabeça, fitando a mão que a garota colocara em seu braço. – Sou egoísta a ponto de desejar ter tido uma escolha e não ter sido escolhido para isso. Eu... – Ele ergueu a cabeça, fitando os olhos negros da garota. – Eu gostaria de não ter precisado morrer para entender isso.

O virginiano esperou que a garota entendesse suas palavras e se afastasse, mas isso não aconteceu. Aradia apenas se aproximou mais dele, apertando seu braço com mais força, como se ele fosse desaparecer se ela o soltasse.

- Você... Morreu? – Aradia perguntou em um fio de voz, parecendo mais confusa que assustada. – Como... – Ela apertou o braço do rapaz com mais força. – Você não parece um fantasma.

- Um presente de Atena, uma segunda chance já que demos nossas vidas por ela.

- Quem mais?

- Todos nós. Todos os cavaleiros de Ouro.

Novamente Shaka esperou que ela se afastasse em algum momento do longo silêncio que seguiu suas palavras, mas a garota apenas baixou a cabeça, fitando a própria mão que ainda o segurava com força.

- Imagino que ela tenha feito algo errado já que todos eles parecem agir como adolescentes idiotas e não... – Ele parou de falar quando ela se ajoelhou na cama e o abraçou com força.

- Eu entendo agora. – Aradia disse, apertando-o contra si. – Eu entendo porquê você deseja liberdade.

- Aradia... – Shaka começou, passando os braços em torno do corpo da garota e abraçando-a. Um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios quando ele finalmente encontrou as palavras para dizer. – Isso é ótimo porque eu não entendo o que mudou nesses cinco anos.

- Você não entende? – Aradia finalmente se afastou, sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas para fitá-lo. – O que você não entende?

- Por que minha vida perfeita não faz mais sentido sem você. – Ele arregalou os olhos quando a viu esconder o rosto nas mãos e estremecer. – Você está chorando de novo? Eu não... Aradia...

- Droga, Shaka. – Aradia apertou os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas. – Você é um idiota também.

- O quê? – O virginiano perguntou surpreso.

- Nada é perfeito, seja fugindo de responsabilidades ou seguindo uma rotina idiota.

- Minha rotina não é idiota. – Ele disse, parecendo um pouco ofendido.

- Você é um idiota como os outros. – Aradia riu, ainda lutando contra a vontade de chorar. – Como eu ou Maria. Você é um idiota.

- Você pode, por favor, parar de me chamar de idiota?

- Você não entende? – Aradia riu, baixando as mãos para segurar as dele. – Isso faz parte de ser humano. Errar e continuar tentando. Lutar por coisas que acredita e ter dúvidas quando tudo termina. Isso é idiota, mas todos fazem isso. O tempo todo. – Ela apertou as mãos dele, o sorriso aumentando. - Ninguém é perfeito.

- Meia hora atrás você insistia que eu era perfeito.

- Aos meus olhos você é.

- Mas você acabou de dizer—

- Shaka. – Aradia suspirou. – Você sempre será perfeito para mim. Mesmo que você não veja isso, aos meus olhos você sempre será perfeito. – Sorriu, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. – Eu entendo agora porque você não gosta dos meus quadros.

- Eu gosto dos seus quadros, apenas...

- É duro tentar se ver pelos olhos dos outros, não é?

Shaka piscou antes de fitá-la. O rosto delicado inchado e vermelho pelo choro, os olhos negros brilhando com as lágrimas não derramadas e mostrando esperança e calma pela primeira vez em semanas e finalmente conseguiu sorrir.

- É impossível.

- Eu sei, nunca entendi o que você viu em mim. Somos tão diferentes. – Ela sorriu, erguendo a cabeça. – Cheguei a conclusão que o que você gostava era aquela sensação de liberdade, de fugir da sua rotina e obrigações e que tudo acabaria a cada amanhecer por isso...

- Por isso você sempre fugia antes.

- Sim.

Shaka sorriu, puxando-a para si e abraçando-a novamente. Afundou o rosto na massa de cabelos negros, sentindo o perfume conhecido da garota. Permitindo que aquela sensação que ela sempre lhe despertava o envolvesse. Paz. Sentia-se em paz quando tinha Aradia ao seu lado, mesmo que estivessem discutindo.

- Por isso pintou tantos quadros? Precisava continuar comigo mesmo quando estava longe?

- Não seja presunçoso! – Aradia riu, acertando um tapa em seu ombro. - Eu sempre achei que algo faltava sempre que pintava você. Alma. Não eram você. Nenhum deles. Eu precisava continuar tentando.

- Mas você gostou os dois últimos.

- Sim, mesmo que você não goste. – Ela se afastou novamente. – Por quê?

- Falta algo.

- Não, não falta. – Aradia girou os olhos quando ele apenas a encarou em silêncio. – Certo, o que falta?

- Não importa.

- Importa para mim! – A garota suspirou exasperada. – Diga qual o problema. O que falta.

- Aradia, você mesma disse que não importa, é sua visão. – Shaka sorriu. – Que tal você tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça antes que tente me enforcar com os lençóis?

- Vou acertar sua cabeça dura com o abajur se não me responder.

- Vou preparar algo para você comer. – Shaka ignorou a ameaça e levantou da cama. – Não se preocupe, não vou desaparecer.

- Não até amanhã.

- Exato. – Shaka sorriu.

Aradia deixou-se cair na cama assim que o rapaz deixou o quarto. Fitou o teto, pensando que nada mudara. Ela podia ter descoberto um pouco mais e o entendia um pouco mais agora, mas sua dúvida quanto ao que aconteceria quando a semana terminasse permanecia.

Fechou os olhos, cansada. Talvez ele estivesse certo e ela devesse dormir mais um pouco. Uma parte sua, aquela covarde que sempre fugia quando as coisas não davam certo, antes que tudo se tornasse real e seus sonhos fossem totalmente destruídos, lhe dizia que seria melhor dormir até que tudo estivesse terminado. Não conseguiria vê-lo desaparecer de sua vida para sempre.

Abriu os olhos quando o cheiro de comida se infiltrou no quarto, um sorriso curvando seus lábios enquanto se levantava. Sim, ela sempre poderia fugir novamente, mas antes aproveitaria cada segundo de seu sonho. Abaixou-se para pegar as roupas que derrubara no chão e caminhou para o banheiro.

**7º dia**

Aradia estava no estúdio novamente, depois de passar cada minuto ao lado do cavaleiro de virgem. Não conseguira dormir naquela noite também, apenas cochilava e acordava assustada a cada quinze minutos até que desistira de dormir e sentara-se na cadeira ao lado da janela, a mesma que Shaka ocupara naquela tarde. Passara o resto da noite sentada ali, observando-o em silêncio, até que pegara o caderno de desenhos que costumava deixar na mesa de cabeceira e se ocupara em fazer alguns desenhos. Deitara-se ao lado dele pouco antes do amanhecer, fingindo estar dormindo quando ele levantara pouco depois. Esperara pelo barulho da chaleira antes de levantar-se, ignorando o olhar dele em sua direção enquanto preparava o café. Conversaram, discutiram sobre quem lavaria a louça e saíram da casa algum tempo depois. Os dois pareciam evitar qualquer menção ao fato do que aconteceria no final daquele dia.

Aradia voltara ao estúdio quando o vira começar a arrumar suas coisas. Gostaria de poder gritar, discutir, fazer qualquer coisa para que ele não partisse, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que realmente o fizesse ficar. Shaka não podia ficar ali, e ela sabia, desde o começo, que aquelas duas semanas eram apenas um sonho impossível.

A gata preta dormia no interior da cesta sob a janela. Uma cesta que ela não lembrara de existir, mas que agora ocupava parte de sua bancada, recém arrumada. As telas prontas se encontravam em pé no canto esquerdo do cômodo. Não muito diferente de antes, apenas organizadas em um só lugar e não espalhadas por todos os cantos. Lembrava-se de sorrir ao fitar todas as tintas arrumadas sobre a bancada central, assim como os pincéis. Todos os vidros com produtos químicos organizados na estante baixa na única parede que não possuída janelas, longe dos raios de sol. Sua velha poltrona voltara ao espaço ao lado da porta. As manchas causadas pelas tintas agora estavam pálidas e escondidas sob uma de suas velhas colchas. Não havia como negar que Shaka arrumara as coisas ali.

O grande cachorro branco entrou correndo no estúdio e Aradia virou-se para ele. Ele pareceu confuso por alguns instantes, não parecendo encontrar aquilo que procurava, até que desistiu e correu até seu lado.

- Ele expulsou de você? – O cachorro latiu, fazendo com que ela risse baixinho. – Pode deitar na poltrona, ainda é a mesma. – Shiroi a encarou confuso por alguns minutos antes de obedecê-la. – Não precisamos dele, certo?

Aradia aproximou-se da janela e olhou para a casa da onde podia ver o movimento no interior.

- Chegaram a uma conclusão sobre quem ganhou?

A garota girou para o cavaleiro de escorpião, parado ao lado de sua poltrona. Shiroi não pareceu se importar com a chegada súbita e apenas o encarou por alguns segundos antes de voltar a dormir.

- Você realmente apostou com alguém?

- Não exatamente. Só estou curioso. – Milo se afastou da porta, caminhando até as telas nos cavaletes que ainda estavam secando. – Você perdeu alguma aposta? Por que tantos quadros de Shaka?

- Nenhuma aposta. – Aradia sorriu. – São presentes, mas ainda levarão alguns dias até estarem secos, talvez você possa pegar com Maria depois e entregá-los para mim?

- Por que você mesma não entrega? – Ele virou para a garota. – Decidiram não se encontrar mais?

- Não acho que chegamos a uma decisão. – Aradia disse, desviando o olhar para as telas, sentindo-se repentinamente desconfortável por ser observada. Quase podia ouvir as palavras de Milo: _'Você deveria se apressar.'_

- Todos eles? – Ele perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Não, apenas esses dois. – Aradia riu. – Os outros... Não são bons.

- Todos parecem iguais para mim. – Milo passou entre os cavaletes e começou a olhar as outras telas. – Falta algo.

Aradia piscou, sentindo o peito se apertar com aquelas palavras.

- O quê? – Sua voz soou baixa e falhada, como se algo apertasse sua garganta. – O que falta?

- Não sei. – Milo riu ao observar a última dela e virou-se para a garota novamente. – Talvez eu não seja a pessoa certa para falar sobre isso. – Ela passou pela garota. – Kanon trouxe uma caixa enorme para você. – O escorpiano riu novamente. – Imagino que sejam as coisas que ele quebrou.

- Milo. – Aradia deu passo e segurou o braço dele, ignorando a maneira chocada que ele a fitou. – Qual o problema com os quadros?

- Shaka disse algo?

- Talvez.

- Hum... Vocês dois precisam mesmo conversar. – Suspirou. – Certo, ele disse que não gostou?

- Não especificamente.

- Sabe, você não está ajudando... – Ele segurou a mão dela. – Aradia, você não percebeu que ele está sozinho em todos os quadros?

- Sozinho? – Aradia o soltou, girando para as telas. Não precisava olhar as antigas para saber o que havia pintado nelas, aproximou-se das duas ainda úmidas nos cavaletes, os olhos fixos na última tela. Em meio à paisagem que ela se lembrava tão bem, Shaka realmente estava sozinho, os olhos azuis fixos na sombra parcial de algo que não aparecia na tela. – Ele não está sozinho nessa.

- Não? – Milo perguntou, parando atrás dela. – Você disse a ele que _isso_ é você?

A garota virou-se para encará-lo, os olhos escuros confusos.

- Não, eu não disse. – Ela finalmente admitiu, chutando-se mentalmente. - Como você sabe?

- Conheço o lugar, imagino que seja onde vocês se conheceram. – Ele sorriu gentilmente. – Você deveria contar a ele.

Aradia sorriu, ficando na ponta dos pés para depositar um beijo no rosto do escorpiano.

- Obrigada, Milo.

- Você devia se apressar.

Aradia piscou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, uma réplica do que ele parecia querer lhe dizer desde o momento que entrara no estúdio.

- Ele não... Shaka não iria embora. Não ainda. Não sem se despedir. – Balançou a cabeça. – Ainda não é noite.

- Aradia, você já pensou que é tão difícil para ele quanto é para você?

A garota balançou a cabeça, pulando quando Shiroi levantou da poltrona e correu para fora. O aperto em seu peito se intensificou e ela correu para fora, o coração parecendo querer sair pela boca enquanto entrava na casa.

- Shaka? – Chamou inutilmente, sabendo o que o silêncio opressor significava. – Shaka? – correu, ignorando o som alto que seus passos faziam no assoalho. Abriu a porta do quarto vazio e sentiu toda a força deixar seu corpo, as pernas amoleceram e ela caiu de joelhos, os olhos fixos nas duas únicas peças que ficaram sobre a cama. As roupas que Marco trouxera no dia anterior. – Shaka? – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro, e ela se odiou quando seus olhos começaram a arder pelas lágrimas.

Milo ajoelhou-se a seu lado, passando um braço sobre seus ombros, ela virou, abraçando-o instintivamente. Não conseguia pensar no que fazer a seguir, ou pelo menos conseguir forças para levantar-se.

- Está tudo bem, Aradia.

- Não, não está. – Ela disse, abraçando-o com mais força. – Ele disse que não sumiria. Ele prometeu esperar.

- Shaka disse que esperaria aqui?

A garota levantou a cabeça, fitando-o confusa antes de balançar a cabeça em uma negativa muda. Respirou fundo quando ele segurou seus braços, afastando-a de si. Ela fitou Milo em silêncio, confusa, sem forças e mal conseguindo respirar. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas não como.

Contar a Shaka que ele não estava sozinho no último quadro faria alguma diferença? Ele entenderia que ela não queria ficar sozinha também? Que se colocar no quadro, mesmo que não passasse de uma sombra, era sua forma de uni-los?

- O que você quer? – Milo perguntou, forçando-a a voltar a realidade. – Você precisa decidir, Aradia.

- Eu sei.

- E o que você vai fazer agora?

- Eu...

- Cara, isso é mal. – A voz de Kanon chamou a atenção dos dois para o corredor. – Você não devia dar em cima dela quando Shaka acabou de sair. – Ignorando a reação chocada dos dois, o geminiano continuou. – Na verdade, não devia dar em cima dela nunca. Isso é horrível, mesmo vindo de você.

- Kanon... Cale a boca e corra. – Milo disse sem se mover.

- O quê?

- Dá o fora daqui, seu imbecil.

Aradia baixou a cabeça, rindo quando o escorpiano a soltou para levantar. Enxugou as lágrimas, levantando a cabeça a tempo de ver Kanon lançar um olhar assustado para Milo e desaparecer no corredor.

- Bem, isso foi interessante. – Milo disse, voltando-se para Aradia. – Entendo agora a razão de Shaka fazer isso frequentemente.

A garota sorriu.

- Não acho que ele apenas assuste as pessoas e as deixe partir.

- Não, ele costuma persegui-las, mas posso fazer isso depois. – Milo deu de ombros. – E você? Pretende persegui-lo ou deixá-lo partir?

**(Continua)**


	18. Capítulo 17 Final

**Lust

* * *

**

**N.A. – **_**Certo, finalmente terminei. Vivas para mim!**_

_**Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem deste último capítulo, porque foi horrivelmente difícil escrevê-lo e me despedir de Aradia e Shaka.**_

_**Vou me permitir ser repetitiva e dizer que odeio escrever finais!**_

_**Muito obrigada a todas que acompanharam e depois de 5 anos eu finalmente terminei!**_

_**Paciência é uma dádiva! XD**_

_**Beijos a todas, responderei os reviews assinados pelo site amanhã, ok?**_

_**P.s. – Perdoem qualquer erro que tenha escapado da revisão... Como sempre.**_

_**P.s. 2 – Eu sei que nunca inseri um trecho de música em Lust antes, mas permitam esse pequeno deslize já que foi a música que ouvi enquanto o escrevia e tem uma pequena ligação com o final.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 17**

_**Give me your loneliness  
And I'll give you my tenderness**_

_**Truth - Reira**_

_Tudo é uma confusão. Uma grande confusão._

_Nada é como deveria ser. O final não é aquilo que você esperava e mesmo assim essa é a primeira vez em muito tempo que você se sente tão bem._

_Seus amigos que você conhece desde criança continuam agindo da mesma maneira irritante de sempre, mas irônica e surpreendentemente, tal comportamento não mais te incomoda como antes. Talvez, depois dessas duas semanas, você finalmente consiga compreendê-los. _

_Porque finalmente compreende a si mesmo._

_Bem pouco tempo atrás estar cercado pelo grupo de pessoas que cresceram com você, treinaram e lutaram a seu lado faria com que você se sentisse irritadiço e desconfortável, mas uma coisa você tem que admitir que os últimos dias não teriam sido tão suportáveis se eles não estivessem por perto._

_Pelo menos observar o comportamento de dois deles está sendo no mínimo curioso._

_Afinal, por que Kanon está fugindo de Milo?_

Shaka entreabriu os olhos lentamente ao sentir alguém se aproximar, esperando ver Milo. O cavaleiro de escorpião tinha aparecido frequentemente, parecendo sempre disposto a dizer algo, que por alguma razão continuava sendo um mistério. Contentava-se em acordar Marco das formas mais inusitadas quando o surpreendia cochilando e partia, deixando Shaka mais curioso do que gostaria de admitir.

- Marco não está aqui.

- Eu sei. – Kanon disse, surpreendendo o virginiano. - Acho que Milo finalmente conseguiu irritá-lo, ou o seu mal humor é contagioso, porque ele pareceu bem disposto em me ajudar a despistá-lo.

Shaka arqueou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços na frente do peito, decidindo não comentar o comentário sobre seu humor. Ele nem estava mal humorado. Nos últimos dias. Comparado a dois meses atrás.

- Um dos dois pretende me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Vai ter que esperar Marco voltar e perguntar para ele.

O virginiano baixou a cabeça, comprimindo os lábios para não deixar escapar a palavra pouco elogiosa que lhe veio a mente ao ouvir a resposta de Kanon.

- Entre você e Milo. – Corrigiu o mais calmamente que conseguiu.

- Ah! Isso...

- Sim,_ isso_.

- Não é nada demais. – Kanon riu. – Só uma pequena coisa que vi depois que você saiu da casa de Aradia.

- Vocês voltaram lá?

- Não, cara, pode se acalmar.

- Você soou como Milo e isso é assustador. – Shaka suspirou, baixando os braços. – Prova que tem passado muito tempo juntos. – Apoiou as mãos no piso, levantado-se. – Então, o que aconteceu na casa de Aradia?

- Eu voltei para deixar a última caixa com o vaso e encontrei os dois...

- Kanon, cale a boca!

Shaka virou-se para o escorpiano que aparecera do nada. Milo parecia sem fôlego e nada feliz com o que quer que Marco tivesse feito para atrasá-lo.

- Por que ele não pode falar?

- Porque ele é imbecil.

- Isso nunca foi razão para que Kanon permanecesse calado antes.

- Ei! – Kanon protestou. – Por que todo mundo fica me xingando? – Suspirou. – Não é como se tudo o que eu fizesse fosse errado, ou que espalhasse mentiras por aí.

- Kanon...

- Eu sei o que vi.

- Não, não sabe. – Milo disse. – Está sempre interpretando errado as coisas.

- Como eu podia interpretar aquilo errado?

-...

- Viu? Estou certo! – Kanon disse, abrindo um sorriso. – Você estava dando em cima de Aradia.

Milo fechou os olhos suspirando, podia sentir o olhar de Shaka em suas costas, e não podia realmente culpá-lo pela reação as palavras de Kanon.

- Hum... – Kanon quebrou o silêncio, chamando a atenção do escorpiano que reabriu os olhos de cenho franzido. – Entendo agora por que eu deveria ter mantido a boca fechada. – Deu um sorriso forçado para Shaka. – Acho que tenho alguma coisa para fazer agora... Sim, tenho que pagar Marco por ter te distraído. – Deu um passo para trás, escapando de Milo que avançou em sua direção e acenou. – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Milo... – Shaka disse, fazendo o outro cavaleiro de ouro parar. – O que Kanon quis dizer com _' você estava dando em cima de Aradia'_?

**oOo**

Maria tamborilou as unhas bem feitas sobre a bancada de madeira do estúdio de Aradia, esperando que a amiga a repreendesse como costumava fazer, mas nada aconteceu. Suspirou, apoiando o rosto na mão e esperou que a garota terminasse o esboço que fazia. Mais alguns minutos se passaram sem que Aradia sequer notasse sua presença e ela bufou, afastando-se da bancada e deixando-se cair na única poltrona do cômodo.

- Você ainda está aí? – Aradia perguntou sem desviar os olhos do bloco em que desenhava.

- Sim, _eu ainda estou aqui_. – Maria disse sem esconder a irritação.

- Não escolheu os quadros?

- _Você _deveria escolher, Aradia. – A garota loira suspirou. – Sabe, eu normalmente não me importaria com seu humor já que está produzindo...

- Mentira, você é bisbilhoteira demais para não se importar.

- Mas! – Maria continuou, ignorando o sorriso que curvou os lábios da amiga. – É meio assustador você estar tão calma.

Aradia suspirou, finalmente soltando o lápis sobre o balcão e erguendo a cabeça para fitar a amiga.

- Ok, já percebi que você não vai simplesmente me deixar em paz... – Ela disse calmamente, seus dedos pegaram o que restara do carvão e começaram a brincar com ele, ignorando a maneira como ele manchava sua pele. - Por que eu não deveria estar calma?

- Olá?! – Maria acenou - Você é a mesma pessoa que estava à beira de um ataque duas semanas atrás quando Shaka deixou você sozinha?

- Claro que sim. – Aradia a encarou como se tivesse enlouquecido. – E eu não estava à beira de um ataque. – Suspirou, baixando a cabeça para o desenho novamente. - Você é tão exagerada.

Maria estreitou os olhos, as mãos apertando os braços da poltrona quando a amiga voltou a ignorá-la. Levantou-se, aproximando-se da bancada e puxou o bloco em sua direção.

- Devolva.

- Talvez depois que você responder minhas perguntas. – Maria folheou o bloco, suspirando ao ver várias versões do mesmo desenho ocupando boa parte dele. – Certo, agora repita que está bem mais uma vez.

- Eu estou bem. – Aradia estendeu a mão. – Agora devolva.

- Por que não vai atrás dele? Ou melhor, por que não foi atrás dele _ainda_? – Maria balançou o bloco de desenho. – E não tente mentir, dizendo que não pensa nele.

- Não me lembro de dizer que não pensava nele. – Aradia debruçou sobre a mesa e recuperou o bloco. – Irei quando for a hora.

- Por favor, Aradia, divirta-me... – Maria sentou-se em outro banco alto na frente da amiga. – _Quando vai ser a hora?_

Aradia sorriu novamente, deixando o carvão cair sobre o bloco. Pegou um pano e limpou as mãos da fuligem que cobria sua pele calmamente.

- Quando aquilo estiver seco. – Apontou para uma tela que ainda estava no cavalete.

- Outro? – Maria bufou. – Você já fez quadros o suficiente, Aradia! – Levantou do banco, caminhando na direção da tela que estava de costas para as duas. – Eu vi quando deu duas telas para Milo ontem!

- Bem, uma vez que eu não fiz isso escondido de você... – A garota morena passou pela amiga, impedindo-a de olhar a tela. - Sabia que tinha visto. – Mostrou a língua para Maria. – Eu disse que você era bisbilhoteira.

- Vai me deixar ver isso ou não? – Maria disse, apontando para a tela.

- Vai parar de me alugar?

- Talvez...

Aradia sorriu, saindo da frente da amiga. Esperou calmamente enquanto a garota passava por ela e erguia o pano que cobria a tela, seu sorriso aumentou ao ver a expressão surpresa aparecer no rosto dela.

- Satisfeita?

Um sorriso apareceu lentamente no rosto da garota loira, curvando seus lábios e iluminando seus olhos como se ela finalmente tivesse entendido.

- Então, decidiu quebrar suas próprias regras?

**oOo**

- Estou esperando, Milo.

O cavaleiro de escorpião finalmente virou para encarar o amigo e teve que se esforçar para não rir da tentativa de Shaka de tentar parecer indiferente. Por que não pensara nisso antes?

- Acho que não há muito o que explicar, há?

Shaka estreitou os olhos lentamente.

- O que diabo isso quer dizer?

- Que falta de modos para falar, Shaka. – O cavaleiro de escorpião se permitiu sorrir enquanto se afastava do amigo. – Você usa essas palavras na frente de Atena?

- Milo...

- E eu aqui pensando que você era o mais educado entre nós. – Milo o ignorou. – Tirando Kamus, é claro, mas todo mundo sabe que ele não é humano...

-...

- Quer dizer, ele é humano. – Milo continuou, encostando-se em uma das colunas da casa de virgem. – Mas ainda está para nascer alguém que derreta a frieza dele a ponto de fazer com que perca o controle e comece a praguejar.

- Milo!

- Ok, péssimo trocadilho. – O escorpiano ergueu as mãos em rendição. – Mas você sabe que é verdade.

- O que você andou bebendo? – Shaka perguntou dando um passo na direção do escorpiano. – Qual o seu problema para ficar divagando com essas idiotices?

Milo sorriu, baixando as mãos.

- E por que está rindo?

- Eu estava mesmo me perguntando o que seria preciso para que você voltasse ao normal. – Milo cruzou os braços despreocupadamente. – É meio assustador ver você tão... Feliz quando Aradia não está por perto.

Shaka suspirou, baixando a cabeça para esconder um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu devia imaginar que era brincadeira. – Respirou fundo. – Quanto tempo levaram pensando nisso? Devem estar mesmo entediados para—

- Ah, mas não é brincadeira.

- O que não é brincadeira?

- Kanon ter me visto abraçando Aradia.

Shaka fitou o escorpiano em silêncio, fechando as mãos com força enquanto as palavras faziam sentido em sua mente. Viu o sorriso de Milo, parecendo desafiá-lo enquanto permanecia parado a apenas alguns passos de distância. Seu próprio sorriso desapareceu, e quase que inconscientemente ele se aproximou do amigo e acertou um murro em seu rosto.

**oOo**

- Quando foi que eu tive regras? – Aradia riu.

- Não sei, mas isso é diferente. – Maria virou-se para a amiga. – Eu perguntaria qual o significado se não fosse tão óbvio.

- Óbvio? – Aradia perguntou, analisando a tela com uma careta. – Não sei se gosto disso.

Maria abraçou a amiga, rindo.

- Eu acho bastante óbvio, mas pelo que Milo me contou... É assim que tem que ser, não é? – A garota loira piscou. – Ser sutil não funcionou.

- Vocês ficam fofocando como duas velhas. – Aradia bufou. – Não tem nada mais interessante para ocupar o tempo? – Balançou a cabeça. – Espere, não conte. Poupe-me dos detalhes.

- Como estamos sensíveis... – Maria continuou rindo ao se afastar da Aradia. – Não se preocupe, não existem detalhes sórdidos para contar.

- Oh! Acho que estou surpresa com isso. – Aradia cobriu a pintura novamente. – Qual o problema dele?

- Nenhum na verdade, mas para ser sincera... – Maria deu um passo para o lado, soltando a amiga que se afastou da tela. – Acho que estamos melhores como amigos.

- Estranho você se contentar com isso. – Aradia pegou o bloco do balcão. – Repito: _Qual o problema com ele?_

- Nenhum! – Maria a seguiu para fora do estúdio. – Eu já disse, decidi que somos melhores como amigos.

- Já experimentou para fazer essa afirmação? – Aradia perguntou brincando enquanto fechava a porta.

- Não. – Maria deu de ombros quando a garota virou-se para fitá-la. – Eu gosto dele, nos divertimos nas raras vezes que saímos...

- Mas?

- Nada de 'mas'. – Maria riu – Talvez eu goste demais disso para me arriscar a perdê-lo como amigo. Você me conhece, Aradia, quando foi que um relacionamento meu durou?

- Pelo que sei, nem os dele.

- Ai está a questão. – Maria disse antes que a amiga tivesse chance de continuar. – Eu gosto daquilo que temos um pouco demais para arriscar perder. – Girou, sem fitar a outra garota. – Nesse ponto, invejo você.

- Por quê? – Aradia perguntou, seguindo a outra garota até a casa. – Você inveja todas as complicações e dúvidas?

- Não, invejo você por continuar insistindo _**apesar**_ das complicações e dúvidas. – A garota loira passou por ela, subindo os degraus rapidamente e abrindo a porta. – Você tem mais coragem do que eu.

Aradia parou, vendo a amiga desaparecer pela porta. Parte de si não conseguia acreditar naquilo, não estava sendo corajosa, apenas teimosa e masoquista. As duas últimas semanas haviam provado isso, mas ela continuava insistindo. _Por que ela continuava insistindo?_

Lembranças das últimas semanas: brigas, discussões, choros e ordem. Todas passaram diante de seus olhos, fazendo-a sorrir. Qualquer pessoa com juízo encararia aquilo como um sinal de que deveria desistir, mas não ela. _Por quê?_

Shiroi latiu antes de passar correndo por ela e entrar na casa.

- Você vai ficar aí até quando? – Maria perguntou enquanto tentava afastar o cachorro. – Seu monstro está tentando me derrubar! Aradia!

Aradia piscou, balançando a cabeça antes de entrar. Tudo o que acreditava, as razões que usara para deixar a casa de sua família. Nada mais parecia ser verdadeiro. Ela não queria mais ficar sozinha.

**oOo**

Milo sentiu o corpo ser jogado para trás pelo golpe inesperado. Balançou a cabeça, afastando-se da parede que o apoiara e esfregou o maxilar. Devia ter pensado que provocar Shaka demais resultaria nisso.

- Pare. – Milo ergueu a cabeça, quando viu o outro rapaz se aproximar novamente. – Se me acertar novamente, eu vou revidar.

Shaka pareceu considerar aquilo antes de baixar as mãos.

- Explique.

- Você não deveria ter dito isso antes de me acertar? – Milo suspirou, ainda esfregando o maxilar. – Kanon vai me pagar por isso.

- Milo, pare de enrolar e diga de uma vez o que aconteceu.

- Bem, por onde começar? – Milo disse. – Vamos ver... Eu estava conversando com a sua garota enquanto você fugia sem avisar ninguém, sabe-se lá por qual razão.

- Eu não fugi.

- Não foi o que ela pensou. – Milo sentou-se nos degraus. – Então, quando ela resolve entrar e se declarar, o que encontra? A casa vazia... – Ele suspirou dramaticamente. – Precisava ver a coitadinha, ela simplesmente desabou.

Shaka girou os olhos, mas forçou-se a continuar em silêncio.

- E lá estava ela, chorando, de joelhos na porta do quarto, quase sem poder respirar. Era de dar pena.

- Pare com isso, Milo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até que o escorpiano perguntou:

- Por que você voltou antes? – Milo apoiou os cotovelos sobre as pernas. – Aradia disse que você tinha prometido esperar.

- Não pode pensar na resposta sozinho? – Shaka caminhou até o escorpiano e sentou-se a seu lado.

- Imagino que você finalmente se deu conta que não é bom o suficiente. – Milo disse simplesmente. – É o que eu sempre penso de mim mesmo. Por que sujeitar outra pessoa aos meus fantasmas quando ela pode conseguir algo melhor?

– O que você disse a ela?

- Que você não havia dito que esperaria lá. – Milo riu sem humor. – Não achei que '_Seu namorado idiota não se julga bom o suficiente para você'_ fosse ajudar no momento.

- Talvez ajudasse. – Shaka disse. – Você apenas lhe deu esperanças que não era o fim.

- Você queria que fosse o fim?

Shaka o fitou em silêncio antes de desviar os olhos para o caminho que levava a Casa de Leão.

- Seria a coisa certa a fazer. – Falou finalmente.

- É o que você deseja?

- Não.

Milo girou os olhos, levantando-se.

- Cara, vocês precisam conversar. – O escorpiano cruzou os braços. – Você me deve. – Apontou o rosto onde o virginiano tinha acertado quando ele o encarou confuso. – Por ter me acertado sem razão.

- Você admitiu que tinha abraçado Aradia! – Shaka disse levantando-se também. – O que achou que fosse acontecer?

- Que você fosse ter a decência de perguntar a razão antes de me acertar, talvez?! – Milo perguntou sarcástico. – Você sempre foi o mais sensato e... – Parou de falar, desviando por pouco de Kanon que surgira do nada. - Droga, essa foi por pouco.

- Sai de cima de mim, Kanon. – Shaka falou entre dentes, empurrando o geminiano.

- Vocês não podem brigar. – Kanon disse, segurando Shaka contra o chão. – Talvez eu não tenha visto direito e—

- Já tínhamos chegado a essa conclusão, mas obrigado por voltar, Kanon. – Milo disse sorrindo. – Apesar de ter fugido antes.

- Eu não fugi. – Kanon disse, virando a cabeça para fitar Milo. – Eu ouvi vocês discutindo.

- E quando é que a gente não discute?

- Fato... – Kanon suspirou.

- Fico feliz que esteja aliviado, mas será que você poderia... – Shaka começou, sendo interrompido por Milo.

- Por que voltou? – Milo perguntou. – Achei que pensasse que eu merecia apanhar pelo que você viu.

- Bem... Eu ainda penso assim, mas Mu disse que você deveria ter contado e não eu. – Kanon segurou Shaka com mais força, ignorando suas tentativas de afastá-lo. – Então resolvi voltar e—

- Sai de cima de mim!

Kanon pulou assustado e o libertou, sentando no chão. Sorriu em um pedido de desculpas.

- Foi mal.

Shaka girou os olhos, sentando-se novamente, ignorando o riso de Milo.

- _'Foi mal'_ ele diz. – Shaka disse sarcástico. – Por que demônios você fica se atirando em cima dos outros?

- Achei que você fosse acertar Milo... – Kanon deu de ombros. – Na verdade eu pensei em tirar ele da frente, mas...

- Ele desviou, eu sei. – Shaka estreitou os olhos para o escorpiano.

- Foi engraçado, cara.

- Não, não foi. – Shaka suspirou antes de levantar. – E agora, se vocês já terminaram com as palhaçadas, tenho mais o que fazer.

- Ainda não. – Mu disse parando ao lado de Milo e lhe entregando um grande embrulho. – Quando Kanon disse que tinha deixado vocês dois juntos, depois de contar o que tinha visto na casa de Aradia, imaginei que tinha chegado a hora de trazer isso.

- O que exatamente é _'isso'_? – Shaka perguntou irritado ao notar mais dois cavaleiros se juntarem a Mu. Afrodite e Saga pararam um de cada lado do cavaleiro de Áries. – E por que vocês escolheram minha casa para fazer reuniões?

- _Isso_ é seu. – Milo disse, entregando o pacote com as telas de Aradia. - Não é uma reunião, podemos nos divertir em outros lugares. Acho que os outros só acharam que eu precisaria de reforço caso Kanon tivesse causado uma pequena batalha entre nós.

- Eu não. – Saga disse. – Só imaginei que Kanon fosse derrubar alguém, com sorte Shaka, novamente e acabaria apanhando. – Sorriu. – Então... Ele apanhou de quem? – Fitou os outros inocentemente. – O quê?

- Você só pode estar brincando. – Mu disse.

- Na verdade não.

- Não vai tentar consertar o que disse dessa vez? – Afrodite perguntou.

- Não, óbvio que perdi Kanon apanhando e vocês não vão me contar o que aconteceu se eu mentir, certo? – Virou-se para os dois cavaleiros. – Agora, quem bateu em Kanon?

Afrodite e Mu giraram os olhos.

- Ninguém me bateu. – Kanon disse levantando-se e lançando um olhar irritado para o irmão. – Isso é frio, cara.

- Desperdício do meu tempo. – Saga suspirou dando meia volta para voltar para a casa de gêmeos.

Shaka ignorou os dois irmãos que começaram a discutir. Fitou o embrulho, sabendo o que encontraria ao abri-lo. As duas telas que Aradia havia terminado na semana anterior. Ainda se lembrava de sua expressão ao lhe mostrar e como o brilho dos olhos negros pareciam haver se apagado quando ele dissera que não se parecia com ele.

- Não vai abrir? – Milo perguntou. – Não tem nem um pouco de curiosidade?

- Sei o que tem aqui.

- Eu não acho que saiba. – Milo parou a seu lado. – Você deve isso a ela.

Shaka o fitou longamente antes de rasgar o papel pardo e revelar o primeiro quadro que ela havia terminado, lembrando-se do sorriso no rosto de Aradia quando ela finalmente o deixara ver aquela pintura e como ele se apagara rapidamente quando ele dissera que não se parecia com ele. Apoiou a tela no degrau e tocou sua própria imagem, admirando a forma como ela conseguira imitar perfeitamente cada linha, cor e sombra. Na briga que havia seguido seu comentário, ele não conseguira lhe dizer que não achava mais que fosse aquele homem.

- Veja o outro quadro. – Mu disse, parando do outro lado de Shaka.

- Eu sei o que tem no outro quadro. – O virginiano disse, franzindo o cenho quando Milo suspirou e tirou o primeiro quadro de suas mãos. – Você pode _não fazer_ isso?

- Você pode _não demorar_ tanto? – Milo perguntou, ignorando a pergunta. – Não vou destruir seu precioso quadro. Pode ficar tranqüilo.

Shaka girou os olhos novamente antes de fitar a segunda tela. Novamente, a cena retratada ali fez com que um sorriso curvasse seus lábios. Árvores e grama preenchiam a maior parte da tela em vários tons de verde e marrom. Podia ver sua figura recostada sob a maior árvore na tela. Não reconhecia a si mesmo na figura. Parecia mais jovem e descontraído, os olhos azuis fitando algum ponto a sua direita pareciam cheios de desejo por algo que não poderia ter. Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ele diria que a pintura era um retrato perfeito daquela ocasião, de todas as vezes que havia ido até aquele local, mas tudo o que podia sentir era ressentimento por estar sozinho. Aradia nunca percebera que era esse pequeno detalhe que o incomodava naquele quadro. Ele não desejava estar sozinho.

Suspirou, desviando os olhos da tela.

- Satisfeito?

- Você tem certeza que prestou atenção?

- São dois quadros meus, Milo. Retratos. – O virginiano disse irritado, puxando a tela em suas mãos contra si. – Eu acho que minha visão é perfeita.

- Pare com isso. – Afrodite disse puxando a tela das mãos de Shaka. - Aradia foi bem especifica ao dizer para não apertar a tela porque marcaria a tinta.

- _Todo mundo_ ainda vai na casa dela? – Shaka perguntou irritado. – Vamos deixar isso bem claro. Minha casa ou a de Aradia não são o novo local de reunião de idiotas.

Afrodite estreitou os olhos, apertando a moldura do quadro, mas não respondeu.

- Não notou nada diferente? – Milo perguntou parecendo conter o riso. – Algo que não estava aí da última vez que viu esse quadro?

Shaka suspirou, decidindo ignorar a maneira que o escorpiano parecia se divertir com sua reação. Voltou os olhos para a tela, dessa vez realmente observando cada detalhe ao invés de deixar-se levar pelas lembranças que ela lhe trazia.

- Não tem nada diferen... – Sua voz foi baixando de tom e ele ajoelhou-se para analisar algumas formas que não se lembrava de ter visto antes. – Por que tem um gato dormindo nas minhas pernas? – Estreitou os olhos, pela primeira vez duvidando que sua visão fosse perfeita. Talvez sua mente estivesse lhe pregando uma peça. – Isso é _Shiroi_? – Apontou para a figura do cachorro que parecia correr em sua direção.

- Acho que você não está mais sozinho. – Afrodite disse.

- Eles nunca estiveram lá. – Shaka disse, ignorando o riso dos outros cavaleiros. – Isso é... – As palavras morreram em sua garganta quando ele finalmente reconheceu a mancha escura na ponta inferior direita do quadro. A sombra tinha a forma de Aradia. – Eu não acredito.

- Isso já estava aí. – Milo disse, rindo para Afrodite. – Eu disse para ela que ele não era inteligente a ponto de encontrar sozinho.

- Os animais...

- Ela os pintou depois. – Mu disse. – Milo sugeriu que você precisava de algo para notar que ela estava no quadro.

Shaka sorriu, ignorando os risos dos outros cavaleiros.

- Isso é meu. - Tirou a tela das mãos de Afrodite de maneira nada gentil e passou pelo cavaleiro de peixes em direção ao interior da casa. – Imagino que agora não precisam mais visitar Aradia.

- Não, mas... – Afrodite girou para segui-lo. – Você não vai fazer nada?

- Claro que vou. – Shaka disse. – Vou arrumar um local para pendurar meus quadros. – Parou, virando-se para tirar o outro quadro das mãos de Milo. – Obrigado.

- Não era essa a reação que nós pensamos que você teria. – Mu disse.

- Qual a reação que imaginaram? – Shaka parou no meio do cômodo, virando-se para fitar os cinco cavaleiros. Franziu o cenho. – E quem disse que vocês podiam entrar?

- Supere, Shaka. – Kanon, que parecia finalmente ter desistido de discutir com o irmão disse. – Não é como se houvesse uma porta para nos deixar do lado de fora, certo?

- Portas... Tem razão. Preciso de portas. – Shaka disse, dando as costas aos cavaleiros e entrando na sala de meditação. – Obrigado por me lembrar, Kanon.

Os cinco permaneceram parados no meio da sala em silêncio antes de fitarem uns aos outros.

- Acho que ele finalmente enlouqueceu. – Saga foi o primeiro a falar.

- Não acha que ele vai colocar pregos nas paredes, acha?

- Como mais ele vai poderia pendurar os quadros? – Afrodite disse com um suspiro. – Não imaginei que ele fosse realmente fazer isso.

- Eu pensei que o idiota fosse voltar lá e falar com Aradia. – Milo suspirou. – Qual o problema desses dois? Eu disse para que ela viesse entregar pessoalmente, até me ofereci para trazê-la e o que ela fez? _Disse que estava ocupada terminando um quadro_. Quem se importa com quadros? – Ele suspirou exasperado. – Resolva _isto_ primeiro.

- Você sabe as razões dele, Milo, não achou que ver um quadro fosse fazê-lo mudar de idéia, achou?

- Eles são dois idiotas. - O cavaleiro de escorpião suspirou.

- Eu acho que você deve voltar lá, Milo. – Saga disse, chamando a atenção dos outros. – Volte lá e dê em cima da garota. – Cruzou os braços na frente do peito quando Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Ora, vamos, não é como se fosse não tivesse pensado nisso.

- Gosto muito da minha vida para pensar em formas de suicídio. - O escorpiano disse. - Obrigado, mas passo.

- Por que vocês estão aqui? E falando de Aradia... – Marco perguntou da porta. Balançou a cabeça. – Shaka tem razão, vocês parecem um bando de velhinhas fofoqueiras.

- Marco, por que você não vai... – Mu começou, mas pareceu desistir no meio e respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Ver o que seu mestre está fazendo?

Marco deu de ombros antes de passar por eles e entrar na sala de meditação.

- Agora, voltando ao que estávamos falando antes... – Saga começou.

- Esqueça, Saga. – Milo o cortou. – Ela nem é tão bonita assim.

- O que você disse? – Shaka perguntou, surgindo no corredor.

- Ah, você sabe. _Ela é bonita_, apenas não o bastante para que eu arrisque minha vida por... – Milo parou de falar, repentinamente se dando conta do que estava fazendo. - Ei! Você devia ficar aliviado porque não concordei com a idéia de Saga.

- Não acho que você tivesse uma chance.

- Você me acertou antes!

- Porque pensei que tinha se aproveitado dela.

- Por que estamos discutindo isso? – Milo perguntou. – E por que você voltou? Não estava decidindo onde pendurar os quadros?

- Decidi deixar isso para outra pessoa. – Shaka sorriu quando os outros o fitaram interrogativamente. – O que Aradia estava pintando?

- Um quadro. – Milo girou os olhos quando percebeu como sua resposta havia sido estúpida. – Outro retrato seu. Ela também estava nele. – Sorriu. – Devo dizer que havia mais nele do que eu gostaria de ter visto. Você sabe, eu não preciso olhar para você... Daquele jeito. – Piscou. – Apesar de que eu não me importaria de ver mais de Aradia quando estivesse terminado. – Virou-se para Saga. – Pensando bem, acho que você tem razão, vou voltar lá e—

Shaka agarrou o escorpiano pelo pescoço, interrompendo-o. Lançou um olhar para os outros que fizeram menção de separá-los até que se afastaram antes de voltar sua atenção para Milo.

- Vamos parar de gracinhas, Milo. – Ele disse calmamente. – Agora, por que não me diz o que exatamente ela pintou?

**oOo**

Aradia sentou-se nos degraus da varanda, as mãos segurando uma xícara de café e ergueu os olhos para fitar o céu noturno. Maria havia partido logo depois do jantar e a casa voltara a ser silênciosa, incomodando-a e lembrando-a de que estava sozinha novamente. Por algum tempo Aradia se mantivera ocupada lavando a louça o mais lentamente possível e guardando todas as peças no armário, até que sem mais poder suportar o silêncio, caminhara até o aparelho de som na sala e colocara o CD mais barulhento que possuía antes de fazer café, enrolar-se no xale e levar uma xícara para a varanda. Podia ouvir as batidas pesadas da Musicas, a voz grave do vocalista, mas isso não estava funcionando como antes. Ela ainda se sentia sozinha.

Ouviu a aproximação de Shiroi e não se surpreendeu quando o cão deitou a seu lado, pousando a cabeça sobre suas pernas.

- Onde está sua amiga? – Perguntou, baixando a cabeça para fitar o cachorro que a encarou curioso. – Acha que devemos lhe dar um nome também? – Baixou os braços, ainda apertando a xícara para aquecer as mãos. – O que você acha de Midnight?

Shiroi ergueu a cabeça e lambeu sua mão, fazendo-a rir.

- Certo, Midnight será. – Suspirou, tomando um gole de café antes de fitar o galpão. O cachorro mordeu sua mão gentilmente, chamando sua atenção. – Não se preocupe. – Ela riu. – Não tenho nada para fazer hoje.

O cachorro latiu, parecendo concordar e voltou a pousar a cabeça em suas pernas.

Aradia suspirou, tomando outro gole de café. Pouco tempo atrás ela se ressentiria por não conseguir pintar, mas não daquela vez. Desde que terminara aquele último quadro ela se sentia estranhamente em paz e satisfeita. Não como das outras vezes quando sua obsessão por um quadro perfeito de Shaka a fazia se sentir frustrada e irritada.

Não. Dessa vez ela se sentia... Em paz.

A garota tomou outro gole de café e voltou a fitar o galpão, franzindo o cenho. _'Se ao menos aquela droga de tinta secasse mais rápido.'_ Disse para si mesma.

- Talvez eu devesse deixar isso de lado. – Disse em voz alta depois de tomar outro gole de café. – Por que é tão importante? – Balançou a cabeça ao perceber que estava falando sozinha. – Estou enlouquecendo. – Tomou o restante do café e moveu as pernas para que Shiroi levantasse e permitisse que ela fizesse o mesmo. – Vamos entrar, aposto que você está faminto. – Sorriu quando o cachorro latiu e ajeitou o xale sobre os ombros, virando-se para entrar. Shirou latiu, levantando-se em alerta e Aradia virou na direção que ele fitava a tempo de ver a porta do estúdio fechando. – Shiroi, não! – Gritou quando o cachorro correu para o galpão ainda latindo. A xícara escapou de suas mãos quando ele desapareceu no interior do estúdio pela porta aberta e sem pensar ela o seguiu correndo.

Aradia parou na frente da porta quando o cachorro parou de latir e respirou fundo antes de entrar. O cômodo estava quase que totalmente escuro, a luminosidade que entrava pelas janelas não era o suficiente para iluminar todo o cômodo.

- Shiroi? – Chamou baixinho, xingando a si mesma por sua estupidez. Quantas vezes Maria dissera que ela não devia deixar o galpão aberto? E se quem quer que estivesse ali conseguira fazer algo para o grande cachorro branco, ela não seria um problema. Respirou fundo novamente, estreitando os olhos para a grande metade do cômodo não iluminada que abrigava os quadros. – Shiroi? – Ela ouviu o som das garras batendo no piso de madeira e suspirou aliviada. Provavelmente o que vira fora apenas o vulto da gata entrando no estúdio para dormir – Não me assuste assim.

A luz se acendeu e Aradia xingou quando a luminosidade a cegou por alguns instantes. Piscou, esfregando os olhos. Sentindo o coração acelerar quando ouviu passos aproximando-se. Girou com toda a força e um grito abafado deixou seus lábios quando a pessoa a abraçou, impedindo-a de atingi-lo.

- Você deveria arrumar um cadeado para essa porta. – Shaka disse. – Ou pelo menos trancá-la.

A garota suspirou em um misto de raiva e alivio. Não ofereceu resistência quando ele a fez virar para fitá-lo. Apenas franziu o cenho.

- Você não deveria invadir. – Disse irritada. – Eu podia estar armada. – A garota girou os olhos quando ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta. – Ok, eu não tenho armas em casa... Mas podia ter chamado a policia e garanto que _eles _tem armas.

- Eu ouvi quando você chamou Shiroi e correu para cá.

- Cachorro traidor. – Aradia murmurou. – Ele devia ter te mordido!

- Como você disse antes... – Shaka sorriu. – Acho que ele gosta de mim.

- Cachorro estúpido e traidor! – Aradia disse mais alto e lutou para se libertar. Deu um passo para trás quando Shaka a soltou rindo e virou-se para o cachorro que a encarava, balançando o rabo, parecendo feliz. – Não lata se não prende morder! – Ralhou. – Na verdade, não lata, apenas morda.

- Acho que ele sentiu minha falta. – Shaka estendeu a mão para o cachorro que correu para o lado dele e esfregou a cabeça nela.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – Ela perguntou irritada.

- Agradecer pelos quadros?

- Aqueles que você odeia? – Aradia perguntou, jogando-se na poltrona. – Não achei que fosse gostar. Na verdade, o que pensei foi: _Vamos castigar o idiota que partiu sem avisar_. – Ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo. – Eu teria mandado todos eles e meu CD preferido também, mas não achei que Milo fosse aceitar servir de burro de carga.

- Pena... Falhou miseravelmente... – Shaka disse, afastando-se da garota e caminhando na direção das telas. – Eu disse que gostava dos seus quadros.

- Gosta da música também?

- Acho que me acostumei. – Shaka deu de ombros parando na frente das telas enfileiradas, ao lado da que permanecia no cavalete parecendo não notar a reação de Aradia quase pulou da cadeira. – Ou talvez apenas tenha ficado surdo.

- Há há! Muito engraçado. – Aradia apertou os braços da poltrona, tentando não chamar atenção para sua reação. – Já me agradeceu... Agora você pode—

- Você faz isso quando os outros aparecem aqui? – Shaka perguntou sem se virar.

- Faço o que?

- Tem tanta pressa em expulsá-los.

Aradia o fitou em silêncio por alguns minutos, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios ao perceber o quanto aquilo parecia irritá-lo.

- Não. – Respondeu finalmente, levantando-se. – Na verdade, Kanon trouxe bolo ontem e nós...

- Por que ele trouxe bolo?

- Bom, ele quebrou outro vaso quando esteve aqui com Milo e—

- Por que eles continuam vindo aqui? – Shaka virou para fitá-la. – Eu não estou mais aqui. Não há razão para continuarem vindo aqui!

- Eles são meus amigos também, Shaka.

- Você os conhece a pouco mais de um mês Aradia.

- Nós nos conhecíamos a menos tempo quando... Você sabe. - A garota deu de ombros, arrumando o xale novamente.

Shaka desviou os olhos da figura da garota, parecendo desconfortável.

- Agora se você puder se afastar dessa...

- Isso é meu também? – Shaka perguntou.

- Não. – Aradia estreitou os olhos. – E mesmo que fosse, sabe que eu não gosto que outras pessoas vejam quadros que eu ainda não...

- Parece finalizado para mim.

A garota o fitou em silêncio até que finalmente pareceu se recuperar e se colocou entre ele e a tela. Os braços levantados, com o xale aberto como duas asas, cobrindo sua visão.

- Não é seu. – Repetiu, fracamente dessa vez e completou em pensamento. _'Ainda não.'_. Em voz alta disse. – Nada mais de torturas tolas que não funcionam.

- Pena, eu realmente gosto desse quadro.

Aradia piscou, parecendo surpresa.

- Por quê?

- Não estou sozinho nele.

- Você... – Aradia respirou fundo, baixando os braços lentamente. – Você não estava sozinho nos outros também.

- No último, você quer dizer.

- Em nenhum deles. – Aradia insistiu. – Eu percebi o que me deixava incomodada nos outros. Sempre imaginei que faltasse algo. Faltasse alma. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Mas eu finalmente entendi quando aquele quadro caiu em sua casa, antes de virmos para cá... – Deu um passo na direção dele. – Eu nunca quis que você estivesse sozinho, por isso em cada desenho, esboço ou quadro que pintei depois daquilo... Eu sempre apareci neles, Shaka.

O virginiano franziu o cenho.

- Acho que eu teria notado isso.

- Notou no último quadro ou alguém contou para você?

Shaka desviou os olhos dos dela desconfortável.

- Achei que não. – Aradia riu parecendo aliviada. – Não percebi isso até que Milo disse que eu precisava ser clara. – Esticou a mão e tocou o braço dele. – Mas eu ainda tinha medo. – Apertou o braço dele. – Não começamos do jeito certo... E se você já tivesse conseguido de mim tudo o que queria? Sempre pareceu tão certo de tudo, de como gostava de sua vida certinha e cheia de regras e horários. Eu sempre estive longe de ser perfeita.

- Eu não—

- E então naquele dia, você me contou... Tudo. – Ela estremeceu quando ele colocou a mão sobre a sua. – Lá estava eu desmoronando, chorando feito uma estúpida porque estava morrendo de medo do que aconteceria quando o domingo chegasse e você resolve me contar tudo. – Aradia sorriu. – E você pareceu mais perfeito ainda, tentando me mostrar suas falhas. Com tanto medo de qual seria minha reação... Parecendo tão certo de que isso faria eu expulsar você. – Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Nada poderia me afastar de você.

- Aradia... – Shaka disse, tocando o rosto dela.

- Eu não sabia o que você esperava de mim, alterei o quadro no domingo e pretendia mostrá-lo para você antes que partisse, mas...

- Eu parti sem avisar.

- O tempo todo que conversei com Milo, você estava me deixando. Desaparecendo como disse que não faria. – Aradia respirou fundo. – Quando eu finalmente decidi ser corajosa e lhe dizer como me sentia... – Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, tentando arduamente não ceder ao desejo de chorar novamente. – Eu pensei que não pudesse suportar. O que eu mais temia tinha acontecido.

- Desculpe, Aradia.

- Então... – Ela deu um sorriso, afastando o rosto de seu toque. – O que o fez voltar?

- É idiota.

- Você é idiota. – Aradia mostrou a língua. – Idiota, presunçoso, teimoso, irritante, e...

- Ouvi Milo dizer que você não quis entregar os quadros pessoalmente porque estava ocupada pintando outro. – Ele se apressou a falar, interrompendo a lista de qualidades que imaginava ser interminável.

- Perfeito. – Aradia completou. – Insuportavelmente perfeito.

Shaka girou os olhos e ela sorriu.

- Então precisou vir aqui xeretar.

- Ele estava dizendo como gostaria de ver mais de você quando o quadro estivesse pronto. – Shaka deu um passo para trás irritado. – E como tinha visto demais de mim, então...

- Oh! – Aradia riu. – Você pensou que fosse _esse tipo_ de quadro.

- Sim. – Shaka admitiu mal humorado. – Maldito Milo. Eu devia ter imaginado que ele estava mentindo.

- Está desapontado? – Aradia sorriu, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para o quadro as suas costas. – Podia ser sua única chance de me ver... Por inteiro novamente.

Shaka fitou o quadro, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seu rosto para a cena. Lembravasse com perfeição daquela primeira manhã quando ele tentara acordá-la e Marco entrara. Aradia estava em pé, escondida atrás dele, as mãos em torno de sua cintura, abraçando-o. Pouco podia se ver dela além dos olhos acima de seu ombro e os cabelos negros totalmente desarrumados. Via seu próprio rosto de perfil, virado para poder fitá-la.

- _Viu o que acontece quando não me obedece?_

O sorriso de Aradia aumentou.

- Você se zanga e faz coisas impensadas como me expor ao seu aprendiz adolescente.

- Eu não... – Ele parou de falar quando ela o abraçou pela cintura.

- Você não está mais sozinho, Shaka. – Ela disse contra seu peito. – E se eu precisar pintar um quadro para mostrar cada momento em que o abracei para convencê-lo disso, é isso o que vou fazer.

Shaka sorriu, abraçando-a.

- Prefiro ter você ao meu lado do que lembranças.

- Eu sabia que não gostava dos meus quadros! – Ela disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Eles são perfeitos, Aradia, perfeitos demais para que eu queira compartilhar com alguém. – Ele beijou seus lábios suavemente. – Muito mais perfeitos do que eu jamais serei.

A garota sorriu, passando os braços em torno do pescoço dele, beijando-o novamente. Afastou-se quando Shiroi latiu e deixou o galpão correndo.

- Eu acho que devemos entrar e fechar as cortinas. – Fez um sinal para a porta quando o cachorro continuou latindo. – O que acha que está fazendo Shiroi latir desse jeito?

Shaka a fitou em silêncio antes de fitar a porta. Franziu o cenho quando o cachorro continuou latindo e ele pode ouvir vozes.

- Eu não acredito.

Aradia riu, arrumando o xale para que ele cobrisse seu corpo e passou o braço pelo dele.

- Talvez seja melhor salvá-los antes que Shiroi morda alguém. – Aradia se encolheu quando ouviu alguém gritar e o cachorro se afastar correndo, provavelmente perseguindo seu alvo. – Tarde demais para isso, talvez – Ela gritou quando Shaka alevantou nos braços. – Pare com isso, tenho que pegar Shiroi antes que—

- Não, você não tem. – Shaka disse – Ele só está fazendo o que você disse. _'Se vai latir, morda.'_, lembra?

- Mas...

- Nada de 'mas'. – Ele saiu correndo do galpão, fazendo com que ela se segurasse em seus ombros com força. – Deixe os espiões ocupados aqui enquanto vamos para casa.

- Não posso deixar minha casa aberta... Shaka! – Ela escondeu o rosto no peito dele. – Shaka, vou ficar enjoada, pare com isso!

- Não se preocupe com isso. – O virginiano riu. - Ninguém vai assaltar sua casa com eles por perto, Aradia.

A garota finalmente riu, encostando a cabeça no peito dele. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se realmente feliz e em paz. Nenhum deles ficaria sozinho novamente.

**oOo**

Maria cutucou Milo quando o casal desapareceu.

- Eu sei. – Milo riu. – Ingratos, nem para nos agradecer.

A garota loira riu.

- Tem alguma idéia de como parar aquele monstro branco?

- Nenhuma. – Ela disse vendo Shiroi perseguir Kanon. – Ele só obedece Aradia.

- Ótimo. – Saga disse com um sorriso largo. – Acho que vou ajudá-lo. Você sabe, Kanon pode se lembrar que é mais rápido que o cachorro e despistá-lo.

- Você é realmente mal com seu irmão. – Maria riu. – Não me lembro de ser assim com o meu.

Saga apenas sorriu antes de desaparecer atrás do cachorro.

- Está com fome? – Maria perguntou. – Acho que vi metade de um bolo na geladeira.

- Não vai me dizer para ajudar Kanon?

- E acabar com a diversão de Saga? – Ela piscou. – Não mesmo. – Ela caminhou na direção da casa. – Pode fechar o galpão enquanto vejo o que mais tem na geladeira? Imagino que aqueles dois vão estar com fome depois do exercício...

**oOo**

Aradia se espreguiçou lentamente antes de abrir os olhos na manhã seguinte. Sentou-se na cama em um pulo e olhou em volta assustada.

- Você realmente acorda com uma tremenda energia.

A garota girou a cabeça para fitar Shaka deitado a seu lado. Esfregou os olhos antes de passar as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirar.

- É cedo demais para estar acordada. – Ela resmungou, aproximando-se do corpo dele. – Por que _você_ está acordado?

Shaka riu, abraçando-a.

- Voltei para pegar _aquilo_. – Ele a abraçou quando a garota levantou a cabeça e fitou o quadro apoiado na parede.

- Podia esperar até mais tarde.

- Não, não podia. – Shaka suspirou quando ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

Aradia suspirou feliz e abriu os olhos novamente.

- Você não vai sumir quando eu acordar, vai?

- Você está acordada, Aradia.

- Realmente... – Ela disse, decidindo ignorar o divertimento na voz dele. – Seus amigos ainda estão fugindo de Shiroi?

- Não, Saga parecia bem contente alimentando seu cachorro monstro. – Ele riu. – Acho que ele pode tentar roubá-lo de você.

- Hum?

- Imagino que Kanon tenha sido o alvo de Shiroi.

Aradia riu.

- Então eles ainda estão lá?

- Estavam, imagino que já tenham voltado. – Shaka beijou a testa de Aradia. – Maria estava dormindo na sala, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que vai fechar tudo.

Aradia virou na cama, sentando-se, e fitou o quadro novamente.

- Não posso ficar indo e vindo.

- Não pedi que você fizesse isso.

Ela virou a cabeça para fitá-lo.

- E o que você pediu exatamente?

- Hum... – Shaka sentou na cama ao seu lado. – Acho que preciso ser claro para que não aja mais confusões ou dúvidas. Quero que você fique comigo. Para sempre.

Aradia sorriu e beijou seus lábios.

- Acho que você merece que eu seja clara também. – Apoiou a mão em seu peito. – Sim. Não posso pensar em nada que me faça mais feliz do que ficar com você. Para sempre. – Inclinou-se para beijá-lo novamente quando a porta se abriu. Ela puxou os lençóis, cobrindo seu peito e fitou Marco chocada.

- Bom dia, Mestre... Aradia... Err.. Bom dia... Eu não.... – O rapaz parou de falar e abaixou a cabeça antes que um travesseiro o atingisse. – Desculpe!

- Fora daqui, Marco!

Aradia riu enquanto Marco fechava a porta, ainda se desculpando e viu quando Shaka pegou um de seus sapatos e atirou na porta.

- Começo a entender porque você gosta tanto de atirar coisas.

A garota riu ainda mais e deixou-se cair na cama. Shaka sorriu, inclinando-se sobre ela.

- Onde paramos?

- Acho que íamos comemorar algo. – Aradia respondeu ainda rindo e passou os braços em torno de seu pescoço. – Mas acho que antes você precisa colocar um sino no pescoço de Marco.

- Querida... – Shaka disse, acariciando seu rosto. – Se estivéssemos mesmo comemorando, não acho que ouviríamos o sino.

- Então você precisa arrumar um cadeado para essa porta, ou matar seu aprendiz enxerido. – Aradia parou de falar quando ele a beijou.

- Acho que prefiro a segunda opção. – Shaka murmurou contra seus lábios e a garota riu novamente.

**oOo**

Seis meses depois.

Aradia sorriu ao se afastar do quadro. Amanhecera a pouco tempo e ela mais uma vez passara a noite em claro pintando. Os primeiros raios de sol banhavam a sala que ela usava como estúdio desde que se mudara para a Casa de Virgem. Ela deixou o pincel cair no piso e fitou a tela finalmente satisfeita. Pulou quando alguém tocou seu ombro e tentou desajeitadamente desligar o MP3, mas acabou desistindo e tirou os fones do ouvido.

- Vejo que terminou. – Shaka disse, rindo da expressão emburrada da garota.

- Eu já falei para não me assustar assim.

- Se não ouvisse música tão alto, teria percebido antes.

- Se você não fosse tão reclamão, eu não precisaria de fones! – Aradia rebateu. – É sempre o mesmo discurso idiota _'Pare de ouvir essa Musica infernal tão alto'_... Isso está ficando velho, sabe.

- Você podia melhorar seu gosto musical.

- Não comece, Shaka! – Aradia passou as mãos pelo rosto e xingou quando percebeu que estavam sujas de tinta. – E não ouse rir!

- Estou rindo? – Shaka perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Está pensando em rir! O que é ainda pior... – Ela xingou novamente quando afastou uma mexa do rosto esquecendo da tinta que cobria seus dedos. – Acho que preciso de um banho antes de qualquer coisa.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Visto que você está olhando a pintura sem que eu tente arrancar seus olhos... – Aradia disse, virando-se para fitá-lo. – Sim, eu terminei.

Shaka ignorou a ameaça e fitou o quadro pela primeira vez. Quando ela lhe contara seus planos para esse quadro, ele havia protestado, mas não podia negar que o resultado final o agradava.

- Então? – Aradia perguntou, esperando pacientemente.

- Eu gosto.

A garota sorriu.

- Ótimo, então pode dar um nome.

O virginiano sorriu, observando sua própria figura coberta de ferimentos, e a garota seu lado, um braço circulando sua cintura. Ela parecia apoiá-lo, impedindo-o de cair com uma expressão tão determinada no rosto delicado que intimidaria qualquer um. O rosto feminino exibia pequenos cortes, e apesar da aparência frágil ela parecia pronta a pular da tela e atacar qualquer um que ousasse feri-lo.

- _'Verdade'._ – Ele virou para fitá-la e sorriu. – Esse é o nome para o seu quadro.

- Sério?

- Imagino que seja uma representação real da sua reação se isso acontecesse.

Aradia ficou em silêncio por vários minutos antes de abraçá-lo.

- Você não entendeu de novo. – Ela disse finalmente. – Isso já aconteceu. – Sorriu, tocando seu rosto quando ele a fitou confuso. – Todos temos nossos ferimentos.

- Você nunca me viu ferido. – Ele voltou os olhos para a tela. Observando-a com mais cuidado, podia perceber que um se apoiava no outro e apesar de ferido ele exibia a mesma expressão determinada e intimidadora da garota. O mesmo braço que usava para se apoiar nela, abraçando-a protetoramente. – E você nunca... – Ele parou de falar ao notar lágrimas percorrendo o rosto delicado na tela.

- Ferimentos nem sempre são visíveis. – Ela se disse, abraçando-o com mais força. – Pode dizer honestamente que não estava ferido assim... Por dentro? Pode dizer que estava inteiro antes?

Shaka respirou fundo antes de desviar os olhos da tela e a fitá-la.

- Não. – Ele disse. – Assim como você.

- Exato! – Aradia deu um grande sorriso. – Portando, _**'Verdade'**_ é um nome perfeito.

- Sim, realmente é perfeito. – Shaka a apertou contra si. – Finalmente eu concordo com você, Aradia. _**Isto é perfeito.**_

**FIM!**


End file.
